Herederos del Destino
by Cristal90
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! ¡EPILOGO! Un hechizo del pasado pone en peligro al presente y el futuro depende de las decisiones que se tomen Hermione descubrirá una verdad que cambiará su vida y las de los demás. Es un HrH con HDr ¡¡Entren y dejen REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Prólogo**

En una mansión descuidada, rodeada por la maleza, de aspecto lúgubre y desolado, donde las personas ya no gozan al ver, porque en algún momento de su pasado fue una edificación maravillosa con elegancia sin lugar a dudas, pero de aquél esplendor ahora ya no queda nada… solo ecos del pasado, de tormento y soledad, solo queda un hombre devastado, sin nada por lo cual vivir, sin nada porque luchar.

Sentado en la gran sala de la mansión se encontraba un hombre aparentando más edad de la verdadera; por su aspecto descuidado, sus barbas sin afeitar, sucio y desgarbado, encorvado hacia la chimenea para proporcionarle luz suficiente y observar una fotografía de una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos negros azabache, tez finamente moldeada, labios tentadores, sonrisa alentadora, dulce, suave y cómo no mencionar eso bellos ojos color del ámbar tan profundos, sabios, cariñosos, tranquilizantes, tan fantásticos, verla a ella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, era remover todo su doloroso pasado su desgracia y su anhelo frustrado junto con el dolor que hasta ahora, después varios años, sigue en su pecho, el que nunca se ha podido quitar.

Con tan solo ver esa imagen en su mente, le punzaba fuertemente el corazón y un resentimiento enorme le invadía el pensar, condenar el alma de ese hombre era su propósito, pero más podía el volver a encontrar a su amada y completar lo que no pudieron, llegaría el día de su venganza definitiva y su felicidad absoluta, cuando de nuevo todos se encontrarían consumando su destino, como herederos verdaderos.

Todo lo tenía ya listo, mucho tiempo le tomo escribir ese hechizo tan poderoso que consumía el total de las energías del mago, a la vez que fuese realizado por uno realmente magnífico, dispuesto a ofrendar su vida a cambio, sin saber el resultado seguro ni el tiempo necesario, pero él era esa persona que no perdía ya nada, en cambio le daba una esperanza en su desesperación.

Por primera vez en 5 años iba a hacer algo con devoción, sin miedo, firmeza y decisión, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al salón donde se hallaban todos los materiales listos para ser usados, esa misma noche de luna llena iba a sellar su futuro con el de otros dos personajes importantes en el asunto inconcluso, estaba sellando el futuro de todo el mundo mágico; su salvación o su perdición.

Se paró en medio de un círculo formado por una especie de neblina roja, comenzó a beber una poción, al terminarla dijo:

- Esto es por ti Rowena, 5 años amargos sin tu presencia, pero ya no más, y tú Salazar pagarás la deuda con tu alma.

Seguidamente comenzó a recitar el hechizo:

_Abyssus ex agape,_

_serpens venenum_

_aquila castitas,_

_leo lepidus,_

_fera acerbus,_

_amare absque metiri,_

_annullare ni corpus,_

_emere ni animus,_

_absque gravis is tempus_

En ese momento un resplandor invadió el lugar y se extendió por todo el Valle Godric, algunos lo vieron otros no supieron, pero en ese momento sus vidas quedaron escritas y un futuro incierto les esperaba, pero para bien o mal se hizo, solo el tiempo diría con quién y cuando, y las decisiones de los elegidos serían cruciales para la nueva era.

Godric Gryffindor murió esa misma noche en su mansión, con el deseo de encontrarse de nuevo con Rowena Ravenclaw y vengarse de Salazar Slytherin de una vez por todas…

Al amanecer una lechuza llegó al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, anunciándole a Helga Huffelpuff la muerte del tercer fundador del mismo, ahora sí estaba sola, pero ese lugar prevalecería en el tiempo hasta el regreso de ellos tres.

-Lo sospechaba, Godric es perseverante y lo logró, siento la energía de su hechizo todavía en el aire, cuando se encuentren nuevamente, el mundo muggle y mágico estarán en serios problemas, debo prevenir a mis sucesores.

Sin más, se dirigió a su oficina a guardar todo en su pensadero para repasarlo las veces necesarias, además con la esperanza de que cuando se necesitaran dichos recuerdos, el director en turno pudiera ayudar en algo, solo con el anhelo de que entendiera y supiera hacer lo más conveniente.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore salía del pensadero que recién había encontrado en su oficina, sorprendido de ver los recuerdos de una de las fundadoras del colegio y pensando que el momento de la verdad estaba cerca, los Herederos del Destino habían nacido ya, y la coalición de sus poderes era inminente, solo esperaba poder cumplir su misión; ayudarles a ellos en la suya fuese la que fuese correcta…

-Albus, un alumno desea hablar con usted, insistió demasiado y creo que lo mejor sería que lo atienda, espero no este interrumpiendo.

- Claro que no Minerva, hazlo pasar, gracias.

El chico entro en la oficina del director de Hogwarts y saludó cordialmente, disculpándose por la hora.

- Adelante, toma asiento Tom, qué se te ofrece?

- Pues verá profesor Dumbledor, he estado pensando en la Cámara de los Secretos…

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Después de ese momento el sabio director, comprendió el significado del pensadero, que solo pudo tener una vez; un heredero estaba en el colegio, y a partir de que abrió la Cámara supo que era la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin, el comienzo del fin, cuando apareció

Voldemort y el caos se desató en el mundo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Perdona Albus, pero el mundo mágico celebra la caída del mago obscuro y una tragedia le conlleva; James y Lily Potter han sido asesinados por el mismo, aunque su hijo fue el niño que sobrevivió a la maldición de muerte, de alguna forma regresándosela. Sirius Black fue el traidor que descubrió el Fidelio, condenado a Azkabán.

Terminó Minerva MacGonagall de informar. El hombre quedó pensativo unos momentos, analizando la nueva situación, decidiendo lo mejor para todos y el comportamiento de algunos. Por fin habló:

- Es una tragedia de esperanza, pero debemos ir por el niño y darlo a sus parientes, es lo mejor para él, necesito que vigiles a los Dursley ya en la noche iré junto con Hagrid a dejarlo, gracias.

La mujer se retiró de inmediato a cumplir con las órdenes de su antiguo instructor, tenía un semblante extraño; por un lado su euforia no podía ocultarse al ver derrocado al mago tenebroso que tanto daño había hecho al mundo, pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y del incierto futuro de su único hijo y heredero.

Al director este nuevo suceso le daba mucho más en qué pensar, en especial porque al retirarse la profesora, pudo ver nuevamente el hermoso pensadero de Helga Huffelpuff en su escritorio, dispuesto a llegar a una conclusión se puso en marcha al mundo muggle, con una idea persistente, el nombre que lo dejaría en duda, porque ahora apareció el objeto otra vez? por qué no antes?

Dejaría los recuerdos para después de cumplir su encargo, analizarlos con calma era lo más prudente, pero en qué se relacionaba esto con la criatura?

¿Por qué fue derrotado el heredero de la serpiente por un niño indefenso?

¿Ya tenía que irse preparando para la guerra definitiva?

¿Acaso esta caída no sería para que Riddle regresará más fuerte aún?

¿Qué será de los dos herederos faltantes, serán resistentes o dónde estarán?

Con muchas preguntas sin respuesta se preparó a partir con dos palabras en los labios:

- Harry Potter…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno hola soy Cristy pero aquí mi nick es Cristal90 (por originalidad jeje) y bueno después de leer tantos fanfics tan buenos no pude resistirme más a escribir (o intentarlo) uno propio, es mi primera vez en esto así que soy novata e inexperta, a pesar de ello espero les haya gustado el prólogo y desde ahí se derivan muchas cosas más…

No dejen de leerme por favor, que se va poner interesante, y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría me dejaran reviews aunque sea pequeños para saber si es un asco o es menos que eso, y para animarme o exiliarme del camino de la escritura.

Ok ya gracias

BYE

CRISTAL90

Iniciado el 15 de Diciembre de 2005 a las 8:00 pm.

Capítulo 2: Deseos

Un joven apenas se despertaba de su corto sueño, en Privet Drive no le era posible dormir lo que quería, como siempre su "querida tía" lo despertaba primero que a los demás para que él se encargara de hacer le desayuno y alimentar a su "pobre y desnutrido" primo Dudley junto a su "amable" tío Vernon.

A pesar de tener la cara somnolienta era un chico en plena juventud; guapo sin lugar a dudas, su cuerpo delataba sus arduas prácticas de Quidditch, además su cabello negro azabache implacable le daban un aspecto despreocupado, pero esos ojos verde intenso ya tenían atrapada a más de una jovencita del colegio, aunque sin duda este año tendría a más.

Su felicidad no se veía opacada con nada pues hoy era el día en que ingresaba a su séptimo año en Hogwarts y ya no tendría que regresar con sus "agradables" parientes.

- Chico que tanto esperas, no te quedes parado como bobo y sirve el desayuno a mi bebé- las palabras de tía Petunia tan dulces como siempre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Enseguida tía, desean algo más?- respondió el joven

- Qué planeas? es muy raro que estés tan atento- interrogó el hombre

- En vista de que no, creo que ya debo irme a comprar mis materiales, los señores Weasley me enviaron una carta diciendo que me esperaban en un sitio, así que me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles todos lo que han hecho por mí, de lo bien que me han tratado y demás maravillas de que no alcanzo a describir, gracias.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de lo Dursley, Harry atravesó el umbral de la puerta con sus equipaje y se fue.

En un instante el autobús noctámbulo se materializó al frente de él, enseguida lo abordó con algo en mente que no le borraba una sonrisa singular. Exacto, en el desayuno que con esmero preparó para su "familia" contenía un poco del famoso polvo "pincha" cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley; que al tocar la lengua hacía que esta se hinchara y diera una comezón terrible, junto con diversos cambios de color. Deseaba haber visto el espectáculo pero no se contenía a encontrarse con sus amigos.

- El Caldero Chorreante- dijo el conductor

El joven de inmediato bajó de su desusado transporte un poco mareado pero con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

Ingresó al lugar para encontrarse con los Weasley; cómo no ver esas cabelleras rojizas características de los que consideraba su verdadera familia.

- Hola Harry, mira como has crecido! Tan guapo! Cómo te trataron esos muggles? Espero que bien aunque te ves algo cansado y has comido bien? Porque si no aquí te consentiré con…

Ya no escuchó más porque el gran abrazó de la señora Weasley lo asfixiaba.

- Basta ya Molly, los demás también lo queremos saludar- le salvó la voz de le señor Weasley.

Sintió como podía volver a respirar con normalidad, pero al momento se vio rodeado de los otros integrantes de la familia, Fred y George lo saludaron de mano.

- Lo sentimos Harry pero con esto del mundo de los negocios, tenemos que mostrarnos algo reservados.

Cuando el ojiverde lo notó que su mano había crecido el doble y era de color rojo con letras cambiantes promocionando la tienda de los gemelos, que en esos momentos no podía para de reírse.

- J aja ja…te lo decimos… jajaja…ese mundo nos cambia…a ser mejores…jajaja-

- Sí que graciosos chicos, pero de verdad me gustaría poder utilizar mi mano ahora, ya que si no tendría que usarla así para darles unos buenos coscorrones…- terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al escuchar esto los gemelos pararon de reír y le proporcionaron el antídoto, no por miedo sino porque de cualquier forma él les había ayudado a poner dicho negocio.

- Bueno, que le pasa, ya es mi turno. Harry que gusto verte de nuevo, ya extraño nuestras aventuras… em… bueno nuestros juegos de ajedrez…si…eso extraño…las aventuras de ajedrez.- Dijo la voz del varón más pequeño de la familia.

- Ron! yo los he extrañado mucho más de lo que imaginan, pero ten encuenta que ya no volveré con mis tíos, terminando este año podré ser independiente y hacer lo que quiera en el mundo mágico por supuesto.

- Claro, este, sí felicidades, pero bueno ya hay que ir a comprar los materiales porque en tres días el expreso nos espera, vamos!

- Oye pero dónde está Hermione?- preguntó muy intrigado Harry

- La verdad le mandamos una lechuza diciéndoles que nos encontráramos aquí, pero no nos ha respondido aún, seguramente esta de vacaciones, no te preocupes ya l a veremos en la escuela- intervino Ginny con un tono extraño.

A continuación abrazó efusivamente a Harry dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que ocasionó que ambos se pusieran totalmente rojos y se separasen al instante, a esto Ron tosió.

- Eso lo dejan para después, tenemos que apurarnos por los materiales y llegar a la lechucería, yo sí estoy algo preocupado por Herm.

Al decir el nombre de su amiga ya iba camino al Callejón Diagon, y los demás se pusieron en marcha tras de él.

Harry también se preocupó internamente, comenzó a imaginar a su amiga en manos de mortífagos, pues Voldemort no dudaría en matar o torturar a un ser querido por él.

Pero desechó ese pensamiento, porque le dijeron que él y sus seres cercanos estaban vigilados por la Orden del Fénix, no era posible que algo malo le hubiese pasado, no era posible…

- Vayamos a Flourish y Blotts talvez Herm solo no nos respondió pero el lugar para encontrarla en todo el callejón es en una librería- sugirió Ron

Solo Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron a lugar buscando a su amiga, al ver frustrados sus intentos decidieron salir, pero lo que encontraron les puso mala cara.

Una voz arrastrada los sorprendió.

- Vaya a quién tengo el horror de encontrarme; cara rajada Potter, su sombra Weasel y su pobretona "arrastrada" hermana, que desgracia tener que verlos.

- Retira lo que dijiste de mi hermana maldito hurón, si no quieres que tu sucia boca se cierra con un golpe- estalló Ron

- Jajaja, no lo haría nunca, intenta tocarme si puedes comadreja, aunque no quisiera que me ensuciaras.

- Cierra tu asquerosa boca Malfoy, además nos sorprendemos de que tú sepas tan siquiera leer, porque para eso vienes aquí, o solo es porque te diste cuenta de que necesitas un cerebro?- respondió Potter.

- No, no Potter, a diferencia de ustedes yo sí leo, en cuanto al cerebro, creo que el que aún no encuentra el suyo el Weasel, pero bah, yo soy el que debería impresionarse, ustedes en una librería sin que Granger los obligue es una novedad- respondió Malfoy

- Eres un maldito, nada más que una sucia…- iba diciendo Ginny

- Mejor calla pobretona, que por lo menos yo no ando babendo por Potter, además dónde esta su amiguita Granger?

- No te interesa Malfoy, mejor lárgate o te las verás conmigo- contestó Harry

- Uhhhh que miedo San Potter, pero la perdieron? o simplemente ya se dio cuenta de que estar con ustedes le seca el cerebro? jajaja

- Es sufieciente esta me la pagas- gritó Ron abalanzándose contra el rubio

Pero Harry lo detuvo al instante en que otra persona ingresaba a la librería.

- Vamos Draco ya es hora de regresar, ya te he dicho que respirar el aire de los pobretones y de locos es muy desagradable, anda vamonos ya.

Esa fue la voz siseante de Narcisa Malfoy que tenía una cara de asco al ver a los amigos, parada con una altanería sin igual en el marco de la entrada, esperando a su hijo.

- Claro madre, luego nos veremos, y cuiden mejor a su amiga Granger, porque este año me pagará el golpe que una vez osó darme, jajaja

Así pues los Malfoys se marcharon muy altivamente, dejando consternados a los jóvenes por las últimas palabras del hurón, preguntándose si él había tenido algo que ver con la ausencia de su amiga.

Ron habló

- No recibí ninguna carta de ella en todas las vacaciones, nada…

- Yo tampoco, ni en mi cumpleaños, ella siempre me había envidado alguna felicitación, esto ya me esta preocupando, Malfoy le habrá hecho algo?- dijo el ojiverde

- Mejor le avisamos a mis papás a ver que opinan, aunque no creo que le haya pasado nada, pero bueno ya despreocúpate Harry yo estoy siempre contigo- dijo Ginny

- Sí gracias, solo espero que Herm esté bien…

Eso esperaba el pelirrojo también, más que nada deseaba volver a verla lo más pronto posible, no sabía lo que le pasaba al estar ante eso hermosos ojos color ámbar, pero le encantaban, ella le encantaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, por favor REVIEWS es que siento que es un asco y mejor ya no ocupo espacio.

Bye Cristal 90


	2. Chapter 2: Deseos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 2: Deseos

Un joven apenas se despertaba de su corto sueño, en Privet Drive no le era posible dormir lo que quería, como siempre su "querida tía" lo despertaba primero que a los demás para que él se encargara de hacer le desayuno y alimentar a su "pobre y desnutrido" primo Dudley junto a su "amable" tío Vernon.

A pesar de tener la cara somnolienta era un chico en plena juventud; guapo sin lugar a dudas, su cuerpo delataba sus arduas prácticas de Quidditch, además su cabello negro azabache implacable le daban un aspecto despreocupado, pero esos ojos verde intenso ya tenían atrapada a más de una jovencita del colegio, aunque sin duda este año tendría a más.

Su felicidad no se veía opacada con nada pues hoy era el día en que ingresaba a su séptimo año en Hogwarts y ya no tendría que regresar con sus "agradables" parientes.

- Chico que tanto esperas, no te quedes parado como bobo y sirve el desayuno a mi bebé- las palabras de tía Petunia tan dulces como siempre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Enseguida tía, desean algo más?- respondió el joven

- Qué planeas? es muy raro que estés tan atento- interrogó el hombre

- En vista de que no, creo que ya debo irme a comprar mis materiales, los señores Weasley me enviaron una carta diciendo que me esperaban en un sitio, así que me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles todos lo que han hecho por mí, de lo bien que me han tratado y demás maravillas de que no alcanzo a describir, gracias.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de lo Dursley, Harry atravesó el umbral de la puerta con sus equipaje y se fue.

En un instante el autobús noctámbulo se materializó al frente de él, enseguida lo abordó con algo en mente que no le borraba una sonrisa singular. Exacto, en el desayuno que con esmero preparó para su "familia" contenía un poco del famoso polvo "pincha" cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley; que al tocar la lengua hacía que esta se hinchara y diera una comezón terrible, junto con diversos cambios de color. Deseaba haber visto el espectáculo pero no se contenía a encontrarse con sus amigos.

- El Caldero Chorreante- dijo el conductor

El joven de inmediato bajó de su desusado transporte un poco mareado pero con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

Ingresó al lugar para encontrarse con los Weasley; cómo no ver esas cabelleras rojizas características de los que consideraba su verdadera familia.

- Hola Harry, mira como has crecido! Tan guapo! Cómo te trataron esos muggles? Espero que bien aunque te ves algo cansado y has comido bien? Porque si no aquí te consentiré con…

Ya no escuchó más porque el gran abrazó de la señora Weasley lo asfixiaba.

- Basta ya Molly, los demás también lo queremos saludar- le salvó la voz de le señor Weasley.

Sintió como podía volver a respirar con normalidad, pero al momento se vio rodeado de los otros integrantes de la familia, Fred y George lo saludaron de mano.

- Lo sentimos Harry pero con esto del mundo de los negocios, tenemos que mostrarnos algo reservados.

Cuando el ojiverde lo notó que su mano había crecido el doble y era de color rojo con letras cambiantes promocionando la tienda de los gemelos, que en esos momentos no podía para de reírse.

- J aja ja…te lo decimos… jajaja…ese mundo nos cambia…a ser mejores…jajaja-

- Sí que graciosos chicos, pero de verdad me gustaría poder utilizar mi mano ahora, ya que si no tendría que usarla así para darles unos buenos coscorrones…- terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al escuchar esto los gemelos pararon de reír y le proporcionaron el antídoto, no por miedo sino porque de cualquier forma él les había ayudado a poner dicho negocio.

- Bueno, que le pasa, ya es mi turno. Harry que gusto verte de nuevo, ya extraño nuestras aventuras… em… bueno nuestros juegos de ajedrez…si…eso extraño…las aventuras de ajedrez.- Dijo la voz del varón más pequeño de la familia.

- Ron! yo los he extrañado mucho más de lo que imaginan, pero ten encuenta que ya no volveré con mis tíos, terminando este año podré ser independiente y hacer lo que quiera en el mundo mágico por supuesto.

- Claro, este, sí felicidades, pero bueno ya hay que ir a comprar los materiales porque en tres días el expreso nos espera, vamos!

- Oye pero dónde está Hermione?- preguntó muy intrigado Harry

- La verdad le mandamos una lechuza diciéndoles que nos encontráramos aquí, pero no nos ha respondido aún, seguramente esta de vacaciones, no te preocupes ya l a veremos en la escuela- intervino Ginny con un tono extraño.

A continuación abrazó efusivamente a Harry dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que ocasionó que ambos se pusieran totalmente rojos y se separasen al instante, a esto Ron tosió.

- Eso lo dejan para después, tenemos que apurarnos por los materiales y llegar a la lechucería, yo sí estoy algo preocupado por Herm.

Al decir el nombre de su amiga ya iba camino al Callejón Diagon, y los demás se pusieron en marcha tras de él.

Harry también se preocupó internamente, comenzó a imaginar a su amiga en manos de mortífagos, pues Voldemort no dudaría en matar o torturar a un ser querido por él.

Pero desechó ese pensamiento, porque le dijeron que él y sus seres cercanos estaban vigilados por la Orden del Fénix, no era posible que algo malo le hubiese pasado, no era posible…

- Vayamos a Flourish y Blotts talvez Herm solo no nos respondió pero el lugar para encontrarla en todo el callejón es en una librería- sugirió Ron

Solo Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron a lugar buscando a su amiga, al ver frustrados sus intentos decidieron salir, pero lo que encontraron les puso mala cara.

Una voz arrastrada los sorprendió.

- Vaya a quién tengo el horror de encontrarme; cara rajada Potter, su sombra Weasel y su pobretona "arrastrada" hermana, que desgracia tener que verlos.

- Retira lo que dijiste de mi hermana maldito hurón, si no quieres que tu sucia boca se cierra con un golpe- estalló Ron

- Jajaja, no lo haría nunca, intenta tocarme si puedes comadreja, aunque no quisiera que me ensuciaras.

- Cierra tu asquerosa boca Malfoy, además nos sorprendemos de que tú sepas tan siquiera leer, porque para eso vienes aquí, o solo es porque te diste cuenta de que necesitas un cerebro?- respondió Potter.

- No, no Potter, a diferencia de ustedes yo sí leo, en cuanto al cerebro, creo que el que aún no encuentra el suyo el Weasel, pero bah, yo soy el que debería impresionarse, ustedes en una librería sin que Granger los obligue es una novedad- respondió Malfoy

- Eres un maldito, nada más que una sucia…- iba diciendo Ginny

- Mejor calla pobretona, que por lo menos yo no ando babendo por Potter, además dónde esta su amiguita Granger?

- No te interesa Malfoy, mejor lárgate o te las verás conmigo- contestó Harry

- Uhhhh que miedo San Potter, pero la perdieron? o simplemente ya se dio cuenta de que estar con ustedes le seca el cerebro? jajaja

- Es sufieciente esta me la pagas- gritó Ron abalanzándose contra el rubio

Pero Harry lo detuvo al instante en que otra persona ingresaba a la librería.

- Vamos Draco ya es hora de regresar, ya te he dicho que respirar el aire de los pobretones y de locos es muy desagradable, anda vamonos ya.

Esa fue la voz siseante de Narcisa Malfoy que tenía una cara de asco al ver a los amigos, parada con una altanería sin igual en el marco de la entrada, esperando a su hijo.

- Claro madre, luego nos veremos, y cuiden mejor a su amiga Granger, porque este año me pagará el golpe que una vez osó darme, jajaja

Así pues los Malfoys se marcharon muy altivamente, dejando consternados a los jóvenes por las últimas palabras del hurón, preguntándose si él había tenido algo que ver con la ausencia de su amiga.

Ron habló

- No recibí ninguna carta de ella en todas las vacaciones, nada…

- Yo tampoco, ni en mi cumpleaños, ella siempre me había envidado alguna felicitación, esto ya me esta preocupando, Malfoy le habrá hecho algo?- dijo el ojiverde

- Mejor le avisamos a mis papás a ver que opinan, aunque no creo que le haya pasado nada, pero bueno ya despreocúpate Harry yo estoy siempre contigo- dijo Ginny

- Sí gracias, solo espero que Herm esté bien…

Eso esperaba el pelirrojo también, más que nada deseaba volver a verla lo más pronto posible, no sabía lo que le pasaba al estar ante eso hermosos ojos color ámbar, pero le encantaban, ella le encantaba.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, por favor REVIEWS es que siento que es un asco y mejor ya no ocupo espacio.

Bye Cristal 90


	3. Chapter 3: Sentencia

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO **

Capítulo 3: Sentencia

Eso esperamos…

Al mismo tiempo en una inmensa residencia, la chica en cuestión se encontraba sentada en un majestuoso sofá negro junto a la chimenea, pensando en sus amigos y en su nuevo futuro, ya no era la misma.

Hermione Jane Granger había sufrido un cambio radical.

ºº Flashbackºº

Una jovencita iba entrando a su casa después de haber terminado un año más en su peculiar colegio, buscaba a sus padres:

- Mamá, papá ya he llegado! Seguro se les olvidó que hoy regresaba, pero no importa, vamos dónde están?

Más no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, siguió buscando por toda la casa, resignada a pensar en que ambos tuvieron un compromiso por su trabajo, se dirigió a la sala para esperar noticias de ellos. Encontró un trozo de pergamino en la mesita de té, al parecer eso era muy sospechoso ya que sus padres como muggles, no usaban ese material y ella no dejaba ninguno en el lugar, así que se inclinó para examinarlo, solo al tocarlo sintió que una fuerza extraña la jalaba, impidiéndole mantenerse firme, una sensación de mareo la invadió al descubrir muchos colores girando torno a ella, al final calló sobre una alfombra verdosa muy suave. Era un traslador sin lugar a dudas. Se paró lentamente preguntándose:

- Pero ¿dónde estoy?

- Oh, pero que grata sorpresa- respondió una voz de hombre- qué bueno que haya llegado Señorita, no he tenido mucha compañía últimamente.

- ¿Quién es usted¿Dónde estoy, dónde están mis padres? Seguro eres un maldito mortífago, como les hayas hecho algo la Orden nos encontrará y…- amenazó la joven.

- Ja ja ja, veo que eres algo irritable con tantas preguntas, pero eso ya te lo habían dicho seguramente, en fin, responderé a todas tus dudas hasta te daré más información- respondió el hombre misterioso.

- Pues qué esperas? Habla de una vez, porque Moody no tarda en encontrarnos y te irá muy mal, regresarás al lugar que te corresponde…

- Suficiente! de ahora en adelante yo hablaré, cuando termine podrás hacerlo tú, entendido?

- A mí no me da órdenes un asqueroso mortífago como tú, además…

- _Crucio!_

La chica gritó con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose de dolor en la fina alfombra, sintiendo que miles de cuchillas le atravesaban el cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente, jamás había experimentado esa horrible maldición en carne propia, todo lo que leyó en la biblioteca describiéndola no se comparaban en nada con padecerla realmente, el dolor más grande de su corta vida, derramaba pocas lágrimas que se negaban a desbordarse ante un miserable cobarde, hasta sentía que cesaba su penuria.

- Bueno te lo advertí, yo hablo, pero ponte cómoda- el hombre se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, la levantó colocándola en el cómodo sofá negro, aumentando el nivel de fuego de la chimenea al tiempo que su cara se alumbraba.

- Lucius Malfoy… lograste escapar de Azkaban, pero la locura del lugar te invadió, jaja- susurró con esfuerzo Granger.

- El mismo querida, más cuerdo que nunca o por lo menos con una misión clara, pero ahora sí te contaré unas cosas;

Escapé de esa horrenda prisión hace ya tres meses, me reuní de inmediato con el Señor Tenebroso, él me encomendó una tarea muy importante que como imaginarás estoy siguiendo al pie de la letra, tengo que proponerte algo…shhhh… no hables que pronto la sabrás. Volviendo al asunto; se descubrieron unas cosas bastante interesantes sobre ti, entre ellas que el viejo inútil de Moody vigilaba a los sucios Granger, investigamos la ubicación de su casa, siendo sencillo engañar al anciano chiflado y traer a tus "padres" aquí, míralos- Malfoy pronuncio un _Lumus_ hacia una esquina mostrando las figuras inconcientes de los señores.

- Mamá! Papá! Suéltalos maldita serpiente!- gritó al borde del llanto la muchacha.

- Calma, note alteres, los mantendremos bien cuidados, aunque no sean realmente algo tuyo…- cortó maliciosamente el rubio

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ellos son mis padres…- dijo trémulamente Mione.

- No estés tan segura querida…en realidad tú provienes de de una honorable familia de sangre pura, pero tu abuelo traidor de la sangre que es tu único pariente vivo, te puso al cuidados de repugnantes muggles para que pensáramos que habías muerto, pero ¡sorpresa, te encontramos, jajaja- Lucios se veía contento

- Estas de verás demente, no voy a creer en tus palabras! Mis padres son muggles y no me avergüenzo de ello!

- No has perdido tu hostilidad niña, pero por primera vez te digo la verdad, tu abuelo te abandonó pero eres sangre limpia, estas con los de tu clase, te lo juro-

- No jures Malfoy! Tu boca solo destila veneno, no te voy a creer!

- Pues aprenderás a hacerlo¿nunca te preguntaste porqué eres la única bruja de tu supuesta familia¿Por qué tienes la sensación de ser algo más que hija de muggles¿Por qué tienes ese carácter y poder peculiares ocultos en los más profundo de tu mente y corazón? Afronta tu realidad, deja que tu sangre te guíe…

La joven empezó a dudar mucho, tartamudeando, nerviosa, sudando copiosamente.

- Pero…pero, entonces yo no…y tampoco tengo…quién es?

- Exacto ya entiendes todo, no eres una sangre sucia, no tienes padres y por el momento no es de importancia que te enteres de quién es tu abuelo, él mismo te lo dirá cuando llegues a Hogwarts, como sabe que te conocemos, lo hará oficial, recuperarás el lugar que te corresponde ante la sociedad- finalizó Lucius.

Hermione Jane ¿Granger? no pudo articular palabra, pensando en que toda su vida fue una mentira, una vida falsa, su apellido una ilusión y su familia ficción solamente, aún así quería mucho a sus ¿padres? bueno a los señores Granger, que durante 18 años los amo con todo su ser, ahora se preguntaba quién era y qué pasaría en adelante, obtuvo una respuesta:

- El Lord Obscuro desea que te unas a él, a nosotros, no te marcará par que nadie sospeche, pero con un objeto podrás percibir su llamado a la vez de estar en contacto conmigo, es una excelente propuesta, no lo crees?

ººoo Me quedé atónita, las palabras de Malfoy eran absurdas, cómo ella Hermione Jane Gra… bueno solo Hermione Jane; la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, iba a unírsele al psicópata que quería destruir todo eso? Eso no lo haría por nada, no traicionaría sus ideales ni a sus amigos! ooºº

- De verás que los dementotes te afectaron el cerebro, nunca me uniría a un ser tan despreciable como Voldemort, jamás!- levantó la voz la chica.

- Ah, con que te pones difícil, terca como tu abuelo, pero un incentivo logrará quitarte esa maña- señaló con la varita a sus "padres" conjurando un _Crucio_ directo a sus cuerpos­, en ese momento ambos señores abrieron los ojos comenzando a gritar y convulsionar de dolor- talvez un hechizo más fuerte te convenza…- dijo el mortífago.

- NOOO! No, por favor, detente, los lastimas- lloró la joven.

- Entonces ponte este anillo y jura servir a mi señor, vamos hazlo ya, mi paciencia se agota-

Viendo a sus padres agonizar no tuvo más remedio que tomar el anillo, una serpiente de oro blanco mordiendo su cola, con dos rubíes rojos formando sus ojos, con algunos detalles delicados en oro amarillo. Al ponérselo, este rápidamente se ajustó al tamaño de su dedo, no asfixiaba el miembro sin embargo dejaba claro que no podía ser removido sin la magia de su creador.

Hermione lloró más fuerte aún, intentando golpear al odioso Malfoy, el cual solo la tomó de las muñecas suave pero firmemente y le susurró al oído:

- Ya eres de los nuestros querida, siéntete como en tu casa porque desde ahora lo es, mañana empezaremos a entrenar; comenzarás a aprender verdaderos modales, lineamientos y magia…jajaja…ahora solo duerme, _Desmaius!_

La muchacha cerró los ojos esperanzada con que al abrirlos todo hubiese sido la más terrible pesadilla.

ºº Fin del Flashbackºº

Después de dos eternos meses, la misma persona estaba sentada en la misma sal recordando todo lo acontecido esa noche y las que le siguieron hasta ahora, su vuelta al colegio.

ºº Flashbackºº

- Tonta! ponte en guardia, sé astuta, mantén la cabeza fría, ataca sin compasión. _Crucio!_

Eran siempre las mismas palabras de Malfoy al comenzar un duelo, el cual casi siempre perdía ella.

- Es suficiente! Pon empeño si quieres que los muggles sobrevivan.

Ese recurso nunca fallaba para hacer que la joven pusiera toda su energía y concentración.

Terminada la sesión de duelo llegaba su "querida" institutriz, nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy.

- Querida ven acá, mira qué mal vestida estás además de algo sucia. Vamos, vamos, de inmediato arreglaremos esto, te enseñaré a caminar, hablar, hasta a pensar como una dama de sangre limpia; refinada, delicada, sutil, dócil, amable, dulce…- hablaba sin parar la mujer.

Ah! pero su martirio no acababa ahí, después se encontraba con la "dulce" hermana; Bellatrix Lestrange, otra maestra:

- Con que aquí estas, vamos apúrate. Recuerda las lecciones de Narcisa, pero jamás olvides que una dama como tú no puede ser indefensa, te enseñaré a sacar un lado más útil; a ser maliciosa, tener la mente fría, indiferente, calculadora, astuta, a construir muros en tu cabeza y corazón que puedas destruir más adelante y volver a levantar cuando sea necesario- sermoneaba la señora.

Esto se convirtió en rutina, tres cualidades que dominaban a su nuevo ser; una dama, una sangre pura y una mortífaga. Pero el amor aún no se extinguía de su corazón, prometía una y otra vez que esta cuarta cualidad dominaría.

ºº Fin del Flashbackºº

La nueva Mione solo esperaba poder cumplir su promesa.

- Hermione, es hora de que inicie tu servicio, es hora de enterarte de la verdad, es hora de que vayas a Hogwarts.

- Claro Lucius, se hará como gustes, me despido de ti enseguida lo haré de tu esposa y su hermana, con permiso.

Se retiró de la mansión Malfoy junto con su nuevo acompañante; Draco Malfoy.

- Este año sí que nos vamos a divertir, no aguanto las ganas de verle las caras a San Potter y a Weasel, jajaja-

- En efecto, estoy ansiosa de llegar al colegio…- dijo Herm.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno este es otro capítulo de mi "historia", por favor espero me dejen REVIEWS por favor, insisto en que por lo menos para decir que por compasión a su vista deje de escribir.

Gracias por el primer review de Geraldine Potter; espero que en este cpítulo se haya aclarado tu duda, pero ahora habrá más intriga y sucesos interesantes.

Ah y Feliz 2006.

Atte.

Cristal90

Insisto REVIEWS, subo rápido los caps. por lo pronto pero bueno creo que los siguientes me tardaré unos diitas, pero con reviews haré mi mayor esfuerzo, gracias.


	4. Chapter 4: Travesía

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO **

Travesía

Ronald Billius Weasley siempre fue alto, pero durante las últimas vacaciones pasó a su mejor amigo por casi una cabeza, además de que al chico también se le notaba que jugaba Quidditch ya que sus músculos lo delataban, las pecas de su cara habían disminuido pero las que quedaban le otorgaban el típico aire juguetón, su carácter afable y humorístico combinado con sus ojos azul rey tan atrayentes, lo hacía ser uno de los chicos más cotizados del colegio.

Pero él ya tenía a una mujer en mente: Hermione Granger.

Ginebra Molly Weasley aumentó también de estatura para tener casi la misma que su mejor amiga, sus pecas seguían presentes, su cabello rojizo se lo había dejado crecer más, este caía totalmente lacio hacia su espalda, su cuerpo ya denotaba su edad, sus ojos castaños también eran muy bonitos, sin embargo su delicadeza y carácter amable, lehabían dado varios pretendientes, entre ellos el tímido Nevile Longbottom que no tenía de qué quejarse.

Pero ella ya tenía a un hombre en mente: Harry Potter.

Al terminar las compras del callejón Diagon, la familia Weasley y Harry se dirigieron a la Madriguera para disfrutar los últimos días de asueto.

Aunque dos jóvenes; un pelirrojo y uno pelinegro, no paraban de cuestionarse por el paradero de su mejor amiga.

- Anden chicos diviértanse, ya informé a Albus su preocupación por Hermione. Remus y Tonks investigan al respecto.-

- Pero papá, ella nos angustia, jamás nos haría dejado de escribir a menos que algo malo le pasara.-

- Ya Ron, no te atormentes, el único que debe hacerlo soy yo…-

-Pero de qué hablas Harry?

- Verás, tal vez le pasó algo malo…todo por ser mi amiga, porque Voldemort me quiere hacer daño, a través de ella es la mejor forma, además es hija de muggles y corre mayor peligro, todo por MI culpa!-estalló el chico.

- No digas tonterías Harry, nada es tu culpa además ella está bien- dijo el Sr. Weasley

- Correcto, Alastor nos informó que nadie ha salido de s casa desde que ella llegó, mucho menos entró un desconocido, no se registró magia en el área ni apariciones de ningún tipo, está a salvo.- afirmó Lupin.

- Oh Remus, una placer tenerte auí y con tan buenas noticias, siéntate porfavor- exclamó Molly entusiasta.

- Ven? yo les dije que todo estaba bien, seguro se olvidó de todo porque encontró algún libro muy interesante-recordó Ginny

- Para ella toodos los libros son interesantes…-murmuró Ron

- Exacto hermanito, por eso se le ha olvidado de seguro escribirnos.-

- Ni hablar Harry, la veremos en la estación y ahí le reclamaremos-

Pero Harry no estaba convencido de que todo iba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento que la involucraba, pero como dijo su amigo; la vería en la estación para aclarar las cosas.

Finalmente el día en que los que ingresaban a séptimo año abordaran el expreso había llegado y el andén 9 ¾ de King Cross estaba tan repleto como siempre.

- Solamente Hermione puede hacer este milagro; que ustedes dos se hayan levantado temprano y llegado con anticipación a la estación- dijo Ginny algo sarcástica.

- Sí claro Ginny…. Eh Harry! ves a Herm?- gritó Ron ignorando a su hermana.

- No, no la veo por ningún lado, que tal si abordamos, buscamos un compartimiento vacío y la esperamos, que más dan unas horas?-

- Me parece bien, por más que lea no desaparecerá de nosotros entre páginas. Vamos a comer algo que traje!- exclamó Ron

- Ashhhh, tú y tu comida, siempre es lo mismo. Yo iré a buscar a mis amigas, con permiso Harry, Ron eres un infantil, hum.- así desapareció la pequeña indignada.

- Vamos Harry así es de extraña siempre, si la ignoras te deja en paz un tiempo. Tendrías que intentarlo es genial!-

- Bueno Ron, mejor hay que pensar cómo reclamarle a Herm su falta de…eh…bueno por no escribirnos.-

Los amigos pasaron tiempo esperando, hasta notar que el tren se había puesto en marcha sin rastro de su amiga.

Pasemos a que cuando Herm y Malfoy bajaron del carruaje es ingresaron a la plataforma, era muy temprano, subieron a la locomotora para encontrar un compartimiento, conversaron:

- Muy bien Hermione, espero te comportes como lo que eres, ya nada será igual, lo sabes.-

- Claro que lo sé Draco, no es necesario que me lo repitas en cada oportunidad, conozco mi nueva posición, al igual que tú, mi camino y alo trazó alguien más.-

- De acuerdo, aún así muero de ganas por ver la cara de tus estúpidos amiguitos, desde luego al verte conmigo.-

Herm solo guardó compostura, tal como Narcisa le enseñó, mostrando una cara de absoluta indiferencia como Bellatrix le instruyó, aunque por dentro no deseaba encontrarse al lado de ese rubio sino con sus amigos, pero no tenía caso ilusionarse, conformarse era su única oportunidad de ver a sus pad… al los Grnager vivos.

Alguien abrió a puerta del lugar:

- Hola Draco, Hermione un placer, mis padres reinformaron de toso, y a que no adivinas?-

ooººTal vez si no le respondo piense que no me interesa y se calle, su voz es tan chillona, no la soportoººoo pensaba la castaña.

- Veo que sigues sin adivinar, bueno te lo diré ooººDemonios siguió hablando ººoo mis padres han anunciado el compromiso entre Blaise y yo! Y alo deseaba, seré la Sr. Zabinni! no es espléndido Mione?

- Ah sí claro, una excelente noticia, muchas felicidades Pansy.-

- Por si lo olvidas aún sigo aquí, por ello preferiría que dejaras tus insulsos comentarios para otro momento Pansy- dijo tranquilamente Draco.

En ese momento alguien más entró por la puerta:

- Hola Pasy! Draco, Hermione todo un honor, estoy al tanto de tu nueva situación, de verdad una maravilla, felicitaciones.

Y tal como sabía ella solo mostró una sonrisa altanera y a modo de reconocimiento un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Zabinni se sentó junto a Malfoy para platicar de sus planes a futuro, sus carreras y puestos importantes, de dinero y poder.

- Bueno Mione ahora que podemos hablar tengo que decirte que me encanta cómo te ves, además pienso ooººVaya Parkinson piensa, eso sí que es noticia! Oh no, continua hablando, por qué no puedo apagar mi cerebro cunado lo necesito, sigue, sigue, por fin llegamosººoo

- Oh que pena Pansy, hemos llegado, tendré que…

- Ah, no te preocupes, tomaremos un carruaje para las dos y te podré seguir contando sobre la educación de los hijos de Blaise y míos, verás; irásn a las mejores escuelas, además… ooºº Por qué! Sigue hablado! Ahora sí que se me antoja practicar algún hechizo doloroso en ella.ººoo

Subieron al carruaje y después de unos minutos junto con algunas incomodidades más, llegaron al imponente Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

Al ver las enormes puertas del gran comedor decidió alejarse de la irritable voz por fin:

- Oye Pansy, me da mucha pena y desagrado, pero debo ir a sentarme a la mesa de Gryffindor, espero después terminemos de hablar- dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes, charlaremos luego, cuídate de no es¡nsuciarte mucho con esos, suerte-

Con gran alegría Herm vio cómo cara-de-bulldog-Parkinson se iba a la mesa de las serpientes, además divisaba ya a sus amigos, estos la verla se levantaron sorprendidos.

- HERM!- gritaron al unísono.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno es algo corto pero espero les haya gustado, esperoreviews porfavor y muchas gracias a Geraldine Potter por sus comentarios espero que te haya gustado aunque fuere un poco. También a Caelius le respondo que es un H/Hr pero involucra algo de H/Dr ya veremos al final.

Gracias

REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5: ¡¿Qué soy quién!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO **

Capítulo 5¡¿Qué soy quién!

Hermione Jane Gran… bueno Hermione J. también había cambiado durante las vacaciones; se había convertido en una mujer, con su cabello antes de una chino esponjoso ahora unos bellos rizos caían dócilmente por sus hombres y espalda de color castaño con algunos destellos claros, delgada y con una cadera ideal, sus facciones finas bien cinceladas con un aire aristocrático, su ropaje de la más alta calidad, su nuevo porte era demasiado atrayente con elegancia, delicadeza, altivez, calidez, firmeza, confianza, una halo de misterio, sin duda hermosa, en especial por sus ojos color del ámbar que podían ser tan dulces y tiernos pero también fríos e indiferentes.

Por todo esto sus amigos no pudieron moverse, como si su mirada los hubiese hipnotizado, ambos se sentían vulnerables en aquel momento y sus reclamos se esfumaron de inmediato.

A esto, ella, no se sintió en lo más mínimo afectada "compostura a pesar de todo", se limitó a mirar como si nada al pelirrojo y al moreno, sentándose elegantemente en la mesa de su casa.

ooºº Qué ganas tengo de abrazar a Harry, creció mucho a penas le llego a los ojos y no hablemos de Ron si a duras penas mi cabeza alcanza su hombro, bueno es más alto que Malfoy a él le llego al mentón, bah pero ya no puedo seguir con mis amigos como antes… uhmmfff ººoo suspiró.

- Harry mejor nos sentamos, todos nos observan.

- Eh? si claro… ooºº Nota: Hermione es muy bonita, no, no, espera es: Hablar con Hermione para aclarar muchas cosas. ººoo

- Entonces ya siéntate- susurró Ron

- Sí lo siento, pero ella se comportó muy raro-

- Lo sé, ahora tenemos que esperar a que lleguemos a la sala común, ahí no podrá escapar.-

- Eso espero- finalizó el niño que vivió.

El director se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar como era costumbre.

- Bienvenidos estudiantes, espero que disfruten los de último año su último año y los de primero lleguen al mismo muy contentos, ya lo saben el Bosque Prohibido está estrictamente prohibido, recuerden no "merodear" por el castillo… sin compañía. Disfruten la comida! Cuando terminen no se vayan aún por favor, Srita. Granger me gustaría que me acompañara a mi despacho enseguida- esto último lo dijo con una seriedad desusada en él.

La aludida se puso de pie grácilmente y con unas ansias incontenibles, que ella sí pudo disimular con una cara de seriedad total, se encaminó hacia el despacho del profesor.

- "Soda con grageas"- dijo el director a la gárgola para que le abriera paso.

-Por favor tome asiento Srita, supongo que ya sabe por qué está aquí.-

- Eso creo, profesor.-

- Siento que está segura, pero para que lo sepa bien, es lago que llevo más de 17 años ocultándole.

Ella seguía con su semblante altivo y desinteresado.

- Veo que se encontró con quienes saben parte de la historia, pero ya está enterada, usted viene de una familia de sangre pura, de una muy importante… no daré más vueltas a esto; yo soy tu abuelo…-

ooºº ¿Cómo! mi abuelo él? pero cómo me lo dice así de tranquilo y no borra esa sonrisa! tan fácil le parece, me lo ocultó muchos años, qué espera que haga? que lo abrase? ººoo

- Así es, tú eres mi nieta, tu verdadero nombre sería Hermione Jane Dumbledore, no espero que atraviese la barrera que construiste gracias a los Malfoy, pero…-

- ¡Que bueno que lo comprendas! Todos estos años me lo ocultaste y estabas frente a mí, me conociste desde que entré a este colegio o antes quizás- se había alterado un poco- cómo podías mirarme a los ojos todo este tiempo, y hasta ahora que alguien más me dice la verdad lo dices todo tú! Supongo que ya puedo hablarle de tú, te llamo abuelo o qué!-

- Bueno solo quiero ayudarte a que hagas lo correcto…-

- ¿Cómo sabe qué es lo correcto! Yo no pienso correcto que me haya abandonado, que me ocultara la verdad!-

- Bueno por lo menos aún puedes alterarte es un avance…- siguió poco más serio- quiero que sepas que siempre velé tu sueño, al entra a Hogwarts estuve pendiente de ti más que nada, te quiero mucho y amo por que eres una persona singular, eres mi nieta, mi única familia y deseo que me perdones algún día si te es posible, por favor- por primera vez el anciano se vio con los ojos cristalinos y con la voz temblorosa, haciendo latir fuertemente el corazón de la muchacha que lo miraba con unas pocas lágrimas en su rostro.

- Lo que aprendí de los Malfoy es fuerte, impuesto, pero el amor que juré no olvidar es más fuerte, deseado, yo te perdono abuelo, creo que todavía no te comprendo pero veo que sentí una cariño especial por tu persona desde el primer día de clase, te quiero mucho desde siempre, pero hay cosas que ya está hechas.-

- Gracias – retomó ese último comentario con interés- quisieras explicarme eso-

- Voldemort, los Malfoy, los mortífagos tienes a los que actuaron como mis padres por mucho tiempo y tengo una amenaza de servirlos o si no los matarán muy dolorosamente, cosa que no quiero que suceda, además este anillo es como la marca pero a mí no me la pusieron por seguridad, así que todo cambiará… y no sé cómo salir de esta- dijo ella trémulamente.

- Ven, necesito que un fuerte abrazo de mi nieta por primera vez- dijo tratando de consolarla a lo que la joven se paró lanzándose a los firmes brazos del hombre- no te angusties, los encontraremos, ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo hija. Sé fuerte, no te dejes vencer, que prevalezca el amor.- la miró- Lo más conveniente es que se lo digas a tus amigos para que sean tu luz en la oscuridad.-

- Sí eso pensé, pero no es justo cargarles esto, no se lo merecen- sollozó

- No es justo que pierdan a su mejor amiga sin saber cómo ni por qué, no se lo merecen ¿o sí?- dijo con voz tranquilizante.

- Se los diré en la noche entonces, gracias profes…ups, eh, abuelo, gracias por regresar a mi vida, se va llenando de esperanza poco a poco. Pero ante los demás seré otra, lo sabes…

- Lo sé, pero para los que te queremos serás la misma, nunca olvides encender tu vela cuando estés sola en la penumbra. Jamás estarás solo s lo puedo impedir, no permitiré que acabe nada mal para ti.-

- Gracias abuelo, te quiero mucho- y rompió en lágrimas.

Pasaron largo rato abrazado, abuelo y nieta en la oficina del director, expresando todo el amor reprimido durante largos años.

- Es hora de que todos se enteren, no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, todo una mesa ya lo debe saber, vamos.-

Ambos salieron rumbo al gran comedor.

- Me parece muy extraño que el profesor Dumbledore quisiera hablar a solas con Herm, además ya acabamos de comer y dijo que le esperáramos- comentó el ojiverde.

- Habla por ti, yo aún no termino de comer- contestó el pelirrojo metiéndose a la boca todo lo comestible de su alrededor.

En ese momento aparecieron el director y su amiga, los dos se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores y el hombre habló nuevamente.

Por su parte la chica recuperó la compostura y frialdad anterior para encararse ante todos.

- Bueno profesorado y alumnado, la noticia por la cual los hice esperar es porque mañana todos tienen el día libre- se escucharon suspiros y vítores- pero lo más importante es que se deben enterar de algo muy delicado, las explicaciones que tenía que dar ya las di a la persona correspondiente, a nadie más se les darán, aquí va; la Srita. Granger no es hija de muggles, ella es en realidad Hermione J. Dumbledore- exclamación por parte de tres mesas- ella es mi nieta. Bueno eso es todo, disfruten la noche durmiendo. Gracias- se fue.

Nadie más que los Slytherins se retiraron a sus casas, todos seguían pasmados por la noticia, reaccionaron cuando la nueva Dumbledore salía del comedor con paso ligero y porte singular sin siquiera inmutarse por el hecho de descubrir ser la nieta del mago más poderoso de ese momento.

Entre muchos cotilleos todos se fueron a dormir, mientras que Herma causaba revuelo entre sus compañeros de casa, pues estaba sentada muy cómodamente frente al fuego de su sala, ignorando a los curiosos y a los más osados dedicándoles una mirada de repudio ligero que ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

ooºº ¿Dónde estarán ese dos? No es posible que se hayan perdido des pues de años recorriendo el mismo camino! Demonio, detesto que estos Gryffindors sean tan entrometidos… oh oh, yo soy una de ellos, me afecta juntarme con Parkinson y eso que solo fueron unas horas! – pensó- Bueno, en definitiva Ron se desvió a las cocinas, Harry lo secundó en eso como siempre… ashhh ¿dónde… oh! ya llegaron. ººoo

Los chicos ingresaron a la sala común y se quedaron viendo a la chica, al instante que ella también se levantó quedando frente a frente.

Esmeralda, ámbar y mar se confrontaron fijamente, aunque finalmente el ámbar se tornó frío ganando la batalla, pero en un segundo todos se relajaron.

- Necesitamos hablar- dijeron Harry y Herm al mismo tiempo, con voz firme.

- Sí, eh, hay que hablar, claro, hablemos- agregó el pelirrojo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno este fue otro capítulo, perdón por la tardanza es que tenía algo de trabajo en la escuela y no me daba tiempo de pasarlo a la computadora, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen REVIEWS

Gracias a Geraldine Potter, HGSC y por supuesto a quien se toma la molesti ade leer esta historia.

Bye Cristal 90

REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6: No es que tenga elección

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

Capítulo 6: No es que tenga elección

El llamado trío dorado e sentó con algo de inquietud en los sillones escarlata de la sala común, permaneciendo unos momentos en silencio, examinándose mutuamente esperando a estar completamente solos, hasta que el suspenso lo rompió el chico de ojos esmeralda.

- Herm… Ron y yo estábamos, yo estoy aún preocupado porque no diste señales de vida durante las vacaciones, nos dejaste muy abandonados, sin mencionar que no te vimos en el expreso- empezó

- Y la gota que derramó el vaso, nos acabamos de enterar que no eres Granger sino la nieta del director! Caramba! Por qué no nos dijiste? Imagina las posibilidades…- ya pensaba el ojiazul.

- Alto Ron! Lo que me tiene algo resentido es que pudiste tener la amabilidad de decírselo, antes que a todo el Colegio, a tus mejores amigos- reclamó el moreno

- Ahora que lo pones así yo estoy de acuerdo Harry, tú eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ti, y creo que te hemos demostrado que somos de fiar para que por lo menos nos cuentes el pequeño detalle que no eres hija de muggles- dijo el pelirrojo algo sentido mientras la joven solo los escuchaba sin bajar la mirada.

- Bueno chicos, en primer lugar debe informarles que yo no sabía que era hija de magos hasta este verano y a penas hoy me enteré que soy la nieta del director- explicó con una calma aparente.

- Vaya, bueno, pero qué pasó en el verano? cómo te enteraste?-

- Esa historia es lo que quiero contarles, por favor no me interrumpan hasta que haya terminado- ambos asintieron- Verán…- así comenzó a relatar los sucedido a grandes rasgos puesto que no deseaba detallar todo lo que vivió- …por lo tanto debe seguir órdenes, ya nada será igual…-

- Pero qué estas diciendo! Tenemos que avisar a la Orden!- dijo Ron

- Mi abuelo ya lo sabe y prometió ayudarles, pero mientras sigan en peligro no puedo ni debo desobedecer el precepto de la sangre, que es algo absurdo para mí pero bueno…Así que la nueva Hermione empieza a vivir mañana ante todos-

- No quiero perderte Herm, no puedes abandonarnos de la noche a la mañana- dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada triste.

- He dicho que ante todos- miró las caras de confusión de sus amigos y siguió- pero ustedes no son todos, son mis amigos y mientras me apoyen la obscuridad no invadirá mi alma- su tono disminuía cada vez más.

- Eso no es justo para ti, no lo mereces!- gritó Harry

-Verdad, yo no te dejaré sola nunca! Eres la gran sabelotodo, ingéniate para salir de esta que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo!- le secundó su amigo.

- No lo entienden, por mis padr…demonios! por los Granger haré todo, por ustedes daré todo!- se alteró un poco- Al ingresar con los mortífagos puedo ayudar a la Orden- miró aun joven- ayudarte a ti Harry, a acabar con Voldemort, con el sufrimiento del mundo!-

- Acaso tu sufrimiento no importa? A mí me importas…-titubeó- como amiga claro-

- No! yo no intereso ahora, llevaré esta carga por los seres que amo! Soportaré todo, cambiaré mi persona porque quiero protegerlos! Entiendan!-

- Tú entiende Hermione! No queremos que seas infeliz, luchamos por la paz y felicidad de los seres queridos y también la nuestra- gritó más fuerte el buscador.

- Pues no puedes reprocharme eso! Porque tú siempre tienes que enfrentar pérdidas y además llevas el peso de la profecía!- elevó la voz ella.

- Exacto! enfrento pérdidas que me duelen muchísimo- sus ojos se empañaron al recordar a Sirius- y no quiero perderte a ti también! La carga la llevó yo!-

- Oigan yo también estoy aquí!- reclamó Ron al ver que lo excluían de sus discusión- Y no pienso dejar solo a ninguno de los dos.- declaró convencido, mientras los otros dos le miraban con agradecimiento.

- Ya tomé una decisión, además no es que tenga elección…- los miro de nuevo indiferente- no pido su aprobación tan solo saber que cuento con ustedes- sentenció la chica con voz calmada.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí llegando a una misma conclusión.

- Sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado ¿cierto Harry?-

- Sí, además si no aceptamos tu obligación nos añejarás y eso es lo que menos quiero.-

- Muchas gracias chicos, necesito fuerza- musitó la castaña lanzándose a abrazarlos fuertemente.- Por cierto, se han puesto muy apuestos, además de altos, me siento un tanto débil y iqueña a su lado- profirió una sonrisa auténtica alo que los hombres se sonrojaron pero el moreno reaccionó.

- Cómo que débil? Creo que, Srita. Dumbledore, usted tiene los brazos más fuertes que nosotros…- la joven se sorprendió de lo rápido que su amigo adoptó su nuevo apellido.

- … Claro, por cargar tantos libros durante seis años- completó el otro.

- Ja ja ja, que graciosos muchacho, por lo menos aproveché mi tiempo en algo a parte del Quidditch.-

- Aún no entiendo por qué nunca te ha gustado volar, es fantástico! Deberías intentarlo alguna vez-

- No creo que lo desee Harry, pero bueno mejor me cuentan de sus vidas amorosas, a ver si me divierto un rato- rió la ojimiel.

- Oye! cómo es que nuestra vida amorosa te causa risa? Solo por eso no te la contaré y buenas noches- subió rápidamente las escaleras el pelirrojo que en esos momentos su cara se confundía con su cabello.

- Ey, espera Ron! Buenas noches, eh, este, que duermas bien, eh, adiós- se despidió el niño que vivió corriendo escaleras arriba tras su amigo pues su cara también se había tornado roja como fuego.

ooºº Nunca cambiaran, es una suerte para ellos, por el contrario yo sí tendré que dejar atrás a la prefecta perfecta del año pasado…ººoo suspiró con melancolía.

Pensando en esto, subió a su dormitorio, corrió el dosel de su cama para recostarse, encontrando una hermosa lechuza negra (Noir) que traía una carta en el pico para leerla.

_Querida Hermione:_

_No somos parientes, pero sabes que nos une un lazo muy fuerte, además de que creo que serás prometedora. A estas alturas debes saber ya quién eres en realidad, así que es momento de que apliques todo lo que aprendiste con nosotros, eres una dama de sangre pura y de las mejores familias, esperamos grandes cosas de ti._

_Encontraras que tienes un nuevo guardarropa con muchas túnicas dignas de tu estirpe, ya sabes cómo arreglarte, junto con algunos galeones para lo que necesites._

_Te pido que me escribas por lo menos cada semana para saber de ti, así también asegurarás el bienestar de nuestros huéspedes._

_Reúnete con Draco par saber otro detalle acerca de tu nueva imagen. No nos decepciones._

_Atte. _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_P.D. Cuida el anillo y mantente alerta._

Resignada abrió su ropero y ciertamente se impresionó con bastantes túnicas muy finas y hermosas, de una esquina tomó un saquito color vino con las iniciales H.D. bordadas en hilo de roro, la hurgó examinado el dinero que le enviaron, bastante a decir verdad, pero poco para alguien tan rico como ellos.

Guardó todo en su lugar y escribió una nota de agradecimiento a Narcisa, muy a su pesar, cerrando por fin los ojos para intentar dormir.

ooºº Maldición! Ya es otro día, no hay clases pero no puedo ir por ahí como lo habría hecho en el pasado. Ah cierto! olvidaba que debo encontrarme con Malfoy, qué horror, seguro me dirá algo de cómo debo comportarme, pero no puedo negarme ººoo

Sin esperar un minuto más, eligió una de las espléndidas prendas que poseía, basándose en su tez y demás miniedades que le indicó la Sra. Malfoy, el gris le vendrá bien.

Salió sigilosamente de su sala puesto que no quería despertar a nadie, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, iba imaginando lo que le esperaba que sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

- Disculpe profesor Snape, fue un descuido de mi parte- dijo sin mucha importancia.

- Señorita Dumbledore que grata sorpresa- siseó- por favor tenga más cuidados, no vaya a lastimarse, buen día con su permiso- el hombre se alejó sin más.

Ella quedó pasmada por la extraña amabilidad de su odioso profesor de pociones, pero debió suponer que él sabía ya de los planes de los Malfoy, no es que le desagradara que la tratase cortésmente pero le era demasiado raro y hasta escalofriante.

- Ah que bueno que ya llegaste Hermione, sígueme- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos encontrándose con una cabellera platinada.

Draco la guió hasta el campo de Quidditch.

- Pon atención- le dijo como orden más que petición.

- Me gustaría saber antes el motivo por el que tu madre pidió que viniese a tu encuentro-

- Des de luego a eso voy, mi madre me pidió que te diera clases de vuelo, como eres la mujer más aplicada de la clase, la más rica, hermosa y distinguida según sus propias palabras, también tienes que destacar en Quidditch, aunque sea a favor de los odiosos Gryffindor.- mostró una sonrisa sarcástica- Me enteré que cara rajada es el capitán este año y le faltan 2 cazadoras y los dos bateadores, jajaja, casi todo el equipo, pobre imbécil. Por esa razón te entrenaré para que ingreses como cazadora y seas la mejor en poco tiempo- terminó el joven ante una tensa chica que no quería dar a conocer tan claro su descontento.

- Sabes a la perfección que detesto las alturas- trató de librarse así.

- Lo sé y eso será lo más divertido- dijo mirándola divertido- pero no es que tengas elección y tú lo sabes, toma esto- le entregó un paquete alargado- padre te lo envía como obsequio.

Tomó el paquete desenvolviéndolo rápidamente, era ni más ni menos que la escoba más cara y exclusiva del mundo mágico actualmente, la Lioness A4, de fina madera de caoba, demasiado ligera y veloz para ser segura, pero ella; Hermione Dumbledore la contemplaba en sus manos.

- Deberías impresionarte, a mí solo me dio una Saeta de Fuego, igual a la del tonto Potter, pero bueno móntala y enséñame qué puede hacer la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts- dijo con malicia.

- Te repito que no me gusta volar y por lo mismo no sé nada de escobas y mucho menor cómo montarlas- soltó ella en tono neutro.

- Bueno ya te lo he dicho yo también, no te queda de otra, ahora sube o yo te subiré aunque tenga que dañarte, deprisa- ordenó el rubio.

La castaña subió algo temerosa a la escoba, disimulaba lo más que podía, pero cuando su "maestro" la puso a que avanzara con un leve empujón, no pudo reprimir un grito de terror.

- Después, con práctica aprenderás, nos vemos mañana luego de clases- se despedía cuando ya llevaba cerca de cinco horas practicando solo para que la joven mantuviera lo ojos abiertos cuando se subía- No faltes- se fue.

Así dejó Draco Malfoy a Herm; espantada de verdad, con horrendas ganas de vomitar, mareada, cansada, histérica, aunque todo esto lo denotaba en que ella tenía una ligerísima mueca en el rostro y estaba algo despeinada.

Regresó a su sala común a descansar luego de su ajetreado día, no quería ver a nadie, y aunque era temprano y casi no había comido prefirió dormir hasta el día siguiente, no habó con sus amigos pero ya se darían cuenta de la razón luego. Mañana daría su mejor actuación como sangre pura, su destino se escribía…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno eso es todo, espero hoy espero que no se decepcionen y disculpen a tardanza pero es que a lo mejor y no les gusta... pero en fin ya luego actualizo.

Bueno y gracias HGSC por tu apoyo, además tambien a noelia por el review que tomaré en cuenta.

Sin más que pedir REVIEWS se despide

Cristal90


	7. Chapter 7: Pruebas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Pruebas**

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville esperaban a su rizada amiga al pie del retrato de la Dama Gorda, los dos últimos ya sabían la verdad por boca de los dos primeros, así como también cierta rubia Ravenclaw, y todos estaban muy inquietos ya que el día anterior no la habían visto para nada.

- Realmente nunca pensé que Herm pasara por esta terrible situación-

- Ese es el precio de ser mis amigos…por eso los quiero alejar, contigo no puedo tener nada más ¿lo comprendes Gin?- dijo Harry con mucha tristeza.

- No! No lo comprendo! Aquí, frente a mi hermano digo que te amo y te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas!-gritó la jovencita exaltada sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Pues será sobre mi persona hermanita, no permitiré que te involucres más! Mira a tu mejor amiga! A mi mejor amiga, demonios! La sacaré de esto sin permitir que té peligres más!- exclamó Ron rojo de rabia.

- No te preocupes, ya cálmate que yo no consentiré que Ginny cometa una locura, puedes confiar en mí- expresó algo tímido Neville y ciertamente molesto por la declaración de la joven.

-¿Qué les pasa! No tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida!- reclamó furiosa

- Jamás dejaré que te pase nada! Escucha bien; yo te quiero de verdad a pesar de todo, tú nunca pasarás por lo de mis padres. No mientras yo viva!- la confrontó.

La pelirroja se quedó muda, su amigo le había jurado protegerla con su propia vida y además confesado sus sentimientos, sin duda estaba confundida, súbitamente su corazón dio un gran brinco sonrojándola violentamente, pero ¿y Harry? por qué le pasaba esto? Neville era solo un amigo, ella quería y amaba a Harry…¿no? Se lo acababa de decir a gritos, pero ahora…Ya no sabía nada.

Por su parte el ojiverde no prestaba atención a la disputa de sus tres compañeros, solo pensaba en ¿Hermione?...sí, que extraño era aquello, bueno no tanto considerando su situación, pero solo pensaba en ella, en su cara, su cabello, su mirada… pero ¿no amaba a Ginny? claro que la quería pero, espera¿solo la quería? no podía ser, él se alejaba de ella para protegerla, muestra clara de sus sentimientos, aunque realmente estaba confundido desde que vio a su amiga apenas hace dos días, además a Ron le gustaba y Harry Potter jamás traicionarías a su mejor amigo. Esperaba que su corazón fuera igual de leal…

En el transcurso de su pelea y pensamientos, una joven bajó hacia la sala vistiendo una hermosa túnica azul obscuro con un escote algo bajo pero perfecto para toda una dama respetable, no atrevido solo justo, con sus rizos arreglados en un sencillo moño muy discreto y ligeramente maquillada.

- Herm- el moreno fue el primero en verla quedándose en shock ooººNota: mi mejor amiga, la chica más linda que he visto…eh, este, mi mejor amiga está en problemas y debo ayudarla como pueda aunque me cueste la vida, todo por ella ¿qué! Ahora yo con promesas de vida! Ella es solo mi mejor amigaººoo- que bien luces- dijo al fin tragando saliva mientras lo otros tres paraban de discutir de inmediato.

- Buenos días Hermione¿cómo dormiste, estas bien?- cuestionó rápidamente el pecoso.

- Sí, lo mismo ¿dónde te metiste todo el días de ayer?- apoyó su hermana

- Muy buen día- fue todo por parte de Longbottom

- Hola chicos-suspiró al comprender su preocupación- conociendo a estos dos- miró a sus mejores amigos- ya deben saberlo todo- los demás asintieron- en ese caso fuera de Gryffindor soy su enemiga, haré todo para darle información, ayudarles, protegerlos, pero están advertidos que no seré como antes- dijo con mucha seriedad.

- Lo entendemos, disimularemos como podamos pero yo no prometo nada, si ago te hacen se las verán con nosotros-

- Harry tiene toda la razón, si algo te pasa, nos encargaremos de que se arrepientas de habernos conocido- amenazó Ron golpeando al aire.

- Pues yo no podré pegarles pero sé un para de hechizos que tampoco les caerían mal, tú eres mi mejor amiga y odio tener que ocultarlo ahora, pero te doy mi apoyo- las jóvenes se abrazaron- Es hora- anunció con ojos cristalinos, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, al llegar a la puerta la ojimiel habló.

- Aquí no separamos, entren primero directo a su mesa, actúen normal que yo los seguiré de cera hasta encontrar un obstáculo- con eso se refería a alguna serpiente.

Draco estaba desayunando junto a sus compañeros cunado las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando a la vista a los odiosos leones y a su alumna preferida ooººHermione se ve muy atractiva hoy, bueno siempre pero hoy más, ahora que es sangre limpia no hay ningún problema, tengo oportunidades, además espero ver cómo reaccionan sus estúpidos amigosººoo se paró con una sonrisa acercándose a su objetivo como un animal de caza.

- Hola Mione, un placer encontrarte- besó su mano como un caballero- pero sinceramente tu escolta es espantosa, no sé cómo lo toleras, siquiera que te observen es horrible, tan poca cosa que son para gozar de tu compañía.- sus palabras soltaban veneno, estaba en ataque, ofreció su brazo a la joven ante la iracunda mirada de sus enemigos.

- Malfoy! Que desagradable sorpresa, pensé que la basura como tú no podía hablar tan empalagosamente- retó Weasley.

- Bueno comadreja, con modales todos hablamos así- comenzó malicioso- pero como tú no los conoces, seguro que nos sabes lo que quiero decir, siempre estarás con la cabeza bajo el lodo que yo piso- rió.

- Pero si tú no pisas lodo Malfoy! Tú pisas excremento, así vives en tu mundo, idiota- defendió la hermana.

- No te pongas celosa niña, es cierto que también te piso a ti! No arrastrada?- cortó el rubio humillándola.

- Retira lo que haz dicho hurón! Y déjanos en paz, te largas sin Herm además, tu sucia boca no merece pronunciar siquiera su nombre!- explotó Harry.

Justo cuando el chico de mirada gris iba a contestarle, una cálida mano lo retuvo, la castaña le había tomado delicadamente del brazo que antes ofreció, reponiendo algo.

- No tienes por qué rebajarte al nivel de estos- señaló desdeñosa a sus amigos- Draco, mejor vamos a desayunar antes de que me provoquen asco- esto lo dijo ya jalándolo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Los tres leones se quedaron algo desconcertados al principio, pero claro, ella ya se los había advertido, comprendiendo la situación le dirigieron una mirada de odio al rubio y para disimular una de reproche a su "amiga" que estaba rodeada de túnicas verdes. La única túnica roja que se veía en la masa de alumnos con insignia verde, era la de ella; la Señorita Dumbledore, la persona más afortunada del mundo… si en él no hubiese más vida.

El chico de cabello azabache fue el más afectado ante sus palabras, no podía evitar sentirse molesto de que ella estuviera en compañía del rubiecito y no a su lado como debería, bueno al lado de Ron que tanto la quería.

Al pensar en eso, involuntariamente tenía puestos sus ojos esmeralda en la chica en cuestión, su sorpresa fue inmensa al percatarse de que no era el único mirándola, volteó encontrando frente a sí los ojos azules de su pecoso amigo, ambos la habían estado contemplando y al entenderlos así se sonrojaron levemente rompiendo el contacto visual.

- Eh, este, Ron, yo solo vigilaba que el tipo ese no le hiciera algo, eh, tu sabes, solo eso- se excusó.

- Está bien Harry, desde un principio supe que no existía oportunidad para mí, ahora menos que nunca- lo calmó tristemente el pelirrojo.

- Anda, no digas eso, además es solo mi amiga ooººpor el momento, oh pero qué tonterías pienso!ººoo sigue siendo la misma por dentro, verás que la recuperaremos-

- Sí como digas, sé qué significa tu mirada, no lo trates de ocultar, menos a mí, seguiremos siendo amigos ante todo pero sé sincero-

- Es que no yo mismo sé que siento, tampoco quiero dañar a tu hermana, sabes que le tengo mucho cariño…-

- Pero ya no el mismo del año pasado, no la amas, alguien más ocupó tu corazón ¿no es así?-

- Te repito que no lo sé, estoy confundido, los Weasley son mi familia y con una decisión dañaría a dos de los miembros más importantes para mí- bajó la cabeza el niño de cicatriz.

- Es mejor que lo aclares, así será menor el daño- sonrió- además para que me ayudes con los míos…- reconoció

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Lo último que supe fue que te gustaba Herm-

- Por supuesto que sí! Ella es perfecta, demasiado para mí… pero este ver5ano me eh encontrado con Luna Lovegood en el callejón y nos juntamos varias veces desde entonces, por eso yo también estoy confundido, por esto odio las hormonas! No sé cuando es atracción o es algo más profundo!- terminó frustrado el ojiazul.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el corazón nos perjudica siempre, pero acepta que es hermoso sentirse así- suspiró resignado el joven.

En ese momento la Profesora McGonagall se levantó de su mesa, dirigiéndose a la salida, pasando intencionalmente junto al chico de gafas.

- Señor Potter, degustaría comentarle algo antes de iniciar las clases, acompáñeme por favor. Permiso Señor Weasley- dijo la bruja.

- Desde luego profesora, nos vemos afuera Ron- se despidió

Al encontrarse en l pasillo, la maestra puso mostrarse menos seria.

- Recomiendo que como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, hiciera las pruebas para nuevos integrantes, porque tengo entendido que faltan "algunos" miembros ¿no lo cree así?- reprochó.

- Eh ooººNervioso de nuevo, ya no es novedad, demoniosººoo claro que Ron, Ginny y yo empezaremos a anunciar sobre las audiciones, haremos las pruebas en cuanto avancen las clases- ooººUfff espero que se conforme, ni me acordabaººoo

- Dentro de una semana tendrá el campo de Quidditch a su disposición para entrenar lo más pronto posible, lo aparté ya y personalmente vigilaré la elección. Gracias por su tiempo ya puede retirarse o llegará tarde a su primera clase- no agregó más yéndose a su aula dejando al joven parado si perderla de vista por la rapidez de las cosas, finalmente vio a su amigo susurrándole algo.

- Estamos en problemas, el equipo de Quidditch se limita a Ginny, a ti y a mí. McGonagall ya apartó el campo para las pruebas dentro de una semana- ambos tragaron saliva nerviosos.

- ¿Qué dices! Bueno, debemos buscar más jugadores y avisarles! Pero después de clase- de pronto palideció- Mira la hora y es Pociones!-exclamó

Ambos corrieron por su integridad ante el odioso y grasiento profesor, deseando no perder muchos puntos.

ooºº De verdad creo que en el mundo de l magia todo es posible, apenas puedo creer que en dos días y medio me estén o nos estén pasando cosas tan inesperadas y estresantes. Ah! Y para colmo si no nos apresuramos perderemos muchos puntos aún sin siquiera haber ganado uno ººoo Estos eran los pensamientos de Harry mientras se paraba agitado, junto a su otro amigo, frente a la puerta del aula de pociones.

- En definitiva nos va a ir mal, hemos llegado tarde- anunció el pecoso.

El otro solo asintió tragando saliva, para empujar la puerta y ver a su "querido" profesor dando su "clase", que al clavar su oscura mirada en el chico de gafas sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ah, Potter, nos honra al fin con su presencia- dijo con sarcasmo el adulto, mirando al pelirrojo agregó- pero claro, viene con Weasley, uno no completa a ninguno y el otro solo limpia su paso- ante el comentario los de su casa rieron descaradamente haciendo que los leones se indignaran.

- Lo sentimos profesor Snape, no volverá a pasar-

- Weasley haga el favor de no abrir la boca, recuerde que las sombras no hablan- más risas de las serpientes- Son veinte puntos menos a su casa por ambos, siéntense de inmediato si no quieren perder más por retrasar mi clase- dictaminó el hombre sin más.

Abochornados y bastante molestos los jóvenes tomaron sus lugares sin replicar, observando el lugar tan desagradable en donde se había senado su mejor amiga, claro, junto a Malfoy, además se estaban riendo juntos! Ya se las pagaría ese rubiecito.

- Alguien me pude decir cómo curar el envenenamiento de manera eficaz y efectiva?- preguntó el maestro, solo una mano se alzó suavemente, sin prisa- dígame señorita- la dejó tomar la palabra complacido.

- Simplemente con el bezoar profesor, es práctico y muy útil, además que encontrarlo es sencillo si se sabe dónde buscar- finalizó la joven orgullosa.

- Una respuesta muy sensata, señorita Dumbledore, son 5 puntos para su casa. Ahora les diré donde y cómo encontrarlo…- prosiguió clamado con su explicación.

Los Gryffindor se sorprendieron enormemente, Snape nunca jamás les hubiese subido algún punto en sus cinco sentidos, mucho menos prestar atención a Hermione Granger, pero al fin y al cabo ella ya no era la misma, ahora era Hermione Dumbledore, y tal vez esto les trajera beneficios, aunque sus otros dos compañeros tuvieran la cualidad de perder muchos puntos en poco tiempo.

Por otra parte, Hermione se sentía verdaderamente feliz de que ese profesor en específico, le hubiera dado puntos por vez primera, bien merecidos a su "humilde" opinión, pero debía prestarle atención al mismo tiempo que al indeseable parloteo de Parkinson con Zabinni sobre su boda, porque Malfoy era muy callado y atento, bastante listo si no ocupara su cerebro para insultar. Pensaba en sus nuevas relaciones, su nuevo camino, la compañía, su porte, debía estar a la altura de su apellido, aunque su abuelo no le exigiera nada, pareciera que los Malfoy la había tomado bajo su tutela; Narcisa le mandaba cartas en cada oportunidad, Lucios le dio la escoba y seguramente e comunicaría con ella, Draco le enseñaría cómo volar y jugar…en fin, no podía respirar, su abuelo era su único escape, con el que se desahogaría cada vez que sintiese que ya no podía soportar más, ahora que lo tenía no pensaba en perderlo, con él jamás disimularía…

- Ha terminado la clase Mione- anunció el rubio- te acompaño a la que te toque ahora, no es bueno que te ensucies con el pobretón y el cara rajada- le ofreció su brazo de nuevo, mientras Crabbe y Goyle ya tenían en sus brazos las cosas de ambos.

- Ey¿A quién le llamas pobretón? Además ella estará mejor con nosotros- reclamó alguien.

- Le llamo así al único Weasley que veo por aquí- lo miró con asco- y no creo que ella esté mejor entre tanta suciedad- agregó sagazmente.

- Viéndolo así, Herm no está bien con ninguno de ustedes- intervino el moreno.

- Nadie te llamó Potter, mejor búscate una vida, ah pero no vaya a ser la de tus padres porque esas ya las tomaste, no?- chilló Parkinson.

- Cállate!- explotó- Tú ni te atrevas a hablar de ellos, si no fueras una chica, porque creo que eso eres, te haría pagar- amenazó.

- Bueno San Potter no vale la pena escucharte, Mione se viene conmigo te guste o no, ella está ahora con nosotros y no con perdedores como tú- soltó Malfoy.

-No tienes derecho a llamarla Mione! No es nada tuyo, maldito!- se abalanzó el ojiverde para asestarle un golpe en su estúpida sonrisita y borrársela de una vez por todas, pero…

- Inmovilus!- exclamó una voz- Suficiente Potter, Weasley controla a tu héroe, claro que si eso está dentro de tus capacidades- se mofó- En cuanto a ti Pansy, no es propio de una dama lo que hiciste, mira que dirigirle la palabra a esta escoria!- lo dijo altivamente mirando al cuerpo paralizado del joven- Es mejor irnos ya.

- Si tú me lo pides no hay más que hablar, vámonos- ordenó el ojigris tomando a la joven castaña de la mano, pero justo en eso momento Snape salí de su salón para ver el hechizo de la ojimiel, los alcanzó antes de que se separaran.

- He visto todo, me enorgullece que haya impedido que Potter lastimará a un alumno inocente, señorita Dumbledore, y a ustedes- miró a los Slytherins- les daré 25 puntos por mantener la calma- volteó para ver a los otros dos- en cuanto a ustedes, son 25 puntos menos a cada uno, por no poder contener sus ganas de ser notado Potter y por quedarse como un tonto Weasley, retírense, a ver si puedes deshacer el hechizo- miró al pelirrojo y se fue del lugar.

Ron ayudó a recuperarse a Harry, los dos vieron como los demás se iban riendo muy alegremente, el moreno creía que ya nada podía impresionarlo más que haber visto a su mejor amiga aplicarle un hechizo por defender a su peor enemigo de Hogwarts. Ella disimulaba demasiado bien.

Entre tanto Draco venía regocijándose por lo sucedido; ver indignado y humillado a ese dúo era lo mejor para alegrarle el día, además tenía del brazo a Mione, que no estaba nada mal, ella fue la que enfrentó a sus ex-amigos como le enseñaron, estaba pensando ya en su futuro y que desde luego ella estaba incluida en él.

El joven Draco Malfoy era muy apuesto, su cuerpo atlético por el Quidditch junto con su porte distinguido lo hacía sensual y atrayente, su palidez combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rubio platinado que cuando caía en su cara lo hacía verse despreocupado, pero esos ojos grises le daba un aire misterioso, que ninguna chica descifraba pero por supuesto deseaba hacerlo, también su apellido y fortuna le daban puntos a favor, uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio sin duda.

Por su parte la castaña estaba ensimismada ooºº Me siento terriblemente mal, creo que fue demasiado eso de hechizar a Harry, pero era necesario detenerlos, si no, se iniciaría una pelea en la que seguro saldría perdedor. Me duele hacer esto con mis amigos pero no tengo otra opción, debo ser fuerte ººoo Caminó todo el día del brazo del rubio junto a Zabinni, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle que los escoltaban, impidiéndole tener contacto alguno con sus amigos. Acabando el día se disponía a separarse de ellos al fin.

- Mione te veo en 10 minutos en el campo- destrozó su ilusión su acompañante de mirada gélida, recordándole su entrenamiento. Subió rápidamente a su torre para dejar todo listo, encontrando otra carta de Narcisa deseándole suerte en la práctica y más consejos sobre su porte. Caminó con pasos veloces al campo, no debía llegar tarde o vendrían discursos acerca de la importancia de la puntualidad y sinceramente no deseaba escucharlos más. Se topó frente a su maestro de vuelo que la esperaba indiferente.

- Llegas justo a tiempo- saludó- Empecemos, e han informado que en una semana serán las pruebas.- la instó a tomar su escoba.

- Aprenderé Draco, no te preocupes, ingresaré al equipo para no decepcionar a tu familia.- montó su escoba a regañadientes- Comencemos- dijo con fingida valentía puesto que no superaba por completo su miedo a las alturas, pero no podía abdicar.

A partir de aquel día hasta las pruebas, puso todo su empeño, dedicación y esmero en aprender, tanto así, que lo logró superando sus expectativas, en ese corto tiempo descubrió un placer inexplicable por volar, perdió su terror, asimilando lo excitante que resultaba despegar los pies de la tierra dejando todos sus problemas en la misma, entendía ahora a su amigo ojiverde invadiéndole de pronto la tristeza de no estar con ellos, de no poder verlos mucho y de esquivarlos en público. Con cada mirada fría que les dirigía, ella se sentía desfallecer, se hería profundamente, pero nada podía hacer.

Llegó la tarde de las pruebas, se encaminó al campo, topándose con alguien en el trayecto.

- Hola alumna- siseó- espero no estés nerviosa, te deseo la mejor de las suertes- dijo Draco sinceramente depositando un beso en la mano de la chica.

- Gracias, pero con un maestro como tú seguramente los impactaré- sonrió cínicamente asintiendo ligeramente.

A continuación ambos siguieron su camino como si no hubiesen hablado nuca, cada cual con una máscara inexpresiva de quién carece de sentimientos, contratados con unos ojos fríos cual hielo.

- De verdad que hace falta Herm, una semana si ella y siento que he cometido más errores que en toda mi vida, tareas garrafales, entre otras cosas- se quejó un chico pelirrojo.

- A mí también me hace falta ooºº Más de lo que imaginas ººoo pero no podemos hacer nada más que apoyarla- suspiró el pelinegro.

- Cierto, pero ya que llegamos al campo ¿no crees que sería mejor empezar con las audiciones?-

- Pues ni hablar Ron.- dijo algo desganado para levantar la voz- Por favor todos los que vayan a hacer la prueba preparen su escoba!-

- Primero todos los que lo intentan para golpeadores elévense- comenzó a dar instrucciones el pecoso- Soltaré las bludger, yo seré al que deberán proteger. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo porque será difícil, irán de uno en uno!- terminó el ojiazul montando su escoba y liberando las pelotas.

Veamos Seamus Finnigan, empiezas!- ordenó Harry sosteniendo la lista y examinado a los aspirantes. Después de que a Ron lo golpeara 5 veces la bludger terminó su tiempo.- Muchas gracias por intentarlo, sigues tú Colin Creevey- ahora el joven al parecer debilucho hizo el intento siendo el pero de todos porque la pelota golpeó al guardián o veces- Sí, ehm, gracias, veamos… Dean Tomas! es tu turno- en esta ocasión le fue mejor al pelirrojo con 3 golpes nada más- Muy bien Dean!- felicitó el capitán volviendo a examinar su lista- Por último Neville Longbottom- lo dijo con algo de sorpresa que luego trató de disimular ya que no tomó muy enserio al chico porque no era nada rudo ni le gustaba el deporte, pero al ver su desempeño se mordió la lengua, entusiasmándose bastante- Excelente Neville! Ni una vez dejaste que le pegaran a Ron! Felicidades, Gin se alegrará de tenerte en el equipo- ante este comentario el ovacionado se sonrojó notablemente ante la desconcertada morada del Weasley descubriendo un papel de hermano protector.

- Quiero decirles que agradezco su participación, todos son buenos pero debo mencionar a los seleccionados, son: Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas, felicitaciones muchachos son los nuevos golpeadores de Gryffindor! Todos los demás muchas gracias- informó satisfecho el ojiverde, sentía un alivio de haber integrado a dos nuevos jugadores que con algo de entrenamiento sería indudablemente buenos, ahora vería a los cazadores.

- Bueno, ahora es turno para cazadores, igualmente uno a uno intentarán burlar a Ginny, pasarme a mí y hacer una anotación, teniendo solo 5 minutos para anotar todas los que puedan- anunció el guardián.

Ginny se colocó en posición ofensiva dispuesta a quietarles la quaffle a como diese lugar y su hermano defendía los aros con recelo, Harry dio el orden.

- De acuerdo, primero va Dorothy Engleman!- la muchacha solo pudo anotar una vez, por lo que se fue muy desanimada- Buen trabajo no te preocupes es difícil- trató de animar el capitán sin mucho éxito, decidió continuar- Sigue Dereck Macglarence- al chico le fue lago mejor con tres anotaciones- Bien hecho gracias, vas tú Parvati Patil- la gemela lo hizo pésimo, no pudo anotar nada y para pero se cayó de su escoba a los 3 minutos- Bueno no importa ¿estás bien?- preguntó alo que la chica le sonrió alegando que no era nada bueno y mejor se retiró a las gradas- Finalmente Lavender Brown- ella en definitiva iba a entrar, anotó 5 veces, una por minuto dejando a los otros esperanzados- Muy bien Lavender!- finalizó el joven.

- Bueno en vista de su desempeño…- Ron ya iba a dar los resultados pero una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

- Un momento, todavía falto yo para la prueba de cazadores- dijo una joven que apareció de improviso, con un tono muy confiado.

- Herm! Vaya que sorpresa- reconoció el ojiazul- Es una broma verdad? Ya sabes que eso es en las alturas y…a ti te dan miedo- soltó risueño.

- He cambiado de parecer, deseo hacer la prueba- replicó fríamente.

- Sí, bueno, haz llegado un poco tarde y no quiero que te lastimes, vamos reflexiona…-

- Acaso no la escuchaste Potter?- dijo una voz de pronto- Quiere hacer la estúpida prueba, además una Dumbledore nunca llega tarde- se aproximó engreído- Acaso le negarás intentarlo?- retó el joven.

- Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí Malfoy! Lárgate!- exclamó el otro- Si ella quiere hacerlo no se lo impediré- declaró Harry a la defensiva, en ese momento la profesora se acercó al ver un revuelo.

- Señor Malfoy, por favor retírese si no quiere perder puntos, esto es una práctica privada- y el joven obedeció sin rechistar, al perderlo de vista dijo- Prosiga señor Potter-

- Como gustes Herm pero ten cuidado.- la advirtió- Sin compasión chicos, ella se lo buscó, que no anote!- ordenó a los dos Weasley firmemente.

ooºº Vaya, creo que si estoy nerviosa, pero ahora sé que Malfoy me observa, debo ingresar, burlarlos será sencillo, bueno eso creo…ººoo Hermione sacó su varita ante la mirada dudosa de todos, pero lo que hizo a continuación los dejó más serenos.

- Accio Nimbus 2001!- después de unos segundos una escoba negra salió disparada desde el castillo hasta la delgada mano de la joven.

Ella montó la escoba ágilmente, elevándose con una gracia excepcional, hizo unos movimientos y piruetas increíbles, tanto que en 5 minutos realizó 7 anotaciones sin mucho esfuerzo al parecer, esto dejó impactado al capitán anonadando a los presentes, cómo podía ser posible que esa joven con temor a las alturas fuera tan buena en Quidditch. Inaudito. La castaña bajó a tierra satisfecha de sí misma, hasta cierto punto altiva y en ningún momento perdió su elegancia ni se observó agitada.

Harry no cerraba la boca del asombro pero al ver que todos lo miraban recobró la compostura y dio los resultados.

- Bueno, las nuevas cazadoras con; Hermione Dumbledore y Lavender Brown, una excelente prueba chicas, mis respetos- por fin dijo el buscador.

La nueva cazadora recibió cumplidos por parte del equipo, a lo cual hizo caso omiso a propósito, para dirigirse al castillo.

- Hermione Jana Dumbledore, nueva cazadora- la sorprendió alguien- Muchas felicidades, pero ¿por qué usaste mi antigua escoba?-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno ese ha sido todo el capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus REVIEWS para saber su opinión, ya tengo mucho escrito en papel pero me tardo en pasarlo a la computadora, y a causa de mi tardanza este es un capi más largo.

Bueno espero actualizar pronto, bye.

Cristal90


	8. Chapter 8: Avisos y Acciones

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 8: Avisos y Acciones**

_- Hermione Jane Dumbledore, nueva cazadora- la sorprendió alguien- Muchas felicidades, pero ¿por qué usaste mi antigua escoba?-_

- Porque simplemente pensé que para demostrarles algo a esos, no era correcto hacer uso de mi escoba, además así se enteran quien me enseñó ¿no te parece?- respondió astutamente la castaña con un tono altanero.

- Tal como esperé que respondieras, me complace tu táctica.- dijo arrastrando las palabras-Pero ahora que entraste serás una rival para mi equipo y ni creas que tendremos compasión con tus amiguitos- dijo malicioso.

- Pues por mi parte, no espero ninguna consideración, mejor ha de cuidarse tu equipo que será difícil derrotarme- retó.

- Vaya- sonrió- Eso habrá que verlo, por otra parte detesto imaginar todo el tiempo que pasarás con esas basuras,- la tomó repentinamente del brazo pegándola contra la pared- más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido- siseó cerca de su rostro.

- No lo haré- lo empujó ella lejos de sí con una mueca de molestia- Y no te acerques tanto a mí, aprendí magia negra de tu familia- amenazó sutilmente la joven.

- Nadie amenaza a un Malfoy- contestó altivo- Pero por lo menos tú ya estás aprendiendo a hacerlo, solo por eso te lo pasaré pero cuidado- agregó acomodándose un mechón rubio de su rostro.

- A mí tampoco me dicen qué hacer- dijo la castaña con furia contenida, quería golpearlo ahí mismo para borrarle esa sonrisita prepotente de su cara tan insoportablemente perfecta.

- Creo que yo sí tengo ese privilegio o acaso ya te olvidaste de un pequeñísimo detalle muggle?- trató de sonar inocente pero la media sonrisa que traía lo delataba, sin embargo Hermione se quedó muda al recordar ese detalle que la tenía maniatada, sin libertad y bajo la voluntad de los mortífagos, específicamente de los Malfoy.- Veo que ya entendiste, en fin, te acompaño a tu sala por muy desagradable que sea pisar territorio Gryffindor- le ofreció el brazo el cual ella tomó con una máscara de neutralidad que se obligó a usar.

Caminaron como dos personas que jamás hubiesen discutido, como dos jóvenes de una posición social elevada; arrogante ante las miradas todavía extrañadas de los alumnos ya que era sumamente raro ver a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter caminando junto a su peor enemigo. Finalmente llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda sonde el rubio platinado la despidió con un beso en la mano y una pequeña reverencia, después la joven dijo la contraseña dirigiéndose a su cuarto para asearse y arreglarse para hablar con sus amigos; tomó una túnica casual y bajó las escaleras encontrando en la sala a los que buscaba, ellos descansaban a la parecer.

- Buenas tardes- saludó con voz neutra por la discusión anterior con cierto Slytherin.

- Me haz dejado muy sorprendido, bueno a todos- inició Harry sin notar el humor de su amiga- Hace apenas una semana nos decías cuánto odiabas volar y mírate ahora como cazadora, una muy buena!- dijo entusiasmado.

- Es verdad, Neville nos tomó por sorpresa pero a ti ni te imaginábamos!-

- Ron tiene razón, muchísimas felicidades haremos un gran equipo!- exclamó Ginny- Tú, Lavender y yo arrasaremos con todos!-

- Mientras que Dean y yo las protegeremos para obtener la Copa!- se unió Nev a las ensoñaciones.

- Pues muchas gracias por el apoyo, claro que hace una semana no era mi deseo pero por obligaciones y eso…-suspiró tristemente Herm.

-Y por qué usaste esa Nimbus 2001 para la prueba, me parecido algo conocida- cuestionó el ojiverde suspicaz.

- Ah, eso se debe a que Malfoy me enseñó a volar- todos la miraron con ojos abiertos y la joven aclaró- yo no se lo pedí, me lo impusieron por desgracia, de hecho Lucius me regaló una escoba nueva que usaré en los partidos- explicó

- Debió ser molesto, hasta desagradable-

- En efecto Ron, fue incómodo pero ahora que sé volar he encontrado gusto en ello- trató de sonar alegre- Y otra cosa, quiero disculparme por todo lo que les he dicho y hecho no quería pero…- comenzó a hablar mirando sobre todo a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Ya no te mortifiques con ello, al fin y al cabo no lo advertiste- tranquilizó el moreno- Pero no soporto verte con ese imbécil y que te considere de su propiedad- murmuró.

- Lo sé Harry, yo tampoco disfruto mucho la situación pero debo hacerlo-

- Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte a salvar a tus padres? Así todo volvería a ser como antes-

- Eso no es posible Nev, si ustedes se involucran se pondrán en peligro, además esto es ajeno a ustedes- dijo imperativa.

- Pues todo lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort me concierne, el mató a mis padres!- gritó el pelinegro.

- Crees que no lo sé?- ironizó la castaña- Pero ahora los míos están en sus manos y tú tampoco nos querías involucrar en esto de tu profecía, entiende-

- De acuerdo mejor dejemos esto así, pero te digo que te perdonamos de antemano todo lo que nos digas, además nosotros seguimos sus jueguitos- expresó la pelirroja retomando el tema anterior y así calmar lo ánimos.

En ese instante la lechuza negra llamada Noir entró por la ventana de la torre con una carta que depositó en las manos de la joven Dumbledore.

- Es de Bellatrix- informó sombriamente provocando un respingo en Harry que fue sustituido por un terrible sentimiento de venganza- Es una carta holográfica-

- La abrirás- preguntó Ginny dándole doble sentido a sus frase, la abriría frente a ellos depositándoles su confianza? La ojimiel miró dudosa a sus amigos pero tomó una decisión.

- Sí- contestó con firmeza, abrió el sobre arrojándolo a la chimenea donde apareció medio cuerpo de la mortífaga, ese era el modo del mensaje.

_Un placer querida, estoy enterada de tu ingreso al equipo ese, no está a tu altura desde luego, pero de cualquier forma mis felicitaciones por tu desempeño._

_El motivo de esta carta es este; deberás reunirte con nosotros en la mansión Malfoy, que bien conoces ya, en un mes exactamente, puesto que planearemos un ataque con el consentimiento de nuestro Señor y requerimos de tu participación en la planeación del mismo, en cuanto a la acción no tienes de qué preocuparte Él no te pondrá en peligro, res demasiado valiosa. Es necesario de que convenzas a tu detestable abuelo que te deje salir del castillo en la fecha señalada junto con Draco que también será notificado._

_Recuerda que si te niegas o comentas algo a tus estúpidos amiguitos o peor aún al traidor de Dumbledore, los muggles morirán, y de una manera horrorosa, no sabes aún de loa hechizos tan efectivos que hace mi Señor, estás advertida._

_Me despido por el momento querida._

_Tu futura pariente,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

El fuego con la imagen de la mujer se extinguió reduciendo a cenizas la misiva, solo podía ser escuchada una vez. Mione mantenía un semblante inescrutable al terminar de ver el mensaje pero con un ligerísimo temblor en sus labios.

- Maldita¡¿Cómo se atreve!- explotó un iracundo moreno mientras los demás seguían pensando en las palabras envenenadas de la mujer.

- Silencio Harry!- habló ella- Comprende lo arriesgado que es el que ustedes hayan visto este mensaje, solo yo debía de verlo pero quise compartirlo con ustedes arriesgando a mis padres. No debes dar señas de saberlos, no alterarte, nadie debe- sentenció nerviosa.

- Es cierto, no hay que alterarnos, seguro Herm nos dirá lo que pueda cuando pueda, mismo que informaremos a la Orden con la mayor discreción posible- opinó sensatamente el joven Longbottom.

- Pero ella está en peligro, verá a ese ser repugnante…y si la descubren…-

- Si me descubren Harry, matarán a los Granger- dijo lo más fríamente que pudo- pero a mí no, Voldemort no puede darse ese lujo, Lestrange ya lo dijo, pero no tengo derecho de poner en peligro sus vidas, sin embargo me arriesgué y continuaré así…- dijo la castaña.

ooºº No me sorprende que me amenace, pero qué era eso de mi futura pariente? es muy raro, pero algo es seguro nada bueno se traen en mente, qué rayos planearán?...ººoo la joven su sumió en sus cavilaciones sin prestar más atención a la conversación.

- Hermy, estás ahí?- una mano pasando enfrente de su cara captó su atención haciendo que mirara a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

- Mmm. sí perdón ¿qué decían?-

- Nada importante, es mejor que te vayas a descansar ooºº Se ve muy angustiada, es frustrante ver su sufrimiento en sus ojos y no poder hacer nada al respecto, es muy linda, hasta preocupada se ve bonita, creo que me esto enamo… no! Alto ahí! Ella es solo mi mejor amiga ººoo pensaba el ojiverde- Recupera tus energías porque pronto haremos la primera práctica que no será fácil- agregó severo.

- Como digas papá Potter- le riñó la castaña con su característica suave voz, llena de ternura, cariño hacia uno de sus dos mejores amigos, ella nunca imaginó que esto le pudiese pasar algún día, que no fuera hija d muggles sino de magos asesinados por Voldemort, además de la nieta del director, lo hubiera ido aceptando sino estuviera bao la amenaza de que matarían a sus padres adoptivos si osaba negarse a obedecer órdenes del lado oscuro.

En estos momentos es cuando extrañaba que le llamaran sangre-sucia, aunque fuese un insulto le iba mejor con ese calificativo que con el de sangre-pura, añoraba poder caminar tranquilamente con sus amigos a través de los pasillos rumbo a cada clase, regañándolos por no haber hecho la tarea o por burlarse de algún profesor. Deseaba más que nada volver aquellos días donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca tratando de hacer estudiar al chistoso pelirrojo y al serio pelinegro para que pararan de hablar tanto de quidditch, y que al final la hicieran desistir ganándola con una sonrisa de ambos. Platicar con Ginny que se metía furtivamente a su dormitorio, criticando a los chicos y revelándose mutuamente sus secretos más íntimos, aconsejarla y apoyarla. Encontrarse de vez en cuando con su excéntrica amiga Luna que no paraba de contarle sobre los artículos del Quisquilloso, antes si a la castaña algo le molestaba era que las personas creyesen tercamente en algo que por lógica no existía, se irritaba y comenzaba sus explicaciones, sin embargo después de un tiempo comprendió y aceptó a su rubia amiga llegando a considerarla única, además siempre estaba para sus amigos y comprendió que ella misma era ya su amiga. Extrañaba pasar horas enteras tratando de explicar a Neville alguna cosa que no entendía en clases o ayudándolo con la tares de Pociones… Añoraba tantas cosas que en su momento le parecieron simples y hasta rutinarias, pero que ahora daría todo lo que tenía por volver a aquellos tiempos, pero sabía también que era imposible, debía continuar con su vida tal como se esperaba por el bien de todos, menos por el suyo propio.

Pensando en todo esto se quedó dormida, de verdad estaba cansada y agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo ojiverde la "sugerencia" de irse a dormir. Al día siguiente decidió ir con su abuelo a comentarle sobre la carta que le inquietaba.

Llegó a la estatua de la gárgola y después de decir la contraseña subió las escaleras hasta tocar la puerta del director que pronunció un leve _Pasa_.

- Buenos días profe… ehhh, perdón abuelo. Aún no me acostumbro- saludó cordialmente.

- Buen día Jane¿qué te trae por aquí?- inquirió el anciano sonriente.

- ¿Qué una nieta no pude visitar a su único abuelo?- lo trató con mayor soltura y con la mayor inocencia que pudo.

- Bien, entonces ven y salúdame como se debe- dijo, la joven sonrió pícara acercándose al hombre para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo bien correspondido.

- Ya está¿feliz?-

- Sí mucho. Ahora ya me puedes preguntar lo que tenías pensado.-

- Mmm, no creo que sea justo que uses Legeremancia- regañó ella.

- No la usé, por el hecho de que tú no supieras de nuestro parentesco no quiere decir que yo era ajenos a ello, te cuidaba, te vigilaba y por lo tanto te conozco muy bien- respondió tranquilamente él haciendo que la joven se sonrojara- Además usas bien la Oclumacia- agregó risueño.

- Bueno ayer me llegó una carta de Bellatrix- el hombre puso atención al escuchar el nombre- Donde me comentaba que de ayer a un mes tendríamos una reunión en la mansión Malfoy y yo debo ir, claro que con Malfoy y con tu permiso para usar la chimenea pero se supone que no debes saber para qué- explicó

- Solo quiero que te cuides mucho, sé que no te harán daño pero pueden obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres, debes confiar en ti misma que yo confío en ti- le dijo- debes tomar tus propias decisiones llegado el momento y soportar los dolores que la vida depara para ti, que más quisiera que esto no te pasara…- suspiró cansado.

- No había nada que pudieses hacer al respecto, los mortífagos harían todo por conseguir lo que quieren, y lo más importante para mí es que me escuches, apoyes, alientes y estés a mi lado, eres lo único que tengo ahora…-

- Tus amigos también debes tomarlos en cuenta, ellos serán tus soportes, todos ellos- dijo enigmático- Será mejor que vayas a clases o comenzarán creer que tienes muchas libertades- agregó cambiando de tema.

- Está bien- se resignó- No queremos que se enteren de algunas verdades- bromeó.

La castaña se despidió de su abuelo para dirigirse a su primera clase del día, tendría que inventar alguna excusa por su retraso que de seguro cuestionaría el rubio, ero bueno…

El tiempo siguió su curso, Hermione gastaba el suyo en disimular lo que le habían enseñado de cómo ser una dama ante todos, practicaba también Quidditch, en sus estudios, las clases, lo que podía lo pasaba con sus amigos, y al final ya no se preocupaba en sí misma, bueno en sus pensamientos porque por fuera siempre iba muy presentable.

Al fin pasó un mes con la misma rutina, llegó el día que tendría su reunión con los mortífagos y justamente en la mañana sería su primer partido de Quidditch, se levantó muy temprano ya que los nervios no la dejaron seguir en la cama mucho más, sus dos "eventos" del día la tenían entre emocionada y preocupada respectivamente.

Ingresó al gran comedor con su elegancia que de un tiempo acá, más específicamente ese año, la caracterizaba, captando las miradas de la mayoría, pero decidió que hoy se sentaría en su mesa, con los Gryffindor y ya que no lo hacía muy a menudo sus amigos se sorprendieron pero poniéndose luego sumamente felices.

- Muy buenos días Herm- saludó primeramente el moreno- que bueno que estés con nosotros, te extrañábamos!- se acercó un poco a ella para saludarla

- Excelente mañana Mione- intervino una voz arrastrada- qué motivo te obliga a sentarte con miserias como estas?- preguntó con asco el rubio platinado.

- Regresa a la cloaca de donde saliste Malfoy, no eres bienvenido!- contestó el ojiverde.

- Jaja, al menos la basura no me quiere, supongo que amará a los pobretones, no?- desafió a los pelirrojos el Slytherin.

- Eres un…- iba a contestar Ron.

- Basta Draco por favor- intervino la castaña- una discusión no me es grata ahora, debo de estar con ellos, lamentablemente, puesto que hoy es el partido y son mi equipo- explicó.

- De acuerdo, sino hay otro remedio…- dijo molesto- Solo te recuerdo que a las 6:00 debemos encontrarnos en el despacho de tu abuelo. Con permiso- terminó el joven dirigiéndose únicamente a la ojimiel para besar su mejilla.

Frente a la reciente acción de Malfoy, Harry se tornó rojo de ira, sino hubiera sido por Ron que se dio cuanta de tos y lo detuvo, se lanzaba contra ese tipo que osó poner su sucia boca en SU chica, ehh, en su mejor amiga…. La susodicha ni siquiera se inmutó se imitó a sonreír cínicamente regresando a su desayuno lo más indiferente que pudo.

- Bueno, eh, Harry dice que terminando de desayunar vayamos a alistarnos para el partido. Eso significa en 10 minutos- informó la joven Weasley al equipo viendo la dificultad que tenía su hermano y Nev tratando de calmar al capitán.

La ojimiel llegó a los vestidores junto con todo el equipo, se cambiaron rápidamente repasando sus jugadas mentalmente, hasta que solo quedaban escasos 5 minutos para el inicio de su primer partido, también quedaba menos tiempo para su reunión.

ooºº No debo de temer, él se alimenta del miedo que infunde, prometo no darme por vencida, debo sobrellevar mi destino a favor e los seres que amo, es cierto tal ves mi cuerpo se doblegue ante ese ser tan repugnante pero mi espíritu, mi alma, mi corazón solo me pertenecen a mí, a pesar de las apariencias conservaré mis sentimientos y en esta vida vengaré a los inocentes muertos por magos oscuros.ººoo pensaba la joven cuando el capitán del equipo se puso frente a ellos para iniciar con un pequeño discurso.

- Equipo!- inició- Ya saben que no soy muy bueno en esto…

ooºº Precisamente no soy muy buena en esto; me considero alguien egoísta por arriesgar la vida de los que llamé padres toda mi vida, por involucrar a mi abuelo en esta situación, por pedir el apoyo de mis amigos, por pensar en mis propios sentimientos, por vivir con tanta ostentación, por existir simplemente… yo, una espía del ser más malvado que he conocido, no merezco a los amigos que tengo, la confianza de lso docentes, el amor de mi único familiar, la preocupación de los Granger… en definitiva no soy buena en esto. ººoo

-… pero vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos…-

ooºº Yo sí daré lo mejor de mí misma, no pararé de luchar por mis ideales hasta que la muerte misma me ponga un alto, salvaré la vida de cuánta persona pueda, sabotearé los planes de los mortífagos a riesgo de ser descubierta, pero la verdad no importa… al mundo no le afecta la muerte de una persona tan insignificante como yo, sin embargo la vida de mis amigos sí vale mucho, no sé si tomo la decisión correcta, pero esta defiende todo lo que amo, lo haré con lo mejor que tenga.ººoo

- … además, unidos podemos hacer grandes cosas…

ooºº Sí, unidos haremos un cambio, inclinaremso la balanza hacia un extremo, juntos podremos triunfar aunque realmente no sé en qué lado me considero; debo fingir tratando con malas personas pero al mismo tiempo mantener las relaciones con mis seres queridos, por lo pronto ayudo a los buenos, ciertamente todos haremos grandes cosasººoo

- … no importa si ganamos o perdemos, al menos lo intentamos…-

ooºº Mentira…desde mi perspectiva no puedo darme el lujo de perder porque si fallo todos pagarán alguna consecuencia y no lo pienso permitir, mi propósito es proteger al mundo en el que vivo lo más que pueda del caos y la destrucción que se avecinan, de que llegue a convertirse en tinieblas donde el amor tenga que ocultarse, de que tengan que ser todos asesinos o asesinados. Pero si pierdo antes, deseo que nadie pague por mis errores, que alguien mejor los salve. ººoo

-… vamos a enseñarles quiénes son los Gryffindor!

ooºº Demostraremos que la luz siempre amedentrará a la oscuridad y que el amor es más fuerte que el odio ººoo

El capitán terminó su corto parlamento aunque para cierta cazadora significó muchas reflexiones y un optimismo renovado como resultado.

Ambos equipos montaron en sus escobas saliendo disparados al campo realizando piruetas a modo de introducción.

**Comentarista con negritas**.

**- En estos momentos comenzará el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw!-** dijo emocionado Lee Jordan.

**- Aquí vemos al equipo de Ravenclaw; Elen Anderson como su capitana y cazadora, el cazador Renart Farth, la cazadora Sarah Brath, los golpeadores Jualian Bonseth y Richard Henderson, el guardián Zachary Michelle y la buscadora Clara Barminthon!-** los aludidos dieron una vuelta al campo saludando a los espectadores que aplaudían a cada mención.

**- Por supuesto aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor!-** dijo con emoción por ser su casa mientras se escuchaban ovaciones por parte del público**- Con su capitán y buscador Harry Potter!- **más aplausos y algunos abucheos por parte de la casa de Snape**- Su guardián Ronald Weasley!-** aplausos**- Los golpeadores Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom!- **más ovaciones**- Las cazadoras Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley-** aplausos- **y desde luego la más interesante nueva integrante, Hermione Dumbledore!-** esta vez todos los Slytherins aplaudieron a más no poder, las demás casas también, obviamente no todos la ovacionaron, pero las serpientes armaron suficiente escándalo para que pareciera así- **que por cierto tiene en su poder la escoba más codiciada y exclusiva de todo mago; la Lioness A4!- **

**- Los capitanes se dan la mano y Madame Hooch lanza la quaffle en señal del inicio del partido!-**

Pasó largo rato desde que empezaron a jugar, al principio se veían en igualdad de condiciones pero cuando los leones aplicaron sus estrategias se vieron en ventaja, después ambos equipo se estaba agotando por el esfuerzo, pero uno tenía que resultar vencedor.

**- Sorprendente de verdad! Las cazadoras de Gryffindor son imparables, en especial Dumbledore que nota mayormente! Esa chica tiene potencial que ni se me pasaba por la cabeza, es un rayo con su agilidad y esa escoba! Sí anotación de Gryffindor por Brown, 200 a 110 favor los leones!-** la profesora de Transformaciones miraba orgullosa el desempeño de su casa mientras que Albus Dumbledore miraba con sus orbes celestes las maniobras de su nieta muy contento, sabía de antemano el resultado- **Y así es! Potter ha atrapado la Snitch Dorada dando la victoria a Gryffindor 350 a 110, una victoria aplastante sobre Ravenclaw!-**

Draco observaba cado movimiento de la castaña desde las gradas de Slytherin, no la perdía de vista ni un segundo, sin duda tenía talento que gracias a él había logrado sacar. Esos movimientos gráciles y veloces lo cautivaban, le atraía la belleza y el Quidditch, cualidades que la leona poseía de sobra además de otras. Cavilaba un plan en su mente porque notaba cómo esas tres cazadoras le darían problemas a su casa para llevarse la Copa ese año; mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, sí ya lo imaginaba… Además debían irse a la "junta" después de que el juego terminara, ahí se lo propondría a su padre pero a nadie más, Mione aún era vulnerable a sus sentimientos, podría estropearlo. Él haría que esa mujer superara sus debilidades lo más pronto posible, eso era seguro.

Harry se mantenía al pendiente de que nada le sucediera a Herm, debía protegerla, y en su misión tenía que verla constantemente notando un aire de naturalidad en cada uno de sus movimientos precisos y temerarios algunas veces. Seguía preguntándose qué es lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, no lo sabía precisamente, solo tenía algo muy claro y es que la ayudaría a que la oscuridad jamás al invadiera. Él haría que esa mujer conservase la pureza de su alma y corazón.

Al finalizar el ajetreo por la victoria de loa leones, Hermione se escabulló entre risas y felicitaciones a su dormitorio para alistarse e irse dejando a sus compañeros en el inicio de la celebración, una que ella no disfrutaría.

- Hermy ya te vas?- pregunto de pronto una voz conocida.

- Sí Gin, tengo que reunirme con ellos a la hora acordada- le dijo viendo su triste mirada por lo que trató de tranquilizarla- No te preocupes y no los preocupes, todo irá bien- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

- Solo prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que algo malo te pase- continuó la pelirroja segura.

- Prometo cuidarlos- respondió- Y tú también eres mi mejor amiga, no me pasará nada- se despidió la joven corriendo hacia la salida de sus torre.

Alguien ya la estaba esperando en uno de los pasillos escondido entre la sombras pero con su típica elegancia que lo hacia perfectamente reconocible, más para la castaña.

- Hola- saludó- Muy buen desempeño tuyo en el partido, eres buena-

- Hola Draco, lo sé.- respondió con autosuficiencia, provocando la risa del rubio.

- Desde luego que sí, con un maestro como yo, todo es posible- le siguió el juego el chico mostrándose arrogante.

- Como digas. lo dio por terminado la chica- Apresurémonos que mi abuelo nos espera.- apremió.

- Él no me interesa que espere- caminó junto a ella- Mi padre y nuestro Señor nos esperan- aceleró el paso.

Ambos chicos caminaron mientras sus túnicas con el escudo de sus respectivas casas ondeaban en su avance, arribando al despacho del director que ya los esperaba.

- Jane, Señor Malfoy- saludó- los estaba esperando, ya está todo listo para cuando deseen partir, espero que su madre mejore- expresó al rubio dándole a entender que ese era el motivo que él conocía por su partida.

- Ahora mismo nos vamos, le dará sus saludos a mi madre- contestó el ojigris indiferente.

- Gracias abuelo, nos vemos mañana- se despidió cordialmente la joven.

Entraron a la chimenea del adulto pronunciando al unísono y arrojando los polvos flú;

- Mansión Malfoy!- él con entusiasmo y ella con preocupación, que menguó un poco al escuchar en su mente la despedida de su abuelo Albus ooºº Cuídate mucho, te quieroººoo y desaparecieron al instante.

- Ella dijo que no se preocuparan, que iba a estar bien- trató de explicar una joven pecosa.

- Ella nos mentiría para que no nos angustiáramos, hermanita- regaño un pelirrojo.

- Para ya Ron, ella ya se fue y decidió no decirnos pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto-

- Harry tiene razón, no hay más qué hacer- dijo el de cabello crespo- Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, además invitamos a Luna, Ron- agregó guiñando un ojo provocando que el ojiazul se pusiera como un tomate.

- Yo no estoy de humor para celebrar, mejor me voy a dormir- el chico de la cicatriz desapareció de la vista al subir las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio.

- Él esta de verdad muy reocupado, se le nota- comunicó la pelirroja inquieta.

- Claro Ginny, él la quiere mucho, yo me preocuparía igual si te pasara algo- insinuó Neville tiernamente.

- Oh, oh… mmm bueno los dejo que tengo mucha hambre!- se excusó el pelirrojo en vista de la situación.

- Sí claro, Luna de seguro ya te tiene apartada tu comida hermanito- se burló la chica bastante sonrojada todavía por el cometario del joven con el cual se quedaría a solas.

- Ja ja ja, hermanita- rió sarcástico el otro- pero ya que lo mencionas… eh, Luna!- Ron se fue presuroso a su encuentro para entablar una charla, haciendo que los dos chicos se quedaran solos en un lugar de la sala.

- Oye Ginny…- comenzó a hablar Longbottom.

- Dime- respondió algo nerviosa ella mirando al piso.

- Pues es que yo quisiera saber si tú…mmm…este…eh pues su tú quieres…- titubeó pero se decidió- quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo finalmente aunque muy tímido dejando a su acompañante azorada

- Yo… no sé Neville- le dijo dudosa- Tú bien sabes quién me gustó y creí amar por mucho tiempo…-

- A Harry, lo sé- dijo comprensivo- Pero he notado que él no siente lo mismo por ti y no me gustaría que sufrieras- la tomó de la mano suplicante.- dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz…-

- Tengo muchas dudas aún y no quiero hacerte daño- retiró su mano- Déjame pensarlo, por favor- pidió.

- Te daré el tiempo que me pidas- sonrió resignado- Sabes que te esperaré, te quiero mucho- dijo despidiéndose el chico de orbes café.

- Sí, solo dame tiempo…- suspiró la joven al aire pensativa.

- Hola Ron, felicidades!- exclamó la rubia.

- Gracias Luna, pero me extraña que estés tan feliz y que vengas a la fiesta si después de todo derrotamos a tu casa- se extrañó el joven.

- Ah bueno realmente no me importa mucho eso de la victoria pero me alegra que tú hayas ganado- explicó distraídamente.

- Ya veo.- le dedicó una sonrisa- Qué te parece si comemos algo?-

- Claro que sí, aunque después te tendré que dar un artículo9 donde hablan sobre los hiptrokell (cosa inventada mía, no se me ocurrió algo mejor)-

- ¿Qué es un ipotrel?- cuestionó confundido.

- Es una criatura que se mete en la comida preparada por criaturas mágicas y puede causarte malestar, pero ahí viene cómo alejarlos- sonrió satisfecha la ojiazul.

- Ah sí claro- le restó importancia al darse cuenta de que era otra de sus criaturas inventadas- Pero comamos de todas maneras- sugirió ansioso.

- Pero después me puedes acompañar a mi sala común- suplicó- Es que hay criaturas que aparecen en la noche y…- fue interrumpida rápidamente.

- Sí, si te acompañaré a tu sala pero comamos ya- dijo exasperado y hambriento el pelirrojo jalando a la joven con él.

El chico de cabellos rebeldes entró rápidamente a la habitación de loa chicos de séptimo recostándose en su cama. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué esa joven de ojos color del ámbar no lo dejaba en paz? Siempre pensaba en ella y ahora más que nunca.

- Herm…- suspiró- ¿estarás bien?- susurró deseando que un sí saliera de sus dulces labios, eso labios rosados que le tentaban a probarlos, ya no resistiría acariciarlos con los propios, pero eran prohibidos… su situación le asustaba; ella no podía estar con él por su nueva posición amenazada y él no podía estar con ella porque a su lado corría más peligro, todo era demasiado complicado…todo. Destinos diferentes producidos por un mismo mal: Voldemort. – Te quiero demasiado- susurró tristemente cerrando sus ojos, en un vano intento de hacer desaparecer los problemas que le aquejaban, de ser amado sin sacrificios y de poder amar libremente, pero solo consiguió dormir.

- Señoritos, que bueno que ya hayan llegado- saludó reverenciado exageradamente ante los jóvenes un elfo doméstico.

- Hizer- habló el rubio soberbiamente- Dinos dónde está mi padre.- ordenó.

- Joven amo, el señor los espera en la sala de palta- respondió con otra reverencia.

- Bien, vayamos entonces- afirmó imperativo él.

Se encaminaron veloz pero elegantemente hacia la sala de plata, ubicación que preocupaba aún más a la castaña ya que esa sala solo se usaba en casos muy especiales y confidenciales, un lugar de los más lujoso claro, pero frío, tétrico donde todo se reflejaba teniendo un efecto extraño en los que entraban, ya nada podía hacer para negarse a entrar encontrándose frente a al puerta grisácea.

- Adelante- instó su acompañante, ella empujó la puerta con seguridad y arrogancia aparente.

- Ya han llegado, mi Señor- los anunció Lucius respetuoso.

- Mi Señor- se arrodilló Draco a modo de saludo ante él-

- De pie joven Malfoy- ordenó el hombre encapuchado al que llamaban Señor.

- Mi Señor- se presentó Hermione solamente inclinando su cabeza, en ese acercamiento el anillo que ostentaba el Lord Oscuro brilló tenuemente pero lo suficiente para que su portador se sorprendiera sobremanera mostrando luego una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-No me reverencies Mía, tú no- siseó maliciosamente provocando un estremecimiento en la ojimiel al la mención de esa forma de llamarla, sintió un escalofrío terrible recorriendo su cuerpo alertándola del peligro- Jamás te inclines ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mí ¿comprendes?- dijo Voldemort lentamente dejando a todo sen la sala consternados pero muy consientes de que esa muchacha ya tenía el favor absoluto de su Señor, que tan solo al llegar ya estaba por encima de todos, habría que andar con pies de plomo.

Ella se limitó a asentir tomando su lugar, lo más indiferente que pudo, en medio de Lucios y Draco, que le otorgaron una mirada enigmática pero sonriendo levemente.

- Bueno, he llamado a todos ustedes, mis fieles seguidores, para planear un ataque al mundo mágico, que nos teman, que sepan de mi poder…debemos atacar en uno de sus puntos débiles, en uno que les duela; Hogwarts- anunció extasiado el Lord, lo que causó un gran revuelo mezclado con entusiasmo en el lugar, susurrando posibles estrategias.

- Mi Lord, mi hijo me ha informado que en enero habrá una salida a Hogsmade, podríamos aprovechar para atacarlos.- sugirió un hombre.

- Bien Crabbe, tal ves lo hagamos ese día, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión Lucius- se dirigió al que era su mano derecha.

- Pues verá mi Señor, no creo que sea muy conveniente puesto que el pueblo estará vigilado por los estúpidos aurores y la Orden esa, sería difícil pasarlos- argumentó.

- Podrías estar en lo cierto ¿qué me dices Mía?- la aludida no se esperaba que le pidieran su opinión, no quería favorecerlos pero tampoco podía quedarse callada o decir cualquier cosa, sospecharían.

- Bien, Lucius tiene razón, además los dementotes custodiarán la salida y tengo entendido que aún no está de nuestro lado, un riesgo innecesario ya que podríamos atacar el colegio cuando menos lo esperen porque en Hogsmade seguro piensan que hay posibilidades de un ataque, en cambio durante un día como cualquiera estarían desprevenidos, podemos burlar sus defensas y entrar no dando tiempo de que alerten a los aurores.- opinó explícitamente.

- Algo muy sensato de su parte Señorita Dumbledore, pero el señor requiere de acción inmediata, yo apoyo a Crabbe- midió sus palabras Goyle.

El mago oscuro se quedó pensando en las palabras expresadas por la joven cuando sonrió nuevamente- Tomen lo que necesiten Crabbe y Goyle, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y no fallen. Finaliza la reunión.- ordenó el "hombre" con prepotencia.

Los mortífagos desaparecieron al instante, menos claro los Malfoy y Dumbledore, tampoco se había ido Voldemort que los miró.

- No quiero que participen en este ataque, es una orden- dijo y desapareció.

Padre e hijo se miraron sonrientes mientras que la joven se relajaba interiormente, por lo menos no se vería obligada a lastimar ni nada. Todos salieron de la habitación.

- Elna- llamó el señor Malfoy con autoridad haciendo que en segundos una elfina apareciese frente a él- Ha llegado tu ama, atiéndela como merece- ordenó

- Srta. Dumbledore, Elna está siempre para servirle, si me permite la conduciré a su alcoba- dijo con una alegría disimulada por ver de nuevo a su ama, en cuanto a la joven solo asintió altivamente siguiendo a la sirvienta sin dar una mirada más a los rubios que también se retiraron a su estudio.

Los Malfoy llegaron al despacho lujoso del mayor sentándose para conversar.

- Padre, he de hablar con usted de un plan que se me ocurrió- dijo el joven- Solo requiero de tu aprobación ya que me haré totalmente responsable si me lo permites- solicitó respetuosamente, a lo que su progenitor sonrió prestando atención.

- Adelante hijo, te escucho- accedió con malicia.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta el momento, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias a los que lo leen pero por favor dejen sus REVIEWS, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, cualquier palabra de aliento me motiva.**

**Gracias a Liz Echizen y a Cedrella Black por sus reviews en el pasado capítulo espero este les haya gustado.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima… espero, jajaja.**

**Atte. Cristal90**


	9. Chapter 9: Hasta los Mejores Momentos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Hasta los Mejores Momentos Tienen Malos Ratos**

_- Adelante hijo, te escucho- accedió con malicia._

- ¿Adivinen qué día es hoy!- exclamó una eufórica pelirroja bajando a toda prisa las escaleras de los dormitorios para encarar a su hermano y al pelinegro.

- Mmmm ¿sábado?- contestó Ron mirando el calendario.

- Sí claro, pero qué fecha?- insistió la joven.

- Dieci-algo de Septiembre- dijo su hermano como si no la entendiese.

- No es dieci-algo Ron! Es 19 de Septiembre!- aclaró exasperada. Justo cuándo el pecoso iba a preguntar qué tenía eso, el moreno cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

- El cumpleaños de Hermione!-

- Exacto- se alegró la chica de que por lo menos su amigo lo asimilara.

- Ah vaya! Es cierto, lo había olvidado- se rascó la cabeza el ojiazul.

- Y dices que es tu mejor amiga- murmuró su hermana.

- Bueno…con todo eso del partido y la victoria de anoche…se me revolvieron las fechas- intentó excusarse el joven.

- Claro…-

- Yo tampoco lo recordaba, pero fue porque ella se fue ayer con los Malfoy y me enfoqué más en ese asunto.- reconoció Potter.

- Eso nos puede servir- dijo sonriente la jovencita- Hay que organizarle una discreta fiesta aquí en la Torre, yo querría algo más grande pero debido a las circunstancias me conformaré con esto- explicó.

- Pues cuentas con nuestra ayuda- sonrió Weasley.

- Es lo menos que esperaba- dijo pensativa- Harry, por favor encárgate de la comida, seguramente Dobby estará feliz de ayudarte con ello- ordenó- Ron, tú tendrás que informar a todos los amigos más discretos y cercanos sobre esto, sé precavido-

- ¿Y tú qué harás?-

- Lo más importante hermanito- giró sobre sí misma graciosamente- Adornar este lugar junto con Luna, y estoy segura que Lavender y Parvati querrán ayudar. Neville se encargará de vigilar por si les queda duda- explicó- Ahora váyanse que no hay tiempo que perder-

- ¿Y si llega antes?-

- No te angusties Harry, ya hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y nos ayudará a distraerla si eso pasa.-

- Me sorprendes, todo lo tienes al parecer bien calculado-

- Ja, a diferencia tuya hermanito, yo sí recuerdo el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga- soltó instándoles a cumplir con sus tareas.

- Muy buenos días Señorita Dumbledore- saludó respetuosamente la elfina hacia la silueta de la joven castaña que se despertaba.

- Buenos días Elna- contestó desperezándose.

- Espero que haya dormido bien, y me alegra sobre manera que haya regresado-

- Solo fue una noche, también a mí me alegra verte más no así regresar a este lugar-

- No diga eso Señorita Dumbledore.- se exaltó la elfina- Casi es hora del desayuno y he venido a arreglara- rectificó rápidamente su atrevimiento.

- Yo puedo hacerlo sola, Elna- se levantó para sentarse en el tocador.

- Insisto Señorita Dumbledore, es para mí un verdadero placer hacerlo, además…-

- De acuerdo, he aprendido que contigo nunca ganaré en esto- accedió la joven risueña.

Luego de que estuviese lista, es decir, llevando puesto una hermosa túnica color turquesa, su rizado cabello arreglado con elegantes pasadores y maquillada levemente, bajó las escaleras rumbo al comedor, encontrando a su familia favorita ya reunida. Tomó asiento a un costado del joven Malfoy como un elfo se lo había indicado, apareciendo un suculento desayuno frente a los presentes.

- Mi hijo me ha comentado que diste un excelente desempeño en el partido de ayer- comentó Malfoy padre.

- No creo que eso realmente le traiga mucha satisfacción- contestó retadoramente.

- Cierto, jugar a favor de estos estúpidos Gryffindor no me causa satisfacción en lo absoluto.-bebió algo de jugo- Pero compruebo que mi hijo te enseñó bien.-

- Eso no se sabrá hasta que derrotemos a Slytherin- insinuó provocando una mueca en el altivo rostro del rubio.

- Querida, qué te he dicho sobre los modales, haz olvidado todo acaso?- intervino Narcissa.

- Eso sería una suerte- siguió con su reto.

- Qué te parece si eso se lo preguntas a los muggles Narcissa? Seguro ellos te darán una mejor respuesta- siseó Lucius malicioso, disfrutando al desarmar a la joven.

- Lo lamento, fue una imprudencia de mi parte.- se disculpó la joven tragándose su orgullo, diciendo una gran mentira porque no lo sentía ni un poco.

- De cualquier modo, es pero con ansias ese partido- intervino finalmente Draco.

- Esperaba tenerlos más tiempo aquí pero sé que debe regresar al colegio hoy mismo, cuando se retiren avisen a los elfos.- ordenó indiferente la rubia.

Ese fue el fin de la 'amena' charla, terminaron sus alimentos y cada cual se fue por su lado, excepto Draco que espero a la castaña en la sala.

- Esto es para ti- dijo este extendiéndole un estuche negro, ella lo tomó algo consternada pero al abrirlo no pudo evitar asombrarse, era un hermoso juego de tres plumas; una de fénix con la punta de oro, otra de halcón con la punta de plata y la tercera de hipogrifo con puntad e cobre, eran simplemente hermosas.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Se que te gusta escribir- contestó sencillamente.

- Sí, pero por qué el regalo?-

- Porque es tu cumpleaños¿lo olvidaste?- cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona. Era cierto hoy era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera lo recordaba, de hecho ni había pensado en él, antaño contaba los días para que llegara esa fecha y sus padres le obsequiaran un libro…sus padres…no, ya no más, desde aquel funesto día todo carecía ya de importancia, ni de su cumpleaños se acordaba, pero jamás lo admitiría, además el rubio le regaló algo precioso y tal vez, solo tal vez, no era tan odioso y frívolo como pensaba.

- No, claro que no lo olvidé, solo que no esperaba que tú lo supieses- lo miró- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- inquirió.

- Lo escuche por casualidad hace tiempo y me pareció buena idea darte algo ¿no te gustó?-

- Claro que sí me gustó, son hermosas- declaró contenta.

El joven no pudo más que sonreír al verla tan feliz, le agradaba verla contenta aunque era estúpido porque su padre mantenía cautivos a los que fueron padres para ella y la obligaba a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, pero extrañamente ya no soportaba verla triste. Era mentira que había escuchado lo de su aniversario por casualidad, más bien él mismo se encargó de averiguar la fecha rogando porque no hubiese pasado ya, y desde hace unas semanas tenía su regalo listo. Demonios…ninguna persona había logrado que él, Draco Malfoy, se tomara la molestia de buscarle un obsequio adecuado, pero ella lo había conseguido. Le complació su aprobación de las plumas, pero jamás lo confesaría.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, no hay clases pero Dumbledore nos dijo que regresásemos hoy- cambió de tema el muchacho.

- Sí…y gracias Draco- dijo ella naturalmente sin saber el shock de su interlocutor al escuchar esas sencillas palabras, ella lo trató un poco con más confianza, eso ya era una gran avance, pero con lo que se proponía hacer más adelante, esperaba lo siguiera haciendo.

Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea avisó al director la llegada de ambos jóvenes y fue a recibirlos.

- Hola-

- Buenas tardes- respondieron indiferentes.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor su madre, Señor Malfoy?-

- Sí, ya esta bien-

- Me alegro-

- Nos retiramos- dijo Draco.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo Jane- ella lo miró confusa, también el rubio se extrañó, se alertó- Ya sabes hoy es tu cumpleaños- alegó el anciano tranquilo.

- Claro, nos vemos después Draco- se despidió ella ante la mirada suspicaz pero conforme del joven que se retiró sin decir palabra.

- Hola abuelo- saludó ella dándole un beso.

- Hola, déjame darte un abrazo porque hoy es un día muy especial.-sonrió- Es tu primer cumpleaños conmigo como tu abuelo oficial- se abrazaron.

- De eso me alegro.-

- Te tengo un regalito- el hombre hizo aparecer un jarrón muy hermoso, con grabados de halcones y leones en oro, era muy hermoso al parecer de mármol, pero cuando lo tomó no pesaba ni un poco- Es un pensadero-

- Muchas gracias abuelo, creo que lo necesitaba- siguió admirándolo- Es muy bonito.-

- No solo es bonito, también es muy útil, nadie que no seas tú puede ver su contenido, además quien lo quiera cargar le resultará tremendamente pesado, esta hechizado solo para ti desde ahora en adelante.-

- Excelente, de verdad te lo agradezco-

- No hay de qué-

- Bueno, cambiando de tema, te diré que se discutieron cosas interesantes en la reunión- comenzó a hablar.

- Ah cierto, la reunión, no te gustaría contarme los detalles con una taza de té?- ofreció amablemente a lo que la joven se extrañó al inicio pero decidió aceptar la oferta, relajarse un rato no le vendría nada mal.

- ¿Ya tienen todo listo?- gritó una muchacha.

- Sí Ginny, calma, todo esta en orden solo falta la invitada de honor- dijo Parvati.

- Ella ya viene en camino!- informó un nervioso Neville que ingresaba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Vamos a sus lugares!- gritó Lavender todos se pusieron alrededor de la sala adornada.

El cuadro se abrió dando paso a una joven ojimiel pensativa, que al ingresar totalmente se llevó un gran sobresalto.

- FELICIDADES!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pequeñas serpientes de colores volaban por doquier, junto con globos bastante vistosos, todos sus amigos se acercaron a la consternada joven para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?-

- Una fiesta ¿no lo ves? por tu cumpleaños- explicó el moreno al tiempo que la estrechaba.

- Sí, acaso creías que olvidaría tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Ron abrazándola y recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su hermana.

- Muchas felicidades Hermy!-

- Se los agradezco mucho, gracias Gin no me lo esperaba-

- Claro, así como sobrecargas tu cerebro es normal pero hoy lo disfrutarás- se burló la joven.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el total relajo, la castaña se divirtió como hace tiempo no hacía, disfrutando de lo agradable que era tener amigos como ellos, despejar su mente por unas horas de cualquier preocupación. Recibió varios regalos; Harry le dio unos preciosos aretes de rubí, Ron una libro con los mejores 100 cazadores de todos los tiempos, Gin un práctico estuche de belleza, Luna un frasco con luciérnagas dentro con la leyenda 'iluminamos' algo extraño pero hermoso, Neville un portarretratos, Lav más maquillaje, Parvati cremas, Dean un libro… bueno y de más obsequios que luego examinaría. Fue un día genial, de esos que no se olvidan y este lo retendría en su memoria por largo tiempo y cuando se sintiera desfallecer lo recordaría como su mejor cumpleaños.

------

- Así finaliza otro partido; Gryffindor derrota a Huffelpuff con una marcada diferencia de 410 a 180, pero dieron un buen espectáculo! Ahora solo Slytherin podría competir contra ellos por la Copa!- finalizó el comentarista Lee Jordan entre los gritos jubilosos de la casa de los leones.

También otro festejo se dio en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos estaban muy ilusionados porque la Copa se veía cada vez más cercana, no habían perdido ningún partido hasta el momento, al parecer todo iba viento en popa, al menos de momento.

- Esa jugada estuvo fenomenal! En especial cuando Neville golpeó la bludger e hizo errar el tiro de Macmillan!- gritaba un pelirrojo.

- Venga Ron! No fue para tanto- se intentó zafar el de cabello crespo.

- Yo pienso que jugaste muy bien- comentó algo cohibida la menor de los Weasley.

- Ah, mm, sí bueno, gracias- respondió al halago el chico.

- Todos jugaron estupendamente. Hacemos un muy buen equipo y ya verán como esas serpientes saborearan la derrota!-

- Ha hablado el capitán- se burló Dean ante las palabras del buscador.

- Bueno no hay que negar que Harry atrapó la snitch esta vez- secundó Ron.

- Óyeme¿Insinúas que no la atrapo?-

- No…digo que hubiéramos ganado aunque no la hubieses atrapado- declaró el pecoso en un tono arrogante.

- Claro, tienes razón- dijo malicioso Potter- Gracias a las cazadoras ganaríamos, porque bueno, los Huffelpuff anotaron 180 puntos después de todo…-

- Ja ¿Ahora tú insinúas que no paro los goles?-

- No…solo comenté que la snitch nos daba muchos puntos en caso de más goles- dijo sagazmente el pelinegro en el mismo tono que anteriormente había usado su mejor amigo.

Ante la cara indignada de Ron todos comenzaron a reír, ya estaban acostumbrados a las pequeñas discusiones entre los amigos que siempre terminaban siendo con buena intención, aunque todavía más acostumbrados estaban a ver reñir al pelirrojo con la castaña, pero ahora eso ya no se veía, de hecho era muy extraño.

- Bueno, yo digo que Dean contribuyó mucho- declaró coqueta Brown.

- Pero tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal- le correspondió Thomas galante ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

'Que cursis' pensó Harry.

'Que romántico' pensó Gin.

'Tengo hambre' pensó Ron.

- Pero bueno qué esperamos para celebrar!- intervino Neville en sus cavilaciones.

- Sí! Oigan¿y Hermy?- cuestionó la pelirroja

- Aquí he estado todo el tiempo- respondió calmada la aludida haciéndose notar, en efecto siempre estuvo junto a los chicos sin ser notada y al descubrirlo se formó en sus rostro una sonrisa sarcástica- Acaso me he vuelto invisible sin notarlo?- bromeó.

- No, no, pero estás demasiado callada, bueno más de lo normal-

- No puedo evitarlo Gin- explicó llanamente.

- Oh ya veo…es por 'eso'-

- Sí Ron, pero no es prudente hablarlo ahora-

- Si te preocupas por esos dos- señaló a Dean y a Lavender- no te molestes- dijo risueño porque la castaña los miró muy empalagosos, besándose sin prestar la más mínima atención a los demás y el resto de la sala común estaba concentrada en la fiesta.

- No hay más que puedas hacer Herm- soltó el ojiverde- Ya avisaste a Dumbledore sobre el ataque, a menos…- la miró inquisitivamente- que tú puedas estar en riesgo de ser descubierta por eso ¿es lo que te preocupa?- la tomó de un brazo preocupado.

- Hola chicos! Felicitaciones! He podido entrar a…- intervino de ponto una rubia que al darse cuenta de la tensión entre sus amigos preguntó- ¿Interrumpo algo?-

- No Luna- la ojimiel se soltó- Harry simplemente duda de que puedo cuidarme sola-

- De eso no dudo. Solo me preocupa que te puedan hacer algo malo esos tipos-

- No me harán nada, ni siquiera sospecharán de mí- recalcó segura- La Orden ya especulaba sobre un posible ataque en Hogsmade, yo solo lo confirmé para que se lo tomen enserio, además mi abuelo nunca revela quién le proporciona información- explicó.

- Oye Herm, jugaste muy bien amiga, toda una cazadora experta!- felicitó la joven Lovegood cambiando de tema.

- Muchas gracias- le sonrió cálidamente, acción que provocó que el pelinegro cesara de respirar, aunque no iba dirigido para él tan hermoso gesto no podía evitar contemplarlo embelesado, le encantaba como sonreía su amiga, además últimamente no lo hacía mucho, con más razón lo disfrutaba. Sus sentimientos ya se estaba definiendo a la perfección y el amor que descubrió le profesaba a su amiga, cada vez se intensificaba y era más difícil de ocultar, debía decírselo en cuanto pudiera o su pecho estallaría. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?-

- Eh, nada amigo.-

- Entonces caballeros- comenzó Ginny- vamos a disfrutar de esta celebración- animó a que todos participaran en la idea, aceptaron sin más reparos disfrutando, como debe hacerse, un triunfo bien merecido.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar como es costumbre al Gran Comedor, Hermione decidió darle la libertad de sentarse en la mesa de su casa, además el rubio no puso muchos reparos. El director se puso de pie.

- Alumnos, se ha decidido que el partido de Quidditch próximo se haga a finales de Noviembre- hubo un leve descontento por la noticia- Además no celebraremos el Hallowen en grande- más descontento- Sin embargo se les compensará porque habrá un baile para Navidad, donde desde luego necesitarán pareja. Es todo, gracias.- ahora todos se pusieron a cuchichear contentos en especial las mujeres que no podían evitar emocionarse con semejante noticia, en especial dos Gryffindor alborotadas.

- Hermione, con quién piensas ir?- se apresuró a indagar Brown.

-Anda dinos Hermione, quién será el afortunado?- le secundó interesada Patil.

- A penas lo supe y todavía no tengo a nadie en mente- pero agregó- Aunque adivino que Lavender irá con Dean y tú con Seamus-

- Pues respecto a mí es obvio pero, cómo sabes lo de Parvati?-

- Se les nota lo suficiente como para que alguien tan despistado como Ron lo sepa ¿cierto Ron?- preguntó la castaña.

- Sí, lo sé desde hace tiempo.-

- Por cierto, tú a quién invitarás Ronny?- cuestionó pícara Hermione.

- No me digas así! Y no, no…no lo sé- dijo nervioso por semejante pregunta viniendo de la mujer que le gustó.

- Ay Herm! Pero si eso es obvio también!-

- Lav tiene razón es obvio-

- Pues yo no me he dado cuenta, quién es la pobre?-

- Oye!- reclamó su amigo

- A Luna!- respondieron juntas las amigas provocando que el cabello de Ron se fundiera con su cara y comenzara a balbucear.

Hermione decidió dejar a su amigo confesarse, se apartó un poco de ellos para juntarse con su mejor amiga.

- Gin y tú qué me dices? haya alguien especial que quieras que te invite?-susurró

- ¿De qué hablas?- se hizo la desentendida.

- Vamos Gin, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que cierto chico te quiere mucho, está bien que se me llegue a olvidar mi cumpleaños pero jamás dejaría de prestar atención a mi mejor amiga- bromeó.

- Oh Hermy! No te puedo ocultar nada. Sí, Neville me gusta y antes me ha pedido ser su novia pero le dije que estaba confundida aún, ya sabes por Harry…-

- Bueno, por lo menos no le dijiste que no, sabes que te esperará pero ¿tú también lo quieres?-

- Pues sí, lo quiero pero me da pena decirle-

-Ay amiga! No me salgas con eso! Busca la manera de ser feliz, te deseo lo mejor…-

- Hermione!- la mención de su nombre llamó su atención, pero las que lo gritaron miraban a Harry que al ver a la nombrada voltear se puso colorado, y es que luego de sacarle la sopa a su amigo pelirrojo y convencerlo de que invitara a Luna, las chicas lo cuestionaron a él y al no quererles decir nada, Ron les contestó como venganza provocando que tanto Patil como Brown gritaran el nombre sorprendidas.

'Oh me está mirando ¿qué hago? Son unas escandalosas esa dos, no sé por qué Ron tenía que decirlo, mucho menos a ellas…ya está hecho, mejor le digo antes de que otro la invite…pero y si no quiere¿qué tal si ya la invitaron? no, es muy poco tiempo desde el anuncio pero ¿si no puede? La voy a invitar….no, mejor luego, sí, mejor en privado….no! es ahora, vamos Harry ¿dónde está tu valor? por eso te pusieron en esta casa, sé un Gryffindor!...después lo seré en la sala común…no, no y no, tengo que invitarla a venir conmigo ya.' el chico se paró aproximándose a la joven que lo seguía mirando fijamente.

- Herm, yo quería…- pero algo lo interrumpió descaradamente.

Una exclamación por parte de los alumnos interrumpió al ver a diez elegantes lechuzas grises ingresar al Gran Comedor en dirección a la ojimiel que solo pudo esperar, cada lechuza dejó un sobre frete a ella que se abrieron al instante expulsando unos hermosos y realistas copos de nieve haciendo parecer que nevaba en el sitio de la castaña, unas palabras finamente formadas aparecieron a lo alto "_Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Mione? Atte. Draco M."_

Ella se quedó sin palabras, era una manera novedosa de pedirlo y era hermoso, pero no era su deseo dar un sí, sin embargo debía hacerlo.

- Y bien Mione ¿qué me dices?- exclamó una voz cercana a ella, al oírla se sobresaltó descubriéndolo justo a sus costado esperando una respuesta.

- Claro que sí Draco- respondió con forzada alegría, con la típica cínica sonrisa en su rostro, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos el rubio la abrazó brevemente depositando un beso en su mejilla para luego retirarse.

Harry no lo creía, estuvo a nada de decirle eso él, pero el imbécil de hurón-Malfoy se le adelantó, el valor con que se armó no le sirvió de mucho, su plan se frustró por culpa de esa serpiente, estaba enojado y más se enojó cuando escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de SU chica…bueno la entendía un poco ¿cómo negarse al hijo del captor de sus padres? pero el pudo evitarlo si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido, pero además le dolía que ella supiese fingir tan bien, tenía celos y ahora más que nunca.

El tiempo siguió su curso dando paso a la creciente emoción por el partido Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, los eternos rivales de Hogwarts, la mayoría del colegio apoyaba a los leones, sin embargo no faltaban las muchas chicas que se declaraban fans de las serpientes, por causa del guapo buscador rubio. Desde luego Potter no se quedaba atrás con sus admiradores junto con su amigo pelirrojo aunque últimamente ambos se preocupan más en mantener a raya a los numerosos chicos que reclamaban la atención de Hermione.

Todo el alumnado se congregó en el campo de Quidditch para ver el partido tan esperado y que seguramente iba a ser muy interesante.

**- Sean bienvenidos todos al último partido del año; que es entre Gryffindor, que no necesita que les mencione a sus integrantes desde luego, contra Slytherin! integrado por el capitán y buscador Draco Malfoy- **el joven se exhibió con media sonrisa arrogante ante los suspiros de varias jóvenes**- como guardián Blaise Zabinni- **más gritos y suspiros ya que también era guapo**- los golpeadores Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle- **los gorilas se presentaron**- y como cazadoras tenemos a Millicent Bullstrode, Dennisse Sarbett y Margaret Jantle!- **presentó Jordan

**- Los capitanes se dan la mano- **la tensión se notó de inmediato en el saludo forzado del moreno y el rubio, es que se sentían rivales, ahora más que nunca porque al mirarse a los ojos presintieron y acertaron en que ambos pensaban en la misma mujer, por ello no disimulaban su mutuo odio**- Y Madame Hooch lanza la quaffle. Comienza el partido!-**

'Muy bien! Gin ya tiene la quaffle, es nuestra…la tengo!'

-**Dumbledore se hace con la quaffle, realiza una pirueta sorprendente que confunde a las cazadores contrarias, la pasa a Brown que burla exitosamente a Bullstrode, pero…uhhhh! Jantle llega rauda impactando la escoba de Brown arrebatándole la pelota, las Slytherin empiezan a movilizarse con el respaldo de sus golpeadores, pero Dumbledore llega ágilmente a quitarle la pelota a Sarbett!- **exclamó feliz**- Vela a toda velocidad esquivando a Zabinni anotando el primer tanto a favor de Gryffindor!- **

'Vaya, creé una peligrosa jugadora, nos dará problemas, pero sé cómo quitarle una parte a su formación Delta. Como lo planeé, serán dos pájaros de un tiro…' el joven sonrió.

**-Anotación por parte de Ginny Weasley! Excelente jugada chicas! 80-70 favor Gryffindor, este sí que ha sido una contienda reñida, ambos equipos son muy buenos! Mientras loa buscadores siguen rastreando la snitch, las cazadoras hacen sorprendentes maniobras y Ron Weasley para la pelota de Sarbett! Muy buen guardián diría yo.- **comentó provocando grititos de la población femenina y una gran sonrisa por parte de cierta rubia**- Nuevamente las Gryffindor se apoderan de la quaffle haciendo su formación Delta burlando alas demás y sí! Esas son dos anotaciones de los leones dejando el marcador 100-70 a su favor. Pero uhh! esa Bullstrode sí que es ruda, ha empujado a la joven Weasley de su escoba pero ya se ha recuperado. Ahora Crabbe y Goyle dominan una bludger dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore que no tiene problemas en esquivarlos tomando la quaffle que pasa a Brown y ¡anotación! 110-70 Pero qué! Jantle toma la pelota, burla al guardián y anota! 110-80 Esa joven sí que fue rápida! Dumbledore vuelve a tener la quaffle, se aproxima a los aros y…oh! Zabinni sale de su posición para embestirla haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, momento aprovechado por Sarbett para hacer un pase y…anotación! 110.90 Slytherin se recupera!- **miró alrededor**- Al parecer los buscadores han visto algo y se movilizan rápidamente! Potter se adelanta a Malfoy pero este no pierde tiempo y lo alcanza! ambos estiran sus brazos y…Esperen! Una bludger se ha salido de control! Va demasiado rápido hacia…Ginny Weasley! Muévete, cuidado Ginny!- **avisaba un exaltado Lee al ver la parálisis de la pelirroja.

Hermione estaba al pendiente de la caza de la pelotita dorada pero la súbita advertencia del comentarista llamó su atención como era lógico, miró a su amiga comprobando con angustia que una bludger hechizada se dirigía directo a ella muy velozmente y la pecosa ni se movía.

'Maldición, es un hechizo!'

- GINNY!- gritó al tiempo que sin pensarlo más salía disparada contra su amiga, la empujo bruscamente moviéndola de ese lugar…luego todo se nubló.

**-Dumbledore recibe el impacto de la pelota y cae de su escoba! Ayúdenla! Longbottom la agarra mientras que Harry potter atrapa la snitch dando a su equipo la victoria! Pero Hermione no reaccione esperemos este bien!- **informó preocupado

'¿QUÉ!' fue lo primero que pensaron los capitanes al escuchar al comentarista, giraron violentamente la cabeza para ver el suceso; ella estaba recostada en el pasto sin reaccionar. Ambos se abalanzaron hacia la cazadora, uno muy asustado, el otro entre preocupado y molesto, pero afectados de igual manera.

'Maldición, Mione! Por qué demonios interferiste!'

'Herm espero estés bien! Merlín, por favor que esté bien!'

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bien, este es otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado, también es relativamente largo pero ojala lo lean y por favor dejen REVIEWS de verdad que me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo y enserio me preocupa que no he recibido muchos, agradezco a Liz Echizen** **que creo que no es exactamente lo que creías pero espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo****. Y a Mari esperando también que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo.**

**Se cuidan mucho.**

**Se despide**

**Cristal90**


	10. Chapter 10: Despertares y Amenazas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Despertares y amenazas**

'_Herm espero estés bien! Merlín, por favor que esté bien!'_

Todo el estadio se arremolinó entorno al campo de Quidditch, más específicamente alrededor de la castaña; unos por simple curiosidad, otros por sincera simpatía, por preocupación, amor…pero quienes quitaron sin tacto a todos para poder pasar, fueron los capitanes encontrándola inconsciente entre los brazos de una histérica pelirroja ya recuperada. Ginny no paraba de llorar al ver que su mejor amiga no reaccionaba.

- Es mi culpa! Ella esta así por mi culpa! Soy una tonta, yo debería haberme movido o por lo menos estar en su lugar!- sollozaba- Hermy…Hermy…vamos desierta y dime que estas bien…por favor- le pedía con dulzura a la joven.

Al ver la congoja de la chica, el ojiverde habló lo más lógico posible.

- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería-

- Ni lo pienses Potter!- intervino el rubio tomando parte de la conversación- Ella irá directamente a San Mungo con los mejores medimagos. Y yo la llevaré, así que lárgate!- ordenó.

- En tus sueños Malfoy! Ella se queda con nosotros y tú eres el sobrante estúpido hurón!- le retó agresivamente.

- Te equivocas, ya te dije que el que sobra eres tú cara-rajada!- sonrió con sorna- Mione irá conmigo al baile y no contigo porque así lo decidió- declaró arrogante.

- Que te haya tenido lástima es una cosa…y no por eso tienes derecho sobre ella!- exclamó enojado sacando su varita ante las miradas expectantes de los demás alumnos.

- Aún no sabes con quién te metes- el ojigris sacó también su varita conjurando al instante- _Stupuffecy!_-

- _Expelliarmus!-_ se defendió el moreno rápidamente, ambos hechizos chocaron dando como resultado una pequeña explosión que llamó la tención enseguida conmocionando a los demás aunque la pelirroja seguía como ida.

- Ya verás…-

- _Accio varitas!-_ dijo una voz bastante familiar- Señores, les agradecería que no peleasen, además como la afectada es mi nieta, es mi decisión a dónde se le llevará- explicó- _Movili corpus!_- apuntó a la castaña elevándola con delicadeza-Si desean verla estará en la enfermería, pero sin peleas- finalizó el anciano director autoritario pero sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo dando media vuelta con su nieta.

- Profesor!- llamó la pecosa saliendo del trance al ver en el aire el cuerpo de Herm- Yo iré con usted! Por favor!- suplicó angustiada alcanzándolo.

- Claro Señorita Weasley, venga- accedió amablemente.

Los que veían la escena seguían como impactados y mudos, Ron se veía bastante preocupado pero no se atrevía a acercarse más, luego la vería en la enfermería sin falta. También Neville, quien la había atrapado, estaba angustiado al lado de una inquieta Luna, pero no quisieron intervenir.

- Bueno no hay más que ver! Diríjanse a sus asuntos, señores!- ordenó la profesora McGonagall recobrando la compostura pues ella misma estaba intranquila.

Sin embargo, una cabellera rubia y otra negra desaparecieron velozmente al ingresar al castillo en pos del director, y nadie pudo detenerles.

Madame Pomfrey ya examinaba cuidadosamente a la chica sacando conclusiones.

- El impacto fue en la parte abdominal, seguramente esa pelota tenía algún hechizo porque fue muy potente- palmó su vientre- Provocó la fractura de cuatro costillas que afortunadamente no hicieron mayor daño- concluyó su examen para ponerle una especie de ungüento verdoso y comenzar a vendarla.

- Entonces, estará bien?- se apresuró a indagar una muchacha.

- Pues teóricamente sí- sonrió- con unas cuantas pociones. Pero me temo que no es muy seguro puesto que hace ya como un año y medio aproximadamente recibió ahí mismo un hechizo que nunca supimos su nombre, que lamentablemente la dejaron algo sensible y puede repercutir ese hecho en su recuperación- explicó la sanadora acomodando a la paciente en una cama para suministrarle pociones de colores variados.

- Pero…a pesar de ello va a estar bien, no?- insistió la pelirroja.

- Como dije, no lo sé Señorita, pero necesita mucho reposo…- el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, miró a dos jóvenes agitados entrar-…y calma, Señores- regañó.

- Escuché eso de que no sabe si va a estar bien, qué quiso decir?- replicó el ojiverde.

- Eso mismo Señor Potter. No lo sé-

- Si no lo sabe, usted no es competente! Será mejor llevarla a San Mungo con verdaderos medimagos!- reclamó el otro.

- Qué irrespetuoso es Señor Malfoy! Pero para su desgracia ella no puede ser movida más, esta delicada y sería riesgoso- informó indignada.

- Tonterías! Me la llevaré!- insistió.

- Señor Malfoy- intervino por fin el director- Como ya dije, eso lo decido yo y ella se quedará aquí por lo pronto, si se complica apoyaré gustoso su idea.- le dijo bastante calmado.

- Ja, de acuerdo- aceptó molesto- Veremos como sigue- se cruzó de brazos arrogante.

- Mientras tanto yo no voy a dejarla- declaró Ginny resuelta.

- Tampoco yo- secundó Harry.

- Mucho menos yo, pero estar con ustedes le hará daño y a mí también-

- Nadie te obliga a quedarte hurón. Mejor si te vas!-

- Dije que no me marcharía. Tú lárgate San Potter!-

- Suficiente! No sé si recuerdan que ella esta delicada- silenció Pomfrey.

- Cierto, por lo tanto ustedes pueden venir a verla cuando gusten pero no a la misma hora.-miró a los buscadores-No acepto discusiones.- sentenció.

- Si profesor…- se resignaron- Pero yo me quedo ahora-

- Esta bien, la cuidas porque volveré más tarde-

- No me queda de otra, pero regresaré muy seguido-

Ambos se retiraron junto con el anciano quedando solamente las dos jóvenes en la enfermería, la ojiazul sosteniendo con delicadez la mano de su amiga, diciéndole dulcemente.

- Gracias…

_Hermione caminaba sin rumbo por un basto campo compuesto de un suave pasto, fresco y vivo, a su alrededor podía ver hermosas flores de muchos tamaños y colores, no se dejaba de maravillar por el lugar tan desconocido pero a la vez cautivante. Se recostó para observar la puesta del sol entre unas montañas, observó cómo el cielo iba tornándose de diversos colores, la luz poco a poco dio paso a la oscuridad y esta se fue llenando de estrellas e hizo su aparición la luna llena con toda su luz blanquecina., sin embargo algo pasó y esa viste se extinguió, cada estrella desapareció y la luna se ocultó, el aire se tornó gélido y la castaña se alteró levantándose rápidamente. La joven no podía ver absolutamente nada pero siguió caminando hasta que divisó la luz de unas antorchas, corrió hacia allí esperanzada pero lo que encontró la dejo sin aliento; tumbas, tumbas era todo lo que veía, cientos de ellas, recorrió el lugar tratando de hallar la salida pero un impulso la obligó a detenerse frente a unas lápidas leyendo su epitafio: "John y Helen Granger, esposos y padres queridos" 'no era cierto, era una ilusión' corrió asustada tropezando con otra tumba: "Albus Dumbledore querido abuelo y gran mago" 'no! otra farsa, no, no…' otra más: "Ginebra Molly Weasley gran amiga" 'no, no!' "Ronald Billius Weasley gran amigo" 'no, Ron, no! "Neville Longbottom" "Luna Lovegood" 'por qué! ya basta! BASTA!' se acercó a una lápida un poco más apartada no pudiendo resistir el leerla: "Harry James Potter, gran auror y amigo, descansa" 'No! Harry, no! Él no debe morir, no…NOOOO!..._

- Noooo!- gritó ella abriendo los ojos bruscamente levantándose de la cama, estaba sudando copiosamente.

- Herm, calma, tranquila- le habló su amigo despertándose para tratar de ayudar a su histérica amiga.

- Harry?- lo reconoció- Oh Harry eres tú! Estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó emocionada para Lugo palparse el abdomen ante un dolor agudo que la invadió.

- Sí, soy yo, estoy muy bien y yo debería preguntarte eso porque tú fuiste la que se accidentó- al ver la cara confusa de la joven agregó- Ya sabes, en el partido-

- Ah, ya lo recuerdo- 'recuerdo como trataron de matar a Gin' pensó enojada- ¿Cómo está Ginny?-

- Pues físicamente muy bien pero muy preocupada por ti- sonrió- se alegrará de que ya hayas despertado.-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?-

- No mucho, solo dos días, pero nos tenías angustiados- sinceró- Pero no me has respondido ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Bien…-vio la mirada de incredulidad en su amigo y dijo- Bueno mejor- aunque ciertamente le dolía el cuerpo horrores.

- Y dime¿porqué gritaste al despertar?-

- No lo recuerdo- mintió ella- seguramente una pesadilla o algo así-

- Sí, seguramente…- dijo suspicaz- Bueno será mejor que…- alguien interrumpió.

- Mione! Ya despertaste, una grata sorpresa- exclamó un rubio empalagosamente para luego mira con desprecio al moreno- Ya puedes irte Potter-

- Claro…- aceptó este a regañadientes con lo que casi le da algo a la castaña- …solo lo hago por su salud- aclaró apartándose- Adiós Herm, volveré- despidió retirándose.

- Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el ojigris acercándose a la cama de la joven.

- Sí Draco, gracias. Me duele un poco el estómago, esa bludger hechizada iba a matar…- declaró con doble intención.

- Exacto- corroboró el joven- pero claro que no era para ti sino para la Weasley- arrastro sus palabras- y no debiste interferir- susurro tétrico- todo fue planeado; la bludger la golpearía sin que la pobretona se moviera un milímetro…-

- Un Imperius…- dedujo

- Muy bien, siempre tan lista…eso sería para advertir a Potter y a su hermano sobre el peligro inminente, además de aventajarnos en el juego-hizo una mueca amarga-…pero cara-rajada atrapó la snitch y tú salvaste a la Weasley- se aproximo para susurrarle- tendrás que dar una muy buena explicación a mi padre-

- Lo haré no te alteres-

- Que bueno, porque mañana viene…- informó- Nos vemos luego, espero te recuperes pronto- besó su mejilla secamente y se fue.

- Demonios…- masculló.

Casi enseguida la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir dejando ver a una chica con cabellera rojiza.

- Hermy! Me dijeron que ya habías despertado y eché a correr hacia acá- soltó la chica abalanzándose hacia ella- ¿Cómo estas?-

- Mucho mejor Gin, gracias- respondió algo adolorida por el abrazo de su amiga.

- Gracias? GRACIAS¿Cómo que gracias?- gritó la joven- Yo te doy las gracias por salvarme, no sé que me pasó, fue mi culpa- sollozó apretando aún más a la castaña provocándole una mueca de dolor pero sin apartarla.

- Ya Gin…no te pongas así- respiró- No fue culpa tuya, fueron los mortífagos- confesó haciendo que la pecosa terminará impactada su abrazo, dándole alivio a la otra.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Así es, ellos planearon esto, solo era una muestra de lo que podían hacer y no pudiste reaccionar porque te lanzaron un Imperius-

- Pero ¿cómo soy tan tonta? debí prepararme más…estamos en tiempos peligroso y no me lo tomé seriamente…perdóname- musitó aún con lágrimas.

- Cálmate ya, prometí cuidarles y eso hago-

- Oye? Seguro vieron o supieron lo que hiciste, no te meterás en problemas verdad?- inquirió intranquila.

- No lo creo, pero me las arreglaré para excusarme, deja eso en paz- aseguró- Pero tú, y ale dijiste algo a ese chico?- cambió de tema.

- Pues yo…eh, este, yo…eh, no- contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué esperas? A que Snape decida repartir alegría para Navidad?- ironizó divertida dejando a su amiga pensativa- Anda, vete ya y no te atrevas a regresar si no haces eso- amenazó, obligando a la ojiazul a salir apresurada del lugar.

Ya en la tarde la visitó su amigo Ron con Luna y luego un colorado Neville.

'Ufff, el amor….cierto, no he pensado en eso últimamente, hace tiempo creía que me gustaba Ron pero descubrí que no era verdad. No me he dedicado a descifrar mi corazón como todas las chicas, claro que no soy como todas…pero no sé qué hacer' apartó eso de su mente al tiempo que bebía, por órdenes de Madame Pomfrey, una poción para dormir.

Volvió a despertarse ya de madrugada, volteó a su alrededor descubriendo desconcertada una figura durmiendo en la silla al costado en su cama.

' Harry…así que tú has velado mis sueños estas noches, eh? por eso ayer te encontré aquí…gracias, tú siempre apoyándome, cuidándome, gracias. Amigo…¿amigo? sí uno de mis dos mejores amigos…¿solo eso, mejor amigo? No, eres algo más, siempre junto a mí, constante, salvándome, reconfortante, que entiendes mis palabras, viendo mi interior…¿quién puede hacer eso? una amigo no, un mejor amigo no, quién? un ser muy querido podría ser, pero solo eres mi amigo, a ti te gusta Ginny y tú le gustas a ella….un momento, no, no ,no, a Ginny le gusta nEville y a Neville le gusta ella, entonces a ti ya no te gusta Ginny, pero quién? oh'- entonces recordó todos eso sonrojos, su extrema preocupación, nerviosismo, tanta atención, el día del anuncio del baila la frase que nunca completó, el hecho de estar ahí con ella…comprendió todo, ero ella qué sentía?-'Yo qué siento? Lo quiero, sí, es más que un simple cariño, porque sin notarlo le correspondo…Talvez demasiado tarde, cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, cuando estamos en bandos contrarios, cuando lo nuestro nunca podría ser…¿por qué? por culpa del mal que nos impide todo, el amor libre que juré defender ni yo misma lo puedo descubrir y disfrutar. Creo que no nos queda más que hablar sin palabras, vernos sin miradas, alegrarnos sin sonrisas, llegar a amarnos a distancia…hasta que Voldemort deje de ser una amenaza sabrás lo que siento. Lucharé porque ese día llegue…Harry'

En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos encontrándose con unas orbes ambarinas, tan hermosas, cálidas, puras y sinceras mirándolo. Ella a su vez descubrió esos ojos esmeralda tan llenos de amor, preocupación, incertidumbre, calidez y sinceridad. Un instante que pareció eterno, terminó.

- Harry ¿haz estado aquí todas las noches cuidándome?-

- Sí 'siempre cuidándote' pero he de irme, Malfoy vendrá 'lamentablemente' pero sabes que regresaré 'eso sin dudarlo' hasta pronto- y salió del lugar sin decir más dejando a la joven ensimismada.

- Buenos días, Jane- solo una persona la llamaba por su segundo nombre.

- Buen día abuelo- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que te sientas mejor, sé que si- sonrió- Me han dicho que Narcissa viene a Hogwarts, sospecho que te metiste en un pequeño problema, del cual estoy seguro saldrás-.

- Correcto abuelo, pero debo pedirte que convenzas a Madame Pomfrey de que me deje salir ahora mismo, no puedo mostrar debilidad.-

- Hablaré con ella, oh mira ahí viene- hizo un gesto a la mujer para que se acercara.-Poppy, mi nieta desea irse de aquí en estos momentos ¿será posible?-

- ¿Se ha vuelto loca?- la miró escandalizada- Las pociones que toma reparan una costilla máximo pro día, se rompió cuatro y apenas sanará la última hoy, además del golpe y si completa sanación.- regañó severa- No, no puede.-

- Debe hacerlos, soportaré el dolor y me cuidaré mucho- suplicó Hermione.

- Vamos Poppy, es mi nieta ¿qué Dumbledore miente?- suplicó también uniéndose a su nieta en la cara de niño bueno.

- Ashhh, no hay remedio para su testarudez.- se resignó al mirarlos- Puede irse Señorita- dijo irritada alejándose de ellos.

- Jane, solo cuídate mucho-

- Sí abuelo, todo lo que pueda. Luego debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante- él asintió retirándose del lugar.

La joven se recostó un rato y luego se vistió con una de sus túnicas soberbias, conservó el vendaje de su abdomen, se maquilló ligeramente, salió de la enfermería con paso tambaleante, por su dolor aún intenso dirigiéndose, al Gran Comedor, cuando llegó a las enormes puertas respiró hondo y las empujó entrando como si no tuviese nada.

Los que se encontraban desayunado dejaron sus platos para mirarla un tanto desconcertados por su salida prematura de la enfermería.

Sus amigos se preocuparon mucho al respecto, sabían de su estado y sabía que sufría aunque no lo exteriorizara, se preguntaban también por qué salió tan precipitadamente de cama. Harry no aguantó y se puso de pie con la intención de ayudarla pero a una significativa mirada de ella, se retractó sentándose nuevamente. En eso Draco sí que se levantó presto a ofrecerle su brazo para que se apoyara, ella lo tomó sin muestra de que lo agradeciera y se sentaron en la mesad e Slytherin a desayunar.

- Creí que no debías salir de la cama hasta la próxima semana- sonrió arrogante- Si tenías tantas ganas de verme yo habría ido más tarde-

- El que no debiera no significa que no pudiera- le devolvió la sonrisa- Y no deseaba estar más ahí, no verte lo hubiese soportado muy bien-

A esto el rubio platinado rió por lo bajo complacido en que le siguiera el juego. Una joven se les unió enseguida.

- Mione que gusto que ya estés recuperada 'Oh no, Parkinson ya abrió la boca, debo soportar el dolor de estómago y el dolor de cabeza ahora…' debo ponerte al día lo más pronto posible, ese maquillaje por cierto te favorece y… 'Sí, definitivamente me dolerá la cabeza'. Se quejó mentalmente mientras oía el interminable discurso de Pansy que sinceramente la hartaba.

Las clases comenzaron si ningún contratiempo, los profesores del ofrecían a Hermione que si lo deseaba fuese a descansar pero ella se negó educadamente alegando, o más bien mintiendo, acerca de que se sentía de maravilla. Durante la clase de pociones, donde por cierto le iba mucho mejor con Snape que se limitaba a ignorarla, arribó la visita que la joven esperaba desde que se levantó.

- Severus, un placer- saludó cortésmente la Señora Malfoy entrando a la mazmorra con aire en extremo arrogante.

- Igualmente Narcissa, qué se te ofrece?- respondió "amablemente" según él.

- Si no es mucha molestia, me permitirías unos minutos a la Señorita Dumbledore y a mi hijo?- Potter, Weasley y Longbottom la miraron alarmados aunque guardando apariencias.

- Por supuesto, todos tuyos- accedió siseante.

'Bien, es momento de mostrarte firme, segura, vamos muéstrate indiferente, yo puedo' se repetía mentalmente la chica rizada al tiempo que se levantaba junto a su blondo acompañante para seguir a la Señora Malfoy, que estaba segura era falsa.

Los tres llegaron a una habitación casi inmediata, entraron con rapidez y l adulta conjuró un Silencius al lugar, mientras más seguro mejor.

De pronto la rubia cambio su apariencia, ahora era la intimidante figura de un hombre maduro igualmente rubio e igual de arrogante, era Lucius, obviamente no podía presentarse así al Colegio, porque lo arrestarían, además a su esposa no le importaba prestarle su apariencia.

- Bien- caminó por la habitación ligeramente alterado- Me encantaría que me explicaras tu peculiar comportamiento- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- No creo que la necesites, puesto que ni siquiera me pusieron al tanto de ese plan.- se resistió a contestar la joven fríamente.

- Por tu reacción estúpida fueron las precauciones- sonrió- pero bueno, los muggles son los que ya pagaron tu deuda…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le tembló la voz imperceptiblemente, pero el joven Malfoy lo notó y de alguna manera se sintió mal de haber propiciado todo eso.

- No creo que necesites de explicación- repitió su misma frase con sorna impresa en cada una de sus palabras-

- De acuerdo- se resignó la ojimiel angustiada por la situación de sus padres- Mi comportamiento no tuvo nada de raro- comenzó provocando que los rubios levantaran una ceja incrédulos- Verás, fue por seguridad, no crean que mi abuelo es tonto ni mucho menos, alguien conjuró una maldición imperdonable en pleno partido de Quidditch y otro hechizó una bludger, supo que fueron unos Slytherin pero no quienes…aunque si llegaban a matar a Weasley seguro los descubrirían llegando hasta ustedes, hacia nosotros- sonrió con sarcasmo- Blaise y Pansy son muy descuidados en cubrir rastros-

- Y supongo que te interpusiste para salvarlos- ironizó el hombre con duda

- Para salvarme de que no abrieran su boca, además con mi entrenamiento era seguro que no me pasaría nada y convencería a mi abuelo de que había sido un accidente, un chascarrillo un poco pasado, pero no un intento de homicidio- finalizó altivamente dejando a los hombres sin más reclamos plausibles.

- No te pases de lista, _Hermione_- Lucius la sujeto del brazo con rudeza- Los muggles sufrieron una dosis de tortura, pero es lo último, si pasa otra cosa inusual respecto a ti… bueno mejor considéralos muertos- amenazó el rubio soltándola.

- No pasará nada- respondió con odio.

- Eso espero- se volvió a transformar en su esposa agregando- Nos veremos- y se retiró sin más con una mirada dura como el hierro.

Los estudiantes se quedaron un momento más en silencio, esperando de alguna manera que el otro dijera algo, hasta que Malfoy soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- inquirió ella.

- Pues que dijeras una mentira tan convincente- declaró calmado sorprendiendo a la castaño por su actitud tan relajada, al fin y al cabo ella había echado a perder su plan.- Además de que eso me dice que ya no eres la niña sabelotodo-no-rompo-ni-un-plato- se mofó divertido.

- Oh, ya cállate Draco, anda regresemos a clases- sugirió caminando trabajosamente hacia la salida.

- Mejor apóyate en mí- ofreció su brazo- Eres fuerte pero eso hubiera matado a cualquiera, sé que te duele- dijo casi con gentileza el joven.

Ella lo miró un rato decidiéndose, su padre había torturado a sus seres queridos, pero…él no era su padre, aceptó su ofrecimiento internamente agradecida.

Harry miró a la pareja de jóvenes regresar a la mazmorra demasiado juntos para su gusto, una sensación de celos lo invadió, jurándose hacer algo algún día cercano.

Los amigos se reunieron el su Sala Común en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, rodeando a la castaña interrogantes, Ginny ya había sido informada de que la madre de Malfoy había hablado en privado con ellos y estaba preocupada.

- Hermy, qué pasó?-

- Nada importante- respondió con bastante indiferencia.

- Vamos, dinos Herm, te amenazó!-

- Si lo hizo que pueden hacer, Harry?- siguió inexpresiva.

- Creo que ya te esta afectando eso de juntarte tanto con Malfoy- intervino el pelirrojo a la vista de una posible discusión entre sus amigos.

- Lo lamento- suspiró la joven Dumbledore recobrando su tono dulce- Todo es tan complicado…- tomó asiento en un sofá.

- No te preocupes, yo nunca te abandonaré- consoló Potter abrazándola con ternura.

- Ey!- reclamó Neville- Nosotros no te dejaremos sola- apoyó el joven.

- Gracias- una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su tersa mejilla tan cuidada como el resto de su cuerpo, por fuera estaba en excelentes condiciones, pero por dentro vivía incitada por el miedo, la confusión y un dolor inmenso en su corazón que probablemente se hacia cada vez más duro…no, ella no quería.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Perdón, de verdad, es que ya entre a la escuela y pues me han dejado algo de tarea, pero lo importante es que ya subí otro capítulo más del fic, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y por favor dejen REVIEWS aunque no lo merezca por la tardanza, vamos hagan un intento, solo es un clic en Summit Review y listo.**

**Agradecimientos a fRaNbLaCkOp; espero de verdad que te guste el fic, a brisa2006; gracias por tus palabras ya me has animado con ellas, a AndyPotterGranger; muchas gracias por decirme que te esta agradando, perdona la tardanza, y por supuesto a** **Liz** **Echizen;** **muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y no creas que no he leído los caps de tu fic que cada vez es más interesante, gracias nuevamente, saludos**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, se cuidan mucho y pongo una frase que dijo mi profe. de Lógica, obviamente citando a Santo Tomás :**

"_Prefiero creer en lo que me digan, a que se condenen por mentirosos"_

**Se cuidan mucho.**

**Se despide**

**Cristal90**


	11. Chapter 11: Una Navidad Inusual

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Una Navidad Inusual**

…_su corazón que probablemente se hacia cada vez más duro…no, ella no quería._

Como siempre el tiempo pasa a veces demasiado aprisa para nuestro gusto, cuando menos lo esperaban llegó el último día de clases antes de las cortas vacaciones de invierno, y con ello, el día del baile de Navidad.

Todo el alumnado se las había ingeniado para invitar a alguien esa noche, esto incluye que Ron finalmente se armó de todo el valor que tenía e invitó a Luna que gustosa no dudó en aceptar, Ginny, el mismo día en que Hermione despertó, le dio el sí a Neville que la invitó inmediatamente, Dean y Seamos decidieron dejar su pena e invitar a Lavender y a Parvati respectivamente, cumpliendo así con el sueño de ambas chicas. Hermione y Draco iría obviamente juntos como se sabía un mes antes, aunque Harry, que no es como todo el alumnado, decidió ir sin pareja para buscar la oportunidad de ver a la castaña sin el hurón, además nadie le parecía adecuada a pesar de la insistencia de su mejor amigo en que eligiera una de las muchas que lo rondaban.

Esa tarde se sentía la expectación en el ambiente, los chicos seguían despreocupados pero las chicas se iban a sus dormitorios para arreglarse lo mejor posible gastando enormes cantidades de maquillaje y teniendo un sin fin de nervios. En el dormitorio Gryffindor de séptimo año, había más ajetreo que en cualquier otro, ya que en la misma habitación corrían de un lado a otro, Brown, Patil y Weasley, solo con ellas se podía hacer una bomba, la joven Dumbledore se mantenía un poco más rectada pero no se salvaba de los intentos por arreglarla y dejar la perfecta de sus amigas, se los agradecía pero era excesivo.

Al fin llegó la hora de reunirse con sus parejas e iniciar la celebración. La primera en bajar fue Ginny, vistiendo una sencilla túnica color crema levemente escotada, adornada con perlas al parecer, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, brillante y sedoso con el color rojo en su esplendor, una tenue capa de maquillaje la dejaban hermosa. Fue recibida por su nuevo novio que llevaba su túnica de gala gris pálida. Ambos se saludaron retirándose.

Los segundo en reunirse fueron Dean y Lav y Seamos con Parvati, muy bien vestidos y coordinados según las exigencias de las chicas, se fueron sonrientes.

Ron se encaminó para ir por Luna, esta vez vestía una túnica decente color azul oscuro contrastando con sus ojos, llegó a su destino encontrándola portando una túnica muy linda azul celeste.

Harry se mantenía en la sala expectante, el vestía una túnica azul-grisácea muy elegante, su cabello había sido intentado de domar, pero resultó imposible, aunque se seguía viendo muy apuesto. Unos momentos después bajó Hermione, el joven la observó embelesado al verla vestida con una hermosa túnica verde esmeralda, muy costosa y fina a simple vista, un poco ecotada, larga con pliegues delicados, muy ceñida y algo descubierta por la espalada además en su andar había elegancia, gracia. Su cabello estaba arreglado en un bonito peinado del que Caín a su rostro algunos rizos castaños, su tez tenuemente maquillada con esos labios tan incitantes al natural. El chico casi había dejado de respirar, el ámbar y el esmeralda chocaron expresando en segundos una gama de sentimientos.

- Te ves hermosa Herm- por fin habló el moreno provocando un levísimo sonrojo en ella.

- Gracias Harry, tú te ves muy apuesto- él si que se coloreó completito.

-Mmm gracias, te acompaño?- trató de desembarazarse- Bueno al menos hasta que llegues con tu pareja- agregó con resentimiento.

- De acuerdo, vamos- accedió ella tomando su brazo para atravesar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, caminando sin prisa hacia el Gran Comedor.

Pero alguien los detectó sin demora con su mirada aguda rompiendo con sus sonrisas.

- Tú, cara-rajada! Suéltala en este momento- exigió un joven rubio indignado.

- No te preocupes Malfoy, solo la escoltaba- respondió el morocho con rencor en la voz.

- Pues no me importa, solo limítate a no tocarla ni acercártele- alegó el otro tomando el brazo de la castaña posesivamente.- Lárgate- escupió despectivo, Potter no quería iniciar una pelea otra vez, así que se retiró con la mirada triste de la chica.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar.

- Mione, esa escoria te acompañaba, cómo se atrevió?-

- Solo fue un momento, además tú no fuiste por mí a la Torre- alegó ella excusándose con lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza.

- Sabes que detesto pisar territorio Gryffindor, pero si me lo pides lo haré- explicó él con amabilidad. Draco se veía realmente apuesto portando una túnica negra muy fina y elegante, era sobria pero a la vez auténticamente Malfoy, su cabello rubio platinado se acomodaba solo por su sedosidad y su porte tan soberbio y distinguido le daban el toque final. Ingresaron al Gran Comedor adornado para la ocasión.

- Sean todo bienvenidos a este baile, por favor diviértanse mucho- dijo el director usando un sonorus.

Cada pareja tomó asiento en una mesa, Harry se disculpó sentándose con Ron y Luna, desde ahí podía observar la mesa donde se había acomodado su Herm sin parecer sospechoso.

La cena apareció y enseguida comenzó la música para bailar. Malfoy bailó toda la noche con su pareja, no se veían cansados y hasta se veía que lo disfrutaban pero conservando una aureola de distinción y arrogancia que les hacía pensar a todos los que los veían, que eran tal para cual, menos claro, a cierto ojiverde celoso hasta los huesos que los veía enojado, deseando golpear a ese hurón arrebatándole a la chica, pero él nunca la dejó sola y su esperanza de bailar juntos se esfumó.

La fiesta terminó ya entrada la madrugada, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios.

- Draco, ve a tu sala, no es necesario que me acompañes a la Torre- dijo Hermione.

- Yo te escolto, no hay problema-

- Nada, ya me dijiste que odias pisar por allá-

- Sí, pero también que si tú me lo pedías lo haría-

- Aja, pero ahora te pido que no lo hagas, yo solita podré llegar- respondió la joven terca.

- Como gustes entonces, con tu permiso- besó su mano alejándose rumbo a las mazmorras mientras otro aprovechaba para aproximarse a la joven.

- Dejarás que yo te acompañe?-

- Claro Harry, nada me haría más feliz- aceptó la castaña con alegría impresa en la voz para deleite del joven que no dudó en ofrecer su brazo y caminar. Llegaron a la sala.

- Acompañarte a ir y regresar del baile, me hace creer que fui yo tu pareja y debo decir que hubiera querido que fuera eso verdad.- el joven dio un claro intento de coqueteo hacia ella.

- Por lo menos tus ojos me acompañaron den todas formas- le correspondió la joven- Que duermas bien- se despidió besándole la mejilla

'Me ha dado un beso! No me lavaré este cachete…bueno tal vez sí tenga que hacerlo, pero no lo olvidaré. Me habrá visto observándola? O qué quiso decir?...Ah por supuesto! Su túnica, era esmeralda, lo habrá hecho por mí? No lo sé…pero me alegra, lucharé por ella cueste lo que cueste, la amo de verdad y es lo más precioso que tengo…'

Con este tipo de pensamientos el morocho fue a dormirse plácidamente sintiendo todavía el calor que dejaron los labios de su amiga en su mejilla, por lo menos tenía una esperanza.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos no despertaron hasta pasado el mediodía y solo para empacar ya que en unas horas debían llegar con sus familias para las fiestas de fin de año.

- Harry! Levántate hermano!- gritó un emocionado chico.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron, porqué tanto ajetreo?- se quejó somnoliento.

- Es que se nos hará tarde si no te levantas- el ojiverde le miró sin entender- Pasaremos la Navidad en la Madriguera y mamá te ha invitado! Se enfurecerá si no llegamos- explicó.

- Muy bien, muy bien ya me apuro, tranquilo- accedió el moreno agradecido por no tener que quedarse solo en el castillo.

Después de un rato ambos bajaron a la sala común con sus respectivos baúles y lechuzas, ahí encontraron a su amiga parada sin cosas.

- Hola Herm, qué pasa te vas a quedar?- cuestionó el pelirrojo a lo que el otro pensó que a lo mejor y no era tan malo quedarse en el castillo- Ven con nosotros!- ofreció Weasley y ahora el otro pensó que esa era mejor idea.

- Hola Ron, Harry- saludó- No me quedo, mis cosas ya las llevó un elfo al tren- tomó aire- he de ir a la mansión Malfoy- 'Lo tenía que arruinar' pensó Harry.

- Pasarás Navidad con una bola de asquerosos mortífagos?!- reclamó de inmediato.

- Sí Harry, tengo que hacerlo. Sabes que no puedo negarme- respondió resignada- Al parecer las visitas a la Madriguera se acabaron para mí…lo siento-

- Pues no debe ser así, nunca debió ser así!- objetó enardecido el ojiazul.

- Pero así es-

- Bueno…no te preocupes, te mandaremos muchas cartas! Todo irá bien- animó el pecoso ya más tranquilo- Además nos veremos en el compartimiento, no?-

- Trataré de escabullirme como pueda, debo ir con Malfoy-

- Maldito, siempre te tiene con él, parece tu guardaespaldas!- reclamó el ojiverde.

- Les escribiré no se preocupen pero por si acaso me despido- les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno- Prométanme que se divertirán por mí- condicionó.

- Prometido!- dijeron ambos con ojos cristalinos- Cuídate mucho- aconsejaron para separarse y tomar su propio camino.

'Esto es la única cosa que le envidio a Malfoy, va estar con ella mucho más tiempo que yo' suspiró Potter.

'Ojala no le pase nada a Herm, es mi mejor amiga…qué hará mamá de comer cuando lleguemos?' pensaba por otro lado el pelirrojo.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha esperaron a su amiga castaña pero ella jamás llegó, por más que uno de ellos lo deseó, no pudo ir.

Harry, Ron y Ginny bajaron de la locomotora ubicando a la matriarca Weasley que los esperaba con una gran sonrisa y los recibió muy efusivamente.

- Ya es hora de irnos chicos- declaró pero al verlos tan decaídos y pensativos adivinó su pena poniéndose algo triste también- Hermione es una chica muy fuerte, sé que estará bien- consoló seria. Había que suponerlo, Albus Dumbledore puso a la Orden al tanto de la situación de su nieta, y por lo mismo todos los Weasley lo sabían ya.

Los jóvenes asintieron pero buscaron con la mirada a la aludida, encontrándola caminando sin prisa hacia un carruaje, del brazo del rubio, donde la madre de este los esperaba pacientemente y con la frialdad marcada en su fino rostro, daba algo de miedo. La ojimiel sintió la mirada de sus amigos y les dedicó un último vistazo lleno de resignación y tristeza para enseguida abordar su transporte.

Por fin llegaron a la mansión que con su majestuosidad y su aire tétrico los aguardaba imponente, para dos de ellos sería un invierno más en su "hogar" pero para la castaña sería algo totalmente desconocido, una navidad sin la alegría de ver nuevamente a sus padres, bueno verlos en condiciones normales no cautivos por maniáticos, además ni siquiera podía estar con su abuelo por orden de Lucius…sería su peor Navidad.

Las tres figuras caminaron con pulcritud y tanta exactitud que parecían pasos ensayados, pisando el inmenso vestíbulo de la mansión, donde un elfo hizo acto de aparición.

- Hizer, lleva las cosas de los jóvenes a sus habitaciones- ordenó la soberbia voz de Narcissa in dignarse a mirar a la criatura.

- Será un honor Señora Malfoy, Hizer esta para servirles- reverenció sumiso el elfo.

- Retírense a descansar, mañana Lucius querrá hablarles- informó con extrema formalidad esperando a que los chicos subieran a sus dormitorios. Estos asintieron mudamente subiendo las escalinatas juntos y finalmente dirigirse en direcciones opuestas a sus cuartos.

La ojimiel entró a sus aposento que le parecía aún demasiado ajeno a su persona, como un recordatorio constante de su martirio, cerró solo para encontrar a una elfina sonriente.

- Un placer tenerla aquí ama Dumbledore, en qué le puede servir Elna a la señorita?- dijo inclinándose rápidamente.

- Me agradaría un baño por favor y te repito que ni tienes porqué inclinarte-

- Será un honor prepararle su baño- ignoró el último comentario de la joven desapareciendo, la joven suspiró.

Siguió examinando su alcoba, cierto era que era de los más suntuosa, amplia, son su cama adoselada con sábanas de fina seda color dorado y cortinas verde esmeralda, con un gran ventanal que daba una maravillosa vista hacinas el jardín privado de Narcissa, todos sus muebles eran de cedro o caoba y utensilios de plata pura, junto con una chimenea que sin permiso era peligrosa de utilizar.

Unos minutos después la elfina le dijo que su baño estaba listo y ella sin demora se sumergió en la bella tina estilo romano intentando despejarse un poco y dormir, pero eso era intentar ignorar el hecho de estar rodeada de serpientes venenosas. Salió de la sala de baño para desplomarse fatigada en su cama, por fin durmió.

- Señorita Dumbledore, señorita, despierte- dijo una vocecilla a la mañana siguiente.

- Eh? qué pasa?- la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Ama, muy buenos días, espero haya dormido bien- saludó- Pronto será el desayuno-

- Ah, claro Elna, gracias por avisarme.- se desperezó lentamente pero la criatura no se movió de su lado presionándola a apresurarse, la arregló lo más perfecto posible, se puso un túnica ligera y cómoda pero elegante, justa para ese día que no tenía nada de especial porque sentarse a la mesa con los Malfoy no era su sueño ni nada, pero qué se le podía hacer. Bajó la escalinata rumbo al comedor, donde un poniente Narcissa la esperaba y un serio Draco se levantaba para acomodarla, en cuanto se sentaron Lucius hizo acto de presencia para tomar su lugar habitual en la cabecera de la mesa como patriarca de la familia y a un gesto suyo la comida apareció. Nadie hablaba pues era de mal gusto hacerlo mientras ingerían sus alimentos que al terminarlos sus platos desaparecieron.

- Hermione- llamó el hombre con un tono peligroso- ha llegado una carta de tu _abuelo_- lo dijo con asco depositando un sobre en la mesa- seguramente es tu llave, puedes ir al Callejón Diagon hoy, pero debes regresar antes de que caiga la noche. Nadie te vigilará porque confiaré en que no hagas nada tonto, también los muggles confiarán en ti claro- amenazó con sutileza poniéndose de pie sin despedirse se retiró a su despacho mientras su esposa se iba a su jardín sin hablar y por último Draco siguió el mismo camino que su padre. Así ella se quedó sola en el gran comedor observando la carta frente a ella, asegurándose de su momentánea privacidad la abrió.

_Querida Jane:_

_Sé que no la pasas muy bien ahora, quisiera que estuviéramos juntos aunque la aburrida vida de un anciano no sea la gran cosa. También sé que debes permanecer ahí pero te envío tu llave, por supuesto de Gringotts, la dejaron en mi poder tus verdaderos padres pero aún no llega el momento de que te hable de ellos. Tal vez si vas, encuentres algunas respuestas a tus dudas y hagas algunos preparativos que creíste frustrados…relájate un poco, lo necesitas._

_Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, para que seas muy feliz, te lo jura un Dumbledore¿y qué Dumbledore miente? Siempre podrás contar conmigo, no lo olvides. _

_Ah, además cuando regreses al Colegio pienso enseñarte algo muy útil, Fawkes está involucrado en la sorpresa, te dejo en la duda para que tengas algo más en qué pensar y te distraigas._

_Te quiere mucho, de hecho te ama,_

_Tu abuelo,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione terminó de leer la carta escrita con fina caligrafía del director, con sus ojos cristalinos, de verdad lo añoraba tantos años sin sabes cuánto la amaba y ahora que por fin sabía, no debía estar con él…pero tenía razón, debía ser fuerte, se compuso para ir al Callejón, compraría los regalos para sus amigos y se trataría de relajar. Tomó un puñado de los polvos flú contenidos en una fina vasija de porcelana junto a la chimenea principal de la mansión y ser envuelta por unas llamas verdosas que la transportaron directo al Callejón de los magos, se limpió de hollín sus ropas con un simple hechizo.

- Debo ir a Gringotts-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Creo que debo pedir una disculpa a los que leen el fic, siente el gran retraso pero acabo de terminar exámenes y bueno ya publique otro capítulo, aunque bueno no sé si de verdad deba seguir, es que a lo mejor a muchos no les gusta…no, creo que aunque sea así voy a continuarlo en consideración a los que sí lo leen, además me gusta, bueno es todo.**

**Agradecimientos a Nadia op****; gracias por dejarme tu review y espero este nuevo capítulo no te descepcione y claro que más adelante va a ver algo por el estilo, por supuesto a** **Liz** **Echizen;** **muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo nuevamente y el sueño..mmm digamos que puede o no puede ser ya sabemos que todo es cuestión de nuestras acciones, y tu historia esta muy interesante, gracias y cuídate mucho. Todos gracias por leer y dejen REVIEWS porfavor.**

**Se despide**

**Cristal90**


	12. Chapter 12: Un Nuevo Año

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos son inventos míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Un Nuevo Año, Un Nuevo Comienzo**

_- Debo ir a Gringotts-_

Una refinada jovencita entró altivamente al banco mágico, en su mirada color del ámbar no se reflejaba el menor sentimiento, indiferente a todos los demás gnomos dirigió su persona al principal, sin pronunciar siquiera un saludo mostró su llave dorada a aquella criatura que tampoco se molestó en mirarla haciendo que llamaran a otra criatura para guiarla a su cámara. Abordaron un pequeño vagón que corría por un túnel bastante tétrico, dando giros, vueltas y pasando otras puertas, llegaron a su objetivo, el gnomo se bajó pidiendo mudamente la llave.

- Es la cámara 342- anunció uraño abriendo la complicada cerradura de la bóveda.

La castaña entró con cierta cautela, nunca había ido a aquel lugar antes y todo en él le resultaba tan desconocido como sorprendente pero no se permitió mostrarse curiosa, iba a lo que iba y no debía perder el tiempo. Ingresó por completo al lugar donde reposaba la herencia que sus padres le dejaron, encontrando montones de galeones apilados por doquier, algunos sickles y pocos knuts, era muchísimo dinero, más del que jamás había visto en su vida, no pensó que sus progenitores tuviesen tal fortuna pero algo más que no era oro llamó su atención; había un hueco más adentro donde encontró varios pergaminos que examinó inmediatamente, se trataban de títulos de propiedades pero ni una sola carta, tenía la esperanza de que sus padres le hubiesen dejado algo escrito, algún recado para ella… pero no vio nada. Decidió olvidar esa preocupación de momento, ya habría ocasión de hablar con su abuelo sobre el tema, tomó algo de dinero, de hecho bastante pero ni se notó la ausencia de este en la repleta cámara, lo depositó en su saquito que por cuestiones de magia no pesaba en lo absoluto. Volvió a abordar el vagoncito que la llevaría una vez más a la superficie donde presurosa fue a hacer sus compras.

'Bueno, debo elegir muy bien lo que daré, ahora que puedo escogeré lo mejor para mis amigos' sonrió ligeramente con esos pensamientos.

Divisó una tienda de Quidditch y sin chistar ingresó.

- Sí, una nueva escoba sería un estupendo obsequio.-

Finalmente llegó el 24 de Diciembre, todo estaba listo en la mansión Malfoy, es decir que todo seguía igual ya que no se acostumbraba a ser tan cursi ni imitar las estúpidas fiestas muggles, solo sería una cena con invitados distinguidos para vanagloriarse de su poder y hablar de frivolidades. Iba a ser una reunión de mortífagos simplemente, prófugos de la justicia y otros encubiertos, hablarían de la pureza de la sangre, la exterminación de muggles, eliminar a impuros, conseguir más poder, sus influencias actuales y planes a futuro, al fin y al cabo era lo único que les interesaba a parte de sí mismo, tan animados hablaban de eso que hasta la cabeza hueca de Parkinson se les unió aportando "inteligentes" comentarios, que para la castaña fueron un dolor de cabeza, de verdad se estaba aburriendo y cambiaba de posición intranquila en su asiento cada vez que alguien le preguntaba su opinión porque aunque estuviera completamente desacuerdo debía asentir y sonreír cínicamente al mortífago de enfrente.

- Compañeros- Lucius se levantó reclamando atención- He de anticipar que el primer día del año próximo durante la comida, haré un anuncio importante y cuento con que vengan, por el momento no he de decir más- finalizó el patriarca dejando a todos muy interesados.

' Ja, nada bueno para el mundo seguramente, aunque una mente tan calculadora como la suya puede maquilar planes realmente perversos y efectivos, debo averiguar de qué se trata…Oh! al fin se retira la bola de mortífagos, eso quiere decir que me puedo ir. Sí, la cama, mi único consuelo de esta "cálida" reunión. Al menos espero que los demás se la pasen muy bien'.

En efecto, todo lo contrario a la mansión, sucedió en la Madriguera: se reunieron en aquella casa todos los seres queridos de la familia esperando con ansias la cena, pues Molly tenía fama de cocinar exquisito, platicaron de cosas chuscas, algunas sin sentido pero sobre todo tratando de olvidar sus problemas, ya tendrían todo el año para pensar en ellos además el trabajo era más sencillo acompañados por la bebida que preparó Arthur de la que ninguno pudo abusar debido a la estricta vigilancia de la Señora Weasley. Cuando la hora de cenar llegó la matriarca ya no pudo evitar que todos se abalanzaran hacia la comida y sonrió resignada, era lo que le gustaba, nada de tontas formalidades solo el amor de la familia y amigos; al terminar algunos intercambiaron regalos y luego de unos pequeños fuegos artificiales de los gemelos todos fueron a dormir acomodándose en donde pudieron.

Al otro día nadie pudo poner un pie fuera de la cama, a excepción de Molly que se levantó temprano a limpiar, hasta pasado el medio día se levantaron a desayunar con una cara somnolienta, ahí llegaron a acompañarlos el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. En medio de su comida se escucho un ruido de aleteo afuera y suponiendo que era Pidwidgeon no hicieron caso, pero cuando una fila de elegantes lechuzas color miel entraron posándose en la mesa derribando de paso todos los paltos, se extrañaron bastante.

- Qué hacen aquí estos pajarracos? Acaso ya ni podemos comer en paz?!- reclamo Fred preparando sus varitas para ahuyentarlas.

- Creo que traen algo para nosotros- lo detuvo Remus cuando una de las aves le tendió un paquete.

- Muy bien, ábrelo- le instó el viejo director de Hogwarts con una sonrisa traviesa en su enjunto rostro.

- Es…- lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente sonriendo ante sus contenido- …una porción considerable de _matalobos_ y el libro Sonetos del Hechicero- anunció sonriente.

El turno fue de Minerva que se encontró luciendo una linda cadenita de oro mágica y el libro de Teoría de la Transformación Moderna. Arthur recibió varios aparatos muggles que lo dejaron complacido junto con el libro de Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos. Por su lado Molly ahogó un grito al ver su obsequio consistente en un hermoso par de aretes de oro con gemas incrustadas y el libro de Magia práctica para el mantenimiento del hogar. Bill recibió un libro con jeroglíficos egipcios muy antiguo que lo dejo absorto, su esposa Fleur se maravilló con un brazalete dorado muy elegante y otro libro de El Encantamiento de la repostería con el que sonrió tiernamente. Charlie descubrió unos guantes muy finos especiales para tratar dragones y el Libro del amante de los dragones anexo. Fred recibió su paquete receloso pero lo abrió junto con George.

- Vaya!- exclamaron impresionados y no era fácil dejarlos así- Es el título de propiedad de un local en Hogsmade!- dijeron al unísono pensando en su posibilidades y soltando una carcajada al ver su libro Magia disparatada para brujos disparatados.

- Me parece que es mi turno- Albus tomo el paquete encontrando en él golosinas de todo tipo y un sombrero algo extravagante pero que se puso enseguida con una sonrisa, tomo su libro Teoría de la defensa Mágica encantado.

- Ginny es tu turno pero apúrate!-

- Espera Ron, tú solo quieres ver el tuyo- la pelirroja sonrió enormemente al ver la hermosa túnica que era suya, era de un color beige precioso y distinguió u libro Trucos ingeniosos para casos peligrosos- Ja, insinúa que soy peligrosa?- fingió ofenderse.

- Sí, si, voy yo- quitó importancia su hermano lanzándose contra su regalo como un niño pequeño- Genial! Es un equipo de protección de lo más fabuloso de Quidditch, el de escamas de dragón! Y el libro que quería de Volando con los Cannons!- saltó de emoción.

- Basta Ron, es mi turno- el ojiverde abrió su paquete pero su boca se abrió de sorpresa sin volver a cerrarse al contemplar una escoba nueva.

- Vaya Harry que suerte! Es la Lioness A4, ya sabes la mejor de estos tiempos, debió costar una fortuna!- gritó su mejor amigo embobado.

- Sí…- seguí impactado- es fantástico y mira junto con el libro de Volaba como un Loco…ey yo no hago eso! Verdad Ron?-

-…- el ojiazul calló- Mira viene una carta léela- desvió el tema haciendo que su amigo lo mirase desconfiado pero tomó el pergamino.

- Es una de esas cartas holográficas, hay que echarla al fuego- declaro levantándose para arrojarla a la chimenea.

Ahí de medio cuerpo apareció la única persona que faltaba para completar el trío dorado.

- Hermione!- exclamaron los amigos.

_ Muy buen día tengan todos,_

_ Por cuestiones fuera de mi control no pude acompañarlos, pero de todo corazón deseo que la hayan pasado excelente. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de enviar a cada uno presentes que espero sean de su agrado sino… ni modo porque los elegí cuidadosamente jajaja. Sé que no es nada del otro mundo pero les doy lo mejor que pude con todo cariño, ustedes han sido mi familia, mi soporte, siempre apoyándome y sobre todo soportándome…nos veremos el próximo año, quedan cinco días para eso, no creo poder verlos en la estación pero en la Sala Común hablaremos. Abuelo, sé que estas ahí por favor mantente alerta, anoche se reunieron muchos mortífagos en la mansión y Lucius habló de un anuncio importante…no sé de qué se trate pero no es nada bueno, además los dementores no han aceptado unírseles úsalos mientras tanto…bueno luego hablaremos a detalle._

_ Les deseo la mejor de las Navidades, quizás no les pueda dar el abrazo que corresponde pero los imagina muy dichosos y con eso me basta, un día todo será como antes._

_ Y Harry espero no te moleste mi regalo, sé que la Saeta significa mucho para ti, si no lo quieres no importa es tuya haz lo que creas conveniente con ella._

_ Abrazos y besos,_

_ Hermione Dumbledore_

- Ya me lo imaginaba!- alguien rompió el silencio que se cernió entre ellos cuando el mensaje acabó- Quién más si no ella mandaría tantos libros?!- exclamó Ron con tal cara de indignación que todos rieron liberando la tensión.

- Tienes razón, se nota que nos conoce demasiado bien-

- Chicos me retiro tengo asuntos que atender- se despidió Albus.

- Manténganos informados profesor- pidió Harry seriamente, el anciano asintió desapareciendo.

Siguieron platicando más y riendo mucho probando sus nuevos objetos muy entusiasmados, el único que miraba la silueta de una de las lechuzas miel alejarse, era el chico de gafas con una mirada de nostalgia preguntando al aire 'Cuándo la veré'

El comienzo de otro día llegó para una castaña con la misma pesadez de cuando debía enfrentar una jaqueca, se forzó a levantarse y salir de su habitación para desayunar, la arreglaron con una túnica formal y bajó directo al comedor donde ya la esperaba la familia Malfoy, comieron en sepulcral silencio cuando los adultos se retiraron el joven rubio se acercó a ella.

- Mione, quiero darte algo- le mostró un lindo alhajero de oro y plata con incrustaciones de rubí y zafiros.

- Muchas gracias, es hermoso Draco- sinceró al joven notando que al tomarlo no pesaba casi nada.

- Es mágico naturalmente, solo tu voz lo puede abrir con la palabra que elijas, no tiene límite de cupo y jamás se vuelve pesado- enlisto orgulloso de su elección.

- En verdad es preciosos- le correspondió sonriendo al verlo presumir de la cajita y recordó algo- Yo también tengo algo que darte- salió de lugar y cuando regresó lo hizo con un paquete alargado que le tendió al joven.

- Gracias- dijo algo sorprendido de que le hubiese dado algo y más cuando vio que era la escoba último modelo pero hecha con una madera más obscura, casi negra como a él le gustaba- Con esto haré que el tonto de Potter muerda el polvo- la sostuvo firmemente imaginando la cara del otro buscador.

- Sí…- dijo pensando en la sorpresa que él se llevaría, rió por lo bajo- Había pensado en darte libros pero con tu biblioteca particular no creo que te hagan falta- bromeó…esperen… ¡¿bromeó?!

- Sí, yo igual pensaba darte libros pero recordé que mi biblioteca también te pertenece- respondió a la broma ágilmente provocando un momento de confusión en la chica que no le dio mayor importancia.

Subió a su habitación examinando el nuevo espejo que la arreglaba como escogiese cortesía de Narcissa y la única negra estilo medieval por parte de Lucius…no sabía que los mortífagos dieran regalos, pensando en eso vio en la ventana a Noir con un paquete, lo tomó desenvolviéndolo, era de cuero negro con una extraña escritura en la portada, dentro tenía una dedicatoria.

"El Noble Arte del Pársel" por Lord Voldemort

"Espero disfrutes este único ejemplar de mi puño y letra, solo es para ti, estoy seguro que aprenderás…"

'Voldemort?! Me dio un obsequio Voldemort?! Lo de los mortífagos pase…pero esto ya era demasiado! Además de extraño, pero siempre quise saber más sobre esta lengua…'

- Señorita Dumbledore- una pequeña figura se presentó reverenciando.

- ¿Qué sucede Elna?-

- Señorita, lamento importunarla pero han llegado tres paquetes para usted y creí conveniente que nadie más los viera- dijo la elfina entregándoselos.

- Hiciste lo correcto, gracias- la criatura desapareció feliz.

Abrió los paquetes, el primero era de Ginny: una foto de los cuatro el año pasado la vio triste guardándola en su libro La Nobleza de la Naturaleza: una genealogía mágica regalo de Bellatrix, nadie lo buscaría ahí. El otro era unos dulces de Ron que comió contenta y el último era de Harry, era una snitch dorada con unas letras grabadas "H.D. de H.P." con una notita "Hola Herm, espero te guste el regalo, no es cualquier snitch, es la que atrapé en el último partido donde no pudiste disfrutar mucho la victoria. Cuídate." era todo, sonrió al imaginar a su amigo atrapando la pelotita dorada la tomó imaginando que el moreno también la había sostenido y se quedó pensativa.

Llegó, sin mucho anhelo, la tarde del 1 de Enero, todos los "distinguidos" caballeros arribaron a la Mansión Malfoy a la hora convenida, ni un minuto después por su estricto régimen de puntualidad que los acomplejaba y de cualquier modo quien no lo cumpliera simplemente no entraba. Hermione se puso una túnica bastante elegante por indicación de Narcissa que ese día en especial estaba en extremo sonriente por alguna razón desconocida para la joven. Todos los invitados, así como los anfitriones y huéspedes, tomaron asiento.

- Hoy es un gran día, el comienzo de un nuevo año y de un nuevo suceso- Lucius estaba parado en el extremo de la gran mesa de caoba usada sosteniendo finamente una copa plateada con el más rico vino- Tengo que placer de informarles acerca de lo que seguramente marcará nuestro más grande progreso y nos dará poder absoluto- alzó su siseante voz con orgullo- Me complace anunciar una unión entre dos de las familias más renombradas: mi único hijo y heredero Draco Malfoy y la última de su casta Hermione Jane Dumbledore!- sonrió cuando todos aplaudieron aprobatorios

'¡¿Qué?! Este debe ser un chiste de muy mal gusto….así que eso planeaban. Malditos! No quiero y no lo acepto!...'

- Sí, será algo espléndido. La familia que formarán tendrá gran influencia sobre la sociedad mágica. Una unión que ambos aceptaron…- el mortífago miró significativamente a la castaña.

La joven no se movió pero su mente confería mil y un maldiciones hacia el hombre rubio, estuvo a punto de contradecirlo si una pálida mano no la hubiese tocado en el hombre haciéndola parar al tiempo que le susurraba unas palabras al oído. Ella quebró su resistencia dejándose llevar por el brazo del joven hasta llegar al lado de Lucius.

- Y para hacerlo evidente quiero entregar a Mione el brazalete que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de mi familia, simbolizará nuestro compromiso- dijo Draco poniéndole la joya compuesta de dos serpientes enroscadas con ojos de zafiro, una era de oro amarillo y la otra de oro blanco, era muy detallada pareciendo real, la pulsera se ajustó mágicamente a su muñeca. Ella sintió en ese momento que un grillete la oprimía en su extremidad pero mostró una cínica sonrisa ante todos aparentando estar complacida.

La reunión acabo ente felicitaciones y propuestas de negocios.

- Mione…-

- Tú lo sabías, no es cierto?!-

- Sí, así debe de ser- contestó el rubio indiferente ay que su padre los observaba callado.

- Solo quieren mantenerme de alguna manera comprometida con ustedes!- explotó.

- Y si así fuera, harás algo al respecto?

- Me encantaría- amenazó sacando su varita con rapidez pero Lucius decidió que ya era suficiente insolencia e intervino.

- Ya es suficiente Hermione, sabes perfectamente que no puedes negarte y más te valdría mostrarle más respeto a tu prometido- arrastró sus palabras amenazante.

- Eso no! He seguido todo lo que me dicen por mis padres…-

- No son tus padres solo son dos asquerosos muggles- la interrumpió el hombre.

- Lo que sean, ellos me criaron y les quiero! Además ni siquiera sé si están vivos no me han dejado verlos para nada desde que llegué, talvez ya los mataron y yo aquí de tonta siguiendo sus jueguito!!!- reclamó perdiendo su habitual compostura.

- Quieres verlos?- preguntó fríamente Malfoy padre, ella no contestó enseguida por lo que el hombre la tomó del brazo instándola a hablar- Quieres verlos?- preguntó una vez más.

- Sí –finalmente contestó con el mismo tono.

El hombre ignoró a su hijo en ese momento pero Draco no se perdía nada de lo que decían y una especie de incomodidad lo invadió cuando vio a su padre sujetar a la joven, a su futura esposa, sin embargo lo ignoró y se limitó a mirar mientras los tres se dirigían a las mazmorras de la mansión.

- Pues los verás- dijo Lucius al llegar a una puerta abarrotada que abrió con su varita empujando, no muy delicadamente, a la castaña dentro de la celda- Ahí los tienes- señaló a dos personas de mediana edad.

- Mamá? Papá?- titubeó la joven comenzando a acercarse y los reconoció sin duda alguna, estaban aseados y al parecer bien alimentados pero sus rostros expresaban sufrimiento más al ver a su única hija trataron de sonreír.

- Hija- la señora Granger la rodeó con sus brazos pidiéndole mudamente a su esposo que también lo hiciera, los tres se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor pero nada es para siempre y menos con un mortífago cerca.

- _Expelliarmus!-_ Lucius mandó a los señores a impactarse con la pared separándolos de la joven- Muy bien ya los viste…-

- No!! Déjame estar con ellos un poco más!- lloró como hacía mucho no hacía frente a él.

- No- en su maldad el sufrimiento ajeno le complacía- Esta visita era para que supieras que yo no miento y por lo mismo- saboreó sus siguientes palabras- recuerdas lo último que te dije en nuestro encuentro en Hogwarts?- la ojimiel abrió los ojos asustada.

- No te atreverás…- musitó.

- Lo crees?- apuntó a la pareja con su varita.

- Deja de amenazar a mi hija, tú mago de pacotilla!!!- el señor Granger se adelantó furioso.

- Papá, no digas nada…-

- Oh, un asqueroso muggle me levanta la voz…eso nunca! Ava…!-

- Espera por favor!!! No lo lastimes!- la joven se interpuso entre ellos pero Draco la apartó.- Por favor no les mates!! Por favor…- gritó desesperada.

- Mmmm, primero me retas y ahora me suplicas? No sé…- jugó con su varita sin duda disfrutando el dilema de la chica.

- Por favor, yo…no desobedeceré nuevamente…-declaró derrotada.

- Bien, de cualquier modo tu irrespetuosidad tiene consecuencias- sonrió sádicamente preparando su varita- Crucio!- los Granger gritaron de dolor ya era la tercera maldición que les aplicaban.

- Alto!! Ya déjalos! Lo lamento! Lo siento! Déjalos!- ella se revolvía furiosamente entre los brazos de Draco que trataba de que su padre no notara que le dolía ver así a la chica.

- Veo que es suficiente- bajó su varita- Es hora de irnos, tráela hijo- ordenó el hombre saliendo altivamente de la celda y tras él los jóvenes.

Llegaron al Lobby de la mansión donde Narcissa los esperaba inmutable.

- Esto es lo que tu descaro me obliga a hacer- explicó el patriarca Malfoy- espero que desde ahora te comportes como futura Malfoy- dijo a modo de despedida retirándose.

Hermione se soltó de los brazos del ojigris con las marcas de su llanto todavía en su rostro con una mirada llena de odio.

- Controla tus ojos, querida y límpiate ese rostro, ninguna dama se ve bien con esas expresiones- amonestó la mujer también desapareciendo.

- Mione…-

- No me hables- respondió ella tratando de controlarse tal como se lo pidieron, si fuera por ella los mataría…no…ella no era una asesina pero los odiaba demasiado, miró a su acompañante, a su futuro esposo…ja! que ironía! se casaría con el que antaño fue su peor enemigo, pero bueno debía soportarlo.

- Nos vemos- se despidió Draco comprendiendo que tratar de hablar con ella en esos momentos sería inútil, ya lo tendría que ver toda la vida así que por lo menos la dejaría en paz hasta el inicio de clases.

Ella no respondió y se retiró a su habitación dispuesta a descargar su ira en los muebles.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Muy bien sé que no hay muchas excusas por el retraso…lamento la espera pero no pase de año sin publicar, además el capítulo va con la fecha no? Bueno espero que les guste a quien lo lea claro, y que por favor me dejen REVIEWS por favor sé que fue mucho tiempo pero pues yo ya lo tengo todo en papel y viendo el poco interés pues me tomo tiempo para pasarlo a la computadora.**

**Gracias a los que leen, de verdad.**

**Que pasen un excelente AÑO NUEVO en compañía de quien deseen pero contentos!!**

**Se cuidan mucho.**

**Se despide**

**Cristal90**


	13. Chapter 13: En Sonrojos y Batallas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

"_No hay cosa que los humanos traten de conservar tanto, ni que administren tan mal, como su propia vida"- _Marco Tulio Cicerón

**En Sonrojos y Batallas**

_Ella no respondió y se retiró a su habitación dispuesta a descargar su ira en los muebles._

Por fin llegó el día de regresar a clases, todos los alumnos que habían salido debían retornar para concluir su año escolar: unos muy felices, otros solamente contentos y algunos tristes, pero a pesar de su estado de ánimo era primordial, más en estos tiempos, terminar su educación. Los carruajes fueron entrando al castillo como de costumbre y todo el alumnado se reunió en el Gran Comedor para disfrutar de su cena de bienvenida.

- Otra vez de vuelta aquí- elevó la voz el director preparado para una anuncio- Lo único que voy a decirles es que la salida a Hogsmade es dentro de dos semanas y además habrá un baile para Febrero que será algo diferente…no necesitarán pareja- se escucharon algunos cuchicheos emocionados y a la vez curiosos-Pero deberán portar su túnica de gala- sonrió al ver las diversas caras de los jóvenes- Ahora disfruten de la comida-

Todos se dispusieron a comer sin más, en la mesa de Gryffindor todo se veía normal: Ron tragando como de costumbre, Ginny cuchicheando con amigas, Neville mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, Lavender y Parvati hablando sobre qué llevarían al baile, Seamus y Dean discutiendo de Quidditch, pero alguien ni se molestaba en probar bocado solo paseaba su verde mirada por la mesa de Slytherin esperando verla, ansioso de comprobar que estaba a salvo, sin embargo entre la masa de serpientes no lograba distinguir su castaño cabello.

- Ey Harry- llamó su amigo pasándole su mano por sus ojos varias veces provocando que el azabache lo mirara interrogativo.

- Qué pasa Ron?-

- Pues es que no comes y estas como ausente-

- Busco a Herm…- explicó simplemente devolviendo su atención a los de capas verdes.

- No te preocupes hermano, ella dijo que nos vería en la Sala Común, ahí hablaremos-

- Claro…- fijó su mirada curioso porque en ese momento los miembros de su casa enemiga brindaban por algo, de repente una cabellera rubia-platinada se dejó ver y a su lado, como siempre, la tan anhelada castaña- Ahí está…- musitó entre contento y enojado.

- Al parecer están celebrando algo- agregó la voz de la más pequeña de los Weasley que había escuchado la preocupación de Harry y ella misma la compartía.

- Aja, y se ve que Malfoy y Hermione son el centro de atención…- aventuró Neville también entrando a la conversación.

Los aplausos de los Slytherin invadieron al Gran Comedor, siendo atronadores, llamando la atención de las demás mesas, que conforme miraban hacia los elogiados abrían los ojos con asombro, al menos los que sabían a dónde específicamente mirar y Harry no era uno de ellos, él seguía desconcertado al ver la mirada arrogante de Malfoy que tenía tomada de la mano a la ojimiel, que con su semblante serio no le ayudaba a descifrarlo.

- Qué demonios les miran todos?- gruñó el ojiverde sin quitarles la vista de encima.

- No estoy muy segura…- dijo Ginny al momento en que de la mesa de Ravenclaw una rubia se acercaba presurosa hacia ellos.

- Chicos…-

- Luna- reconoció el pelirrojo mirándola cariñosamente.

- Hola Ron- saludó sonrojándose un poco

- Después se coquetean todo lo que quieran chicos, ahora qué pasa Luna- interrumpió oportunamente la pelirroja al ver a su amigo pelinegro a punto de explotar.

- Sí, por qué todos se les quedan viendo?! Malfoy solo se pavonea!- exclamó el joven.

- Pero se pavonea por una razón en específico-

- Qué quieres decir con eso?-

- Es por el brazalete que lleva Hermione- responde Lovegood.

- La pulsera?- pregunta Ron

- La pulsera qué? No es la gran cosa, además es de serpientes, seguro un regalo del hurón- bufó Harry sin entender el punto.

- Claro que son dos serpientes, ese es el símbolo de la familia Malfoy, el brazalete es muy antiguo y valioso- explicó la ravenclaw.

- No puede ser!- exclamó Ginny comprendiendo a su amiga.

- Debe de ser una broma- dijo Neville enseguida captando la idea, pero el pelirrojo seguía en blanco al igual que su mejor amigo que ya se estaba exasperando.

- Y eso qué, carajo?! Explíquense!-

- Es que esa joya solo la llevan quienes serán parte de su familia- Longbottom fue el único que se atrevió a dar la respuesta concreta, que retrocedió un poco esperando la repuesta del otro.

- No es verdad! Esa joyita no significa nada! Ya verán!- sin poder contenerse más se levantó avanzando a zancadas a la mesa de las serpientes, específicamente hacia el rubio, seguido cautelosamente por sus amigos.

- Malfoy! Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!- gritó haciendo que el aludido lo mirara con repugnancia.

- Ja, que buena broma Potter, pero esa será imposible- respondió sonriente apretando con más fuerza la mano de la castaña.

- Te digo que la sueltes hurón!- amenazó sacando su varita a pesar de que los profesores pudiesen verlo.

- Mira cara-rajada-el ojigris arrastró sus palabras- una vez me dijiste que no tenía derecho sobre ella, pero ahora es diferente…-

- Nada ha cambiado!-

- Si lo ha hecho…ella es mi prometida- informó claramente gozoso sacando su varita también.

'Prometida?! No…no puede ser, maldición, por qué?! Yo pude haber hecho algo, como ayudar a salvar a sus padres, alejarla de los mortífagos, tratar de buscar una forma para derrotar a Voldemort y acabar con sus seguidores…pero no lo hice, soy un estúpido…'

- Maldito! _Depulso_!- conjuró el ojiverde.

- _Everte Statum_!- contraatacó el otro.

Ambos fueron arrojados hacia a tras por sus respectivos hechizos mientras un considerable número de estudiantes se arremolinaban alrededor interesados en la pelea pero llamando la atención de los profesores.

- Solo eso sabes hacer Poty?- se burlaba el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- _Sectusempra_!- el hechizo salió de la boca de Harry sin control pero Herm lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que luego se arrepentiría de haberlo conjurado, además no permitiría que hiriera así a alguien.

- _Flagarate_!- exclamó la ojimiel dibujando una línea de fuego en el aire e impidiendo que el haz de luz llegara a su objetivo y de paso llamando definitivamente toda la atención de los docentes.

- Qué está pasando aquí?!- preguntó una regia voz abriéndose paso ente la multitud de alumnos que rodeaban a los combatientes.

- Ah, profesora McGonagall- reconoció la castaña inmediatamente- Disculpe el alboroto es que estábamos celebrando algo y pues creo que nos pasamos con la emoción- se excuso diciendo semejante mentira.

- Celebrando? Creí haber escuchado algunos hechizos…- dijo suspicaz mirando a un joven moreno y a uno pálido.

- No profesora, en absoluto solo era el ruido- siguió la joven con un tono tranquilo.

- Mmm, y qué celebraban con tanta alevosía?-

Hermione pensó en lo único que podía decir para hacer que la jefa de su casa dejase el interrogatorio, además ya todos lo sabían ahora….pero no quería que eso saliera de su boca. De pronto una voz chillona interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Pues que va a ser? Su compromiso con Draco!!- dijo una chica emocionada.

- Con el Señor Malfoy?!-se sorprendió la mujer- Es cierto lo que dice la Señorita Parkinson, Señorita Dumbledore?- ella solo asintió haciendo que su profesora abriera los ojos como platos moviendo la boca para intentar decir algo pero finalmente no consiguiéndolo y retirándose de lugar…por primera vez le agradecía algo a cara-de-buldog.

- Y ustedes- miró al Slytherin y al Gryffindor- No los vuelvo a sacar de otra, Draco te creí más propio y tú Potter no vales ni mi tiempo- dijo despectivamente saliendo del Comedor.

- Herm…-el moreno intentó seguirla pero una mano lo detuvo.

- Ni te atrevas Potter, ella está conmigo- escupió Draco siguiendo a la joven junto a su séquito de amigos.

Los Weasley, Lovegood y Longbottom se acercaron al joven en actitud solidaria, habían visto todo sin habar ya que solo empeorarían las cosas.

- Recuerda que la veremos en la Torre- comentó Ron jalando a su amigo fuera del Comedor.

Los Gryffindor esperaron pacientemente en su Sala Común la llegada de su amiga, debían ser cuidadosos y discretos pero Harry se empeñaba en hacer lo contrario, por una lado era comprensible pero por otro ponía en riesgo muchas cosas…por fin ella atravesó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- Creo que nos debes una gran explicación-

- Sí, Ron, lo sé- suspiró la chica.

- En primera eso de que estas prometida- sugirió seria Ginny.

- Pues es cierto, estoy prometida con Malfoy…-

- Cómo sucedió eso? Qué pasó? Por qué aceptaste?!-

- Eso es obvio Harry, no fue por mi voluntad, es por obligación- lo encaró severa- y alo sabes.

- Lo lamento pero me preocupo! Además qué pasará contigo con este nuevo suceso?-

- Simple, saliendo de la escuela nos casaremos para regocijo de los mortífagos, piensan que es una buena unión y así también estaré más involucrada para darles información-

- Acaso no entiendes que no nos importa la información!-

- Acaso tú no entiendes que aunque quiera no tengo otra opción- respondió fríamente ella a uno de sus mejores amigos, a aquél al cual le tenía una cariño muy especial..

- No discutan, no ahora- suplicó la pelirroja- Hay que aprovechar estos momentos en los que estamos juntos y sin máscaras-

- Gin tiene toda la razón, en esta época el tiempo es oro amigos- apoyó su novio.

Al asimilar esas palabras todos se relajaron y la ojimiel se permitió pasarla bien un rato.

- Sí, aprovéchenme porque no siempre tendrán a alguien con mi coeficiente mental a su lado.- rió

- Uy, eso suena a amenaza, jajaja, pero ponte a pensar qué serías tú sin mi gran astucia, personalidad y aptitudes infinitas- infló el pecho el pecoso.

- Oye hermanito bájale a esos humos que no te quedan o acaso ya no le temes a ciertos animalitos con muchas patas?- agregó la pecosa provocando carcajadas en los demás mientras Ron se tornaba de un saludable color rojo y comenzaba a perseguirla por toda la sala.

Pasaron una noche muy divertida concluyéndola con una seria discusión del E.D. sobre el insipiente ataque en Hogsmade decidiendo cuáles serían las medidas a tomar.

Así tan rápido, entre planes, disputas y cuchicheos llegó el fin de semana cuando se haría la visita el pueblo mágico, que muchos esperaban pues sería una oportunidad perfecta para comprar sus túnicas del baile. Salieron al patio del castillo donde los profesores y los carruajes les aguardaban.

- Alumnos fórmense por favor! Recuerden no separarse de sus compañeros, es algo impuesto por los aurores!- gritaba McGonagall mientras Snape se limitaba a indicarles que se subieran a los carruajes y los Slytherin en disimular sonrisitas.

Esta vez Hermione se negó a ir con Malfoy alegando que quería saber cómo reaccionarían los demás por el ataque y para evitar sospechas, el rubio accedió a regañadientes. Los amigos llegaron al pueblo para dirigirse directamente a la nueva sucursal de los gemelos.

Entraron a un local bastante espacioso con el nombre "Sortilegios Weasley" en letras brillantes, el lugar tenía un toque entre excéntrico, misterioso, atrayente, divertido y peligroso, simplemente genial para una tienda de bromas. Miraron a su alrededor todo repleto de clientes y toda clase de productos, al tiempo que los dueños hacía su aparición sonrientes luciendo unas deslumbrantes cazadoras.

- Hola chicos- saludó Fred- Hermione muchas gracias por esto!- agregó George

- Gracias a ti y a Harry tenemos todo esto- siguió Fred- Por lo tanto ustedes dos pueden tomar lo que quieran sin ningún costo- propuso el otro gemelo.

- Pero yo quiero algo!-

- Bueno Ron, si quieres algo pues tómalo vas al mostrador y lo pagas-

- Oh chicos! Vamos, soy su hermano-

- Lo sentimos pero no involucramos los negocios con la familia- declararon sonrientes provocando una rabieta en su hermanito.

- Y yo?- preguntó de pronto Ginny con una vos inocente y poniendo cara de angelito.

- No nos convences, tú también tendrás que pagar- respondieron sus hermanos.

- No sean infantiles chicos, tomen lo que quieran, todos ustedes- rió la castaña mirando a sus amigos.

Al principio los pelirrojos se sintieron apenados por su actitud pero luego no dudaron en abalanzarse hacia todo lo que llamaba su atención apartando casi a empujones a los demás clientes que los miraban extrañados. Harry, Herm, Luna y Neville los vieron con pena ajena cómo parecían chiquillos alocados, pero al observar enserio cómo se divertían no pudieron resistirlo y tres de ellos se les unieron, solo la castaña pareció sensata esperando pacientemente que llegaran al mostrador a manos llenas.

- Parece que los niños acabaron- bromeó ella- ¿Cuánto les debo Fred, George?-

- Ya te dijimos que para ti todo es gratis- recordaron.

- Sí, me quedó claro, pero yo no tomé nada fueron ellos- aclaró señalando a los cinco restantes que se sonrojaron un poco- por eso voy a pagar y no acepto discusiones- terminó tajantemente con voz severa.

- Muy bien, entonces son 56 galeones, 12 sickles y 5 knuts- informaron a lo que los demás notaron que era bastante preguntándose si no sería conveniente dejar algunas cosas.

- No se atrevan a soltar nada- declaró la castaña adivinado sus pensamientos mientras sacaba de su túnica el elegante saquito sustrayendo con magia 57 monedas de oro- Perdón pero no tengo cambio, consérvenlo y que tengan mucha suerte- se despidió retirándose con sus amigos que iban demasiado entretenidos es abrir lo que llevaban.

- Muchas gracias Herm, de verás esto es genial-

- Ya te lo decía Luna, las bromas de mis hermanos son lo mejor- afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas?-

- Buena idea Harry, tengo antojo de una cerveza de mantequilla-

- Que desde luego yo pagaré- dijo Longbottom besando suavemente la comisura de los labios de su novia pecosa.

- Ey! Delante de mí no Neville, sigue siendo mi hermanita!-

- Vamos Ron, no exageres-

- No exagero Harry, mira que besarse enfrente de media escuela y sin pena!-

- Oh Ronny, yo creo que estas celoso- canturreó una voz

- No me digas Ronny, Hermione, sabes que no me gusta! Y no estoy celoso!-

- Ya hermano, pregúntale a Luna- soltó el moreno dejando completamente rojo a su amigo y también a la rubia que escuchaba sin emitir comentarios.

- No sé de que rayos me hablas! Estas demente?!-

- Creo que el guardián tiene miedo…-

- No tengo miedo Longbottom!-

- Nev tiene razón, mi hermanito tiene miedo-

- No digas más Ginebra, yo no tengo miedo de nada! Ni siquiera sé de lo que hablan!-

- Claro que lo sabes Ronny, pero te da pena-

- Que no me digas así! Nada me da pena ni mucho menos miedo! Entiendan!-

- Pruébalo-

- Harry no me retes, con mi palabra basta!-

- Era de esperarse que tuviese tanta vergüenza, es un Weasley al fin y al cabo- dijo ácidamente la castaña sorprendiendo a todos con su tono tan frío que usualmente solo usaba frente a Malfoy.

- Que no tengo pena! Solo déjenme en paz! Es cualquier momento puedo preguntar: Luna, quieres ser mi novia?!- gritó tapándose la boca inmediatamente tornándose más colorado.

- Sí- musitó tímidamente una vocecita de otra persona bastante roja, dejando sorprendido al ojiazul que volteó a verla más seriamente.

- En…enserio?- titubeó, los demás se apartaron para dejarlos solos entrando por su cerveza de mantequilla.

- si tu pregunta era enserio…sí-

- Oh Luna, claro que es enserio, no hay nada que quisiera más, me haces muy feliz- la abrazó tiernamente siendo correspondido.

- Vaya Herm de verdad ese tono me causó escalofríos-

- Solo lo hice porque sino nuestro amigo nunca se hubiese atrevido a confesarse-

- Cierto, mi hermano es algo penosos pero ahora será más feliz-

- Igual de feliz que nosotros? No lo creo- intervino Neville rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Ahí viene la nueva parejita- señaló el moreno hacia las dos personas que se dirigían, con las manos entrelazadas, a su mesa.

- Felicidades chicos! Ya tenemos pareja, no Ron?-

- Como digas hermanita- dijo dándole el avión sin despegar la vista de su nueva novia.

- Ay, estamos rodeados de enamorados!- bromeó el ojiverde fingiendo fastidio aunque desease que cierta castaña fuera su novia.

- Sí, me dan asco- interrumpió una voz arrastrada- Quién lo diría, el pobretón con la lunática, eso sí es repugnante.

- Lárgate de aquí Malfoy!-

- Claro, no olvidemos a la pobretona con el soso, me sorprende de hecho que ya no babees por Potter, Weasley, y cómo siguen tus papis Longbottom? supongo que igual de locos de Lovegood, jajaja- rió malignamente el rubio provocando que los aludidos se levantaran.

- Si abres tu asquerosa boca otra vez te va a ir muy mal serpiente maldita!-

- Uy, qué me harás cara-rajada? No te tengo miedo, además dejamos algo inconcluso…-

- Qué es lo que pasa Draco?- intervino una dulce voz de mujer desviando la atención del slytherin.

- Necesito que me acompañes Mione.- recordó su labor.- Y mi futura esposa- la tomó de la mano parándola suavemente- te pido que no te acerques mucho a estas basuras: mestizos, pobretones, locos y traidores de la sangre; pronto serás una Malfoy y debes comportarte como tal- exigió el muchacho juntándola más hacia sí.

- Será como gustes cariño, un desliz que no volverá a pasar- respondido demasiado empalagosa para el gusto de su amigo de lentes y dejando a los otros sin nada que rebatir mirándola interrogantes pero que se recuperaron al ver la mirada significativa que les daba su amiga cuando se marchaba.

- Maldito hurón albino, porqué siempre se la lleva en los mejores momentos y porqué ella siempre actúa tan…tan…complaciente con él, lo detesto y…-

- Harry, creo que ella nos quiso decir algo-

- Sí, que ya no nos va a frecuentar mucho con ese cerca…-

- No, es algo más-

- Sí Ron, el que Malfoy se la haya llevado es común pero justo en este momento es sospechoso…- razonó Potter ya más calmado.

- Debemos prepararnos, es posible que el ataque suceda pronto- dijo Ginny

- En ese caso debemos avisar a los aurores y al director lo más pronto posible, propuso Nev saliendo del local a toda prisa seguido de los demás.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron buscando por doquier al profesor Dumbledore, hasta que lo divisaron dentro de Honey Dukes escogiendo dulces de todo tipo muy alegremente, llegaron a su lado muy agitados.

- Profesor…nos parece….que…ya vienen…los…-

Un grito aterrorizado interrumpió la explicación del joven de cabello azabache seguido de varias explosiones, un revuelo en la calle y un chico que entraba gritando:

- Mortífagos! Nos atacan los mortífagos!-

- Ya llegaron los mortífagos- expresó Albus con demasiada calma mientras comía una gragea haciendo una mueca.

- En serio?!- preguntó un sarcástico y exasperado Harry mirando al director, pero antes de que agregara algo más un codazo por parte de Ginny le recordó con quien hablaba.

- El Ejército de Dumbledore esta listo para luchar- declaró Ron calmando los ánimos.

- Ustedes encárguense de conducir a los alumnos al castillo- dijo el anciano- Remus, tú y los aurores diríjanse a sus puestos de inmediato- ordenó al licántropo quien obedeció sin chistar al igual que los jóvenes que se alejaron corriendo.

- Diffindo- un encapuchado les salió al encuentro.

- _Protego_! No será tan fácil! _Desmaius_!- el joven pelirrojo atacó al hombre.

- _Impedimenta_! Ya lo veremos! _Crucio_!-

- _Ognus_!- la pelirroja no se quedó atrás obstruyendo la maldición en defensa de su hermano

- _Expelliarmus_!- Nev terminó de noquear al mortífago para dejar libre el camino.

- Debemos darnos prisa!- gritó Luna quien corría detrás del ojiverde.

Dos jóvenes observaban la batalla guarecidos por la magia.

- Los estúpidos no lo hacen tan mal- comentó el joven de voz arrastrada.

- Eso se debe a que han entrenado mucho, es normal que puedan contra un mortífago poco preparado- contestó una suave voz femenina.

- De cualquier modo, Mione, este ataque será un fraude…- se regocijó el rubio.

- Eso es seguro- afirmó al ver a unas criaturas que le provocaron escalofríos acercarse a los seguidores de Voldemort- Han llegado los dementotes y más aurores…no saldrán de esta-

- Al pregunta ahora es ¿cuántos podrán escapar?- rió

- Solo lo lograrán quienes valgan la pena conservar- secundó ella

- Pero esos no se salvarán de la furia del Lord-

- _Incarcerus_!-exclamó Moody a los mortífagos noqueados que dejaba a su paso- Ni siquiera saben pelear como se debe- gruñó el viejo auror.

- Por acá!- la mujer se acercó a un hombre herido transformándose en un hombre gordo- Dime dónde se han ido los líderes?- se agachó

- Los líderes? Señor Goyle…pero si usted y el señor Crabbe son los líderes…pensé que se había ido ya…- contestó Nott dubitativo.

- Demonios! Gracias por nada…_Desmaius_!- exclamó el gordo dejando fuera de combate al otro y regresando a su apariencia original.

- Tonks! Qué pasó?-

- Nada relevante Kingsley, solo averigüé que Crabbe y Goyle padres fueron los dirigentes del ataque pero ya escaparon- bufó enojada la metamorfomaga.

- No importa, tenemos prisioneros que desde luego interrogaremos- anunció Minerva acercándose a los demás con varita en mano.

- Sigamos limpiando el lugar- ordenó Remus- Hay que asegurarnos que los chicos están bien- pensando en cierto joven con una cicatriz en la frente que siempre se metía en líos.

Cinco jóvenes corrían rumbo al castillo perseguidos por dos mortífagos, un poco más adelante iban unos alumnos de quinto año huyendo del pueblo, no podían dejar que los atacaran ya que por algo entrenaban hechizos más avanzados, por algo eran el E.D. y no podían ni debían ser cobardes, ni siquiera ante la posibilidad de no salir de esa. Agitados detuvieron su marcha encarando a los adultos.

- Vaya, vaya, así que los mocosos decidieron ser remedos de héroes nuevamente- se mofó el hombre enmascarado levantando su varita.

- No, solo intentamos contribuir a exterminar una plaga del mundo- contestó duramente el ojiverde.

- Mejor cuida tu boca Potter, no querrás terminar como el traidor de la sangre Black…- dijo la voz de una mujer, que el joven reconoció al instante y provocó que su sangre hirviera de odio al recordar a su padrino- Me avergüenzo de haberle llamado un día primo- escupió ella mientras el chico comprobaba su identidad.

- Lestrange!- gritó enardecido- Voy a hacerte pagar por lo de Sirius!- blandió su varita ante la mirada cauta de sus amigos.

- Ja, un chiquillo como tú jamás podrá hacerme pagar nada-

- Eres una…!-

- Harry, por favor ellos son más fuertes hay que ser precavidos, mira nos dividimos y…-

- No Ron! Yo quiero matarla!-

- Pero Harry…-

- Acaso o escucharon a su amiguito Longbottom? Quiere pelear conmigo solo…- le dirigió una mirada de odio al joven que para su sorpresa se la devolvió pues recordaba lo que esa mujer le había hecho a sus padres

- No lo dejaremos solo contra ti…- intervino Ginny adelantándose un poco.

- Bueno, si me vencen a mí llegarán a él- el otro mortífago dio un paso al frente.- Bellatrix?-

- Sí, Parkinson, encárgate de ellos- accedió ella quitándose la máscara- Potter quiero que veas la cara de la que será la asesina del niño-que-vivió, ja-

- Eso esta por verse…_Depulso_!-

- Imbécil! _Impedimenta! Ragtum_!- un haz negro por poco impacta al pelinegro

- _Lacare flamare_!-

- Escudare! _Langlock!_- se defendió Bellatrix ágilmente disfrutando el resultado de su hechizo.

- _Dif…dif_…- el moreno intentaba hablar pero se vio inmediatamente imposibilitado, su lengua su había adherido a su paladar.

- Ah pobrecito!- rió la mujer- Es una pena que no puedas hablar pero todavía no acabamos _Relaskio_!- el conjuro impelió al chico hacia atrás interviniendo involuntariamente en la batalla de sus amigos con el padre de Pansy.

- Harry! Por Merlín! Estas bien?- exclamó una asustada pelirroja que se disponía ayudarlo mas una fuerza la alejó del joven.

- No, Weasley, ustedes solo observarán _Incarcerus!_- unas cuerdas salidas de la varita del hombre amarraron a los demás amigos reduciéndolos a simples espectadores.

- _Accio Varita_!- Lestrange tomó en sus delicadas manos la varita del "elegido" antes de que se recuperara por completo aproximándose lentamente mientras él seguía tratando de revertir el hechizo y sus amigos lo veían suplicantes.

- Es todo lo que tienes Potter?- le espetó la mortífaga- Qué patético! Te das cuenta que con solo cinco hechizos de los más simples ya te tengo a mi merced?- lo rodeó escrutándolo con su fría mirada grisácea- Un ser tan mísero como tú jamás podrá derrotar al Señor Oscuro…_Crucio!_- la maldición imperdonable lo impactó directamente causándole un inmenso dolor, se retorció en el piso sintiéndose completamente impotente hasta que por fin cesó…- Stuart, libera a los otros y divirtámonos un poco antes de matarlos a todos-

Parkinson sonrió sádicamente cumpliendo las órdenes de su compañera con placer y seleccionando a su primera víctima.

- Qué patético! _Imperio!-_

'Qué es esta sensación?...Lo recuerdo vagamente de algún lado…se siente tan bien, no hay dolor ni nada..."_Atácalos_" Qué es esa voz? "_Atácalos_" Sí bueno, como sea'

- _Expelliarmus_!- Luna fue la desafortunada que recibió el hechizo.

' "_Bien, muy bien ahora lanza un cruciatus_" Mmmm, es molesto, pero se siente tan bien…'

- Neville despierta por favor, tienes que ser fuerte!- chilló con lágrimas su novia.

- Neville reacciona! Sé que puedes hacerlo!- gritó Ron que se encontraba ayudando a su novia a ponerse en pie.

' "_Lanza un cruciatus al pelirrojo_" Pero que molesta voz "_lánzalo ya_" bueno, bueno ya voy'

- _Crucio_!- por primera vez en toda su vida, el joven Longbottom realizó la maldición torturadora que tanto le disgustaba y peor aún, a uno de sus mejores amigos. El ojiazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa comenzado a sentir un dolor fuerte en el pecho que iba en aumento tirándolo al frío piso, no era tan potente pero si que era dolorosa.

- ¿Qué se siente ser atacado por sus propios amigos, eh?-

- Libéralo Lestrange! Mal nacida déjalo! Nev reacciona!-

- Tú no puedes hacer nada pobretona, pero si quieres puedes recibir un poco de dolor…-

' "_Lanza un cruciatus a la pelirroja_" Otra ves tú, me incomodas "_Lázalo_" Pero ella es Ginny "_Hazlo_" Mejor no, no tengo ganas "_Hazlo ya_" No, no quiero, déjame en paz!'

- Jamás lastimaría a Gin- reaccionó finalmente el joven tomándose la cabeza con su mano- pero a ti si _Petrificus Totalus_!- el hombre lo esquivó burlonamente.

- Al parecer no eres tan débil como aparentas, pero de verás creíste que con un hechizo tan estúpido me detendrías?- rió cruelmente- Que inocente! Bella, lo haces tú?- invitó

- _Crucio!_- la maldición no alcanzó a golpear al joven porque otro cuerpo se interpuso para fungir como escudo.

- Ahhhhhh!- pudo gritar Harry pesa a su problema con la lengua mientras Bella se deleitaba viéndolo sufrir, eso sin duda era mejor que ver al otro insecto.

'Tengo un mal presentimiento, no veo a los chicos por ningún lado…talvez ya estén a salvo pero tampoco está Lestrange y eso si que es extraño, ella no es de los que huyen fácilmente, algo malo pasa, me preocupa…' la ojimiel pensaba a toda marcha intentando sopesar todas las posibilidades tomando una decisión, miró a su acompañante.

- Draco, tengo que hacer algo…_Confundus_- lo hechizó rápidamente sin dejarlo reaccionar, saliendo así de su escondite en dirección al colegio.

- Bueno ya es suficiente Potter, despídete de una vez de tus amiguitos- concedió Lestrange liberándolo de su hechizo; Harry, muy adolorido, se encontraba indefenso como un niñito muggle y se sentía sumamente frustrado, no podía hacer nada, nada…

'Por qué?! Se supone que debo derrotar a Voldemort y ni siquiera puedo contra ella!! Soy un fracaso!! No merezco ser yo el elegido! Maldición! Les he fallado a tantos!!Perdónenme!- sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos a los ojos ni a pronunciar palabra, lágrimas escurrieron de sus orbes esmeraldas.

- Oh el pequeño Potter ya empezó a lloriquear, ja- se mofó- Bueno, adiós para siempre niño. _Avada_…- Parkinson salió disparado por un rayo rojizo dejándolo inconsciente antes de que terminara el hechizo.

- _Corem Sust_!- otro rayo salió de la nada desarmando a la otra y pegándola contra un tronco. Una joven se acercaba el lugar, la que había pronunciado los conjuros.

- Maldita traidora!- exclamó la mortífaga furiosa- Haz condenado a muerte a los muggles!- escupió encolerizada.

- Hiciste muy mal en lastimar a mis amigos Bella- dijo la chica ignorando la amenaza de la mujer- Tsk tsk, muy mal- un repentino escalofrío invadió a Lestrange al mirar a los ojos miel de su agresora.

- Si me matas todos sabrán de tu traición- dijo tratando de que no se notara el miedo en su voz.

- Otro error, si te mato nadie lo sabrá…- arrastró sus palabras como una serpiente lo habría hecho- pero no te asustes, no soy una asesina como tú- la miró por unos instantes a los ojos percibiendo su alivio- _Obliviate! Demaius_!- con eso la noqueó por completo para posteriormente levitarla junto a Parkinson hacia el interior del bosque, si sobrevivía ya sería su problema.

Hermione terminó su labor dándose vuelta hacia sus amigos que la miraban aún impactados por todo lo sucedido.

- Están bien?- preguntó seria pero muy preocupada por el aspecto de su mejor amigos de cabello azabache, al ver que no reaccionaban agregó irritada- Son unos tontos! Casi los matan! Debieron entrar al castillo junto a los demás! Tienen suerte de que a Bellatrix le guste jugar, sino, no hubiese llegado!- gritó.

- Gracias Herm- pronunció como toda respuesta el moreno con una cansada sonrisa en su rostro, como si eso bastase para tranquilizarla y así fue casi casi.

- Ya váyanse…- se dio la vuelta la ojimiel

- No vienes tú?- preguntó la rubia preocupada.

- No, tengo que regresar con Malfoy antes de que el hechizo que le apliqué pierda efecto- explicó- Apresúrense!- ordenó corriendo hacia el pueblo sin dejar que sus amigos dijeran algo más.

Llego de nuevo a su escondite colocándose en al misma posición de cuando se había ido, contando mentalmente tres…dos…uno…

- ¿A qué te refieres?- reaccionó el rubio como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

- Es que hay tanta acción allá, me aburro- repuso ella naturalmente.

- Sí, pero llegará nuestro momento en otra ocasión. Parece que ya todo acabó, será mejor que regresemos al castillo, no vayan a sospechar algo- propuso tomándola de la mano y corriendo al colegio lo más sigilosamente que pudieron.

- Por lo menos no hubo muertos ni heridos de gravedad- declaró con su característica serena mirada celeste.

- Pero casi…- suspiró la joven tristemente.

- No te atormentes más Jane, los salvaste y ahora mismo se están recuperando-

- Pero si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?- replicó ella

- Nada sucede al azar, hubieras llegado si eso tenías propuesto, nada pasa si no debe, todo se encuentra en armonía, debes entender- explicó su abuelo cariñosamente.

- Me estas diciendo que todo lo que nos ha pasado, incluyendo nuestra situación, es porque así debe ser?- preguntó irónicamente pero al ver la mirada de su único familiar consanguíneo con vida suspiró cansinamente- A veces me gustaría tener tu temple…tu confianza-

- Cuando sea el momento lo tendrás- la miró intensamente- En fin, recuerdas que te tenía una sorpresa?- sonrió.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado. De qué se trata?- cuestionó recuperando su habitual curiosidad.

- Es algo muy útil que será nuestro secreto….- el anciano director la miró cómplice- Te enseñaré a convertirte en animago…- confesó provocando en los ojos de su nieta una chispa de entusiasmo y alegría que hace tiempo no veía.

Conversaron sobre detalles un rato más hasta que Dumbledore sugirió a su nieta que ya era hora de irse, al retirarse la joven, no sin antes muchas alegaciones, el director llamó a la subdirectora.

- Albus, me llamabas?-

- Así es Minerva- suspiró- Tiempos aún más difíciles se acercan y debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles.-

- Qué quieres decir?- la profesora lo miró angustiada, no era normal ver al hombre tan serio.

- He de mostrarte algo muy importante, algo que puede ayudar a salvar a muchas personas…-

Luego del fallido, más bien el rotundo fracaso de ataque a Hogsmade hubo una reunión de mortífagos en la mansión Malfoy.

- Me parece que su plan no funcionó- siseó peligrosamente Lord Voldemort acariciando la gran cabeza de su serpiente.

- Señor, lo sentimos profundamente somos unos idiotas, pero había demasiados aurores- suplicó Goyle hincado.

- Y esa molesta Orden participó, Dumbledore fue muy rápido- se excusó Crabbe hincándose también.

- No me interesan sus pretextos, perdimos a seis de nuestros hombres por nada, los capturaron que es lo peor-

- Lo lamentamos, Señor, piedad!- chillaron los hombres gordos.

- Lord Voldemort no se caracteriza por tener piedad inútiles- ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos a los ojos cuando blandió su varita- Avada Kedavra!- dos rayos verdosos acabaron instantáneamente con la vida de los hombres.

- Mi Señor- un rubio se adelantó reverenciando al "hombre" e ignorando los dos cadáveres tendidos a mitad del salón- Talvez deberíamos tomar la palabra de Hermione- sugirió.

- De acuerdo Lucius, escucho tu plan, pero no comentes nada con los jóvenes de esto, no aún- accedió sentándose en el sillón principal.

- Como ordene, verá, podríamos atacar durante…-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ok ya publiqué otro capítulo más y este es mucho más largo para disculparme por el retraso, espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco a **Liz Echizen; **gracias por siempre darme palabras de aliento y seguir mi fic y yo espero la publicación de tu siguiente capítulo**, a brisa2006; **también te doy gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra mucho que te guste y a** Aleginevra; **gracias por leer mi fic y por tus palabras.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen. Y de una vez les digo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar en San Valentín como regalo y porque el capítulo esta relacionado con la fecha…ya imaginan que más o menos habrá, no?**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Se cuidan mucho.**

**Se despide**

**Cristal90**


	14. Chapter 14: Sentimientos de San Valentín

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

"_Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso"- _Honoré de Balzac

**Sentimientos de San Valentín**

_- Como ordene, verá, podríamos atacar durante…-_

Los alumnos que llegaron a ser heridos durante el ataque a Hogsmade se recuperaron rápidamente gracia a los cuidados de madame Pomfrey, al igual que Harry que, aunque había recibido dos cruciatus, sanaba favorablemente y todos sin excepción exigieron a la sanadora que debía darlos de alta antes del tan esperado baile de San Valentín, y así se hizo, no podían arrebatarles esa alegría que mágicamente les hacía olvidar los problemas del mundo para concentrarse en cómo encontrarse con las persona dueña de su afecto en un día tan especial como ese.

Todos se pusieron sus túnicas de gala seleccionadas para ese día y bajaron, sin pareja como se les había indicado, a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Hermione esta vez usaba un elegante vestido rojo de escote coqueto, un poco más de maquillaje que lo habitual pero sin que pareciese excesivo y su cabello lo dejó caer en suaves rizos hasta sus hombros, se veía muy hermosa en opinión de dos jóvenes en específico. Ginny usó la túnica beige que le había obsequiado su amiga y estaba como siempre maquillada; su novio, Neville, escogió una túnica negra con la cual no lucía nada mal, Ron uso una marrón, esta era elegante, resaltado el color de su cabello mientras Luna una color violeta muy bonita. Harry por su parte eligió una túnica color ocre claro, casi miel, muy fina, dándole un toque alegre además de hacerlo ver tremendamente guapo con su cabello rebelde, y esos ojos verdosos daban el toque final. Finalmente Draco iba ataviado muy propio como siempre con una túnica verde obscuro muy soberbia, la cual permitía notar su desarrollada musculatura y con su cabello sedoso se veía realmente sexy, esos ojos grises le conferían ese aire misterioso y frío que, sin embargo, al ver a su prometida mostraron un brillo especial.

Los profesores esperaron q que todos los alumnos estuvieran presentes para dar un aviso.

- Me imagino que estarán muy ansiosos por saber qué preparamos, no?- tomó la palabra el director- pues muy bien, les pedimos que vinieran sin pareja porque a cada uno se les dará una botellita con una poción- en la mano de cada estudiante apareció un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido rosado no muy apetecible- La deben de tomar y cuando lo hagan no podrán reconocer a nadie más que no sena ustedes mismos- todos miraron al anciano suspicazmente preguntándose si no se habría vuelto loco por la edad- Es en serio tómenlas.- lentamente y con algo de dudas, los jóvenes ingirieron las pociones comenzando a sentir una curiosa sensación en sus cuerpos, una especie de confusión mental, algunos tocaron su cabeza tratando de no caerse hasta que la apacible voz del director se volvió a oír- Ahora la poción inhibe algunos de sus sentidos, tales como los del juicio y asimilación de las caras y actitudes de sus compañeros, es como si se volviesen a conocer pero sin tontos prejuicios, además por más que lo intenten no podrán recordar los atuendos que traían sus compañeros.

- Solo queda agregar que deben esto al esfuerzo del Profesor Snape en la preparación de las pociones- dijo la Profesora MacGonagall sonriente mientras el aludido hacia una mueca de fastidio- Ahora ya pueden entrar- anunció abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor tomando del brazo a Albus Dumbledore.

Todavía confundidos los alumnos no tuvieron más opción que entrar como Dios les dio a entender, o sea sin la más mínima idea de con quién, vieron las mesas adornadas con manteles rojos y listas para que se instalaran e iniciaran con la cena de San Valentín, por los nervios todos se limitaron a pedir y comer lo más deprisa que pudieron sin poder evitar analizar a las personas que tenían alrededor sin poder reconocerlos por más que lo intentasen, y ahí empezaron las miraditas apreciativas entre hombres y mujeres, los cuchicheos del aspecto del otro, los sonrojos y las sonrisas.

Hermione se sentía inusualmente liberada del estrés al que se veía sometida, olvido sus problemas, hasta se olvidó de quién era solamente le importaba encontrar la mirada verde de un chico que le atrajo desde el principio, tenía la sensación de conocerlo pero no podía concentrarse y mucho menos analizar todo como siempre lo hacía. Una canción lenta se dejó escuchar en todo el lugar y el joven de cabellos azabaches la miro levantándose de su sitio para dirigirse hacía ella.

- Me permitiría esta pieza señorita?- pidió amablemente tendiéndole la mano a la castaña que con algo de pudor la tomó encaminándose a la pista junto al guapo moreno.

A Harry solo le bastó una mirada para saber que aquella joven castaña le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, no podía evitar lanzarle miraditas esperando que ella se las devolviese y cuando la descubrió mirándolo y la música sonó, no lo pensó más y reuniendo su valor la sacó a bailar.

- Nos conocemos?- se atrevió a preguntar la ojimiel aún sabiendo que él estaría tan perdido como ella.

- Tengo la sensación que desde siempre- respondió el ojiverde sin saber bien porqué, pero era sincero así lo sentía, no quería pensar ahora solo seguirla guiando por entre las demás parejas al ritmo de la canción.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

- Eres muy guapo- declaró una roja ojiazul mirando embelesada a su pareja y sonriendo tontamente, se sentía en las nubes.

- Gracias, supongo- respondió apenado el alto pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza en un gesto infantil- Mmmm, te gusta el Quidditch?- fue lo único capaz de decir.

- Si, pero más me gusta bailar, te parece?- propuso la rubia levantándose.

- Si quieres…-

- Si quiero, anda vamos- lo jaló de la mano directo a la pista de baile, ambos coordinaron sus pies para bailar al compás de la canción, el chico miraba los suyos para no pisar los de ella cuando decidió mirarla a los ojos, al hacerlo dejó de preocuparse de todo lo demás, solo deseaba mirar los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia, pero por alguna razón los labios de la chica le llamaron como la miel a la abeja y comenzó a acercar los suyos a ellos, ella cerró los ojos en la espera del contacto ladeando un poco su cabeza, él hizo lo propio juntando sus bocas sellándolas en el beso. Fue corto pero intenso, separaron sus rostros mientras la canción llegaba a su fin.

- Eso fue…-

- Shhh, no digas nada, besas tan bien como siempre Ronald- le dijo ella sorprendiéndolo, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre, pero no importaba solo quería abrazarla.

- Te amo- declaró el pecoso estrechándola fuertemente.

- Yo también, te amo- le correspondió dichosa.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

Otra pareja se encontraba danzando al mismo tiempo, ellos llevaban un ritmo más rápido y en sus rostros una sonrisa radiante, se sentían dichosos, más que nunca, no se reconocían muy bien pero se complementaban casi a la perfección, él la llevaba suavemente de la cintura y ella lo tenía firmemente sujeto por el hombro y su otra mano entrelazada a la del otro, sus miradas estaban conectadas tan intensamente que hasta chocaron con otra de las parejas de la pista pero ni siquiera se percataron de tan absortos que estaban el uno con el otro, finalmente bajaron su velocidad respirando agitados pero contentos.

- Ese ha sido el mejor baile de mi vida- declaró la pelirroja.

- Y de la mía- contestó el joven de cabello crespo mirando satisfecho a la hermosa joven que tenía frente a sí, ataviada con ese hermoso vestido beige.

- Sé que te conozco pero ahora todo me parece confuso- ella le sonrió coqueta al apuesto chico de traje negro.

- No intentemos pensarlo ahora, solo hay que disfrutar del momento-

- Tienes una idea de cómo?- preguntó pícaramente rodeando su cuello con su blancos brazos.

- Algo me pasa por la mente- la acercó más hacia él bajando su cabeza para mirara fijamente sus labios.

- Ah sí?-

- Si- sentenció él impidiéndole hablar más al unir sus labios con los de ella en una glorioso beso, una roce sutil, tan inocente y dulce como nunca antes, solo querían tenerse cerca si importarles lo que les rodeara, solo ellos.

- Joven desconocido- se separó ella para tomar aire- Creo que te amo- declaró sonrojándose levemente.

- Yo estoy seguro de que te amo, joven misteriosa y bella- respondió abrazándola con toda la fuerza y cariño que le fue posible porque si la apretaba más corría el riesgo de asfixiarse.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

El moreno y la castaña seguían bailando lenta y acompasadamente en un solo lugar de la pista, en el centro, refugiados de las miradas de los que se encontraban sentados gracias a las parejas que circulaban a su alrededor, menos claro de la complacida mirada de cierto mago muy anciano, pero aunque todos les miraran no les importaría, ya que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, nadie más importaba en ese instante mágico, nada ni nadie los importunaba.

Algo llamó la atención de Hermione, más bien alguien, era una pareja que por alguna razón le parecía conocida, Harry notó que la chica volteaba hacia otro lado y siguió su mirada encontrándose con la misma pareja que a él le producía una sensación de alegría, el ver a ese joven alto y pecoso besarse con la delicada jovencita rubia no era cosa del otro mundo, pero a ellos les provocaba satisfacción y felicidad por ellos, sonrieron tiernamente. Enseguida algo los empujó levemente pero llamando su atención descubriendo que era una pareja que bailaba rápidamente dando vueltas a toda la pista, esas personas también se les hacían especialmente conocidas y les contagiaban su entusiasmo, más aún cuando los vieron besarse tan tiernamente, se sentían tan enamorados por la pareja anterior.

- Creo que eso es una señal- coqueteó Harry sonriendo.

- Lo crees?-

- Ajá- intento acercarse pero la ojimiel lo esquivó girando sobre sí misma haciendo una grácil pirueta.

- A penas nos hemos visto- protestó juguetona regresando a su posición algo nerviosa.

- Y no es suficiente con eso?- preguntó el moreno.

- No, hay que hacer las presentaciones correspondientes…- rió.

- Los nombres no importan ahora, nada importa- le siguió el juego él y de verdad no podía presentarse si tampoco tenía claro cuál era su nombre.

- Tienes razón, además parece que mi corazón conoce al tuyo- dijo ella sintiendo como su corazón saltaba velozmente en su pecho en espera de algo maravilloso.

- Lo sé, el mío lo saluda- le contestó él sintiendo como el suyo palpitaba rápidamente queriendo salir de su pecho para encontrarse con el de ella, eso no pasaría pero trataría de estar lo más cerca posible de ella, por eso la juntó hacia sí mirándola intensamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda dentro de los hermosos ojos color del ámbar de ella, no podían soportarlo más unas palabras le quemaban la garganta y se moriría si no las sacaba ya- Te amo- dijo finalmente fundiéndose con la castaña en un cálido beso, mientras un sentimiento maravillosamente reconfortante los invadía cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el cuerpo del otro les ardía plácidamente, antes del beso se sentían incompletos pero ahora era como si flotaran y se uniesen, como si el beso fuera único pero conocido ya por ambos de algún lugar recóndito en sus corazones.

No pudieron profundizarlo más porque simplemente se sentían satisfechos con el suave roce de reconocimiento como si viejos amigos, bueno más que amigos, se encontrasen nuevamente después de mucho tiempo añorándose.

Hermione iba a responderle cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho alejándola del moreno.

Draco no sabía bien quién era ni de quiénes eran los que le rodeaban, unas chicas intentaron sacarlo a bailar pero él simplemente no quería, ninguna llamaba su atención, de hecho se estaba aburriendo y mejor se sentó cruzando elegantemente los brazos en un gesto altanero que hizo inconscientemente para observar a las parejas danzar, de pronto la vio, miró a la chica de cabellera castaña y elegante vestido rojo sangre como se mira a algo único, sus orbes grises adquirieron un destello maravilloso, decidiendo que ella era la indicada para él, fijo su vista en el magnífico brazalete de serpientes que portaba en si muñeca como reconociéndolo luego miró la graciosa pirueta que hizo quedando prendado mas luego notó que alguien se le acercaba peligrosamente para luego besarla, era un joven de cabello negro rebelde y de gafas redondas que no le causaba simpatía alguna, más bien le incomodaba mirarlo y algo en su interior le decía que debía alejar a la hermosa ojimiel de ese tipo que la acaparaba tanto, él no lo permitiría, así que se aproximó con rapidez tomándola fuertemente del brazo derecho para separarla del otro y bailar con ella.

- Creo que es mi turno- señaló el rubio arrogantemente.

- Pero…-

- Acaso me negarás esta pieza?- inquirió suspicaz.

- No, claro que no- ella en verdad deseaba volver con el moreno pero no debía ser mal educada, ni siquiera conocía al joven rubio-platinado pero era muy guapo y sus grises ojos le desconcertaban, había infinidad de misterios en ellos.

- Entonces disfrutemos del baile- propuso él llevándola por la pista con su típica elegancia y ella le complementaba cada paso y giro, embonaban muy bien pero la castaña sentía que embonaba mejor con el ojiverde.

Después de un rato considerable la música cesó y la fiesta llegó a su fin dejando a muchos satisfechos y a otros no tanto, pero en general fue fantástica.

- Muy bien, en unos segundos regresarán a su estado normal recordando todo lo que hicieron esta noche y espero que eso los haga reflexionar porque por esta vez se miraron con los ojos del corazón, si considerar sus orígenes o casas- sonrió- que tengan una buena noche- deseó Dumbledore retirándose junto a los otros profesores.

De golpe el efecto de la poción terminó dejando en un shock momentáneo a todos los alumnos que poco a poco claraban su mente y acoplaban a ella sus más recientes recuerdos algunos asombrándose y otros quedando sumamente complacidos al ver al lado de quién estaban.

- Al parecer sí es nuestro destino estar juntos, Mione- se jactó Malfoy.

- Si…- dijo ella mirando a lo lejos como Harry seguía solo en una de las mesas viéndola con nostalgia.

- No bebes mirar a escorias como él- le dijo el joven tomándola delicadamente de su barbilla haciendo que volteara hacia él.

- Yo…- recordó quiénes dependían de ella y endureció su mirada tomando la decisión de enterrar sus sentimientos, al menos momentáneamente- Tienes razón, fue por la poción esa- se excusó.

Harry se alejó cabizbajo del lugar, era ella con la que había estado, a ella la había elegido aún sin recordarla, le había correspondido y se habían besado, todavía tenía el sabor dulzón de los labios de ella en su boca, aún sentía su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo…pero todo tenía que llegar a su fin, suspiró llevándose sus dedos a sus labios en un burdo intento de probar un poco más le sabor de su Herm y entró en el dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor.

En otro lugar del castillo, en la Sala Común de Slytherin un joven rubio que acababa de regresar de territorio Gryffindor donde dejó a su prometida reflexionaba frente a la chimenea. 'Ahora qué se supone que siento?...no, espera, yo siento?...no, imposible, año de no hacerlo, de entrenar para hacerme invulnerable a las debilidades del sentimiento y ahora salgo con esta absurda pregunta…pero para qué me engaño más? Me siento bien por primera vez en muchos años, si no es que en toda mi vida, siento algo pero qué es? Un odio hacia cara-rajado cuenta? no…pero es algo diferente es como coraje? pero por qué?...claro por ella, qué es ella en mi vida? mi prometida desde luego…qué más…nada? no lo creo hoy en la fiesta la miré diferente, algo se prendió en mi interior, algo desconocido pero sumamente cálido…no, son puras tonterías mías, seguro fue el efecto de la estúpida poción y el ambiente eso viciado de absurdas cursilerías. Me casaré, seré un mortífago, mataré en nombre de mi Lord, ya tengo un futuro y no puedo cambiarlo.- suspiró mirando el crepitar de las llamas con una sonrisilla- De verás que estoy cansado, sino no pensaría tantas estupideces' permaneció sentado cómodamente en el sillón negro que era su favorito, hasta que en esa misma posición la madrugada lo sorprendió, ya nadie quedaba despiertos, cuando estaba dispuesto a retirarse una figura conocida apareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

- Padre- reconoció el chico exaltándose- qué pasa? Acaso no te preocupa que te descubran?- dijo fríamente.

- No, he tomado mis precauciones- sonrió cínicamente- pero nuestra conversación debe ser breve-

- Te escucho padre-

- El Lord desea realizar otro ataque, pero esta vez siguiendo el consejo de Hermione- rió- porque al parecer los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle, tus monigotes, se quedaron sin padres-

- Me lo imaginaba, fueron tan estúpidos como descerebrados son sus hijos- se burló el chico.

- Exacto, por eso el Señor probará el otro plan. Yo me encargaré de organizar todo de acuerdo a sus órdenes-

- Y en qué te puedo ser útil?- inquirió el joven.

- Bueno, hay ciertas anomalías que no se pueden discutir así, tu madre irá a Hogwarts cuando sea su partido de Quidditch para darte los detalles de la que será tu misión- declaró el hombre.

- Como digas padre- aceptó él mirando como la figura de su progenitor desaparecía sin siquiera despedirse.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

Otra joven se levantó sobresaltada, había tenido otra horrible pesadilla en donde todos sus amigos morían y Voldemort ganaba la guerra, era tan real que le infundía un miedo terrible en su corazón, sudorosa decidió que ya era suficiente de dormir por ahora, sin hacer ruido se levantó dirigiéndose a la Sala Común pero un dolor en su mano la detuvo a medio camino.

- Qué pasa?- examinó su mano cautelosamente en busca de la fuente de su malestar hasta que notó que el anillo que llevaba a la fuerza emitía un levísimo resplandor verdoso, no sabía porqué, era extraño e inusual, trató inútilmente de quitárselo, le molestaba bastante sentía que le asfixiaba el dedo, buscó en sus cosas algo que le ayudara a sustraérselo pero e su lugar encontró el regalo que le había dado el jefe de los mortífagos, el libro de pársel, lo tomó inconcientemente y al instante el anillo dejó de perturbarla, ahora sí bajo a la sala para tener un rato de lectura.

- Entonces aprenderé, ya que lo tengo…- comenzó a leer los extraños símbolos y su respectiva traducción con curiosidad y anhelo por terminar.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

Inmediatamente que pasó la excitación después del baile y se formaron nuevas parejas, otra cosa se esperaba con ánimos, era el partido de Quidditch ahora era Huffelpuff contra Slytherin que llevaba algo de desventaja por su derrota ante Gryffindor, debía reponerse ganando por mucho a los tejones.

- Vamos Draco hay que aplastarlos!- gritó Blaise apoyando su mano en el hombro de su capitán.

- Sí! Y luego podemos jugar otra vez con Gryffindor y ahora sí ganarles!- se unió Pansy

- Esta bien, chicos, jueguen como saben!- exclamó el buscador montando su nueva escoba la Lioness A4 y saliendo al campo seguido de su equipo.

- **Muy bien, sean bienvenidos a otro partido de Quidditch, ahora se enfrentarán Huffelpuff contra Slytherin, veremos quién gana**- exclamó Lee entusiasmado pero viendo con recelo a las serpientes, siempre hacían trampa- **Y comienza el partido!!!-** gritó.

Draco se movía a una velocidad arrolladora haciendo que el otro buscador mordiera su aire, no había visto la snitch dorada pero le gustaba exhibir sus habilidades y confundir al otro buscador, supervisaba a su equipo, iban muy bien bastantes puntos, pero debían ser más si quería ganar la Copa este año, su último año…sus golpeadores hacían un estupendo trabajo con las bludgers ya habían noqueado a dos tejones.

- **Pero que jugada tan sucia, deberían poner falta por eso…-** se quejó Jordan- **En fin, ahora Parkinson tiene la quaffle y anota 80-10 favor Slytherin!**-

El rubio sonrió petulante con eso era suficiente ya era hora de que pusiera fin al juego, pero antes dirigió una mirada a las gradas de Slytherin donde se encontró con la ojimiel que se mantenía impasible junto a las demás serpientes que apoyaban a su equipo, eso era todo ella lo miraba, él haría maravillas, examinó el campo hasta percibir el rápido destello dorado que buscaba y se lanzó a toda velocidad tras su objetivo.

- **Parece que Malfoy ha visto la snitch, lo alcanzará Hopkins?-** dijo el comentarista deseando que el buscador de Huffelpuff atrapara la pelotita aunque con la escoba nueva del ojigris se veía difícil.-**Ambos buscadores se acercan, van muy pegados pero Malfoy acelera dejando muy atrás a Hopkins que se apresura a darle alcance nuevamente pero…qué? una bludger perdida se aproxima al buscador de Huffelpuff y…le dio en su escoba y parece estar fuera de control, ahora Malfoy lleva la delantera absoluta**- el rubio sonrió discretamente pensando que por fin Goyle había hecho algo bien, se concentró en la pelotita y estiró la mano.

Harry no tenía ánimos de ir a un partido de Quidditch en el cual se equipo no jugaba y además donde Slytherin participaba ya que en el fondo bien sabía que las serpientes ganarían, por ello se quedó en el castillo, en la sala de menesteres, por lo menos quería entrenar un poco si su destino era enfrentar al mago tenebroso además también así descargaba su rabia contenida por todo lo que su mejor amiga tenía que pasar, por lo que ambos tenían que pasar…salió de la sala y se encaminó a los jardines cuando escuchó una gran exclamación suponiendo que el partido había finalizado.

- **Así termina el partido! Slytherin gana 230 a 30! Nos vemos en las finales! Se despide su comentarista Lee Jordan!-**

Draco aterrizó junto con todo su equipo siendo recibido con alabanzas por parte de su casa, pero una felicitación le importaba más que las demás.

- Ganaste- dijo una suave voz bastante conocida por el chico, la miró encontrándose con sus indiferentes ojos ámbar.

- Claro- respondió arrogantemente vanagloriándose por su hazaña- Lo dudabas?-

- No, nos vemos- lo dejó sin más mientras el joven se quedaba algo desconcertado pero fue al vestidor a cambiarse, no es que esperara abrazos y cosas así pero fue algo fría su felicitación, de hecho ni siquiera fue una más bien fue solo una declaración, pero bueno no tenía porque afectarle eso…o sí?

- Hijo- lo llamó una voz femenina cuando él salió ya limpio y cambiado.

- Madre- madre e hijo se saludaron con un beso de mejilla.

- Que bueno que ganaste- dijo ella por único reconocimiento mientras él asentía sabiendo a lo que Narcissa venía realmente.- Tenemos que hablar, vamos a los jardines- declaró la mujer más como orden que como petición.

Los rubios se acomodaron en unas bancas muy cerca del lago, no debían extender mucho su charla para evitar alguna sospecha aunque fuese mínima.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

Un joven de ojos esmeralda caminaba en la orilla del lago negro pensando en la suerte que le había tocado de vida, esperando que la magia le sirviera para terminar con todos sus problemas, pero sinceramente sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Cerca de ahí divisó a una pareja de rubios sentados en unas bancas, eran Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, seguramente la Señora Malfoy estaba felicitando a su hijo por su victoria o dándole consejos de cómo ser aún más arrogante, si se podía.

- En fin, no me interesa- musitó fastidiado alejándose rumbo al castillo.

_ºººSSVººººSSVººººSSVºººº_

- Draco- comenzó Narcissa formalmente- Como te habrá dicho tu padre, el Lord va a hacer otro ataque pero esta vez será directo al Colegio- lo miró esperando que asintiera- Aunque hay algo que perturba a nuestro Señor, más bien averiguó algo muy interesante sobre cierta persona que conoces, creía yo, bastante bien- declaró.

- Hermione?- preguntó algo perturbado por el semblante tan serio de su madre.

- Correcto, por eso mismo se requiere de tu ayuda-

- Lo que se me ordene-

- Sospechamos que ella todavía tiene ciertos sentimientos frescos hacia sus amiguitos esos mugrientos, a pesar del entrenamiento que recibió y de la amenaza a la que esta sometida no puede olvidarlos- ahí hizo una mueca de asco- además se ven mucho en su sala me imagino- añadió.

- ¿Qué deseas que haga?- el joven la miró solícito.

- Te dejo esto con instrucciones- le extendió un pulcro pergamino- Asegúrate de destruirlo en cuanto lo termines de leer, y ella no se debe enterar del ataque, mantenla tan distraída como puedas, sabemos que es demasiado lista y podría sospechar. Sé discreto y cuidadoso, deja que ella hable con sus amigos en público, intenta mostrarte indiferente.- ordenó

- Será como desees- respondió aparentemente inmutable aunque tenía una inquietud acerca de esconderle cosas a su prometida, pero debía hacerlo.

- No falles- se levantó mirándolo con dureza- Nos veremos pronto hijo- y sin siquiera un beso se alejó del lugar dejando a su único hijo pensativo.

- Lo haré- susurró para convencerse a sí mismo pero pensando, podré hacerlo?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno tal como lo prometí aquí esta el capítulo por el día, gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que e dejan un review, gracias LizEchizen, brisa2006 y AleGinevra, gracias de verdad por sus palabras de aliento, por favor pásensela genial.**

**FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!!!**

**Pásenla muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**Se despide, su amiga**

**Cristal90**


	15. Chapter 15: Luces que se Extinguen

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."-_François Mauriac

**Luces que se Extinguen**

_- Lo haré- susurró para convencerse a sí mismo pero pensando, podré hacerlo?_

Después de seguir la rutina escolar durante unos meses más, y a pesar de tener que seguir disimulando, un sentimiento se mantenía fresco y el joven Potter había decidido ese mismo día tomar cartas en el asunto, no esperaría más porque cada segundo de extraña tranquilidad que tenían era vital y no debía desperdiciarlos por nada del mundo, además cada vez que la miraba quería volver a degustar sus labios y su corazón se aceleraba, tanto que temía morir de un infarto o algo así. Se levantó temprano mirando al espejo de su dormitorio dispuesto a arreglarse lo más que se pudiera, todo debía ser perfecto.

Draco estaba algo raro para Hermione desde el baile, era como menos frío, más atento si es posible, y lo más sorprendente es que ya casi no molestaba a sus amigos, de hecho los ignoraba, eso la inquietaba un poco.

- Draco, te noto algo, no sé, distinto-

- Será tu imaginación- evadió la pregunta- Pero te tengo una sorpresa, me sigues?- invitó el rubio cambiando de tema.

Ella asintió tomando el brazo de su prometido mientras él la guiaba a través de las frías mazmorras con miles de pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza, de pronto su acompañante se detuvo justo frente a un muro sin nada en especial a simple vista, el ojigris miró su cara interrogativa con una sonrisita y dijo claramente.

- Le sang est pur quand il ne doit pas sentiment- pronunció sin dudar a lo que la chica comprendió perfectamente.

De pronto, la pared cambió su textura rígida y enmohecida por una indefinida y suave, como líquida, el rubio la atravesó sin más mientras que la castaña decidió que si él entraba no tenía de que preocuparse y pasó enseguida, al llegar al otro lado sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, miró asombrada un hermoso jardín repleto de flores que nunca antes había visto y fragancias que jamás había olido, el estar rodeada por tanta belleza le provocó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un dulce sentimiento de paz, toda ella se relajó. Avanzó dando vueltas en el suave pasto, destilando energía, con una radiante sonrisa que el chico no pudo más que imitarla aunque levemente, dibujó en su blanquecino rostro una tenue sonrisa sin malicia ni sarcasmo, muy extraña para su persona, rió por mero gusto al ver cómo la que se convertiría en parte de su familia se comportaba como una pequeña niña.

- Esto es hermoso!- dijo de pronto- Jamás había visto un sitio igual- agregó sinceramente pesando cómo era posible encontrar eso en territorio de serpientes.

- Creo que solo yo sé de su existencia…bueno ahora sabemos los dos- declaró- En este lugar me gusta pensar, sería bueno que tú también lo usaras.-

- Sí…es perfecto- suspiró cansada.

ºººLEººººLEººººLEºººº

- Harry, estas seguro de esto?-

- Más seguro que nunca, Ron.- respondió el joven poniéndose sus gafas.

- Esto lo debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo- regañó una joven sonriente.

- Lo sé Ginny, pero no estaba listo. Gracias por su ayuda.-

- Para eso estamos los amigos.-

- Gracias Neville-

- Pero recuerda que ambos lo son, así que procuren no arruinarlo todo.-

- No te preocupes por eso Luna, nada saldrá mal, hoy finalmente se lo diré.-

- Ya está todo listo hermano, tu espera que nosotros la traeremos- dijo por último el pelirrojo saliendo de la torre junto a los demás, dejando a un nervioso moreno dando los toques finales.

El rubio y la castaña apenas habían salido de aquel jardín y venían caminando por el castillo, ella todavía con un visible atisbo de su sonrisa, relajada y feliz, él con su semblante tranquilo pero menos severo que de costumbre. Sus amigos les dieron alcance quedándose desconcertados al verlos con esos rostros, era algo único que se mostraran así en público, lo común era verlos siempre fríos y distantes.

- Oye Herm!- gritó Ron- Necesitamos que vengas!

- Es muy urgente!- exclamó otra voz.

- Y creen de verdad que iré con- los barrió con la mirada-…ustedes?-

- Es algo muy importante, por favor- pidió Luna mirándola fijamente.

- No hay problema Mione, ve con ellos, nos veremos más tarde- intervino sorpresivamente Malfoy retirándose enseguida pero dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

- Y a ese qué bicho le picó?-

- Ninguno hermanita, seguro que al hurón por fin le funciona un poquito el cerebro!- celebró el ojiazul.

- Basta Ron, dime de una vez qué pasa?-

- Solo ven con nosotros Hermy- dijo Ginny tomándola del brazo para llevársela rápidamente con ellos.

Los cinco chicos la llevaron sonrientes hasta lo más alto del castillo sin parar ni un segundo a respirar, solo al ver la puerta de la torre de Astronomía se detuvieron agitados.

- La Torre de Astronomía?- preguntó la castaña pensativa- Que yo sepa no hay ningún fenómeno por estas fechas…-

- Tú solo entra- dijo Ron temiendo que hiciera demasiadas preguntas, le abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro sin más.

- Suerte- le deseó Neville antes de ayudar a cerrarle la puerta.

La joven solo sintió cómo fue empujada dentro del lugar sin que le explicaran absolutamente nada, iba a reclamarles cuando le cerraron la puerta con llave y justo cuando se disponía a abrirla escuchó un ruido a su espalda que la hizo voltear solamente para encontrarse con una hermosa decoración del aula, había una mesa arreglada para una comida, muchas velas flotaban alrededor de ella y un dulce aroma de rosas impregnaba el aire, nuevamente se sentía relajada hasta que sintió una presencia que se acercaba.

- Hola Herm- saludó una voz grave tan conocida por la aludida.

- Hola Harry- respondió algo cohibida por el tono del otro.

- Como ves arreglé un poco este lugar para una cena pero la mesa es para dos, te gustaría acompañarme?- inquirió él tratando de mostrarse sereno pero estaba muy nervioso.

- Me encantaría- rió ella siendo escoltada a una de las dos sillas y acomodada en ella para luego ver al moreno sentado al otro lado de la mesita.

Al momento una suculento platillo apareció en el plato de cada uno, ambos comenzaron a comer sin cruzar palabra pero sus mirada se conectaban en varias ocasiones y cada vez por más tiempo, hasta que el ojiverde carraspeó nervioso.

- Hermione- dijo su nombre suavemente, ella lo miró fijamente- hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte algo-

'Oh Merlín lo voy a hacer, se lo diré y veremos que pasa. Vamos Harry sé un Gryffindor' se animó mentalmente el chico de la cicatriz.

- Harry, que..?-

-Shhh, solo escúchame, por favor- pidió él a lo que ella asintió- No sé desde cuándo exactamente, tampoco sé cómo…pero algo cambió, mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron; ya no como mi mejor amiga sino como algo más, tú siempre permaneciste a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, aunque hubo más buenas que malas- en ese momento rió un poco- Siempre me apoyaste en mis decisiones por muy estúpidas que fueran, me dabas consejos, te preocupabas por mí…aún lo haces…me acompañabas en mis incursiones nocturnas, a pesar de ser la alumna modelo rompías las reglas por mí.- suspiró- Ahora mira lo que haz hecho, te pones en peligro por salvar a los demás, por ayudarme a vencer a las oscuridad, me pediste un día que fuera tu faro y lo seré, pero quiero que sepas que tú también eres el mío…este alejamiento y tu cercanía con Malfoy me pone los pelos de punta, aún más, tengo celos, sí celos. Siento eso con mucha más intensidad desde el baile- el rostro de ambos tomó un ligero color carmesí- Porque descubrí que a la única mujer que amo y amaré eres tú, tú Herm, con cualquier apellido, tú la chica que ama los libros, la que se esfuerza siempre en todo, la que daría la vida por sus seres queridos…sé que eres un fruto prohibido, pero cuántas veces he ido directamente a lo prohibido? No me importa el peligro ni las dificultades, yo te voy a seguir amando tan intensamente como lo hago ahora, no permitiré que te cases con ese tipo, no te merece, vamos a huir y vivir en nuestro mundo si es necesario, vamos a ser felices los dos juntos…porque te amo- finalizó con un tono tan tierno y entusiasta dejando muy consternada y con los ojos llorosos a la castaña.

- Harry, yo…- 'No sé qué siento, pero algo me dice que él es lo correcto, sus palabras son tan dulces, tan sinceras…pero es tan solo un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás, una ilusión en la puedo perderme para siempre'- yo…-

- Por favor no rompas este momento, hay que terminar lo que no pudimos en aquel 14 de febrero- sin agregar más ambos se desconectaron de la realidad comenzando a acercar sus caras suavemente, rozando sus labios por segunda vez, dándose un beso tan inocente como el primero pero con clara conciencia de quiénes eran…así como comenzó, acabó.

- Harry, tengo…-

- No digas nada aún, esto debió pasar y quiero que tengas esto- la calló mostrándole un collar dorado muy bonito, con un dije pequeño que traía dos "H" entrelazadas, el moreno se colocó tras ella para ponérselo alrededor del cuello de la joven que lo aceptó feliz, ambos se miraron y sonrieron- Esto es para que no olvides lo que siento por ti- declaró él. Se preparaban para otro beso cuando…Pum! Una gran explosión se escuchó en el castillo.

- Qué fue eso?- preguntó ella, los dos salieron de la torre bajando a toda prisa hacia las escaleras donde había un caos total.

- Están atacando!- gritó el ojiverde al lograr entender frases sueltas entre el gritería de los alumnos.

- Mortífagos…- reconoció ella extrañada-…pero por qué?-

- No importa ahora, vamos, hay que llegar con los demás!- exclamó el otro tomándola de la mano y echando a correr con su varita bien sujeta en la otra mano.

La castaña se dejó llevar pensativa ' Pero, por qué? a mí no me informaron nada de esto, además creo que tomaron mi idea…no me gusta nada, debo hacer algo!'

- Miren a quién me he encontrado- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras dejándose ver e impidiéndoles el paso.

- No tenemos tiempo para ti Malfoy! Quítate de en medio!-

- No tienes modeles, eh Potter? Que mal, pero contigo no es la cosa- miró a su acompañante- Mione ven conmigo- ordenó fríamente.

- Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo- se interpuso el moreno desafiante.

- Tú no podrías detenerme-

- _Inmobilus!_- exclamó una voz detrás del chico de gafas antes de que pudiera atacar al rubio.- Ni se te ocurra Potter, no nos detendrás- rió el hombre.

- Padre, que gusto que hayas llegado- saludó el joven platino ante la fúrica mirada del ojiverde incapaz de moverse.

- No pierdas tiempo, ten el traslador y llévatela!- ordenó Lucius arrojándole una botella a su primogénito.

- Como digas- el chico la tomó agarrando a la castaña firmemente de un brazo, separándola del otro, Hermione no podía hacer nada para oponerse algo se lo impedía, una fuerza extraña proveniente de su interior se negaba a obedecerla, además la mano le dolía horrores, no quería dejar a Harry pero lo haría…el traslador se activó y desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron en las mazmorras de algún lugar, porque el aire era muy húmedo y las paredes estaban enmohecidas, ella caminó siguiendo al rubio contra su voluntad hasta que llegaron a una celda conocida por ella, demasiado conocida…se asustó, más aún cuando el joven la obligó a entrar cerrándole la puerta.

- Nos volvemos a ver, querida- dijo tenebrosamente una voz femenina- Veo que tienes problemas para moverte, jaja- se burló la mujer revelando su identidad, era Bellatrix- Acaso creías que con un simple hechizo me borrarías la memoria? Te equivocaste…- la miró con odio haciéndola temblar, tenía miedo…pero no por ella- Ahora que sé de tu traición el Lord supuso que debía mostrarte algo- señaló con su varita una pared iluminado el lugar por completo, la joven ahogó una exclamación, eran sus padres, se veían asustados y la miraban fijamente- Los hemos estado cuidando, pero creo que Lucius dejó muy claro que pasaría si nos volvías a desobedecer…no? Llegó la hora de cumplir una promesa, para que no digas que los mortífagos no tenemos palabra…_Crucio_!- los apuntó haciéndolos retorcerse de dolor entre sus feroces gritos- Jajaja, te gusta? _Alarte Ascendere_!- los impulsó bruscamente hacia el techo dejándolos caer violentamente.

La ojimiel no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba, quería detenerla pero lo más que pudo hacer fue tratar de reprimir unas lágrimas mientras su corazón gritaba al ver el sufrimiento de los que mucho tiempo llamó padres y que amó como tal.

- _Incendio!_- Lestrange incendió las ropas de los Granger haciéndolos sufrir- _Glacius_!- apagó las llamas solo para que sufrieran al ya no sentir partes de sus cuerpos, era horrible, un tortura que la joven no quería soportar- Creo que ya es suficiente…solo quiero que sepas que tú eres la responsable de todo esto- la señaló con deleite mirando como sus lágrimas salían ya sin control...se avecinaba lo peor, la mujer la obligó a acercarse más a los maltrechos cuerpos de sus padres adoptivos- Lo peor es que morirán sabiendo que lo viste todo y no hiciste nada…quiero que veas cómo el brillo de sus ojos se extingue por mi causa- dijo la mortífaga disfrutando de su semblante tan descompuesto- Diles adiós para siempre…_Avada Kedavra_!- el rayo verde terminó con la visa de los muggles.

'NOOOOO!- la mente de la joven sufrió un colapso, un acceso de furia- Los mató, los mató! Maldita! Jamás se lo perdonaré! Nunca!- miles de recuerdos la invadieron, la primera vez que la regañaron, cuando la consolaban, abrazaban, besaban, todos sus cumpleaños a su lado, sus regalos, sus palabras amorosas, cuando lloraron al dejarla en su primer año de escuela, sus penas compartidas, sus consejos, sus caras al saber que era una bruja, el orgullo que le transmitían al saberla triunfante, sus sonrisas, fiestas, cartas…ya nunca los tendría nuevamente, todo se había terminado frente a sus ojos…lloró sacando fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar se liberó del poder que la mantenía sometida.

- Te arrepentirás por esto Lestrange- se giró hacia la mujer con una mirada de odio y una voz gélida_- Crucio_!!!- exclamó con todo el deseo de verla retorcerse y así fue, Bellatrix no pudo defenderse solo sentir el odio de la joven y temer por su vida- Te gusta maldita?- la chica descargó con mayor intensidad su ira, podría matarla ahí mismo…pero no- Por ahora no te mataré porque prefiero que sufras cuando nos volvamos a encontrar- le advirtió usando tosa su fuerza de voluntad para dejarla con vida- _Desmaius_! Regresaré por ustedes- agregó mirando los cuerpos de los Granger, ahora debía ayudar a los que seguían con vida, salió corriendo de la celda para hechizar de regreso el traslador.

ºººLEººººLEººººLEºººº

- Creo que nos quedamos solos, Potter- dijo Lucius caminando entorno a su cuerpo inmovilizado con aires de suficiencia- Veamos, qué haré contigo?-

- Nada! _Expelliarmus_!- gritaron varias voces provenientes del final del pasillo haciendo que el hombre saliera disparado.

- _Finite Incantatem_!- pronunció Neville liberando a Harry del hechizo.

- Estas bien, Harry?-

- Sí, no se preocupen. Y ustedes?- preguntó viéndolos con heridas en algunas partes.

- Bien, solo nos tomaron por sorpresa. Hay muchos- declaró Ginny.

- Ese Malfoy ya verá…-Ron se aproximó molesto al hombre- Regresarás a Azkabán!-

- _Incarcerus_!- dijo Luna atando al mortífago.

- Chicos, debo ir a buscar a Herm- declaró el moreno.

- Por qué, qué paso?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

- Pues el hurón se la llevó a no sé dónde con un traslador-

- Jajaja- la risa del señor Malfoy hizo un escalofriante eco en la piedra.

- Qué te causa tanta risa Malfoy? Acaso ya perdiste completamente la razón?- se mofó Longbottom.

- No, es simple, yo sé algo que ustedes no- respondió.

- Y se podría saber qué es?.- dijo sarcástica la pelirroja.

- Será un placer- sonrió- Acoso no viste Potter, que mi hijo no se la llevó, ella se fue con él…- afirmó con satisfacción.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo enfadado Ron.

- Bueno, que ella está del lado del Señor Obscuro…-

- Solo porque la amenazan con sus padres!- defendió Harry enojándose.

- Así que ya saben, mmm, bueno entonces, por qué no les a visó del ataque de hoy?- soltó venenosamente.

- Seguramente no lo sabía-

- Claro que lo sabía Lovegood, al igual que sabía del altercado en Hogsmade.-

- Sí y nos avisó salvando muchas vidas con eso!-

- Si, si. Todo era parte del plan- rió maliciosamente- en el cual ustedes cayeron ciegamente: ella se ganaría sus total confianza para que le dijeran todo lo que sabían de la Orden esa, sobre todo tú Potter y encima por más sospechoso que se viera confiaran en ella sin dudar-

- Eso es una mentira! No confiaremos en tus sucias palabras!-

- Solo es la verdad Weasley, además fue muy astuta en convencerlos de todo tan hábilmente y de que estaba a la fuerza con nosotros, jajaja- los miró burlón.

- No te rías maldito! No te creo nada! Solo son mentiras!-

- No lo son potter, por dónde crees que entramos a Hogwarts?- los demás callaron- Acaso no adivinan?...por el Sauce Boxeador…- al oír esto todos se quedaron algo perturbados- Piensen, quién más que ella y ustedes mismos lo sabía? Ella fue la que sugirió atacar un día en que no lo esperaran, ella no apoyó mucho el ataque anterior, por eso los ayudó para frustrarlo y que hicieran su plan…lo logró y henos aquí- rió más fuerte.

- No es cierto! No te creeré!- gritó más el ojiverde.

- Créeme, mira usa el _mostrum redus_ para ver le recuerdo dentro de mi cabeza, lo permitiré…vamos hazlo- ofreció.

- Yo confío en ella, no lo haré- se mantuvo firme.

- No temas a la verdad Potter, atrévete!-

- No!-

- Hazlo ya!-

- No caeré en tu juego! NO!-

- _Mostrum redus_!- co0njuró Ron incapaz de contener sus curiosidad y la duda que crecía poco a poco en la mente de los chicos, el hechizo impactó en la cabeza del sonriente rubio.

_ Aparecieron en una especie de sala brillante, la parece de plata pura. Había una reunión de mortífagos en aquel lugar y en ese momento dos de ellos dialogaban, uno era el mismísimo Voldemort y el otro Lucius, de pronto vieron a Hermione tomar la palabra._

_- Bien, Lucius, tienes razón además los dementotes custodiarán la salida y tengo entendido que aún no están de nuestro lado, un riesgo innecesario porque podríamos atacar el colegio cuando menos lo esperen ya que en Hogsmade seguro piensan que hay posibilidad de un ataque, en cambio, durante un día como cualquiera estarían desprevenidos y podemos burlar sus defensas para entrar, no dando tiempo de que alerten a los aurores- la escucharon hasta el final no reconociendo su tono tan frío y calculador, ni la indiferencia de su rostro. El recuerdo fue cortado y regresaron al pasillo del castillo con emociones mezcladas._

- Pero ella…ella...no!- gritó el moreno.

- Acéptalo Potter, ella es una sangre limpia fiel al Señor Tenebroso, no estás a su altura, ella se casará con Draco, se convertirá en una Malfoy y tú morirás.- le escupió riendo como poseso.

- Cuál es su objetivo aquí?- preguntó súbitamente la pecosa preocupada y tratando de asimilar lo de su mejor amiga.

- Por qué la pregunta, hermana? Es solamente matar.-

- No, Gin tiene razón- secundó Nev- Es claro que no vienen por Harry porque sino ya estaríamos rodeados.-

- A quién buscan? Responde- amenazó el pecoso.

- Nos libraremos de un estorbo y ella nos ayudó en esto, ya verán…-

- A quién?- cuestionó con mayor énfasis el pelirrojo.

- Ahhhhhh…- todos voltearon a ver a Harry que tenía la mano oprimiendo su cicatriz- Él…Voldemort…está aquí! Y muy feliz! Demonios!!- exclamó tratando de controlarse, de repente escucharon un hechizo y se asomaron por la ventana para ver la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, algo mal había pasado, solo la ponían cuando triunfaban o mataban…Malfoy aprovechó el momento de confusión y con magia negra quemó las sogas que lo retenían huyendo satisfecho.

- Escapa!-

- No hay tiempo Luna! La marca esta sobre…Oh, Merlín!! Es…-

ºººLEººººLEººººLEºººº

- Albus! Mi viejo amigo…-siseó una voz siniestra.

- Tom, desearía decir que es un placer, pero…- saludó tranquilamente el director haciendo enfurecer al otro mago.

- Soy Lord Voldemort, anciano! _Crucio_!- exclamó lanzando sin dudar la maldición directo al director sin que este último lo impidiera.

- Te haz fortalecido , Tom- dijo nuevamente el anciano con algo de esfuerzo.

- So me llames así! Además claro, pues soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!- se vanaglorió- _Sectusempra_!- ese hechizo causó que el director comenzase a sangrar- No te vas a defender?-

- Yo he cumplido mi misión en esta vida, además creo que nuestro último encuentro me afectó un poco- declaró clamado pero débil. Era cierto, cuando salió hace poco menos de un mes, se encontró con esa persona que ahora estaba frente a él, tuvieron una pelea ardua que finalizó con la retirada de ambos, pero melló mucho más en el viejo mago, estaba muy fatigado, ya no era el mismo joven de hace 50 años.

- En ese caso no hay más que hablar. Haz siso un buen rival, por eso te mataré rápidamente- concedió haciendo una mueca en su blanquecino rostro.

'Adiós Jane' pensó Albus con ternura.

- Por cierto, yo ya lo sé- confesó el Lord dejando con los ojos muy abiertos a Dumbledore, realmente sorprendido pero antes de poder reaccionar…- _Avada Kedavra_!-…su vida fue arrebatada y su cuerpo cayó suavemente en el suelo de su oficina- Viejo estúpido! Ya nadie podrá detenerme!- rió Riddle- Naginni, deja de jugar y vamonos- ordenó al tiempo que si enorme serpiente engullía al indefenso fénix que ya no tenía ganas de vivir pues su amo había muerto, el ave inmortal, Fawkes, nunca cantaría otra vez…-_Morsmordre_!- el Señor Obscuro conjuró la marca fuera de la torre como su símbolo de victoria y se retiró del lugar junto a su mascota, feliz por lo que ese día había conseguido.

ºººLEººººLEººººLEºººº

Al pisar nuevamente el suelo familiar de Hogwarts, lo primero que vio fue la marca en el cielo nocturno, brillante y siniestra, algo malo había sucedido en su ausencia, no lo pensó dos veces cuando vio dónde estaba esa maldita calavera con la serpiente. Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al despacho del único familiar que le quedaba.

- Abuelo!- gritó mientras entraba bruscamente al despacho del aludido.

Jamás olvidaría era escena: el cuerpo ensangrentado, maltrecho y sin vida de su querido abuelo, el que a pesar del poco tiempo que convivieron como tal, muchas veces la consoló y aconsejó, su corazón se contrajo en otro dolor lacerante que la asfixiaba. Vio a sus amigos llorar alrededor del cadáver, abatidos y desconsolados 'por lo menos ellos está bien' pensó ilusa la joven acercándose un poco a ellos pero ellos la vieron con una mirada llena de decepción y asco tan fuerte que se sintió herida.

- Pero, qué…?- trató de preguntar.

- Cállate! Todo esto es por tu culpa!- explotó el pelirrojo sin misericordia, esas palabras causaron mucho efecto en la ojimiel que en realidad las aceptaba como ciertas porque así lo sentía, que era su culpa, pero le dolía que si amigo se lo dijera tan fieramente.

- Ron…pero…Gin…-

- Weasley, para ti, "Dumbledore", no mereces llevar ese apellido- escupió el ojiazul.

- Pero…-

- No queremos escuchar las palabras de una sucia mortífaga! Nos traicionaste!- secundó triste Neville, dolido.

- Eso no es verdad! Harry…- musitó esto último observando cómo el pelinegro la veía distante pero en silencio.

- No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti…me arrepiento profundamente…- susurró tristemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

Hermione sintió eso como un golpe, otro más…él la odiaba, lo sabía, pero no debía pasar esto, estaba equivocados, todos.

- No! Están en un error! Déjenme explicarles…- sollozó.

- No queremos tus excusas! Vete de nuestras vidas y no regreses!- siguió furioso Ron, ella volteó a ver a Luna pensando en que tal vez la rubia le creería.

- Vete, haz hecho suficiente daño ya…- dijo la ojiazul como respuesta a la muda súplica de la que consideró su amiga.

Sin más remedio la castaña se dio vuelta marchándose del lugar descorazonada, sin poder derramar más lágrimas, las había agotado todas ya, ahora no tenía a nadie…Todo lo que una vez amó, lo perdió en una sola noche…esa noche….

Sus faros se extinguieron…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ok, luego de un poco más del mes les dejo otro capítulo del fic, está lleno de emociones intensas y mucho sufrimiento para todos…menos para uno claro porque es el malo jeje…cosas tristes y pérdidas definitivas…bueno espero que les haya gustadote todas maneras y queden picados de qué pasará ahora y esas cosas. Muchas gracias a LizEchizen como siempre, de verdad agradezco tu interés y apoyo pásala muy bien y yo espero tu actualización, a AleGinevra por tu apoyo te debo un gran gracias igualmente y a lucy-malfoy15 que pues ya tengo la historia pero trataré de mantenerte en suspenso jajaja, gracias por sus palabras, por favor pásensela genial.**

**Gracias a los que leen la historia, cuídense mucho.**

**Se despide, su amiga**

**Cristal90**


	16. Chapter 16: Que Doloroso es Amar

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**HEREDEROS DEL DESTINO**

**Que Doloroso es Amar**

_Sus faros se extinguieron…_

Una joven castaña lloraba desconsoladamente vagando por los pasillos del castillo pues no tenía a dónde ir, por doquiera había profesores y aurores corriendo, todos con una expresión pesarosa, pero no le importaba….todo lo había perdido sin tener tan siquiera tiempo de despedirse de nadie.

'Todo lo planearon esos malditos seguramente! Todo esto es por su culpa! Malditos mortífagos, maldito Voldemort, malditos sean todos!!!...Pero ya no importa…ya nada importa…de seguro saben que no volveré con ellos, ya nada me retiene a su lado…nada' miró al vacío por un momento 'Abuelo, tú me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo! Pero no fue verdad…todo es una gran mentira, mi vida es una mentira y los sentimientos puras falsedades que no sirven para nada!!!' sonrió para sí encontrándose frente a un muro conocido.

- Le sang est pur quand il ne doit pas sentiment- pronunció con un nuevo entendimiento de la frase, talvez fuera verdad y debería olvidarlo todo, era lo mejor…su abuelo le dijo una vez que llegaría el instante en dónde decidir entre lo que era correcto y lo que es fácil…aunque ahora no ubicaba cual era cual y sinceramente le daba igual, estaba tan dolida que no quería empezar a pensar en los demás.

Entró al jardín, en donde ahora llovía intensamente como reflejando la tristeza que ella misma sentía, a pesar de ello seguía teniendo el mismo aire de paz que tanto anhelaba en esos momentos, se dirigió a un tronco para sentarse y seguir pensando o con suerte pescar una pulmonía para poner fin a su sufrimiento.

- Mione- una aterciopelada voz irrumpió en su cabeza- Vamos adentro, puedes enfermarte- aconsejo la voz tomándole el hombro, ella volteó lentamente encarando con ojos ausentes a la persona que se atrevía a importunarla. El joven la miró fijamente percibiendo que sus orbes habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba, simplemente se había esfumado y eso no era buena señal, sin embargo él no permitiría que pasara.

- Tú también eres culpable de esto…tú maldito- le dijo ella fríamente reconociéndolo.

- Estas equivocada- replicó sintiéndose de pronto mal por cómo se dirigía a él la chica- Yo no sabía que resultaría así, además mi padre me controló con un imperius…-trató de excusarse.

- Mentiroso…solo eres un maldito mentiroso- agregó con el mismo tono.

- No, no los soy. Hablo con la verdad, pero si quieres ódiame aunque soy sincero- se resignó el muchacho tratando de hacer que la castaña se desahogara por lo menos.

- Pues sí, te odio- concedió indiferente, nada ganaba con aflorar sus sentimientos…ya no, dolía demasiado darlos y ver que estos eran pisoteados por los seres queridos, ni siquiera el odio valía la pena brindarlo.

- No se nota…debes saber que todo compromiso adquirido con mi familia o los mortífagos se ha anulado- informó con un deje de melancolía e ira.

- Qué más da…de cualquier modo me alejaré de todos ustedes.- dijo sin inmutarse por lo que el chico se exasperó viendo su falta de reacción, no podía dejar que se volviera una piedra, alguien insensible, era demasiado joven y había sufrido demasiado…pero tuvo una idea, después de todo el legado de su casta le sería útil ahora.

- Debió ser horrible- siseó en tono malicioso- ver cómo se retorcían de dolor esos muggles, cómo sufrían frente a ti, cómo morían irremediablemente- la ojimiel lo miró fijamente recordando a los seres que llamó padres- También hubiera sido penoso ver los últimos intentos de un anciano por sobrevivir para terminar muriendo miserablemente- esta vez la chica visualizó el cadáver de su abuelo y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, el rubio la estaba provocando- O, aún mejor, la cara de asco de tus supuestos amigos, el desprecio tan evidente que debieron sentir hacia ti, te dolió acaso?- preguntó cínicamente al ver a la chica a punto de estallar…tal como quería, ella lo miraba con odio.

- Cállate maldito!! Cállate!!!- Hermione se abalanzó hacia el joven para golpearlo en el pecho llena de furia, él no se lo impidió además eso no era nada para el musculoso cuerpo que poseía, la dejó continuar hasta que ella se cansó, abrazándolo como nunca había abrazado a nadie y soltando a llorar nuevamente. Él sonrió.

'Por lo menos mantendré vivos sus sentimientos, no importa que ahora sea odio, no dejaré que se extingan, no lo haré…tú prendiste una chispa en mi interior que me despertó, dejándome navegar a mi voluntad, ahora soy capaz de sentir y siento algo por ti…por eso no dejaré que la chispa que me creó, se apague…no mientras viva' juró el chico.

- Te odio! Odio a tu padre! Odio a todos los mortífagos! Pero me las pagarán, lo juro, esto no se quedará así!!- sollozó.

- Vamos Mione, la venganza no es buena- declaró él calmado.

- Tú no te atrevas a decirme así! Además qué sabes de esto dolor que siento?!- le gritó enojada.

- Talvez piensas que no lo sé, pero estas mal Mione- sonrió nostálgico- Tú fuiste afortunada por tener personas que te amaron como una hija, en cambio mis padres verdaderos nunca me dieron cariño solo normas…tuviste a un abuelo respetado y amoroso que te consolaba, yo solo tuve familia prófuga o demasiado fría para ponerme atención…tuviste amigos que te quisieron como su prenda más valiosa y se ayudaban pese a lo que fuera, pero yo solo tuve monigotes que me seguían por mi apellido, por mi fortuna o por miedo…- la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sumergiéndola en la profundidad de sus orbes grises que tenían un tono azulada muy leve si se le observaba bien- Talvez nunca sienta lo que tú porque nunca lo tuve y me duele no haberlo tenido pero tú no te endurezcas por haberlo perdido, no estas sola y espero que lo entiendas- finalizó ante la cara confundida de su interlocutora.

'¿Quién es este joven¿Dónde esta Draco Malfoy? Jamás me había mostrado esta faceta de él, nunca sospeché que un muchacho que durante casi 7 años creí de acero y solo capaz de destilar veneno, tuviera un ser humano dentro de sí…alguien sensible y hasta cierto punto tierno, lo desconozco pero a la ves lo entiendo… ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado a un punto donde el único que me comprende sea el que fue mi peor enemigo?, el niño que me insultaba cuando chicos, que me hacía sentir tan poca cosa…es realmente el muchacho que ahora está a mi lado y me dice que no pierda la esperanza? Es más de lo que esperaba…pero, cómo confiar en él?...pues creo que no tengo mucho de dónde elegir. Talvez, solo talvez, podamos ser amigos…'

- Gracias- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la castaña en toda la noche mientras él sentía calidez en su corazón y solo pudo responder estrechándola más contra sí.

En el Gran Comedor se anunció la muerte del estimado director, al que todos lloraron, el salón se vistió de negro y la profesora McGonagall tomo el puesto de directora con orgullo y tristeza, dejó que todos asistieran al funeral que tuvo lugar en los terrenos del colegio, frente al lago, ante la mirada de mucha gente del mundo mágico, se dejó dos días de asueto a los alumnos en señal de luto, pero las clases tuvieron que normalizarse, además ya faltaba muy poco para el fin del año escolar.

La primera clase que tuvieron los Gryffindor fue Pociones con Slytherin, ambas casas se miraban con un profundo odio y profesor se veía más ojeroso que nunca.

- Señorita Dumbledore-

- Dígame profesor Snape- replicó la aludida cortésmente.

- Acompáñeme a mi despecho, por favor-

- Enseguida- accedió extrañada, no le agradaba esto, con una mirada le indicó al rubio que no la esperara y de solsayo vio a sus amigos que no le prestaron atención. Caminó hacia el despacho del profesor cuando el toque de salida sonó pero no importaba.

- Tomo asiento por favor- pidió el hombre haciéndola pasar al lúgubre lugar, ella obedeció esperando que hablara- En primera, deseo expresarle mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su abuelo- ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo- y de su padres adoptivos- agregó el hombre en el mismo tono a lo que ella se asombró puesto que nadie más que Draco lo sabía.

- Cómo sabe de eso?- inquirió suspicaz.

- No importa ahora, pero he notado su distanciamiento hacia sus "amigos"- dijo con asco- y sé que no es ya por los mortífagos.-dijo de manera natural, Hermione se sintió indignada, cómo se atrevía a inmiscuirse en su vida, menos él que era un despreciable mortífago.

- Sinceramente y con todo respeto, no creo que eso le interese.- replicó evitando sonar agresiva.- Además sé que no le agrado-

- No es cuestión de agrado, sino de que yo puedo comprender cómo se siente estar y no estar en dos bandos a la vez, la he observado así que no lo niegue- ella calló- Sé cómo es ser mirada con rencor por los "buenos" y con desconfianza por los "malos"- sinceró con una expresión indescifrable.

- Yo no lo creo, lo que sé es que usted esta con los mortífagos-

- No realmente, usted sabe que soy un espía- confesó sin pudor

- De eso no estoy segura-

- Déjeme demostrarlo, confíe en mí, intentaré ayudar con mi experiencia lo más que pueda… por favor- declaró mirándola con tristeza.

Ella desconfiaba mucho de eso cuervo, pero algo en sus ojos la hizo aceptar su ayuda, al igual que con Draco; no tenía otras opciones.

Mantuvieron una larga charla que hizo sentir mejor a ambos, se reconfortaron mutuamente sabiendo ahora que un lazo los unía, uno que no sería fácil romper.

ºººQDAººººQDAººººQDAºººº

La ojimiel corría en dirección al campo de Quidditch, iba retrasada y le había prometido a Draco que lo vería antes del partido, ya que era el último en el que jugarían, llegó a los vestidores agitada.

- Hermione!- chilló una chica- Hermione!- la castaña no pudo ignorarla y se detuvo

- Qué pasa Pansy?-

- El partido ya va a empezar!- informó la joven eufórica.

- Lo sé- respondió Dumbledore mirándola severamente.

- Sí, bueno Draco me dijo que ya no te preocuparas de verlo- informó la chica- Así que mejor apresúrate a cambiarte- Parkinson casi la empujó a los vestidores de los leones. Cuando entró, el equipo se la quedó mirando por un momento, ella los ignoró prosiguiendo a cambiarse, para luego tomar su escoba dispuesta a escuchar las palabras que el capitán diría.

- Tratemos de ganar, vale?- fue todo lo que es ojiverde dijo instando al equipo a prepararse para salir, enseguida notó que la que una vez fue su amiga y que seguía amando lo miraba, así que se le acercó.

- Hubiera sido mejor que no vinieras- le soltó duramente y al ver su cara de confusión agregó- Solo vas a darle ventaja a Slytherin, al fin y al cabo eres una serpiente…- espetó crudamente el joven lastimando y enfureciendo a la chica.

- Que equivocado estas…- contestó ella con firmeza más él la ignoró.

- Y es hora!- exclamó el capitán a los demás colocándose en posición, mientras la castaña lo imitaba tratando de contener su tristeza.

_¡Qué doloroso es amar..._

_y no poderlo decir!_

**- Sean bienvenidos a la final de Quidditch**- exclamó Lee Jordan- **Los equipos que jugarán por las Copa serán Gryffindor-** una ovación surgió de parte de todas las casas, menos claro de parte de las serpientes, al ver salir al equipo rojo- **y Slytherin!-** ahora sí que gritaron los integrantes de la casa de Salazar compitiendo contra los abucheos de los de la casa de Godric cuando salió el equipo verde- Ya conocemos a todos los integrantes por lo que no es necesaria otra presentación!-

Hermione tomó su posición al lado de Ginny y Lavender que ni siquiera la miraron aunque pudo notar que la pelirroja trataba de contener una lágrima, miró a Harry más arriba que se colocaba frente a Draco…su último partido y talvez la última vez que vería a su gran amigo…bajó la vista dispuesta a impedir malos recuerdos.

_Si es doloroso saber,_

_que va marchando la vida_

_como una persona querida,_

_que jamás ha de volver._

- **Los capitanes se dan la mano**- Harry miró a Malfoy y Draco miró a Potter, ambos con una odio terrible en su corazón, cada uno pensando que el otro había sido el causante de las desgracias del otro, desde luego que no se darían la mano- **Mmmm, los capitanes se dan la mano…**- repitió Lee dudando si lo habían escuchado, los capitanes miraron a Madame Hooch negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, no se darían la mano nunca…primero muertos, la profesora abrió los ojos indignada y dirigió una mirada al palco de profesores donde la nueva directora suspiró y negó con la cabeza, la árbitro se resignó y lanzó la quaffle**.- Bueno al parecer no…pero se ha lanzado la quaffle dando comienzo al partido!**- retomó Jordan sus comentarios.

Hermione ubicó rápidamente la quaffle tomándola ágilmente, voló dirigiéndose a los aros contrarios esperando que las otras dos cazadoras se le unieran en la formación Delta, pero en lugar de eso Lavender la interceptó arrebatándole la pelota bruscamente coordinándose con Ginny para intentar anotar, ella miró como la dejaban atrás, cómo jugaban en dúo…ya no en trío, miró a los golpeadores contrarios que le sonrieron un momento para luego ir tras las otras dos cazadores dispuestos a impedir que se adelantaran mucho, Hermione comprendió que nada sería igual…regresaron sus ganas de morir.

_Si es doloroso ignorar,_

_donde vamos a morir;_

_¡más doloroso es amar..._

_y no poderlo decir!_

Miró nuevamente a Harry que a su vez había visto la reacción de la chica, conectaron su mirada unos segundos, cada uno pensando en el otro aunque de forma diferente, él pensaba cómo podía ser tan estúpido para seguir amándola tan intensamente y encima preocuparse por ella si ni siquiera lo merecía; ella pensando en cómo podía ser tan cruel aquel chico que días antes le había jurado amor eterno…se arrepentía momentos de no haberle dicho que ella también le amaba pero luego se alegraba de no haberlo hecho pues ahora él la despreciaba, por lo menos no le daría el gusto de humillarla por sus sentimientos, finalmente él se giró tomando más altura hasta solo convertirse en una sombra ya que el sol le daba en la espalda brillando incesante, la joven no soportó por mucho más tiempo el resplandor del astro…apartó la mirada.

_Triste es ver que la mirada,_

_hacia el sol levanta el ciego;_

_y el sol la envuelve en su fuego_

_y el ciego no siente nada._

Draco observó el intercambio de miradas de Mione y cara-rajada prometiéndose romperle la cara al niño-que-vivió, no soportaba que la viera y le parecía de muy mal gusto que su propio equipo le diera la espalda, sin embargo se quedó mirando a la castaña esperando ver su reacción…y ahí estaba, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar lagrimear aunque se esforzó en disimularlo…a leguas se notaba que ella le tenía mucho afecto, la calidez de su corazón traspasaba su cuerpo, tanto que él la sentía lamentando que no fuera dirigida a él, y el idiota de Potter no lo percibía…el pobre imbécil estaba tan ciego…

_Ver su mirada tranquila,_

_a la luz indiferente_

_y saber que eternamente,_

_la noche va en su pupila_

_bajo el dosel de su frente_

- **Excelente, son otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor!!** –exclamó el comentarista- **Pero aún van en desventaja de 50 a 30, vamos leones! Aunque no sabemos la razón de que la cazadora clave de la Delta Gryffindor no este anotando, pero mejor despierta Dumbledore! Sarbett se ha hecho con la quaffle y va a anotar, pero el guardián Weasley la para por un pelo! Ahora la tiene Brown, se la pasa a la chica Weasley, se dirigen a los aros contrarios mientras Crabbe y Goyle les lanzan un bludger…pero Longbottom las salva! Y anota…oh no! Zabinni consiguió detenerla!!-** se lamentaba el joven viendo frustrado el desarrollo del partido en el que Hermione no se veía muy entusiasmada- **Hermione por favor juega!!**!- llamó el chico siendo inmediatamente reprendido por el profesor de pociones.

La castaña se despejó gracias al grito de Lee, comprendió lo que le decía pero sus equipo no la quería activa, sola la ignoraban y ella no veía motivo para participar, estaba agotada emocionalmente...pero miró al palco del profesorado sonriendo levemente al ver a Snape regañar a Lee, el hombre le devolvió la mirada y ella captó el mensaje, no porque no hubiera luz no podía divertirse el tiempo que le quedaba en la escuela, daría su mejor desempeño en el nombre de su abuelo aunque el corazón le pesara una tonelada…

_Pero si es triste mirar_

_y la luz no percibir;_

_¡más doloroso es amar..._

_y no poderlo decir!_

- **Por fin!! Dumbledore ha estrado en acción! Le ha arrebatado la quaffle a Jantle y burla a las demás magistralmente al parecer va a hacer la jugada sola porque Brown y la chica Weasley se han quedado estáticas! Los golpeadores de Slytherin la persiguen con la bludger, pero ella la esquiva! Los golpeadores de Gryffindor no hacen nada por ayudarla, eso si es raro…pero lo importante es que anotó, son 10 puntos más para Gryffindor dejándonos 50 a 40!**- comunicó le chico entusiasmado.

El rubio-platinado miró a la cazadora sonriente, por fin se ponía a jugar enserio, pero él atraparía la snitch para conseguir la victoria por más que le pesara al cara-rajada, lo haría por ella aunque sonara un tanto incongruente. Se atrevió a mirar al otro capitán burlonamente, ganaría pues su escoba era la mejor del mundo mágico…un momento, pero si Potter tenía una igual! Eso era imposible, la última vez que habían jugado él tenía su Saeta, a menos que…gruñó para sus adentros, no importa, le ganaría para demostrar que la escoba no hacía al buscador…desde cuándo era tan profundo?

La ojimiel se entusiasmo al anotar por primera vez en el partido, la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo disparándose y decidió que si su equipo no quería jugar en conjunto con ella, pues los obligaría, pero de que jugaba, jugaba. Se adelantó a posesionarse de la pelota nuevamente, alcanzó a las otras cazadoras de su bando y la pasó a Lavender, esta la recibió pero al verse rodeada la pasó a Ginny, la pecosa se dispuso a llevarla todo el trayecto, Sarbett se le pegó tratando de tirarla, de pronto otro personaje se interpuso arrebatando la quaffle de manos de la pelirroja y anotando.

**- Otra anotación por parte de Dumbledore, 50 a 50! Esto se esta volviendo más reñido! Y los buscadores aún no ven rastro de la snitch!-**

Ginny se le quedó mirando a la que consideró su mejor amiga, esta también la miró y sonrió pero fue correspondida con una mirada indignada, esto la entristeció pero sabía que no había cambiada para nada la opinión que tenía de ella, Ron también la miró con odio desde su puesto…ella ya sabía que desde que se uso el maldito anillo, había ido trazando su destino, uno desconocido por ahora pero en el que, lamentablemente, sus amigos no figuraban ya en él, los había perdido.

_Conocer que caminamos,_

_bajo la fuerza del sino;_

_recorrer nuestro camino_

_y no saber donde vamos._

El partido continuo reñido entre ambos equipos, pero la ventaja le llevaba Gryffindor por ahora, muchos puntos iban por encima de las serpientes pero el atrapar la pelotita dorada era lo que decidiría la victoria de uno o de otro, no obstante esta no aparecía y el tiempo se tornó gris, muy pronto empezaría a llover y el partido no acababa.

De repente Harry vio un destello enfrente de él, era la snitch pero antes de que girara a perseguirla el otro buscador pasó como rayo a su lado adelantándosele, pero el moreno lo siguió.

- **Parece que los cazadores han visto al snitch y se acerca la etapa decisiva de partido aunque no hay nada seguro puesto que el marcador va 180-50 favor Gryffindor! Una enorme diferencia de puntaje y si sigue así probablemente la snitch ya no tenga la decisión final!- **

El ojiverde iba justo detrás del ojigris, aumento la velocidad, ahora daba gracias por haber optado por dejar su Saeta en la Madriguera y usar la Lioness que le habían obsequiado aunque después de todo lo que pasó al principio no se sentía muy cómodo en ella, se posicionó al lado de su rival en pos de la snitch.

**- Y Dumbledore anota otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor!! Esto se esta poniendo emocionante!!-**

El chico de gafas sonrió ante la mención, al parecer iban ganando y si atrapaba la pelotita sería una victoria aplastante, giró la cabeza para ver a Malfoy pero algo más llamó su atención…su escoba era igual a la de él! En su último encuentro traía una Saeta como la suya y ahora montaba esa, era extraño y solo había una persona que pudo provocar esa coincidencia…su mirada su tornó roja de ira, se acercó más al rubio empujándolo ligeramente. Draco miró al moreno al sentir su empujón deduciendo el porqué de su enojo, pero su quería jugar rudo, así sería, le regresó el empujón…ambos comenzaron a aumentar la fuerza de su embiste pero ninguno cedía hasta que le rubio quiso dar el todo por el todo.

- Esto va por ella Potter- le dijo al capitán dándole un empujón tan brusco que lo sacó de la carrera.

**- Parece que Dumbledore va a anotar otra vez…pero oh! Potter ha perdido el control de la escoba y se ve en problemas!-**

Las castaña volteó a ver al chico inmediatamente notando que la escoba daba giros sin control, iba a caerse…lanzó la quaffle a Ginny y aceleró en dirección al chico de cabello azabache, justo cuando este salió disparado de su escoba e iba en picada al suelo, ella le dio alcance sujetando su mano.

**- Draco Malfoy atrapó la snitch marcando el fin del partido, dejando el marcador 200 a 190 y como ganador a Slytherin! Por 10 puntos hubiera sido empate pero fue sin duda un partido emocionante!!-**

El joven Potter se sentía mareado pero el anunció de Lee lo devolvió a la realidad sintiendo el sabor de la derrota en su paladar, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendido en el aire pero una mano cálida evitaba su caída, justo cuando sus pies sintieron el suelo reconoció a quien lo había salvado.

- Suéltame!- exclamó hoscamente a la castaña, ella lo miró dolida pero no dijo nada solamente se dio la vuelta asumiendo que lo había perdido definitivamente, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

_Ser un triste peregrino,_

_de la vida en los senderos,_

_no podernos detener,_

_por ir siempre prisioneros,_

_del amor o del deber._

El joven Malfoy descendió triunfante con la snitch en su mano siendo rodeado por su equipo y toda su casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch! Vio cómo Pansy corría a abrazar a Blaise para darle un fogoso beso en la boca como recompensa de su victoria y deseo que alguien hiciera lo mismo con él, bueno no alguien sino ella…la buscó sin demora encontrándola apartada de su equipo y con la mirada triste, se aproximó radiante.

- Diste buena pelea leoncita- le dijo burlonamente- Pero era de esperar que nosotros ganáramos, al fin y al cabo me tienen a mí como capitán- agregó petulantemente.

- Sabías que eres un engreído de primera?- preguntó ella sonriendo al ver la actitud tan infantil del chico.

- Sí, bueno qué puedo decir, así me aman mis cientos de fans- él siguió con el jueguito.

- Tonto- le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Ey! Este cuerpo vale oro, aunque no lo creas cuesta trabajo ser tan perfecto- sonrió vanidoso admirando sus músculos.

- Oh claro, ahora comprendo porqué tus neuronas no funcionan bien, solo se concentran en cultivar tu ego- respondió sarcástica.

- Bueno basta- había logrado lo que quería verla más relajada- Tenemos que celebrar mi victoria y tú vienes conmigo a la fiesta que habrá en mi Sala Común-

- Técnicamente yo debería ir a mi sala para ser solidaria con mi casa ya que fue la que derrotaron y no irme a celebrar con ustedes por algo que nos perjudica-

- Debería ser así pero si te secuestro estaría justificado, además cuántas veces puedes ir a una fiesta solo para adorarme- bromeó cargándola antes las protestas de la chica.

- Eres insoportable! Bájame ahora mismo!-

- No hasta que estés atrapada en mi sala- él empezó a correr con sus amigos hacia las mazmorras.

- Draco!!!- fue lo último que se escuchó.

ºººQDAººººQDAººººQDAºººº

Llegó el último día de clases para el alumnado, el último día como estudiantes para los de séptimo, ellos ya no volverían a subir al expreso para otro año, ya serían magos independientes que elegirían qué estudios tomar.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts donde los carruajes esperaban, percibía las miradas furtivas que le lanzaban los que una vez llamó amigos, después de ese día ya no se verían más.

_Mas si es triste caminar_

_y no poder descansar_

_mas que al tiempo de morir;_

_¡más doloroso es amar..._

_y no poderlo decir!_

Los más de 6 años que pasó con ellos se convertirían en los más dichosos momentos de su pasado que jamás volverían, ella haría otra vida a su manera, libre de todo lazo que pudiera retenerla, pero no los olvidaría, simplemente no podía ni tampoco quería, tantos años de amistad no quedarían en el vacío para ella.

El asunto inconcluso que tuvo con uno de ellos se quedaría así, sin saber qué hubiera pasado si todo hubiese sido diferente…no obtendría respuesta puesto que no lo fue, solo se iba con el recuerdo de esos labios cálidos sobre los suyos y las palabras escritas en arena, con ese amor que no podía sacarse del pecho y por lo tanto debía enterrarlo.

- A dónde irás?- preguntó un muchacho rubio.

- No lo sé, veré dónde me lleva el destino- suspiró ella.

_Vivir como yo soñando,_

_con cosas que nunca vi;_

_y seguir, seguir andando,_

_sin saber por qué motivo_

_ni hasta cuándo._

- Que interesante filosofía, pero mejor te acompaño para que no te pierdas- bromeó él.

- Eh?- ella lo miró incrédula- Pero qué hay de tu familia?-

- ¿Cuál familia? Tú eres lo único que tengo en verdad bueno- contestó serio.

- Sabes que no te dejarán-

- Tú también lo sabes y no te importa, nada te retiene y a mi tampoco ¿porqué a mí me debería interesar?- alegó sonriente.

- Por lo pronto viviré en la casa de mi abuelo- aceptó de buena gana la decisión del joven.

- ¿Tenía una casa?- preguntó inocentemente- Yo pensé que vivía en el colegio- rió.

- Pues sí, si tiene una casa.-

- Espero que tenga una habitación para mí…aunque no me molestaría dormir en el sofá- se pudo pensativo- claro que este dentro de tu cuarto-

- Draco!- le riñó sonrojándose- Claro que tendrás tu habitación…solo espero que no nos molesten- añadió.

- No permitiré que te separen de mi lado, juntos lucharemos contra el destino que nos impusieron- la rodeó cariñosamente con sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo amigos?- preguntó ella correspondiendo al abrazo y mirando al cielo.

Él notó el deje de nostalgia que había en su voz y también miro al cielo, imaginó lo que ella estaba pensando al hacerle esa pregunta y que desde el manto azul-blanquecino sus seres queridos la protegían.

- Sí, como amigos…- suspiró.

_Tener fantasía y vuelo,_

_que pongan al cielo escalas_

_y ver, que nos faltan alas,_

_que nos remonten al cielo._

Abordaron el tren tomando un compartimiento para ellos solos, necesitaban pensar…al llegar a la estación un hombre ataviado con una elegante túnica negra hizo señales a los jóvenes para que se acercaran.

- Señorita Dumbledore, estaba esperándola, es un honor conocerla- dijo el hombre desconocido tomando las manos de la chica mientras su acompañante se colocó a su lado de manera protectora, esto lo notó el hombre y la soltó.

- Eh, gracias-

- Permítame presentarme, soy el nuevo jefe del Wizengamot, esto fue por le lamentable deceso de su gran abuelo, mis más sentidos pésames- se retiró el bombín bajando su cabeza

- Gracias- ella también bajó la mirada.

- Pero el asunto por el que la llamé, es porque por voluntad de los respetables miembros del Wizengamot, he de hacerle entrega de la herencia de su abuelo Albus Dumbledore-

- No creo que sea el mejor lugar ni momento-

- Lo comprendo pero así me lo ordenaron, ya que usted esta en su derecho por ser ya mayor de edad e independiente- buscó en su túnica sacando una pequeña llave de metal rojizo muy bonita- Le doy la llave de la cámara de Gringotts que perteneció a su abuelo que por haber sido Mugwump Supremo, usted tiene privilegios en el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores, además de poder formar parte del Wizengamot, junto al título hereditario de warlock ante el Ministerio, esto último es irrevocable y de carácter internacional- recitó- Y por supuesto es dueña absoluta de todos los bienes de su abuelo incluyendo la mansión Dumbledore- terminó sonriendo amablemente ante la cara de sorpresa de la joven.

- Vaya, es…es demasiado-

- Bueno, tenga en cuenta que vivió 150 años, fue el mago más poderoso que existió y el más sabio después de Merlín si me permite decir. Es lógico que poseyera tantos título y bienes- asintió para sí- Bueno me parece que es todo, un placer Señorita Dumbledore, Señor, el carruaje de allá los llevará a su mansión, hasta luego- se colocó el bombín nuevamente y desapareció.

- Rápido, eh?- comentó el joven dirigiéndose al carruaje.

Ella asintió guardándose bien su llavecita, con esta ya tenía dos, la de sus padres y la de su abuelo… subió al carruaje que los condujo por unas ciudades mágicas que nunca había visto pero sí había leído de ellas, pudieron ver una edificación muy antigua pero hermosa, tenía un estilo medieval y a la vez renacentista, el jardín era inmenso lleno de preciosas flores, una fuente en forma de halcón adornaba su parte central. Bajaron de su transporte e ingresaron, se sentía un ambiente reconfortable, el anciano tenía muy buen gusto para decorar, la casa era simplemente una maravilla: elegante pero no ostentosa, grande pero no laberíntica, gótica pero no tenebrosa. Al instante varios elfos los recibieron.

- Sea usted bienvenida Señorita Jane Dumbledore- dijeron todos a lo que ella rió al escuchar cómo la llamaban, igual que su abuelo hacían uso de su segundo nombre.

- Gracias, y tu eres?- preguntó al que estaba hasta el frente.

- Oh, lo lamento. Mi nombre es Fenrir, el Señor Albus Dumbledore, que Merlín tenga en su magnificencia, me comisionó encargado de la mansión a l no encontrarse él- informó haciendo una reverencia- Ahora usted es nuestra ama y señora-

- Mmm- se sintió incómoda- Realmente no es necesario que…-

- Oh discúlpeme por ser tan poca cosa. Fenrir malo! Fenrir se castigará por su insolencia- chilló el elfo golpeándose al tiempo que los otros nueve elfos lo imitaban.

- No, no! Alto, por favor- mas no le hacían caso- Les ordeno que se detengan!- gritó.

- La ama ordena y Fenrir obedece- todos pararon y se inclinaron- Permítanos sentirnos útiles- suplicó lloroso.

- De acuerdo, si eso los hace felices…- se resignó mirando cómo las criaturas saltaban de emoción.

Meditó por un momento acerca de la nueva vida que iba a comenzar, más bien que ya había comenzado, de nuevo se permitió sentir alegría y soñar que había un futuro mejor…no obstante sentía un enorme peso en su corazón que le impediría ser completamente feliz…nunca olvidaría…

_Más si es triste no gozar,_

_lo que podemos soñar;_

_no hay más amargo dolor,_

_que ver el alma morir,_

_prisionera de un amor_

_y no poderlo decir._

Regresó a la realidad al ver diez pares de grandes ojos puestos en ella.

- Lleva estas maletas a nuestras habitaciones por favor-

- Como desee Señorita- solo tomó las de ella.

- También lo mío- soltó su acompañante haciéndose notar pero al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña agregó- …por favor…-

- Fenrir solo obedece a la ama- replicó el elfo estudiándolo- Un Malfoy…Fenrir no obedece a los Malfoy-

- ¿Qué quieres decir elfo?- él se molestó bastante, cómo era posible que una criatura tan insignificante le hablara así, a él! Si hasta se lo había pedido de favor!

- Fenrir, por favor sube sus cosas también, él se quedará- intervino la joven al ver al otro enojarse, enseguida la expresión del elfo se suavizó.

- Enseguida ama- con un chasquido las criaturas desaparecieron junto al equipaje.

- Creo que ese esta enamorado…- canturreó más calmado él.

- No seas tonto, dolo es servicial-

- Señorita Dumbledore! Que alegría verla!- la voz de una elfina los interrumpió.

- Elna? Elna! Eres tú!- se alegró.

- Elna siempre es fiel a su ama, donde quiera que usted vaya Elna irá- sonrió.

- Opino igual que la elfina en la última parte- le susurró Draco al oído dulcemente.

- Gracias…- derramó una lágrima, una de muchas pero de pura felicidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno este fue otro capítulo más, las cosas no mejoraron mucho pero mejoraron en algunos aspectos, ahora en lugar de poner una frase puse un poema que me gusta mucho y me pareció ideal para el capítulo, no sé si opinen lo mismo...**

**En fin, como siempre muchísimas gracias a _LizEchizen_ por apoyarme siempre y pues por ahora Bellatrix vivirá lamentablemente y verás que esto no tan malo para Voldemort, al fin y al cabo logró algo importante…y que bueno que te haya gustado. **

**_AleGinevra _gracias por tu review espero que te haya agradado, todo mejorará…un día pero lo hará. **

**Gracias a _lintu asakura_ por el revió, me complace que hayas decidido dejarme uno y que te hayas gustado el capítulo.**

**Y gracias a los que leen la historia, cuídense mucho.**

**Me despido por ahora.**

**Cristal90**

**P.D. Por poco lo olvido: (carraspeo) ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!! Son muy importantes para mí, gracias.**


	17. Chap 17: Tres AñosTanto pero Casi Nada

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**Tres Años…****Tanto pero Casi Nada**

_- Gracias…- derramó una lágrima, una de muchas pero de pura felicidad._

La silueta de una joven castaña de 20 años se encontraba parada en el cementerio, sola, vestía una elegante túnica oscura haciéndola ver realmente hermosa pero en su rostro había una profunda tristeza, pues lloraba frente a las tres tumbas que acababa de enflorar.

'Tres años abuelo…tres años ya han pasado desde que me dejaste, desde que me dejaron "padres"…Quién iba a decir que durante todo este tiempo mis mejores amigos, aquellos que me odiaron en el colegio, fueran Draco y Severus. Esos hombres no me dejan sola ni un momento, se ven muy fríos, serios, secos…pero en realidad son grandes personas, amables, cariñosas, me tratan como una niña, parecen mis guardianes, aunque a veces me sobreprotegen demasiado…pero se los agradezco sobre manera, ellos son mis soportes, son muy buenos, no sabría cómo pagarles lo que hacen día a día por mí. Me siento amada, querida…bien. Recuerdas cuando vine y te anuncié que estudiaría para inefable? Pues ellos casi se infartan, no querían que me sometiera a riesgos innecesarios pero como es obvio no pudieron detenerme, así que Severus se resignó a ayudarme más en pociones mientras Draco estudiaba exactamente lo mismo, por una parte le encantaban los misterios y por otra quería mantenerme a salvo…el primer día que regresamos de una misión especialmente difícil, yo resulté herida por un pequeño descuido pero Draco contó a Severus que prácticamente era una desquiciada, que me arrojaba al peligro sin pensar bien las cosas, esa vez mi antiguo profesor de pociones me gritó, me regañó como nunca antes, dándome en el punto que más me dolía…dijo que dejara de hacer estupideces solo para olvidarme de ellos, que eso ya había quedado atrás…Draco no dejó de apoyarme, me confortó, me cuidó y luego de mucho tiempo de ardua labor nos graduamos con mención honorífica, teniendo ofertas de trabajo inmediatas. Finalmente decidí aceptar el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Defensa, nada humilde pero me llamó mucho la atención, de hecho llevo muy poco en el cargo y estoy ansiosa de poner en práctica mis conocimientos.' Le confiaron el puesto por su renombrado apellido y por su gran reputación de erudita, al rubio no se lo habían ofrecido por los antecedentes de su padre, claro que no se había quedado muy atrás pues era jefe de su departamento.

' Me siento feliz, estoy ocupada aunque no en exceso como antes, aparto tiempo para estar con Draco, es muy dulce…no sé qué sentir…aún no los olvido, hace tiempo que no sé de ellos y no me atrevo a buscarles por su reacción tan violenta que tuvieron la última vez…' en esto punto miró al cielo recordando que ella intentó aclararles las cosas una vez más enseguida que salieron de Hogwarts y ella se instaló en la mansión, pero no quisieron escucharla, la corrieron y Ron, que era el más impulsivo, le lanzó un hechizo del que no se salvó llevándose un golpe, Draco, que estaba con ella, se enfureció haciéndole prometer que no intentaría otra estupidez como esa otra vez, la ayudó a recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente. ' Sé que debo ser fuerte…por cierto, debo recordarte como cada año: Me dejaste! Prometiste no dejarme sola! Dijiste que un Dumbledore nunca mentía! Pero tú me engañaste!...No cumpliste tu promesa abuelo, me duele…te extraño mucho, por qué me dejaste?' lloró frente a la lápida blanquecina un poco más, poniéndose de pie finalmente 'Todavía no tengo el valor de ir a la que fue tu bóveda, algún día talvez…pero bueno he de irme, vendré después, tengo que acudir a la prueba para nuevos aurores, veremos con qué armas cuenta la sociedad mágica. La guerra se acerca, eso me preocupa mucho, los mortífagos se movilizan, afortunadamente no nos molestan a nosotros, cosa que también me intriga conociendo a Lucius traman algo, algo nada bueno…En fin, me voy, los amo' se secó y limpió todo rastro de lágrimas desapareciendo del lugar para aterrizar en la cabina telefónica por donde ingresaría al Ministerio de Magia.

- Justo a tiempo Mione- saludó el rubio que la esperaba.

- Siempre Draco, siempre- sonrió ella.

- La prueba será en el sexto cuarto por si quieres saberlo-

- Gracias- le agradeció siendo interrumpida por un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, sorprendiéndola- Si, eh, gracias, luego nos vemos- se encaminó rápidamente a la sala sin mirar hacia atrás.

El joven la miró alejarse sonriendo ampliamente 'Imaginaba mi vida al lado de mortífagos, bajo el yugo de mi padre, la indiferencia de mi madre, con una esposa insensible, sumisa y superflua, pero me equivoqué…Conocerla a ella cambió mi destino, jamás creí que yo pudiera sentir lo que me hace sentir, amor, lo admito sin pudor, yo, Draco Malfoy, hijo del mortífago más fiel del Señor Oscuro, yo, el insensible y frío chico…estoy enamorado. Me convertí en un inefable, de hecho Jefe del Departamento de Misterios, ahora ayudo a los buenos, a los aurores, a acabar con la maldad de la que un día fui parte…junto a ella, los dos teníamos caminos trazados pero ella los borró y nos obligó a hacer unos nuevos a nuestra manera, juntos. Ahora sé que haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer, locura? no lo sé…solo sigo a mi corazón como nunca lo hubiese hecho, aún me cuestiono qué hubiera sido de mí si no la hubiese conocido en estas circunstancias? Seguro ser la marioneta de otras personas. No tengo idea en qué momento rompió mis barreras, cuándo derritió mi glaciar, cuándo llenó de flores mi páramo, solo un día desperté de mi letargo para darme cuenta de que la necesitaba, cuándo esa necesidad se convirtió en algo más? Con la convivencia continua nos entendimos, ya sin tener que dar otra cara nos conocimos, comprendíamos que ahora éramos nuestros únicos compañeros, aceptándolo de buena gana. Nunca me ha recordado lo que hice con mi padre, no me reclama, simplemente me entiende, es tan dulce…Jamás podré olvidar cómo esos idiotas de sus supuestos amigos la hicieron a un lado, la tacharon y juzgaron sin antes escucharla, yo no permitiré que le vuelvan a hacer daño. Siempre creí que los buenos eran realmente de corazón blando, pero que mal estaba, su corazón resultó ser duro hasta con la que llamaron su mejor amiga, la que arriesgó todo por ellos, la que por salvarlos vio a sus padres morir…es irónico como mi corazón resultó ser el sensible, al igual que le de Severus, él nos apoya incondicionalmente, a pesar de no ser mi familiar siempre lo vi como el padre que hubiese querido tener. Él y yo protegemos a nuestra niña todo lo que podemos, aunque a veces se queja y es muy testaruda, la amamos sin igual…yo más que nadie, la amo sin importar nada, sin mesura, desde que se coló en mi corazón ya no la pude sacar de ahí. No me avergüenza que sea mi jefe, por sí decirlo, en el trabajo, por ella me tragué mi estúpido orgullo y mi carácter mejoró. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que me iba con ella y me negaba a ser mortífago, enfureció pero no se atrevió a buscarme, nadie nos ha molestado y eso me preocupa, ellos no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente, algo malo traman y lo averiguaremos, tanto para evitar la guerra como para protegernos, sé que se preparan y no dudarán en atacar cuando lo crean conveniente. Ella me preocupa, debo protegerla con mi vida si es necesario. Mi Mione…' sonrió de nuevo encaminándose a su departamento para trabajar.

ºººTATCNººººTATCNººººTATCNºººº

Sus amigos miraron la figura del chico pelinegro con tristeza, desde hacía tres años ese lugar, el sillón a un lado de la ventana más grande de su departamento, se había convertido en su sitio favorito, si no estaba en la academia o haciendo alguna tarea estaba ahí, si le daba insomnio estaba ahí, si era una fecha festiva estaba ahí…solo pensaba, con la mirada fija en la nada, pensaba en su miseria, en la traición…en por qué diablos no podía dejar de amarla.

_No se acaba el amor_

_solo con decir adiós_

_hay que tener presente_

_que el estar ausente_

_no anula el recuerdo_

_ni compra el olvido_

_ni nos borra del mapa_

Recordaba a la perfección cuando la vio la última vez, cuando los buscó en la Madriguera y Ron la atacó, estaba tan hermosa que casi la escucha, casi deja que sus palabras, aunque fuesen mentira, lo envuelvan suavemente, casi deja que sus sentimientos amorosos lo dominaran, pero no…debía ser fuerte a pesar de todo, a pesar de añorar desesperadamente mirar sus ojos ambarinos, de desear probar otra vez sus labios, de verla tan solo al cerrar sus ojos, de soñar con su rostro…la odiaba y a la vez la amaba, ciertamente a ella le había demostrado lo primero con saña durante las últimas semanas que pasaron en el colegio, desde entonces ya había pasado tanto tiempo…suspiró melancólicamente, sus amigos no lo entendían, no era tan fácil olvidarla, no era nada sencillo…Había mantenido una relación con Cho Chang hacía ya más de un año, más que nada por despecho, la soportó solamente dos meses, la oriental le hartaba, no paraba de hostigarlo y exigirle más atención, así que la terminó…su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

_El que tu no estés_

_no te aparta de mí_

_entre menos te tengo_

_mas te recuerdo aunque quiera olvidarte_

_estas en mi mente_

_y me pregunto 1000 veces_

A pesar del tiempo y la distancia ella estaba presente en sus recuerdos, muchas veces quiso salir a buscarla, a pedirle perdón por lo imbécil que se había comportado con ella, sin embargo recordaba que no tenía por qué hacerlo pues ella fue la que los había traicionado, ella había sido quién le había hecho daño a él, primero haciéndoles creer que era una víctima y luego jugando con sus sentimientos como si de basura se tratasen, porque al engañarlos así, tan cruelmente, lo destrozó.

- Anímate Harry, hoy tenemos una cita para el trabajo- escuchó lejanas las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Déjalo ya Ron- esta vez era la voz de Luna que reprendía a su amigo, sí era mejor que lo dejaran en paz, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus intentos de hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Vamos Harry, sonríe- sonreír? ja, no lo creía posible, de hecho ni siquiera se lo había planteado como una posibilidad.

- Ginny, por favor, no lo molestes más- esa era la idea, que bueno que Neville aún conservaba un poco de sentido común.

Durante toda la conversación el ojiverde no se molestó en mirarlos, de cualquier forma si lo hacía sus amigos veían que el antes vivaz brillo de su mirada se había perdido y fue desde aquel funesto día en que supieron una cruel verdad, todos sufrieron pero él era el más afectado, y no era para menos, ella era el amor de su vida.

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_que no me deja olvidar_

_que me prohíbe pensar_

_que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata_

_me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar_

'Cómo me la puedo arrancar del pecho? No puedo por más que lo intento…por qué nos hiciste esto? Por qué me hiciste esto, Herm? Yo le confesé mi amor, nos besamos, ella me correspondió…y resultó que todo fue una mentira, un engaño para atacar el colegio…Ron me dijo que ese día ella y el hurón iban muy sonrientes, además Malfoy ya no nos tomaba mucho en cuenta…todo fue un sucio plan.

_Espero Curarme De Ti. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad._

_Será posible que pueda__ reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego? Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada._

Ahora voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo por acabar con Voldemort, él me quitó todo, todo lo que amaba se pudrió en sus manos, me la quitó a ella…sé que mis amigos me apoyan y eso pero no es igual, mientras Ginny, Luna y Nev no me hablan siquiera de ella porque al parecer tampoco pueden acabar de creerlo, Ron maldice su deslealtad, esta muy dolido…los cuatro estudiamos lo mismo, por salvar al mundo haremos todo…'

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_que no me deja olvidar_

_porque aunque tu ya no estés_

_se mete en mi sangre,_

_y se va de rincón en rincón_

_arañándome el alma_

_y rasgando el corazón_

El moreno pasó su mano por su cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente recordando su destino, siempre supo que debía hacer algo para detener a Voldemort, pero estuvo seguro hasta que se enteró de la profecía, poco a poco lo asimiló con ayuda de sus amigos, pero nunca pensó que seguiría su camino sin uno de ellos…sin ella específicamente…maldita sea la vida! pensó con rabia apretando sus nudillos, ahora mismo maldecía haber sido el elegido, el-niño-que-vivió para ver partir a sus seres queridos…

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_que no me deja olvidar_

_porque aunque tu ya no estés_

_se mete en mi sangre,_

_y se va de rincón en rincón_

_arañándome el alma_

_y rasgando el corazón_

Además un temor muy profundo lo atormentaba todas las noches, que tal si un día tenía que enfrentarse a ella, porque dejó muy claro con sus actos que sería una mortífaga, en esos momentos debía estar casada con Malfoy…maldito hurón albino! seguramente él ya había profanado sus suaves labios, ya había probado el néctar de su boca, ya se había perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos, ya se había embriagado con el aroma de su piel…lo odiaba más a él. Para esos momentos ambos debían tener un heredero por lo menos, debían de estar disfrutando de su asquerosa vida, o tal vez no, puede que estuviesen planeando ya un ataque para matar magos y muggles…no importa cuántas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, llegaba a una misma conclusión y esa era que Hermione Dumbledore era la causa de todos sus sufrimientos y la dueña de su alma.

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_No se acaba el amor_

_Solo porque no estas_

_No se puede borrar así por así nuestra historia_

_Seria matar la memoria y quemar nuestras glorias_

A pesar de todo recordaba siempre con un deje de alegría todos los buenos ratos que, durante casi 7 años, habían pasado juntos, las miradas cariñosas, los desvelos solidarios, los abrazos amistosos, las sonrisas reconfortantes, todo en conjunto era ella en sí…si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo hasta esos momentos nuevamente y congelarlos para siempre…otra opción viable era tomar una poción desmemorizante para olvidarla de una vez por todas, simplemente borrarla de sus recuerdos…hizo una mueca extraña, imposible, su corazón la recordaría, por aquello que decían que ese órgano tan doloroso tenía memoria…

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_que no me deja olvidar_

_que me prohíbe pensar_

_que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata_

_me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar_

Sus ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente como era costumbre desde hacía tres años, la verdad casi ni sentía el agua que escurría por su rostro de tan habituado que estaba a ello, la dejaba correr con la vaga esperanza de que un día se secaría lo que lo hacía llorar, que un día lograría olvidarla, que un día entendiera que no valía la pena añorarla, pero nada de eso había pasado aún.

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_que no me deja olvidar_

_porque aunque tu ya no estés_

_se mete en mi sangre,_

_y se va de rincón en rincón_

_arañándome el alma_

_y rasgando el corazón_

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

Se levantó del sillón lentamente limpiando su cara con el dorso de su mano, hoy sería un día importante, el paso a una nueva etapa de su vida, el inicio de su búsqueda por acabar con la encarnación del mal.

'Debo continuar pese lo que me pese…ella se llevó una parte muy importante de mí y ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto más que mirar hacia delante, no importa que llegue el día en que tenga que enfrentarla, ahí estaré hasta el último instante y si debo morir lo haré. Mi Herm…' dio un hondo suspiro y miró a sus amigos.

-Apurémonos que llegaremos tarde- dijo con su voz normal a lo que los demás sonrieron asintiendo enérgicamente.

_¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_

_que no me deja olvidar_

_que me prohíbe pensar_

_que me ata y desata y luego de a poco me mata_

_me bota, y levanta y me vuelve a tirar_

ºººTATCNººººTATCNººººTATCNºººº

Cinco jóvenes ingresaron a una de las salas del Ministerio, listos para hacer la prueba que los haría o no aurores oficiales. Miraron a su alrededor ubicando a los que serían los jueces en lo alto del lugar, eran tres.

- Bueno, han venido aquí aspirando ser aurores, pero eso ya lo veremos. Nosotros tres daremos veredicto a su desempeño: El Jefe del Departamento de Defensa- señaló a una persona a su derecha oculta entre las sombras- la mano derecha del Ministro de Magia Sammuel Grant- señaló a un joven un poco mayor para ellos que estaba a su izquierda perfectamente visible- y yo, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Robards Gawain- se presentó él mismo como un hombre maduro, moreno con notables canas adornando su negra cabellera- seremos totalmente imparciales. Algunos aurores se encargarán de probar sus habilidades. Empiecen!- ordenó.

La ojimiel que estaba presente no cabía en sí del asombro, sus antiguos amigos iban a realizar la prueba para aurores. Los cinco! No lo acababa de creer pero a pesar de todo estaba orgullosa, además sería su deber evaluarlos, ella fue la que en último momento pidió a Robards que no mencionara su nombre ya que si ellos lo escuchaban lo más probable era que armaran un alboroto y se retiraran, los observaría por el momento…

En el cuarto aparecieron cinco aurores, que eran: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Samantha Frikes, Leonard Ross, Xavier Wulfrem y Cho Chang que le dirigió una mirada de rencor al ojiverde. Los aspirantes prepararon sus varitas dispuestos a enfrentar a los otros para demostrar que merecían ingresar al cuerpo de los aurores. Varios hechizos y unos minutos después los novatos se mostraron claramente vencedores, si provocar ni recibir daños severos claro, solo lo suficiente para demostrar sus habilidades.

- Muy bien chicos!- exclamó Gawain- Con un buen tiempo los desarmaron eficazmente- sonrió un poco- Para finalizar, el Jefe del Departamento de Defensa aceptó amablemente evaluarlos prácticamente también, en este caso los cinco pueden participar y coordinarse para el enfrentamiento. Comiencen por favor- declaró dando paso a la misteriosa persona que portaba una capucha para cubrirle el rostro, los chicos miraron a la persona algo desconcertados, o se creía mucho, era tonta o era de verdad buena…no importa si eso se les pedía atacarían sin miramientos, se colocaron a su alrededor bloqueándole todo escape posible, preparándose para derribarla.

- Diffindo!- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, sin embargo la persona ni se inmutó por lo que los cinco pensaron que le duelo acabaría pronto, pero a unos centímetros para que los rayos tocaran a la persona estos dieron bruscamente la vuelta desarmando a sus ejecutores que cayeron al suelo por el impacto sorprendidos por el contraataque.

- Bien, ejem, eh, bueno, creo que terminó- tosió el jefe de los aurores- Doy mi voto a favor de que ingresen- anunció.

- De acuerdo, voto a su favor- dijo Grant con desgana- con más entrenamiento serán aceptables-

- Y usted?- preguntó Robards al personaje encapuchado que se limitó a asentir retirándose del lugar- Bueno, en vista de la unánime aceptación, los declaro oficialmente aurores del Ministerio. Bienvenidos- dijo a son de despedida.

Los nuevos aurores salieron del lugar sonrientes por su ingreso, bueno solo uno se mantenía indiferente al hecho, ese uno era Harry Potter, que por alguna extraña razón sintió algo familiar en la persona que los desarmó con tanta facilidad, aunque no estaba seguro.

- Entramos amigos!- exclamó alegre Ginny por tercera vez.

- Nuestro sueño se cumplió- apoyó su novio abrazándola.

-Aunque el Jefe del Departamento de Defensa era muy poderoso, quién sería?- declaró Luna.

- No lo sé, pero seguro nos entrenará también!- secundó Ron sonriente.

- Bueno hay que empezar a trabajar, no creen? para eso nos pagarán- cortó bruscamente la conversación el ojiverde adelantándose a sus amigos que lo miraron tristes para luego seguirlo resignados.

En unos días más ellos ya estaban integrados por completo al escuadrón de aurores, no tenían problemas para estar a su nivel y el moreno hasta era un tanto superior, destacaba más que nada porque en las pocas misiones que llevaban él siempre era el que entraba primero y lanzaba el primer hechizo sin importarle mucho su seguridad, era un temerario, pero muy bueno, hacía un espléndido trabajo.

- Felicidades Potter, capturaste al que nos había dado problemas últimamente, si sigues así me superarás- felicitó su jefe cordialmente.

- Gracias, pero es mi trabajo así que debo hacerlo bien sino es un desperdicio- contestó secamente dando media vuelta.

- Ey!- le llamaron- No seas un grosero, si te están haciendo un cumplido-

- Crees que me interesan los cumplidos Ginevra?- preguntó hoscamente mirando a la pelirroja.

- Quizá no te importen pero por lo menos agradécelos- intervino Neville protegiendo a su novia de la furia de su amigo.

- No escuchaste? Dije "gracias", con eso basta- debatió.

- Pero esas no son maneras…- insistió la rubia uniéndose a la disputa.

- Carajo! Ahora me darán clases de modales?- dijo el ojiverde enojado.

- Ya Harry! No peleemos por favor, creo que….- su frase no pudo ser terminada pues una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio subterráneo, causando gran conmoción.

- Rápido! Aurores! Atacan el Ministerio!- exclamó Robards reaccionando inmediatamente, alertando a todos del peligro- No escuchan? La guerra verdadera empezó!!- gritó nuevamente imperativo sacando su varita y corriendo hacia el origen de la explosión donde unos encapuchados ingresaban, sus subordinados lo siguieron preparados para luchar.

Era terriblemente cierto, con un ataque a plena luz del día y tan evidente al mismo Ministerio, se declaraba estado de guerra general, el mundo mágico estaba en un punto crítico, ganara quien ganara esta pelea, nada ni nadie detendrían las que la precederían provocando innumerables muertes y estragos, hoy era el Ministerio, mañana talvez una casa común y corriente de magos o muggles. El Departamento de Defensa tenía como deber detener a los que amenazaran con destruir la paz, en este caso los mortífagos, pero más que nada querían proteger a sus seres queridos del negro futuro que vendría si el mal ganaba, simplemente no lo podían permitir, por esa razón muchos estudiaron para eso, tal era el caso de los cuatro ex-gryffindor y la ex-ravenclaw que se unieron a la batalla sin chistar.

- Cúbranse la espalda!- espetó el ojiverde defendiendo a sus amigos de unos mortífagos que se proponían a atacarlos por la retaguardia- Expelliarmus!- conjuró desarmando a otro encapuchado, la adrenalina del muchacho estaba a lo máximo, desde que empezó con las verdaderas batallas en redadas y cosas más intensas le agradó la sensación de poder, le gustó poder vengarse de alguna manera de los que tanto daño le habían hecho, ahora no le importaba lastimar a esas personas, pero se estaba preparando para matar a una sola.

- _Morthem corps_!- un mortífago se defendió efectivamente del último ataque del auror- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Potter-habló una voz femenina llena de burla- Creo que es tiempo de que nos enfrentemos nuevamente pero ahora sí te mataré- siseó segura.-_Crucio!_-

- _Escudare!_- se protegió el otro- Así que eres tú Lestrange!- miró con desprecio a la mujer que aún seguía con vida pero en su semblante se veía la fatiga, el sufrimiento y un rencor profundo- Ahora yo te derrotaré, _Relaskio!_-

- _Oppugno!_- rió rechazando el ataque- Sigues siendo igual de patético- escupió ella.

- _Maquil extrum_!- el moreno lanzó rápidamente un rayo violeta de su varita con una potencia tal que la otra no pudo protegerse a tiempo recibiendo el hechizo de lleno- _Accio varita_!- el joven tomó la varita a su oponente antes de que esta se recuperara por completo, al tiempo que le regresaba una mirada burlona- Creo que te equivocas, tú eres la única patética aquí!- él se acercó confiado a la mujer de rostro malvado que permanecía en el suelo aparentando lamentar su derrota.

- Eres un estúpido niño!- exclamó Bellatrix al sacar de su túnica una daga que no tardó en llegar a clavarse en una pierna del moreno causándole un terrible dolor- Jajaja ahora mi victoria está asegurada- rió ella al ver a su oponente tratando de quitar el arma de su extremidad con una cara de sufrimiento que la hizo sonreír nuevamente- Te veré en tu funeral- ella arrebató su varita de la mano del muchacho sin resistencia desapareciendo satisfecha del lugar.

Harry ya había recibido algunas heridas con ese tipo de arma, sin embargo, extrañamente esta le parecía mucho más insoportable, el dolor era agudo y poco a poco se extendía a toda su pierna sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, además ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie, en ese estado era más una carga que un ayuda para sus otros compañeros, maldijo por lo bajo al saberse casi un inútil, no importaba, aferró su varita con fuerza tratando de ponerse en una posición defensiva al estar hincado, miró a su alrededor ubicando a los mortífagos que pudieran estar a su alcance para comenzar a lanzarles tantos hechizos como le fuera posible.

- Potter! Qué demonios haces?!- su jefe se acercó al muchacho presuroso protegiendo sus flancos- Ponte de pie que así eres vulnerable!- ordenó el hombre secándose las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su rostro.

- Eso será imposible…-respondió el moreno con dificultad a lo que el otro lo miró confundido observando que estaba más pálido de los normal además sudaba copiosamente, su respiración agitada revelaban un cansancio anormal y en su semblante se reflejaba el dolor.

- Pero qué?...- Gawain detectó la herida sangrante de su pierna asegurándose que nadie los atacara para poder examinarla con detenimiento, levantó el pantalón del joven descubriendo el perforamiento de piel con mucha sangre brotando de él, pero lo raro era que una herida así no debería traer tantas molestias, tomó la daga causante de la herida de la mano del muchacho examinando su hoja, ahí encontró la repuesta- Tonto! Es envenenamiento!- declaró preocupado- Esto esta mal, muy muy mal…- musitó.

- Gawain…perdóname…- dijo con algo más de esfuerzo.

- Ya cállate! no te disculpes ahora, tonto!- el hombre se puso de pie proponiéndose defender el área donde estaba su compañero a toda costa- _Bombarda! Protego! Diffindo_!- conjuró con celeridad hacia los encapuchados que se acercaban.

- Déjame ayudarte…-

- Guarda silencio Potter! En tu estado me estorbarías solamente!- se negó continuando con la pelea, pero uno de los mortífagos reconoció la situación de los aurores decidiendo aprovecharse de ella para dar dos bajas más, así que se aproximó sigilosamente a un ocupado auror que peleaba por otro lado.

- Ga…wain…- Harry vio las intenciones del hombre de negro tratando de prevenir a su jefe pero este no pudo escucharlo.

- _Avada Kedavra_!- exclamó finalmente el encapuchado haciendo que el cuerpo exánime del que fue jefe de los aurores cayera al suelo con un golpe seco ante la cara de frustración del chico con la cicatriz en forma de rayo- Sigues tú, Potter- declaró.

El moreno le miró con rencor pero se sentía terriblemente mal al ver a su jefe muerto frente a él, y sobre todo porque había muero protegiéndolo…

Antes de que el encapuchado terminara con el trabajo, un hermoso fénix dorado con vistos escarlata apareció en el lugar llamando la atención de los contendientes, pero este se dirigió al tipo que se disponía a atacar al joven envenenado alejándolo ferozmente.

- Fawkes?- el moreno musitó el nombre del único fénix que había conocido y que se le venía a la mente, además su vista ya estaba algo borrosa y su mente nublada a causa del potente veneno que recorría velozmente su cuerpo. Mas el ave se limitó a acercar su cabeza a la herida del chico derramando unas lágrimas sobre ella provocando que sus propiedades curativas cerraran limpiamente el tajo y deteniendo el envenenamiento.

- Gracias, pero…- no terminó de hablar porque alguien pronunció un hechizo en voz muy alta y el ave emprendió el vuelo en ese instante.

- _Lumus Maxima!_- gritó la voz cegando a todos con un potente resplandor blanquecino.

La batalla se equilibraría si no es que se cargaba hacia el lado correcto, los buenos ganarían esta…habían llegado los Inefables…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno este fue otro**** capítulo que espero les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, ahora vemos que ha pasado un tiempo considerable muchas cosas han cambiado, sin embargo los sentimientos siguen frescos, no?...**

**C****omo siempre muchísimas gracias **_**LizEchizen, **_**y bueno la verdad sí que se portaron mal y creyeron en un mortífago porque era lo más fácil, no crees? ya que los amigos son lo más importante de todo, espero te haya gustado este capi. **

_**AleGinevra**_** también te agradezco tu comentario y pues las cosas se vana a ir solucionando pero para esto hay que recorrer un largo trecho, ya sabes las vida es como una nuez, no se puede cascar entre almohadones de plumas…**

**Mucho gusto **_**Ana Arreondo**_** gracias por dejar un comentario y pensar que es bueno el fic y pues como puedes ver no es el final todavía falta la mitad, esto no se queda así…jajaja bueno gracias y espero te haya gustado este capi.**

**Gracias por el review **_**ferick **_**y en respuesta a tu duda pues es…mmm lo dejaremos en duda aunque por las pistas que hay y en el transcurso del fic, estoy segura lo descubrirás sino es que ya lo supones.**

**También muchas gracias **_**saku- kamiya**_** por tu review, y pues i voy a seguir con la historia y como ya dije las cosas mejorarán.**

**Y gracias a los que leen la historia, cuídense mucho.**

**Me despido por ahora.**

**Cristal90**


	18. Chapter 18: Reencuentro, Viejos Amigos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**Reencuentro, Viejos Amigos **

…_habían llegado los Inefables…_

Cuando la luz se extinguió el moreno pudo lograr distinguir a un grupo de personas vestidas con una túnica gris, estaban ahuyentando a los últimos mortífagos que quedaban ferozmente. Sin más demora sus amigos se le aproximaron con rapidez con lo que comprobó que ninguno tenía heridas de importancia.

- Estás bien?-

- Sí…- contestó recordando todo lo sucedido de golpe.

- ¿Qué paso? Por qué…- Longbottom estaba en shock observando el cuerpo del que fue su jefe, el ojiverde también lo miró con tristeza.

- Lestrange me enterró una daga envenenada- señalo un lugar e su pierna donde su pantalón tenía un agujero y mucha sangre pero ninguna herida- Gawain trató de defenderme, pero…- no pudo continuar bajando la mirada.

- Malditos! Cómo pudieron?!- gritó Ron con frustración.

- Lo vengaremos hermano, lo haremos…- musitó la pelirroja con pesar.

- Pero…y tú herida?- cuestionó la rubia extrañada de no poder verla en el lugar señalado.

- Verán, un fénix apareció de la nada y me curó- soltó sin más recibiendo una mirada extrañada de los otros, seguramente no le creían.- Es enserio-

- Aquí no hay ningún fénix, Harry-

- Ron tiene razón, además no hemos visto uno desde Fawkes- habló la pecosa.

- Me salvó un fénix, estoy seguro, pero ya no está…-

- Que extraño…- comentó Luna pensativa.

- Chicos! Rápido!- los llamó una voz familiar- Habrá una reunión en el Departamento de Defensa- informó el hombre al llegar junto a ellos.

- Papá, estás bien?- preguntó la ojiazul preocupada al ver a su progenitor con sangre en las manos.

- Sí Gin, Ron, muy bien pero dense prisa- apremió el hombre pelirrojo.

- Señor Weasley, Gawain Robards fue asesinado- informó Neville

- Demonios!- se rascó la cabeza en gesto de frustración- Es un pérdida lamentable…pero el ministro Scrimgeour ya había designado al suplente- lanzó una mirada al moreno- Harry, eres el auror más cualificado, ve a la reunión en calidad de jefe de los aurores- declaró con seriedad.

- Como diga Señor Weasley- accedió el otro con rostro decidido.

- Pues vayan ya!- ordenó retirándose del lugar para ayudar con los heridos a los demás.

- Vamos, jefe?- bromeó el pecoso tratando de relajar un poco el rostro de su amigo, cosa que no logró pues él le dirigió una mirada dura encaminándose al salón de reuniones.

Entraron a la sala señalada con paso solemne pues reinaba un silencio absoluto, ahí estaban los tipos de túnica gris y sus mismos compañeros de túnicas azul oscuro, nadie se tomó la molestia de verlos siquiera. Atrás de ellos entró el misterioso Jefe del Departamento de Defensa que cerró la puerta para luego ocupar su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular que había en la sala, los presentes también se sentaron enseguida en las demás sillas mientras uno de los inefables insonorizaba el lugar.

Un rubio observaba a esos cinco jóvenes fijamente 'Así que aurores, eh? Espero que ella no se entristezca al verles, eso sí, no permitiré que le hagan más daño' pensó molesto.

- Antes de esto- el ojiverde se paró tomando la palabra- Debo informar que Gawain Robards fue asesinado- una exclamación surcó la sala- por lo tanto el Señor Weasley por orden del Ministro me nombró Jefe del Departamento de Aurores- notificó, nadie protestó por lo que interpretó que aceptaban el hecho y tomó asiento definitivamente.

- Bueno- inició otro joven- Hoy hubo un ataque muy precipitado al Ministerio y debemos averiguar qué los motivó a hacerlo, ellos tienen líderes astutos que premeditan todo, así que fu con un propósito, traman algo grande…- esa voz arrastrada, esa cabellera rubia-platinada, sus ojos grises tan llenos de arrogancia, conocían a ese tipo…

- Malfoy!!!- gritó el ojiverde poniéndose de pie con un estruendo.

- Sí, así me llamo- respondió el aludido tranquilamente, le divertía ver a ese enojado.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldito?!- explotó también el pelirrojo parándose.

- Trabajo- repuso con su tono calmado lleno de sarcasmo.

- ¡Un maldito mortífago! Eso eres! Un espía seguramente!- reclamó también Neville.

- No, de hecho soy el Jefe del Departamento de Inefables- declaró sonriente, verlos cambiar de color a los tres juntos le divertía más.

- ¡Un puesto que seguro compraste para espiarnos! Maldito-

- A diferencia tuya Potter- saboreó de antemano lo que diría- yo me gané el puesto con mis esfuerzos, no ocupé el lugar porque mi jefe murió- terminó ácidamente, cosa que enfureció al otro que se lanzó contra él pero fue retenido por sus amigos.

- No vale la pena, Harry, cálmate- sugirió la rubia sensatamente.

- Este imbécil nos quiere provocar- secundó la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada de repudio al rubio.

- Sí, acéptalo Potter, he cambiado y soy un inefable te guste o no. Y soy el Jefe de mi departamento muy a tu pesar- continuó el joven imperturbable.

Harry no podía creer que después de esos tres años sin saber de él, ese rubiecito que le arruinó la vida estuviese frente a él, sentado en la misma mesa que él y en una posición en el Ministerio equivalente a la suya, peor aún, que le restregara en la cara que había cambiado supuestamente, era algo increíble pero lo estaba viendo y nadie de ahí se extrañaba por ese hecho, todos lo miraban raro a él.

- Demostraremos que eres un sucio traidor- escupió el moreno finalmente.

- Suficiente- calló una voz conocida- Venimos aquí para discutir este problema del ataque, no para involucrar asuntos personales- demasiado conocida, definitivamente era ella…

La joven se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro por primera vez, ese rostro tan hermoso, sus finos rasos se habían puesto más delicados pero firmes, su cabello seguía cayendo en bellos rizos castaños más definidos, sus ojos tenían todavía ese calor tan especial pero sin el mismo brillo, se le notaba un porte serio, seguro, uno que imponía respeto y suponía una inmensa sabiduría, con el tiempo se había puesto más hermosa…Vestía una elegante túnica lila y su aura vigorosa había regresado, sus rasgos se convirtieron de inocentes a aristocráticos, su cuerpo era hasta más detallado, era toda una mujer, una mujer de impresionante belleza. Se veía cansada pero inquebrantable, estaba bien, nada malo le había pasado y después de tres años la veían.

Los cinco aurores que fueron sus amigos no podían apartar la viste de la mujer que alguna vez consideraron su mejor amiga, parte de su familia…

- Claro- dijo uno de ellos- Ese es su plan, infiltrarse en el Ministerio para destruirlo desde adentro, no?- siguió acusador el pelirrojo- Tú, Dumbledore, también eres una traidora- escupió recriminatoriamente.

- ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarle así? Es la Señorita Dumbledore- defendió un joven.

- No te preocupes Ernie, gracias- respondió la joven tratando de mantenerse firme.

- Así que tienes a Macmillan lamiendo tus zapatos, eh? Que bajo has caído-

- Basta Weasley! Ten un poco de respeto- espetó Angelina Johnson.

- Por qué?! Por qué la defienden?! Es una maldita mortífaga también!- gritó enardecido dejando muda a la sala.

- Basta Ron…- susurró su novia tomándolo del brazo.

- No! No me calló!- exclamó más furioso- Ella ayudó a matar a su abuelo!- afirmó señalándola cruelmente mientras ella ensombrecía la mirada ante el recuerdo.

- No hables de lo que no sabes Comadreja- defendió el rubio verdaderamente enojado por la acusación.

- No te metas Malfoy- intervino otro un poco más calmado.

- Yo hago lo que quiero Potter, son tan estúpidos que aunque tengan algo enfrente no lo pueden ver. De verás que me dan lástima…- dijo lascivamente mirándolos una a uno.

- Por favor para, Draco- intervino la castaña un poco turbada por todo lo que pensaban de ella sus ex-amigos.

- Claro…Draco- habló el moreno con burla- ¿Qué no se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos mortífagos como ustedes?- dijo con rabia.

- Te repito Potter, no abras tu boca para decir estupideces- amenazó el otro.

- No te tengo miedo Malfoy. ¿Qué me harás, acusarme con tu papi?- retó con renovada furia al imaginar a su Herm con ese hurón asqueroso.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, los jefes de sus departamentos mantenían una no muy educada pelea verbal, ella estaba asimilando su situación cuando tomó total conciencia de su lugar, ella era la jefa por algo e iba a demostrarlo poniendo orden de una vez.

- Es suficiente, Potter, Weasley- dijo fríamente- No tenemos tiempo para sus disputas o reclamos- recobró su confianza recuperando la compostura- El Señor Malfoy es el jefe de los inefables y uno muy bueno- lo miró agradecida- y yo soy la jefa de ambos- ahora miró al ojiverde inexpresiva- si a alguien no le parece puede retirarse con toda confianza- sugirió a lo que nadie más habló- En ese caso continuemos con lo del ataque…-

La junta fue intensa con diversas ideas muy probables, pronto se olvidaron con quiénes hablaban y no hubo más contratiempos, no era momento ni lugar, a pesar de todo debían poner la seguridad de su mundo antes que sus sentimientos. Todo finalizó ya tarde.

- Mione- la llamaron suavemente.

- Draco, qué pasa?- inquirió ella terminando de arreglar unos papeles con informes.

- Sé que hoy fue un día muy difícil para ti, por favor no disimules ante mí- le quitó los papeles obligándola a prestarle atención- sabes que no es necesario- le sonrió.

- Oh, Draco- lo abrazó sin poder contener más sus sentimientos- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque son unos imbéciles, yo siempre te lo dije- rió

- También dijiste que yo era una sangre-sucia- replicó ella

- Bueno…- él calló al no tener una excusa razonable que salvara su ego, ella rió.

- No, por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- susurró tiernamente.

Él la miró a sus preciosos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban, donde descubrió sus sentimientos, tenía muy clara la respuesta a esa pregunta pero en vez de contestarle se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron demasiado cerca para ser seguro y ambos sentían el aliento del otro en sus caras, no supieron más solo se dejaron llevar por lo que en ese momento sintieron, desaparecieron el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas y se besaron, apasionadamente, ambos sedientos de cariño, con anhelo, despacio profundizaron el gesto, ella pasó su mano por la nuca del rubio y revolvió su sedoso cabello, él se acercó más tomándola de la fina cintura, aún besándose con desesperación involucrando sus lenguas. Finalmente se separaron con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas, mirándose con nuevos ojos.

- Porque…- él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- …te amo-

- Yo…yo también te quiero mucho- confesó ella halagada.

- Pero no me amas…- dijo con pesar.

- Draco- lo obligó a verla- no quiero lastimarte, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo, comprende- dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Nunca podrías hacerlo- repuso

- Aún así, no sé lo que nos depare el futuro-

- Yo tampoco, ni que fueras vidente- bromeó él sin rendirse.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- debatió ella bajando la mirada hacia su mano.

- Solo vamos a intentarlo- suplicó él tomando sus manos- Si no funciona, no te culparé-

- Pero Draco…- él le puso un dedo en los labios callándola.

- Por favor, vamos a intentarlo una vez, por favor…- la miró deseoso de poder confortarla con otro tipo de cariño que llevaba sintiendo en su pecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

- De acuerdo- accedió ella al verlo así, no quería quitarle sus ilusiones y ella necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a sanar su corazón.

- Entonces debemos empezar bien- sonrió- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pidió formalmente a lo que ella se limitó a abrazarlo.

- Oye, ese me pareció un talvez- la miró risueño- este es un sí- se acercó y volvió a besarla pero esta vez más tiernamente, sin prisa, con todo el cariño y amor que era capaz de transmitir, deseoso de complacerla, de hacerla olvidar sus penas, de que lo amara tanto como él a ella. Hermione le correspondió alegremente, lo quería pero eso sería suficiente?...deseaba amarlo como se merecía, que le hiciera olvidar todo y a todos, sorprendentemente lo estaba logrando…se dejó llevar por el beso.

Un joven de cabellos negros azabache veía la escena desde una rendija detrás de la puerta con unos celos terribles, no podía evitarlo, aún la amaba, era más sencillo que la perdonara a que la olvidara, pero era tan duro…iba a averiguar detalle a detalle lo que sucedió aquella noche, no descansaría hasta saber la verdad, la verdad completa para terminar de odiarla o…o….lo que viniera, si cabía una mínima posibilidad de recuperarla no dudaría en lo absoluto y hundiría la idiota de Malfoy, no se la dejaría así como así ahora que la había reencontrado. Decidió marcharse antes de que los demás fueran a buscarlo, mejor se apresuraría a informarles su nueva misión a pesar de que Ron se opusiera, a pesar de todos…ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, ya había sido suficiente, la había visto tan vulnerable como en la última noche juntos, tan ella….

Los dos jóvenes, ignorando que los observaron, terminaron el beso después de un tiempo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, todo mejoraría.

- Vamos a casa, Draco- propuso ella cansada.

- Claro- encaminándose a la salida del Ministerio abrazados para aparecerse en la mansión Dumbledore que seguían habitando, donde el mismo elfo que conocieron hacía ya tres años los recibió con alegría.

- Que gusto que haya llegado Señorita Jane Dumbledore- reverenció humildemente.

- Sí como sea, hola Fenrir. Podrías prepararnos té?- habló el rubio primero.

- Fenrir le repite Draco malfoy, que Fenrir solo obedece a la ama- replicó la criatura molesta.

- Por favor prepáranos té- intervino la chica antes de que se desatara una pelea entre ese par de testarudos.

- Como ordene- desapareció el elfo complacido por recibir órdenes de su ama.

- Ese maldito elfo nunca me hará caso- murmuró el joven con una mirada berrinchuda.

- Bueno, es algo testarudo pero muy amable-

- Será contigo, porque a mí me trata pésimo- de pronto sonrió- Pero lo comprendo-

- Ah sí?- preguntó curiosamente la joven.

- Aja- se le acercó- Desea que siempre estés a su lado…- le besó ligeramente.

- Pero si yo no pudiera?- replicó ella apartándose un poco.

- Seguramente esperará a que estés lista. No te abandonará nunca- se tornó serio- Así son los elfos domésticos- agregó.

- Por eso los quiero tanto- rió abrazando a su novio.

- Lo noté en cuarto, con eso de la P.E.D.D.O- rió más.

- Ya hace tanto de eso…- suspiró poniendo un gesto nostálgico.

- Si me lo pidieras, aunque pasaran mil años, yo me afiliaría- ofreció en son de broma.

- J aja, no lo creo, tú el gran Draco Malfoy, unirte para proteger elfos?- ironizó

- Por ti sí- susurró cariñosamente provocando que su acompañante se sonrojara pero trató de disimularlo, sin embargo fue algo tarde y él la tomó de la cintura una vez más levantándola para luego darle vueltas mientras ella reía como una chiquilla.

- Mi señorita, su té- anunció el elfo rompiendo intencionalmente el encanto.

- Es mejor que lo tomemos, hoy fue un largo día- accedió él depositándola en el suelo con sutileza.

- Tienes razón, además la guerra empezó con ese ataque, talvez sea el último día que tengamos para relajarnos- dijo más seria.

- Yo procuraré que tengas más…te protegeré- juró igual de serio.

- Olvidas que soy tu jefe? Mi deber es proteger a todos- declaró tratando de que se retractara.

- Olvidas que te amo? Y que no me importa tu puesto sino tu seguridad- debatió él ganando la batalla. honorablemente.

- Sé que traman algo, algo muy malo…-

- También yo lo presiento, pero ganaremos- aseguró.

ºººRVAººººRVAººººRVAºººº

- Mi Lord, todo está listo para mañana- informaron.

- Excelente, excelente…visitaron ya a nuestro amigo?- siseó.

- Por supuesto Señor, no puede fallar- aseguró el encapuchado.

- Ella lo puede echar todo abajo, es demasiado astuta…- declaró el "hombre" con algo de orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Qué desea que hagamos?-

- Una distracción sería lo mejor…- pensó- Sí, una idea se me ocurre…- sonrió con malicia.

ºººRVAººººRVAººººRVAºººº

- Harry, qué haremos entonces?-

- Pues por lo pronto obtener información, Ginny-

- Hay algunos mortífagos capturados que podrían servir-

- Bien Luna, quiénes son?-

- Están Stuart Parkinson, Gerard Bullstrode, Scamlow Berrimn, Augus Lenart, Peter Pettigrew…-

- ¡¿Peter Pettigrew?!- gritó el ojiverde abriendo furioso sus orbes esmeralda.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**E****ste es otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, la verdad este fue más corto que los anteriores pero lo pasé todo hace una horas y pues no tenía mucho tiempo para alargarlo auque ya tengo lo demás en papel.**

**Muchísimas gracias **_**LizEchizen, **_**y pues sí Harry ha sido muy imprudente y algo impulsivo pero ahora algo lo hizo reflexionar no? ver a tu amor besarse con tu peor enemigo debe causar una reacción, ya veremos que pasa a continuación espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por seguir apoyándome. **

_**AleGinevra**_** muchas gracias por el review, ahora si se dio el encuentro con muchas cosas en choque, me refiero a sentimientos y pues si la voy a seguir no te preocupes gracias de verdad por seguirme apoyando, cuídate mucho.**

**Y gracias a los que leen la historia, cuídense mucho.**

**Me despido por ahora.**

**Cristal90**


	19. Chapter 19: Batalla por la Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**Batalla por la Verdad**

_- ¡¿Peter Pettigrew?!- gritó el ojiverde abriendo furioso sus orbes esmeralda._

Cinco jóvenes con las inconfundibles túnicas azules entraron, luego de un permiso expedido por el jefe de su departamento que iba con ellos, a la prisión de Azkabán, guiados por uno de los encargados hasta la celda que deseaban visitar. El moreno llevaba un semblante furioso y su varita en mano, esta vez nada le haría optar por la compasión, cuando la tuvo nada bueno resultó con ella. Ingresaron al lugar oscuro y maloliente cuando le abrieron la reja, uno de ellos pronunció un Lumos para ubicar a una pequeña figura hecha un ovillo en una esquina de su "habitación".

- Déjanos solos- pidió Ron al guardia a sabiendas que su amigo no se controlaría por mucho tiempo más.

- Debo vigilarlos…- inició el hombre pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, aquí esta el jefe de aurores y ya nos sabemos el camino de regreso.- insistió Ginny comprendiendo la situación. El hombre primero los miró con suspicacia luego miró al preso decidiendo que no valía la pena discutir con ellos por él, así que se encogió de hombre saliendo del lugar.

- Pettigrew!- llamó el moreno duramente provocando que el bulto se moviese un poco mas no volteara, cosa que hizo enfurecer al joven- _Movili corpus_!- conjuró el hechizo haciéndolo flotar contra su voluntad hasta acomodarlo en la maltrecha silla del lugar donde la rubia mantuvo otro lumos para iluminar al intento de mortífago.

- Que gusto encontrarte aquí- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo sinceramente me siento muy feliz por eso- continuó el ojiverde con ironía.

- ¿Qqqué…quieren…?- tembló el hombrecito mirado con sus diminutos ojos ojerosos a los jóvenes que tan amenazantes le hablaban.

- ¿No es obvio?...Torturarte- declaró Neville con tono amenazador.

- Po…pofavor….no- se encogió Peter en su asiento.

- En realidad buscamos información sobre tu amo- dijo la rubia con una pizca de compasión.

- Pero si no cooperas tendré el placer de hacerte sufrir- siguió el jefe.

- Hace mucho…mucho…que, estoy…aquí¿co-como sabría a-algo?-

- No nos creas ingenuos, sabemos que tienes un informante y sabes más de lo que aparentas-

- Dinos, o quieres sufrir?- amenazó el pecoso una vez más al verlo mudo.

- No-no sé na-nada- contestó asustado, no esperaba que eso niños se atrevieran a hacerle daño, además no estaba permitido pero el miedo nadie se lo quitaba.

- _Mimblewimble_!- el reo se estampó contra la pared al tiempo que la silla se destrozaba por la fuerza del hechizo proferido por el joven de gafas- _Aguamenti!_- prosiguió empapando al traidor- _Glacius_!- el agua se congeló alrededor del cuerpo del hombre dejando la mayor parte de su cuerpo sin sensibilidad lo que le dio un dolor terrible soltando gritos para demostrarlo.

- Paren!! Paren!! Po-porfavor…- sollozó Peter al ver a su torturador a punto de pisarle una mano con el fin de rompérsela.

- Cooperaras?- preguntó Longbottom viendo la escena sin inmutarse.

- Sí!!!- chilló Pettigrew, al fin y al cabo iba a hacerlo solo no esperaba esa violencia.

- _Finite Incantatem_!- derritió el hielo el Weasley mirándolo con asco- Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde soplón de siempre- espetó.

- Habla ya- gritó Harry impaciente.

- Lo..lo..u-último que supe…fue que…que atacarían Londres- confesó.

- ¡¿Cuándo?!-

- Ho…hoy, en el cen-cen…tro- agregó miedoso tratado de calentar su mugroso cuerpo.

- Demonios!- maldijo uno.

- Hay que apresurarnos! Hay muchos muggles ahí!- exclamó la pelirroja.

- Debemos avisar a los demás!- gritó Neville.

- No hay tiempo! Vayamos ahora!- ordenó otro.

- Tú eres el jefe, vamos!- convino el ojiazul saliendo junto a los demás del lugar a toda marcha ya que ahí no podían aparecerse.

La rata se quedó en el suelo con una sonrisa de alivio, había cumplido con su misión ahora solo esperaría por su liberación prometida, escuchó con ansia cómo la reja se abría lentamente volteó dispuesto a irse de su prisión pero lo que vio lo dejó helado, era un encapuchado pero no era un mortífago.

- No!! Espera!! Yo cumplí con las órdenes del amo!!- gritó el hombrecillo tratando de huir del guardián de Azkabán que se acercaba peligrosamente a él consumiendo toda su felicidad- Piedad!!! Por favor!!! Amo!!!!!- sollozó viendo horrorizado como la criatura se quitaba la capucha que lo cubría dispuesto a darle el beso.

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

- ¿Estas seguro de que alguien nos sigue?- preguntó una joven corriendo por la calla al lado de otro joven rubio que se veía intranquilo.

- Sí, sí, apresúrate. Esto es peligroso- apremió tomándola de la mano para correr más rápido.

- No puedo sentir su presencia…-

- Es poderoso…rápido Mione- dijo él.

- No podemos guiarlo al Ministerio-

- Todos saben la entrada, no importa-

- No es por eso, ahí no podríamos movernos con facilidad, hay que tratar de acorralarlo- explicó ella sin detenerse desviándose de la calle.

- Muy bien, ahí hay un callejón- divisó el otro adentrándose en él junto a ella.

- Una-

- Dos-

- Tres!- al mismo tiempo ambos pararon volteando de inmediato con su varita lista, observando al hombre que los seguía parado justo frente a ellos.

_- Expelliarmus_!- gritó ella recordando el básico hechizo de desarme.

- _Protego_!- respondió este divertido- No seas ingenua, con eso no me detendrás-

- _Histor motre_!- una luz plateada salió de la varita del rubio

- _Mento reculis_!- la frenó el otro con facilidad- No es suficiente…_Callimantu_!- atacó sin esperar más.

- _Escuadre_!- se protegió Malfoy sin poder esquivarlo pero el rayo traspasó su escudo con una poder arrollador que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared del callejón.

- Draco!- llamó la castaña preocupada al verlo sin moverse- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó enojada, debía derrotarlo si quería ayudar a su…novio.

- Tu peor enemigo, jajajaj-

- Muéstramelo! _Mortem_!- el hechizó impactó de lleno en el misterioso hombre descubriéndole el rostro- Flint?!- reconoció al mortífago extrañada.

- Más o menos, _Corpus mant_!- un destello rojo se vio en sus ojos cuando el rayo morado salió al ataque.

- _Maxime prom_!- detuvo ella con una gran barrera dorada sabiendo que ese tipo no podía ser tan fuerte así como así, solo había una explicación- Voldemort!- soltó.

- Exacto, por fin! _Orbis_!- un aro de luz rodeó la piernas de la ojimiel estrangulándolas.

- _Finite Incantato_!- lo hizo estallar aunque se lastimase en el proceso, odiaba a ese ser con toda el alma, por todo lo que le había quitado, pero qué le hacía presentarse ahora- ¿Qué tramas?- cuestionó segura de que no era nada bueno.

- Lógicamente matarte- rió- _Nervus abire_!-

- _Exumai ops_! Ni lo sueñes- rió de vuelta proponiéndose derrotarlo.

- Veo que has mejorado bastante, aún así ni tú puedes con esto- sonrió_- Crucio_!-

- Impedimenta!- la maldición era demasiado fuerte- _Potego!_- intentó como último recurso pero sin éxito, un segundo después un terrible dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, trato de contenerse pero era más fuerte que ella, la obligó a caer en el suelo.

- Jajaja, que pena- siseó- _Sangter!_- otra maldición desconocida para la joven la impactó abriéndole heridas por todo el cuerpo pero lo raro era que ninguna sangraba solo le causaban un terrible dolor..

- Maldito! Si vienes a matarme hazlo de una vez!- gritó ella incapaz de levantarse por completo pero negándose a seguir siendo humillada.

- No, primero prefiero divertirme, viéndote sufrir por tu traición- declaró el hombre con una mirada divertida aproximándose.

- No considero traición alejarme de un ser tan repugnante como tú- escupió disimulando lo mejor posible su sufrimiento.

- Has aprendido estupideces junto a ese Malfoy, eh?- sonrió. Hablado de él, por qué no lo hado sufrir un poco, te parece?- lo ubicó con la mirada.

- Eso no! _Carpe Retractum_!- el conjuro la impulsó hasta quedar cara a cara con su atacante- _Depulso!_- conjuró sin darle tiempo de reaccionar mandándolo lejos, sin embargo él se pudo de pie con demasiada calma y con una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro del cuerpo usurpado.

- Por tu reacción veo que aún eres débil…que mal. _Alerte Impulso_!-

- _Somat incant_!-

- Que bueno que das pelea, sino me sentiría decepcionado- ironizó.

- Lo mismo te digo- respondió de igual manera ella.

- _Cru_…-

- _Celsus_!- exclamó repentinamente una voz impidiéndole seguir con su ataque- No la toques! _Iacere_!- lo derribó el joven limpiándose la sangre que le quedó del último ataque.

- Draco! Que bueno que estas bien!- exclamó la chica aliviada.

- No me derrotarían con un tonto hechizo de un mortífago incompetente como Flint- rió con autosuficiencia.

- No es cualquiera…- observó, el rubio la miró interrogante pero al verla en ese estado se sorprendió- _Confundus_!- apuntó la castaña al hombre sin esperar más, debía usar su legilimancia para averiguar los verdaderos planes del hombre.

' Vamos, vamos, qué tramas realmente? voldemort maldito, qué planeas?'

'Hola de nuevo querida'

'Vaya, estas con fuerzas para practicar tu oclumancia'

'Tengo mucho más poder de lo que este patético cuerpo puede soportar, no seas tono, jamás entrarás en mi mente'

'Me sorprendes, quién dijo que yo quería entrar en tu mente?'

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

- Harry cálmate por favor, llegamos a tiempo aún no atacan- repetía el pelirrojo a un angustiado moreno.

- Debemos estar alerta, no tardarán- insistió.

- Aún tenemos tiempo, que tal si uno de nosotros avisa al Ministerio- propuso Neville con sensatez.

- No! Si nos separamos seremos vulnerables- objetó el pelinegro

- Está bien, será como quieres- aceptó la pelirroja acomodándose la túnica entre el gentío de personas del lugar que los miraban con extrañeza por su atuendo.

- No eso solo por eso, verdad Harry?- cuestionó la rubia.

- No…estoy seguro de que Lestrange vendrá, así de una vez por todas vengaré a Sirius- declaró el golpeando la pared de un edificio mientras más muggles lo miraban.

- _Impulso_!- gritaron varias voces sorpresivamente mandando a mucha gente a volar- Realmente lamento que tus deseos no se cumplan Potter- siseó una voz que enseguida asesinó a un muggle más al tiempo de que mucha gente corría al ser atacada por esos misteriosos hombres de atuendo tétrico.

- _Aresto force_!- un rayo grisáceo obligó al mortífago a soltar la varita- Me da pena que llegases a creer que alguien como tú nos derrotaría Gordón- se mofó Ginny al reconocerlo.

- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó un auror.

- Ella no pudo venir Potter, pero me dijo que te diera un mensaje…_Apparate_!- gritó al momento que varios encapuchados terminaban con su víctima y aparecían rodeándolos.

- Nosotros los mataremos, ganando el favor del Lord- declaró un mortífago que descubrió su rostro cínicamente.

- Sigue soñando Jonson, ustedes caerán. _Bombarda_!-

- _Fumus_!- exclamaron dos voces a la vez creando una explosión que despidió mucho humo nublando la vista de los presentes.

- Ahora qué dicen?- inquirió Neville apuntando a varios mortífagos desde atrás junto a sus cuatro compañeros.

- Digo que terminarás como tus padres, Longbottom- rieron algunos- Ahora Lucius!- gritó uno confundiendo a los jóvenes que no ubicaron al aludido entre esos tipos.

- _Murus vita_…- comenzó a recitar una voz arrastrada con extraños movimientos de varita, justo cuando iban a detenerlo acabó- _Inferi!_- gritó satisfecho.

Esa palabra puso pálidos a los aurores, habían leído algo sobre esa maldición en su entrenamiento pero jamás la había escuchado, sabían lo que significaba y se asustaron al ver los cadáveres, que no eran tantos pero sí bastantes, de las personas asesinadas…estaban de problemas, serios problemas.

- _Dissaparate_!- pronunciaron los encapuchados al tiempo que se desvanecían con aspecto cansado.

- Demonios…- los cuerpos de los muggles comenzaron a moverse, los jóvenes se reagruparon preocupados, a pesar de todo eran inocentes y por Merlín había niños entre ellos! Pero les asustó que se parasen dispuestos a atacarlos.

- Derríbenlos!- ordenó el ojiverde decidido, no había de otra ya que por algún motivo eran incapaces de desaparecer.

- Pero ya están muertos!- se horrorizó la Weasley retrocediendo.

- Por eso, hechícenlos!- gritó de nuevo el jefe peleando con unos cuantos.

- _Expelliar_…! Ahhhh- gritó el pelirrojo cuando un muerto levantó la mano arrojándolo al suelo sin siquiera tocarlo.

- Ronald!- gritó su novia- Estos muggles tienen magia!- declaró ayudando al pelirrojo.

- Será más difícil de lo que pensábamos- temió Neville esquivando por poco un rayo proviniendo de otro muggle.

- _Protego!_ Debemos inmovilizarlos!- dijo Harry

- _Icarcerus!_- atacó uno atando a una mujer pero un niño sangrante de la cabeza destruyó las sogas como respuesta.

- Esto es muy muy malo, parece que piensan-

- Hermano, creo que aplicaron la maldición otorgándoles energía mágica…pero es imposible-

- Por eso Malfoy y los demás se veía tan débiles y se fueron- maldijo el moreno.

- _Escudare_!- se protegió la rubia- Son fuertes!-

- _Opugno_!-

- _Avis_!-

- _Evanesco!_-

- Por qué? Por qué?!-

- Cuidado! Son muchos!-

- Repliéguense!!!-

- Maldición!!!-

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

'Mmm ya veo, por qué no te evitas esto y regresas con nosotros'

'Ya te volviste más loco? No cometeré el mismo error dos veces'

'Eso esta por verse, jajaja'

'Ja, ya entré con Flint y….Oh Merlín! Maldito!'

Cortó el contacto al descubrir la información de la mente del Flint verdadero, sí había algo sucio después de todo.

- Draco, inhabilítalo!- ordenó la joven saliendo del callejón.

- _Desmaius_!- dijo el rubio dejando noqueado al otro corriendo tras la castaña- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó deteniéndola, desde que la vio usar su poder para invadir la mente del mortífago no había hablado pero ahora sí lo haría.

- Necesito que entregues a Flint!- dijo sin mirarlo.

- Lo haré cuando me expliques qué sucede?- la tomó del hombro.

- No tenemos tiempo!- ella trató de zafarse sin mucho éxito.

- Solo dime lo que sucede!- gritó él exasperado.

- Todo esto fue una distracción, una trampa!- confesó resignada.

- ¿Para quién?- cuestionó más calmado soltándola, ella se giró tomando su varita.

- _Experto Patronum_!- al momento una haz plateado salió de la varita tomando la forma de una nutria- A la Orden del Fénix- pronunció para el animal que desapareció.

- Mione…- llamó él otra vez mirándola con preocupación.

- Ve a avisar al Ministerio, un ataque al centro de Londres- dijo tranquila- Me adelantaré y ni se te ocurra seguirme o no te perdonaré!- amenazó dejando mudo al otro- Rápido!-

- Estás muy herida, no podrás…-

- _Dissaparate_!- s esfumó sin dar una respuesta.

- Siempre tan testaruda- regresó por el cuerpo de Flint- Al Ministerio!- también desapareció.

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

La ojimiel apareció en otro lugar un poco apartado del centro, supuso que había un hechizo antiaparición, eso la preocupó aún más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su objetivo, ya más cerca pudo distinguir un aire pesado, cargado de…muerte? Corrió con todas sus fuerzas viendo un desagradable espectáculo, había muchas personas rodeando a un grupo reducido de personas que reconoció como sus antiguos amigos pero lo que la alarmó sobre manera fue ver los ojos completamente blancos de esos muggles, síntoma que reconoció enseguida.

- Inferi…- se dijo a ella misma 'Así que ese era el plan, muy astutos, debo hacer algo, es magia antigua…' Se acercó aún más tanto que pudo ver la cara asustada de sus ex-amigos que seguían luchando cada vez con menos fuerza, cuando recordó una debilidad de esos seres- _Flagarate!_- trazó una línea de fuego desde donde estaba hacia los aurores alejando momentáneamente a los cadáveres para poder alcanzar a los chicos.

'Qué demonios hace ella aquí? Estará involucrada?...Se ve lastimada¿qué habrá pasado? Por qué se acerca?' pensaba un moreno al ver a la castaña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos- ¿Vienes a matarnos personalmente?- escupió con rencor.

- Capulus!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven rizada para que una cúpula de energía dorada rodeara a los chicos protegiéndolos, clavó su varita en el centro de la misma para mantenerla.

- ¿Qué haces?- repitió la pregunta una pecosa confundida.

- _Finis phaulius phauses relegare_…- inició un verso en latín que por fortuna sabía de memoria gracias a la vasta biblioteca de su abuelo, mientras lo hacía recibía leves ataques de los muertos que cercaban cada vez más a la cúpula y las rodillas de la muchacha comenzaron a flaquear por la energía empleada.

- Me parece que trata de contrarrestas el hechizo…- murmuró Luna cansada.

- Eso es…imposible-

- No Gin, ella lo está haciendo- declaró Neville señalándoles cómo a cada segundo los cuerpos iban debilitándose y cayendo inactivos, un ojiverde también se fijó que la chica perdía fuerza, eso le preocupó inevitablemente.

-…_corpus liberate, exumai tempo eterni_- finalizó haciendo que todos loa cuerpos se desplomaran inertes finalmente, dejándola más exhausta de los esperado pero aún así no caería, caminó hacia el campo de protección tomando su varita sin mirar siquiera a los anonadados aurores que estaban algo lastimados pero vivos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se atrevido a preguntar Harry consternado por la acción de la castaña pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que en ese instante la Orden del Fénix hizo acto de aparición junto con los aurores restantes del Ministerio que llegaron con Draco.

- Mione¿estas bien?- se acercó inmediatamente su novio.

- Eres una completa cabeza hueca!- exclamó una furiosa voz sin permitirle contestar ni que el rubio se le acercara más- ¿Qué te sucede?-

- No es para tanto Severus- se defendió conociendo de sobra el carácter de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto?¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!- explotó incapaz de contenerse más- Usaste magia antigua estando muy herida!- señaló a los cadáveres- Pudiste morir!- se paró frente a ella examinándola, estaba con las ropas sucias y en algunas partes desgarradas, su rostro se veía cansado y su postura indicaba que podía caerse en cualquier momento- Todavía puedes!-

- Severus…-

- No me hables! Estoy furioso!- gritó- Encima te atreves a usar un patronus para avisarnos!-

- Funcionó- musitó con algo de diversión.

- Eres imposible Mione!- dijo el hombre con apariencia de cuervo sorprendiendo a todos que contemplaban cómo el frío profesor se exaltaba tanto y le dijera ese mote a la joven.

- Por lo menos no moriré desangrada- trató de reír con sarcasmo haciendo notar que a pesar de los cortes no tenía ni una gota de sangre en su piel cada vez más pálida.

- Porque no sangres no significa que el daño sea menos, déjame ver- recitó con su tono de docente tan conocido, tomó la mano de la castaña observando su corte- ¿Con quién peleaste?- preguntó consternado pero al no obtener respuesta siguió- _Sectusempra!_- le atacó con el hechizo de su propia creación haciendo que de cada herida brotara una inmensa cantidad de sangre completamente negra.

- ¡¿Qué haces Severus?!- se asustó un joven.

- Algo necesario Draco, no te metas- continuó arrancando gemidos de dolor por parte de ella- _Episkey_!- paró la hemorragia finalmente.

- Debí suponerlo…- musitó ella con un hilillo de voz antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del hombre de nariz ganchuda.

- Ahora sí Draco, llévatela de inmediato a San Mungo, aún corre peligro-

El ojigris no dudó ni un segundo en obedecer a su maestro tomando delicadamente en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, desapareciendo con ella.

Los otros personajes del lugar no habían hablado desde que comenzaran a dialogar Snape y Dumbledore, se limitaban a verlos y examinar ocasionalmente la situación.

- ¿Qué observan? Vamos, a limpiar todo!- ordenó Minerva despertando a todos de su mutismo- Debemos cooperar con el Ministerio para encubrir el ataque como un acto de terrorismo muggle- siguió dando instrucciones al ver al jefe de aurores mirando a la nada- Y atender a los chicos- agregó mirándolos iracunda.

- Ella estará bien?- preguntó finalmente la joven Weasley con algo de temer mirando a Snape que ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

- Vamos responda!- esta vez habó el pelirrojo.

- Eso no les incumbe- replicó indiferente.

- Claro que nos importa, es nuestra amiga!-

- Mira Potter- el apellido lo dijo con tal asco que casi lo vomita- No tienes derecho a decir eso- siseó- Ninguno de ustedes- declaró observando acusadoramente a los cinco chicos.

- Por favor, solo díganos si se pondrá bien- pidió con más calma Neville.

- Por favor- insistió Luna con la mirada suplicante.

- Lo único que les diré es que Mione solo ha cometido dos errores en su vida- hizo una mueca en su pálido rostro semejando una maliciosa sonrisa- Haberlos considerado sus amigos…y salvarlos hoy- terminó desapareciendo del lugar.

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

- Hoy, ustedes están aquí para recibir un juicio por parte del Wizengamot- dijo con voz formal el Mugwump Supremo Dickens a cinco jóvenes- Se ha acordado así puesto que el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores está involucrado, la Jefe del Departamento de Defensa esta imposibilitada y el Ministro de Magia esta muy ocupado resolviendo el problema- informó con solemnidad preparándose para un sermón- En primera les diré sus faltas; Señor Potter realmente nos decepciona su completa falta de sensatez y temeraria acción, como líder es su deber proteger y guiar a su grupo no dirigirlo a una misión suicida, además ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de avisar al Ministerio, esto es algo inaudito- miró duramente al ojiverde que mantenía sus ojos en el piso- En cuanto a los demás, debo decir que tampoco actuaron bien al dejarse llevar por su jefe ante su decisión tan precipitada, debieron opinar y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, todos arriesgaron sus vidas y el anonimato del mundo mágico- suspiró escrutando casi con lástima a los acusados- Si no hubiera sido por la Señorita Dumbledore, hubiesen muerto…ahora por su imprudencia uno de nuestros mejores elementos está en San Mungo. Por esto cargos el Consejo ha decidido suspenderlos a todos hasta nuevo aviso…- una voz se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

- Si me permite Señor- inició el joven de anteojos- Yo asumo completa responsabilidad por el error, mi equipo trató de advertirme pero no hice caso y usé mi cargo para coaccionarlos a venir sin tomar en cuenta su seguridad…si alguien merece un castigo, ese soy yo- declaró sin dudas el moreno, antes de que sus amigos replicaran una voz irrumpió en la sala.

- ¿Me permite Señor Dickens?- preguntó la suave voz dejando ver a una joven llena de vendajes en la entrada pero con un aura abrumadora.

- Oh, Hermione, qué haces fuera del hospital?- reprendió el hombre olvidando la formalidad antes su notable preocupación.

- Bueno Gustav, ya estoy mejor- sonrió amablemente, el hombre siempre se había portado de maravilla con ella- Además deseo exponer una idea ante el consejo, si se me permite claro-

- Por supuesto querida- sonrió- como warlock tienes todo el derecho. Me alegra que estés mejor- accedió alegre.

- Gracias- dijo ella sin siquiera mirar a los acusados pero sabiendo que ellos sí la miraban a ella fijamente, algo no muy educado pero por ahora pasable.

- Warlock Dumbledore- el hombre volvió a la solemnidad carraspeando un poco- Tiene la palabra ante el consejo- los demás asintieron serios.

- Sí- se preparó- Pienso que los acusados aquí presentes deberían tener un castigo diferente a lo usual, quiero decir que si pensaban en suspenderlos no es una buena idea ya que el Ministerio no está en condiciones de perder más elementos por el momento- ensombreció un poco la mirada- Debemos conservar todas las fuerzas posibles con nosotros. Errores cometemos cualquiera y no por ellos somos pésimos, creo que les elaboraron una muy buena trampa tocando puntos sensibles, puntos que todas persona tiene- expuso de manera tranquila pero segura.

- ¿Se da cuenta de que arriesgaron muchas cosas, Dumbledore?- inquirió otro warlock sin ceder.

- Lo sé pero hicieron todo por proteger a los demás, cosa que es el verdadero trabajo de los aurores, Warlock Cutler, quiero decir ellos fueron los únicos que se percataron del ataque e intentaron hacer algo al respecto- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Insinúa que el Ministerio no se preocupó por ello?- preguntó sagaz otra mujer con tono ofendido similar al de Umbridge.

- En absoluto warlock Dorrance, solo creo que no tuvieron mala intención solo una mala decisión en su momento- declaró apaciblemente antes la mirada desafiante de la warlock.

- Bueno lo más justo es someterlo a votación- intervino el Mugwump Supremo, cada miembro expresó rápidamente su respuesta dejando muy clara la decisión- Parece que se acepta su propuesta warlock Dumbledore, siendo usted la encargada de aplicar el castigo-

- De acuerdo, nos retiramos en ese caso-

- Hasta luego Hermione, confío en tu juicio.-

- Gracias Gustav- miró a todos respetuosamente, antes de dar la vuelta los warlocks también se levantaron y la mujer que debatió con ella se le acercó de una zancada.

- No cabe duda que lo Dumbledore corre por tu sangre, tomas las mismas decisiones equivocadas…cuida no acabar como él.- dijo la mujer en un susurro lleno de coraje saliendo del lugar antes que todos.

La joven hizo una leve mueca pero no se inmutó, miró que los chicos no se movían preguntándose porqué lo había ayudado, después de toda la odiaban además era más seguro mantenerlos alejados…les dirigió una mirada significativa saliendo del lugar.

Los aurores la entendieron saliendo tras ella sin siquiera despedirse de Dickens.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó la ojiazul curiosa mas no obtuvo respuesta, entraron a una oficina muy elegante, llena de estanterías con muchos libros de diversos colores y tamaños, cuadros de exquisito gusto, había varias silla frente a una fino escritorio lleno de carpetas en el más perfecto orden, la castaña indicó mudamente que tomaran asiento, así lo hicieron.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó un pecoso pero no contestaron.

- ¿Qué harás?- insistió Neville pero nada.

- Oye¿por…- el pelinegro no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

- De verdad¿qué te sucede?- gritó un hombre furioso.

- Draco…- reconoció la ojimiel.

- Sí soy yo! Un Draco muy muy enojado!- se acercó a ella ignorando a los otros- Andas por ahí como si nada!- la tomó fuertemente del brazo- No te duele?- inquirió fúrico pero la joven formó una leve sonrisa en su boca. Claro que le dolía, aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero era algo que quería ocultar, soportar el dolor había sido su propósito por mucho tiempo, esto no era un reto.

El chico sabía lo que trataba de hacer pues él recibió la misma educación que ella, conocía muy bien el dolor y cómo soportarlo, sin embargo también sabía que era imposible aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, así que presionó más hasta arrancarle una mueca de molestia a la castaña.

- Lo sabía- la soltó triunfante- Todavía no te recuperas y ya vienes al Ministerio!- la miró- ¿Qué pretendes?- ellos solo dirigió una fugaz mirada a los chicos que el rubio captó sin problemas girando él mismo a verlos- Son ellos?¿Por ellos haces esto? Creo que finalmente te volviste loca- la miró nuevamente- Necesitas reordenar tus prioridades- ella rió por el recuerdo que le traía esa sencilla frase- No es un chiste, vendrás conmigo para descansar en la casa-

- Lo siento Draco, pero debo arreglar unos asuntos- respondió seria.

- Nada es más importante que tu salud! No lo entiendes, mione?-

- Por favor, terminaré lo más pronto que pueda-

- Maldición!- gruñó

- Sal por favor- al ver que no se movía agregó- No me obligues a usar un hechizo en ti-

- Bien, esperaré afuera, pero no mucho- dio vuelta saliendo.

Los otros cinco miraban impávidos la escena sin atreverse a intervenir o hacerse notar, comprendían que en esos tres años esos dos convivieron mucho al ver la confianza que se tenían.

- Bueno- por fin les habló las castaña- ciertamente fue una error garrafal de su parte ir así, algo que costó muchas vidas muggles, aunque como dije fue una buena trampa- pausó- su castigo no será nada complicado, solo retendré sus varitas por dos semanas y en ese tiempo vendrán conmigo a todas partes para ayudarme en lo que necesite- finalizó- ¿Alguna objeción?-

- ¿Por qué?- soltó el ojiverde al fin.

- Bueno Potter, porque infringieron la ética de aurores y corrieron un grave riesgo que pudo minimizarse-

- No, por qué haces esto?- tomó aire- ¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

- Como dije, no es momento de perder aurores- cortó.

- Gracias Hermy- sonrió Ginny con nostalgia- Siempre cumples con tu palabra-

La ojimiel se sorprendió al escuchar cómo le llamó la pelirroja, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba por ese mote cariñoso, en su fuero interno se sintió feliz, pero externamente le pasó desapercibido y calló, sin embargo su corazón cambió el ritmo de sus latidos queriendo recuperar cierto calor.

- Yo…- un dolor la hizo callar para mirar fijamente su dedo en el cual aún portaba aquel anillo que solo había logrado bloquear o al menos eso creyó…el dolor se extendió por todo su brazo hasta que n resistió y cayó al suelo apretando sus extremidad entre gemidos.

- Hermione¿Qué tienes?- se preocupó Longbottom tratando de acercarse.

- Ya va-yanse! Ahhh!- gritó justo cuando el rubio entró como rayo a sostenerla antes de que esta se desmayara exhausta.

- Demonios! Te lo dije Mione- la levantó en sus brazos mirando a los otros- Lárguense, mañana hace lo que les haya dicho- ordenó antes de desaparecer con un traslador que sacó de su bolsillo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que los chicos no pudieron preguntar algo pero quedaron sumamente preocupados.

- ¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?-

- Ella es muy fuerte Luna, seguro que sí-

- Me preocupa, Ron-

- A mí siempre me preocupó…- respondió con pesar este.

- Debemos investigar ya lo que pasó hace tres años-

- Por supuesto Harry¿dónde empezamos?-

- Ellos deben estar en san Mungo, así que iremos a su casa-

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

- Frustró tu plan Lucius-

- Es muy astuta, mi Señor-

- Claro y hay que hacer algo al respecto-

- ¿Qué podría ser mi Lord?-

- Ella sintió de nuevo algo por sus estúpidos amiguitos, apenas hoy, ahora es vulnerable-

- Dado esto, haré otro plan que ni ella podrá anticipar-

- Eso espero, eso espero…-

- El querer salvar a todos será sui perdición…-

Ambos hombres rieron, una carcajada que podría helar los huesos, malévola.

ºººBVººººBVººººBVºººº

Cinco jóvenes aparecieron en la entrada de una inmensa mansión con caras de estupefacción.

- ¿Será este el lugar?- dudó el moreno.

- Así es, señor Harry Potter- respondió una elfina que apreció segundos después frente a ellos- señor Ronald Weasley, señor Neville Longbottom- reverenció- Señorita Ginebra Weasley y señorita Luna Lovegood, mi nombre es Elna, sean bienvenidos a la mansión Dumbledore- reverenció orgullosa nuevamente.

- Eh, nosotros, eh, bueno, está la señorita Dumbledore?-

- No señor Ronald Weasley, mi pobre ama está en el hospital- los miró- pero sé a qué vienes, pasen por favor- con un chasquido abrió la reja exterior guiándolo a la puerta principal que abrió de igual manera internándolos en la majestuosa casa llenada de cuadros mágicos, luces flotantes, adornos inigualables, simplemente bella, llegaron a una sala.

- Tomen asiento por favor, esta es la sala de visitas- explicó asombrándolos pues era muy lujosa para ser solamente la de visitas.

- Bueno, nosotros solo queremos saber, eh, por la salud de Hermione-

- No se preocupe señor Harry Potter, sé que no han venido a eso- sonrió la criatura enigmáticamente, de pronto otro plop se escuchó dejando a la vista a otro elfo visiblemente más viejo pero de mirada arrogante que se percató de la presencia de extraños.

- Elna¡¿Cómo dejas entrar a extraños a la casa del ama?!- se escandalizó mirando severamente a la elfina.

- Calma Fenrir, yo me hago cargo-

- ¡Nada de eso! Esta es la casa del ama Dumbledore, no permitiré que extraños estén aquí sin su consentimiento!- protestó.

- Ella estará feliz de que estén aquí, al que le molestará será al señor Draco Malfoy- declaró la elfina sabiendo las debilidades de su compañero que al instante sonrió malicioso para desaparecer sin siquiera saludar a los jóvenes- Bueno, ahora, sabía que algún día vendrían-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Le pido a la Señorita Ginebra Weasley que no se preocupe. Es mi deber mostrarles algo del pensadero del Señor Draco Malfoy- declaró apareciendo una bella vasija de plata pura con grabados de dragones en batalla.

- Pero…-

- Vinieron para saber la verdad, ahora la sabrán- les acercó la vasija ofreciéndoles entrar.

Con algo de titubeo todos tocaron el líquido plateado con su varita sintiendo que caían al vacía para aterrizar en un recuerdo, en su antiguo Colegio…

_**ººOOoo**__**RecuerdosOOºº ººOOooRecuerdosOOºº ººOOooRecuerdosOOºº**_

Vieron a Malfoy junto a otra mujer que identificaron como su madre sentados en unas bancas muy cerca del lago al parecer platicando decidieron acercarse para escucharlo con mayor claridad.

_- Draco- comenzó __la señora Malfoy formalmente- Como te habrá dicho tu padre, el Lord va a hacer otro ataque pero esta vez será directo al Colegio, aunque hay algo que perturba a nuestro Señor, más bien averiguó algo muy interesante sobre cierta persona que conoces, creía yo, bastante bien.-_

_- Hermione?- preguntó el rubio captando más la atención de los amigos._

_- Correcto, por eso mismo se requiere de tu ayuda-_

_- Lo que se me ordene-_

_- Sospechamos que ella todavía tiene ciertos sentimientos frescos hacia sus amiguitos esos mugrientos, a pesar del entrenamiento que recibió y de la amenaza a la que esta sometida no puede olvidarlos- ahí hizo una mueca de asco- además se ven mucho en su sala me imagino- añadió _sorprendiendo a los chicos que quedaron de piada al descubrir que Narcissa Malfoy y por lo tanto Lucius Malfoy, sabían de esto, pero lo que les sorprendía realmente era que apenas lo sospechaban. ¿Acaso no había sido ese su plan?

_- ¿Qué deseas que haga?- el joven la miró._

_- Te dejo esto con instrucciones- le extendió un pulcro pergamino- Asegúrate de destruirlo en cuanto lo termines de leer, y ella no se debe enterar del ataque, mantenla tan distraída como puedas, sabemos que es demasiado lista y podría sospechar. Sé discreto y cuidadoso, deja que ella hable con sus amigos en público, intenta mostrarte indiferente.- ordenó_

_- Será como desees- _

_- No falles- se levantó mirándolo con dureza- Nos veremos pronto hijo- y sin siquiera un beso se alejó del lugar dejando a su único hijo pensativo._

_- Lo haré- susurró el rubio._

Bruscamente cambiaron de recuerdo, ahora veían a dos jóvenes saliendo de un jardín muy hermoso, caminaron hacia ellos.

_- Draco__, ese lugar es hermosos- _el chico era el hurón.

_- Que bueno que te gustara Mione- _y la chica era su amiga

_- Me siento muy relajada-_

_- El lugar tiene el poder de hacerte olvidar las preocupaciones-_

_Ambos iban sonriendo cuando se encontraron con cuatro chicos, _cuatro aurores se veían a sí mismos más jóvenes llevando a su amiga a la cita con Harry, pero cuando el rubio se alejó vieron que se juntó con otro Slytherin ya conocido por ellos.

_- Zabinni-_

_- Blaise, por favor Draco- sonrió el tipo- Tu padre te busca-_

_- ¿Está aquí?-_

_- Sí, en el Sauce Boxeador, te espera- inmediatamente _el otro se retiró mientras el rubio se dirigía a su destino seguido de los aurores que lo miraban preocupado hasta que llegaron al lugar contemplando la figura del patriarca Malfoy.

_- Padre- _

_- Es hora Draco. Atacaremos un poco más tarde, busca a Hermione y llévala a la mansión, justo a los calabozos, ahí espera Bella para darle una sorpresa- miraron al rubio mayor esbozar una sonrisa siniestra._

_- No lo haré- _escucharon sorprendidos cómo de pronto al hurón se negó

_- ¿Qué has dicho?-_

_- Que no lo voy a hacer, ella me importa…- _no podían creer lo que escuchaban Malfoy hijo en verdad podía pensar en los demás.

_- Eres una deshonra, a un Malfoy no le importa nada más que su propio porvenir! exclamó el hombre furioso._

_- Ya no quiero ser un Malfoy entonces! Estoy harto!- exclamó valientemente el joven mientras _los chicos se mantenían es ascuas.

_- Insensato! Soy tu padre y si te digo que hagas algo lo haces!- _

_- NO!-_

_- Estúpido! Imperio!- _vieron cómo levantó su varita contra su propio hijo aplicándole una maldición imperdonable, dejándolo sin voluntad, con la mirada vacía_- Me obedecerás quieras o no! Ve por ella y haz lo que te ordené!- dijo el mortífago._

_El chico se encaminó a buscar a su objetivo_, pasó más tiempo hasta que se percataron que el ataque había iniciado y el ojiverde se vio a sí mismo años más joven con Hermione corriendo por los pasillos. Ahí fue cuando intervinieron los Malfoy y el men9s se llevó a la castaña pero los aurores vieron que el anillo que siempre llevaba ella brilló en ese momento.

Ahora aparecieron en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy, el rubio conducía a la castaña hasta una celda donde vieron a los padres adoptivos de ella y a Lestrange, él se retiro y no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo pues era su recuerdo y lo que no vio no podían verlo ellos.

Luego oyeron gritos y una fuerte explosión para luego ver a la ojimiel correr hacia el traslador y desaparecer, justo después Malfoy salió del trance, seguramente porque en ese instante noquearon a su padre liberándolo del hechizo. Siguieron al rubio que corrió a la celda encontrando los cuerpos sin vida y muy maltrechos de los Señores Granger y a su tía malherida.

_- Draco…ella me dejó así. La muy maldita no soportó ver agonizar a los muggles- dijo débilmente la mujer con una sonrisita maniaca._

_- Desmaius!- pronunció su sobrino- Debo sacarlos de aquí- le escucharon para verlo tomar de una bolsa otro traslador sujetando ambos cuerpos con firmeza._

Después del remolino de colores, aparecieron en el despacho de Snape que miró a su alumno preocupado, gesto que los chicos recordaban haber visto hace poco en el presente.

_- Profesor, los mataron- dijo el rubio._

_- Yo me encargaré- se ofreció el hombre- Otra cosa horrenda sucedió- añadió con pesar._

_- ¿Qué fue¿Ella está a salvo?-_

_- Sí…pero como sabrás los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts por el pasaje de la Casa de los Gritos, Pettigrew los guió- explicó asqueado- El Lord Tenebroso vino con ellos y lamentablemente asesinó a Albus Dumbledore- informó con visible tristeza._

_- Tengo que ir a verla- musitó el joven saliendo rápidamente del lugar._

_Los aurores le siguieron a ese jardín tan hermoso, donde ahora llovía, lo vieron aproximarse a una joven de cabellos castaños empapados y ojos llorosos, observaron que el joven, después de un intercambio de palabras la abrazó en medio de la lluvia, notando el gusto salado de sus propias lágrimas, ahora comprendían muchas cosas._

_**ººOOoo**__**FInRecuerdosOOºº ººOOooFinRecuerdosOOºº ººOOooFinRecuerdosOOºº**_

Se encontraron parados alrededor de la vasija con lágrimas surcando sus caras y dos ojos enormes que los miraban.

- ¿Cómo sabías esto Elna?- la criatura se encogió de hombros sonriente.

Un ruido en la puerta los hizo voltear alarmados encontrándose con dos ojos color acero que los miraban primero con asombro y luego con rabia.

- ¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!- miró la vasija- Y con mi pensadero!!!-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Sí!!! Por fin actualicé!!! Bueno espero me perdonen pero me fui de vacaciones inesperadamente pero ya estoy aquí ofreciéndoles un largo capítulo con la esperanza de que me dejen un review…**

**Por cierto ya vi la película de HP y la Orden del Fénix y me gustó jajaja espero vayan a verla!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias como siempre a **_**LizEchizen**_** por todo tu apoyo, y como verás ya se sabe la verdad.**

_**También AleGinevra**_** gracias por el review, de verdad me haces sentir mejor espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que se atreven a leer mi fic, por favor déjenme un review para saber sus impresiones, eso me motiva.**

**Gracias, como siempre cuídense.**

**Cristal90**


	20. Chapter 20: Rowena, Godric y Salazar

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**Rowena, Godric y Salazar**

_- ¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!- miró la vasija- Y con mi pensadero!!!-_

- ¡¡¡Respondan!!!-

- Sabemos las verdad- declaró uno de ellos con el rostro compungido, no podían sentirse peor.

- Vaya, después de años por fin se enteran- ironizó sin perder su enojo- Tú no tenías derecho alguno a mostrarles mi recuerdos- regañó a la elfina con rudeza.

- Era mi deber Señor Draco Malfoy- tembló- Todo por mi ama- declaró con convicción.

- Vete- ordenó este a la criatura incapaz de reprenderla más pues sabía que tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría, Elna obedeció sin chistar- Ustedes también se van retirando y ni se les ocurra volver- espetó a los intrusos haciendo desaparecer su pensadero bruscamente.

- No, no nos iremos. Queremos hablar con ella y que tú nos expliques algunas cosas- se negó el moreno sacando valor de algún lado.

- ¡Nunca Potter, largo!-

- Es nuestra amiga, tenemos derecho a verla-

- No seas imbécil Weasley¡No les diré nada!-

- Te lo pedimos…cometimos un error y queremos tratar de corregirlo- suplicó la pelirroja sin molestarse en secar sus lágrimas como ya habían hecho los demás.

- Sí, el error más grande de su patética vida- se burló el rubio.

- ¡Basta¡Solo queremos que nos digas…!-

- ¿Qué te digo Longbottom?- interrumpió mirándolo intensamente, como retándolo a hablar.

- Lo que le paso a Hermione, lo que ha vivido…-

- ¡Ya dije que se larguen, Lovegood, no hablaré!-

- Queremos intentar arreglar las cosas, lo sentimos profundamente- continuo la súplica Harry bajando la mirada con tristeza.

- Nada pueden hacer Potter, la abandonaron- declaró soltándoles con crudeza la estupidez que habían cometido.

- Se puede perdonar, podemos cambiar…tú eres el vivo ejemplo- dijo Ron deseoso de hacerse entender- Tú eras malo y ella te aceptó-

- Eso es muy diferente-

- ¿En qué?- replicó Harry.

- No vale la pena, ni mi tiempo, explicarlo a unas mentes tan pequeñas como las de ustedes-

- Dinos qué hay de diferencia en perdonar a un sucio mortífago y en perdonar a sus amigos!?-

- Dinos cuál es la diferencia?! Por qué a ti sí te aceptó si nunca estuviste con ella como nosotros, si solo la despreciabas?! A nosotros tendría que hacerlo con mayor razón!- explotó el moreno secundando a su mejor amigo, le daba coraje recordar que no tenía mucho que ese oxigenado había besado a su Hermione y quería saber cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

- Ya la descubriste tú mismo- dijo con voz gélida el ojigris.

- No te comprendemos-

- Bien, no importa- se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar pero una mano lo tomó sorpresivamente del cuello de su elegante túnica obligándolo a voltear.

- Explícate- amenazó el pelirrojo.

- Suéltame comadreja!- se zafó con asco el rubio- tu suciedad me perturba- declaró sacudiéndose sus ropajes.

- Habla- esta vez el ojiverde sacó su varita apuntándole.

- Harry, baja eso, no lograrás nada así-

- Hazle caso a Ginny, cálmate- tranquilizó Neville.

- Bien- respiró profundamente el morocho- por favor Malfoy- suplicó juntando esas dos palabras que jamás creyó decir en una misma oración, deleitando al rubio que decidió hablar solamente para hacerlos sentir más miserables.

- Es sencillo- sonrió de lado- Ustedes la apoyaron diciéndose ser sus mejores amigos durante casi todo el colegio, decían que jamás la abandonarías pasara lo que pasara, prometían estar a su lado en las más negras situaciones, la ilusionaron, era feliz con ustedes, creía ciegamente en sus amigos, pensaba que sus promesas eran ley- les dirigió una dura mirada a todos- Pero cuando más los necesitó, la dejaron…no confiaron en ella, se alejaron, perdió a sus supuestos padres muggles, a su abuelo y encima a los que siempre creyó que eran sus amigos, en una sola noche. Eso la devastó- recriminó haciendo que la culpabilidad volviera a invadir a los otros.

- Y tú qué? Digo no fuiste ni un poquito amable con ella antes de que te enteraras de que era sangre limpia…- inquirió Luna.

- Ah bueno, eso es algo distinto- ahora rió malicioso- Yo nunca le di muestras de que podía confiar en mí o que podía ser su amigo, como bien observaron, jamás le prometí nada y ella nunca esperó nada de mí. Por eso cuando a reconforté se sorprendió tanto y aceptó de buena gana mi ayuda, aparte de que no tenía muchas opciones…Entonces me conoció, la conocí y descubrimos que con el tiempo forjamos una sólida amistad verdadera sin intereses burdos- ahora rió con más elocuencia- Pero actualmente ya es alfo más que simple fraternidad…-

El ojiverde enfureció al escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio, su corazón latió fuertemente, siempre latía así cuando la veía a ella, pero ahora por fin, sin la venda que cubría sus ojos, podía saber con certeza cuanto la amaba y que no se permitiría perderla de nuevo…se sentía tan mal por haberle dicho que se arrepentía de amarla, peor que basura o talvez algo más bajo…era solamente que sintió tanto dolor al creer una traición que prefirió disfrazarlo de odio, después de haber perdido tanto…vio al joven rubio sombríamente, no se sentía capaz de reclamarle algo, no tenía derecho.

- Vamonos- dijo finalmente.

- Que bueno que lo comprendas Potter, ella es mía ahora-

- Eso está por verse, te dejaré por lo pronto pero te aseguro que soy tu rival más fuerte…- afirmó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Sueña San Potter, nunca la tendrás- replicó el otro casi arrepintiéndose de haber soltado ese discursito.

- No te confíes hurón- finalizó retirándose con sus amigos a descansar pues cada quién tenía sus propias congojas que enfrentar.

ºººRGSººººRGSººººRGSºººº

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó casi por instinto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Pésimo…- respondió el ojiverde sentado un sillón con sus otros amigos luego de la plática reveladora de la noche pasada.

- Estuvimos ciegos durante tres años…no me imagino cómo la pasó ella…-

- ¡Pero yo soy el más estúpido hermana!- gritó el ojiazul frustrado.

- Todos lo somos Ron…- comentó el otro pelinegro sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¡No, Neville, yo le lancé un hechizo la última vez que quiso hablarnos¡No la dejé explicarse¡Soy un idiota! – exclamó poniéndose de pie rápidamente para comenzar a dar vueltas por la salita.

- No solucionamos nada culpándolos por lo que fue. Mejo vamos a verla- propuso la rubia con una taza de café en su mano portando el mismo semblante ojeroso de los demás.

- ¿Con qué cara la veo? Yo le dije cosas horribles, ahora quieres que vaya y le diga: Ups, me equivoqué estos tres años, me perdonas?- dijo de forma sarcástica el moreno.

- De cualquier forma la veremos en unos minutos- todos voltearon a ve confundidos a la pelirroja que alegó- Sí, tenemos en pie el castigo-

- Ella nos salvó sin miramientos….salió herida por nosotros…- dijo Ron sintiéndose mal por millonésimas vez.

- Un día Hermy me prometió siempre cuidarnos…-

ºººRGSººººRGSººººRGSºººº

- Vamos Mione sé fuerte- repetía esperanzado un joven de ojos acerados tomando de la mano a una hermosa joven de rizos que yacía en su lujosa cama- Despierta, anda- continuó acariciándole el rostro, de pronto ella abrió lentamente sus orbes color del ámbar reconociendo su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó?- miró interrogante a su novio- Draco qué…?- fue cortada por un tierno beso del aludido.

- Calma- le sonrió- Te desmayaste en tu oficina y te llevé a San Mungo pero al ver su ineptitud te traje a la mansión-

- Ahora lo recuerdo…- dijo mirando fugazmente su anillo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? No creo que hayan sido las heridas, o sí?-

- No lo sé, solo sentí que perdía mis fuerzas, seguro por algún hechizo de esos…- mintió.

- De acuerdo, ahora descansa, duerme un poco más porque tienes una carga pendiente-

- Sí, no te enojes solo serán dos semanas- intentó sonreír.

- Claro…hasta al rato- se despidió saliendo de la alcoba.

La chica cerró sus párpados intentando conciliar el sueño pero una pregunta rondaba su cerebro con inquietante insistencia ¿por qué el anillo le afectaba así? cuando menos lo pensó quedó dormida.

- Buenos días- exclamó el rubio entrando a la habitación dos horas después despertando a la castaña- Te traigo el desayuno- mostró la bandeja.

- Buen día, Draco. A qué se debe tu sorprendente servilidad?- cuestionó sentándose en su cama.

- A que te amo y deseo complacerte- declaró acerándose a ella depositando la bandeja en al mesita de noche.

- ¿Y eso es todo en lo que me puedes complacer?- agregó pícaramente.

- No- se inclinó sobre la joven dándole un apasionado beso- Ahora sí-

- Me conformo- rió ella.

- ¿Cómo que te conformas? Se dice eres lo máximo- corrigió soberbio.

- A mí no me gusta decir mentiras…jajaja- rió divertida al ver la cara del otro indignada.

- Mentiras, eh? Ya verás- nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ella empezando a besarla y a al vez haciéndole cosquillas en sus puntos débiles provocando su risa descontrolada.

- ¡Ya basta! jajaja Draco ya jajaja- decía en busca de aire.

- Di que soy lo máximo- condicionó el otro inclemente.

- ¡No! jajaja no jajaja ya-

- Solo hasta que lo digas- retó

-Eres lo máximo- dijo ella lo más seria que pudo.

- ¿En serio?- se sorprendió el otro por la seriedad de sus palabras dejándola de torturar.

- ¡Caíste! – ahora la castaña comenzó un ataque de cosquillas sin piedad alguna.

- Tramposa jajaja ya jajaja verás- él la tomó de las manos con su gran fuerza deteniéndola además ella no puso mucha resistencia y se miraron a los ojos.

- Bueno eres lindo-

- Lindo, yo?-

- Ajá, lindo y tierno-

- Al menos es algo…tú eres mi princesa- la besó cariñosamente.

- Es mejor desayunar o se nos hará tarde- interrumpió el contacto ella con pesar.

- Bien- terminaron sus alimentos de forma más tranquila, cuando terminaron el jugo el rubio contempló la posibilidad de confesarle a la castaña el acontecimiento de ayer, de cualquier modo lo sabría y mejor que se enterara de su boca.

- Mmmm, Mione?-

- Dime- lo miró prestándole su atención.

- Esa elfina tuya, les mostró mi pensadero a esos aurores- escupió refiriéndose a los cinco ex-amigos de su novia, la cual abrió los ojos más de la cuenta completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Qué¿Ela hizo eso?-

- Sí y por ende apenas vieron la verdad de lo que pasó hace tres años…- confesó.

- Lo…lo saben?-

- Tuve que explicarles algunas cosas para que reaccionaran pero sí, saben la verdad- la miró atentamente- Te tratarán diferente, buscarán tu perdón…la pregunta es, se los darás?-

- Tú bien sabes cuánto los quise y que aún me preocupo por ellos- suspiró- lo más seguro es que…- no pudo seguir pues un resplandor verdoso proveniente de aquel anillo llamó su atención, sintió un leve hormigueo en su mano que poco a poco se fue extendiendo a todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y las palabras que surgieron de su boca pudieron no corresponderle pero le llegaron como una bombardeo a su cerebro- …no…me han hecho demasiado daño, seguiré tratándoles igual- concluyó para satisfacción del otro.

- Pues vamos al trabajo- dijo tratando de ocultar su inmensa felicidad, la acompañó a la chimenea- las damas primero-

- Ya déjate de eso, vamos juntos- lo jaló de la mano pronunciando el lugar de su destino, las llamas verdes los tragaron dejándolos en el lugar repleto de magos, ahí se separaron, ella se fue a su ofician y él a la suya.

La castaña entró a su lugar de trabajo preparándose para lo que venía, los cinco aurores la miraron tristemente.

- Buen día, por lo menos llegan puntuales- señaló sin mirarlos más- Por favor entréguenme sus varitas- así lo hicieron sin objeción, ella las guardó en su túnica- Estarán a salvo, se las regresaré al término de su castigo, es de suma importancia que se resguarden bajo un mismo techo, sé que no es muy seguro donde se instalan ahora y solo por ello les ofrezco la hospitalidad de mi casa- declaró para sorpresa de los chicos que no se esperaban eso, ella tampoco lo había planeado solo surgió.- Les parece?- preguntó rogando que dijeran que no…bueno más o menos.

- Sí, muchas gracias Hermy!- saltó Ginny más animada.

- Como sea…- musitó- Ahora síganme-

Se dirigieron al lugar donde los aurores del Ministerio tenían su entrenamiento diario.

- Buenos días Dumbledore- saludó uno de ellos.

- Buen día Kingsley- correspondió avanzando- A todos por favor escúchenme, cinco aurores que ya conocen, me acompañarán un tiempo sin hacer magia, por lo tanto, yo me encargaré de entrenarlos- declaró recibiendo entusiastas sonrisas.

- Todo un honor Señorita Dumbledore- alabó una auror.

- No es para tanto Rose, gracias- restó importancia ella recuperando si tono duro enseguida- Hay que empezar, primero quiero saber su nivel, así que atáquenme- retó apenas variando su posición pero al ver que nadie se movía elevó su tono de voz- Ahora!- con ese gritó los demás no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer, al principio no quisieron ser muy duros porque se les hacía injusto ella contra todos, pero conforme avanzaba el duelo y la veían moverse con inmensa facilidad y a pesar de eso con elegancia, pues reconsideraron lo justo y atacaron con todo su poder, sin embargo ellos resultaron más lastimados que nunca y ella apenas con unos rasguños.

- Bueno, no están tan mal, pero definitivamente hay que entrenar mucho- concluyó la castaña caminado alrededor de los aurores que aún yacían derrotados en el suelo.

- Ay Hermy no seas tan dura con ellos, algunos van empezando-

- Me parece Weasley- dijo duramente refiriéndose a Ginny que se había atrevido a intervenir- que no están autorizados a emitir su opinión, solo son espectadores- espetó

- Lo siento- se disculpó la pelirroja amedrentada.

- Algunos tienen un nivel similar, así que se dividirán en dos equipos con integrantes que tengas fuerzas equivalentes, veamos, en el equipo 1 estarán: Ana Abbott, Ferry Boot, Essi Carmichael, Padma Patil, Miriam Strout y Sturgis Podmore como líder- los nombrados asintieron reconociéndose- En el equipo 2: Katie Bell, Eleanor Branstone, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dedales Diggle y Shakelbolt Kingsley como líder, quiero que tengan en cuenta que los líderes son respetados aurores que sabrán guiarlos- comentó- Ahora combatan entre sí por favor- así comenzó la pequeña confrontación a pesar de que aún estuviesen heridos esta no terminó muy pronto pues ambos equipos tenían lo suyo, sin embargo fue lo que se consideraba una batalla ligera.

- Los equipos quedarán así, el 1 como defensa y el 2 de ataque, pero pudiese variar- miró a todos bastante heridos y a ella misma con sangre en algunos lados- _Restauratem!-_ conjuró a toda la sala causando que cualquier golpe o herida desapareciera por completo, dejándolos como nuevos- Es todo por hoy, hasta mañana-

Sin agregar más salió de lugar notando que el tiempo se había ido sumamente deprisa, los jóvenes sin varita la siguieron tratando de mantenerse los suficientemente alejados para no enfurecerla o algo así, ya en el pasillo principal un rubio la alcanzó.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- saludó el joven dándole un beso que celó inmediatamente al ojiverde.

- No me quejo, y a ti?- sonrió

- Nada nuevo, pero pronto quiero un reto- propuso él entusiasmado.

- Ash, tú siempre con tus absurdas competencias- regañó ella rodando los ojos.

- Admite que también las disfrutas, además será provechoso para todos- razonó

- Mmmm, necesito una semana- cedió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Por mí está bien, igualmente ganaremos-

- Ya lo veremos señor engreído- fingió molestarse.

- Claro…- de pronto se percató de la inusual escolta que los seguía- ¿Por qué no siguen?- preguntó con cierto tono de desdén.

- Te mencioné que se quedarán dos semanas en la mansión?-

- No- respondió él algo, no bastante, molesto.

- Ah, pues ya lo sabes- restó importancia ella procurando no verlos.

- Solo cómo invitados, verdad?-

- Desde luego, no son más que eso- ahora sí les tuvo que mirar- Digan Mansión Dumbledore en la chimenea por favor-

- Sí ya saben, vamonos- apuró el rubio tomándola de la manos para entrar a la chimenea con sus polvos flú listos y desparecieron.

- Ellos no dijeron nada- dijo Longbottom.

- No importa, nos dieron una dirección- recordó su novia.

- Bueno, vamos-

Aterrizaron en la puerta principal de la gran mansión, esta vez un elfo diferente les cedió el paso amablemente, guiándolos por una puerta lateral hasta un pasillo muy largo que daba a una puerta de hierro.

- Dentro se encuentran sus habitaciones junto con un pequeña sala, si me necesitan solo digan mi nombre, Alsnec a sus servicio, mañana temprano los buscaré- reverenció- Les recomiendo que no salgan porque es fácil perderse- con esta advertencia desapareció.

Los chicos curiosos entraron viendo, en efecto, una sala de buen tamaño que tenía su propio comedor para seis personas y dos puertas al fondo que supusieron eran las habitaciones, una de ella con tres camas y la otra con dos.

- Me imagino que una es para nosotros y la otra para ustedes- confirmó Nev.

- Esto me recuerda a la sala común del colegio- comentó Ron nostálgicamente.

- Cierto, es muy parecida excepto por la mesa- siguió su hermana.

- Bueno, mmm, me voy a dormir- dijo el moreno entrando a su cuarto sin más.

- Presiento que él es quien peor la pasa-

- No me digas Ron, que observador- dijo la pelirroja

- Eso me suena a sarcasmo hermanita- acusó él con tono gruñón.

- Compórtate Ronald- intervino otra voz.

- De acuerdo, por ti Luna-

- Que bien Luna, lo tienes bien controladito- rió Neville burlón.

- Neville por favor, ya madura- regañó la otra joven.

- Como digas Gin- declaró este de inmediato.

- Jajaja mira quien es el controladito- carcajeó el pelirrojo provocando el sonrojo del otro joven de cabello crespo.

- Volviendo al tema, qué haremos?-

- Mira Luna, debemos hablar con Herm a solas y pedirle disculpas aunque no nos perdone-

- Tienes razón, pero primero hay que hablar con Harry para tranquilizarlo o algo, él también debe ir con ella-

- De acuerdo, vamos a dormir ahora- asintieron para dirigirse a su respectiva pieza.

La primera semana pasó rápidamente entre constantes entrenamientos y trabajo sin dar la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga pues siempre estaba ocupada o los esquivaba con facilidad, llegó el sábado cuando decidieron de una vez por todas hablar con ella, esta vez sin excusas, con algo de esfuerzo lograron llegar al jardín donde un elfo les dijo que ella estaría, en efecto, la divisaron sentada frente al pequeño lago de su casa muy callada, sin embargo en un instante ella despareció dejando en su lugar a un hermoso fénix dorado con toques escarlata que emprendió el vuelo por encima del agua produciendo un bellísimo canto, ellos veían embelesados su vuelo.

- Ese fue el fénix que me salvó la otra vez!- exclamó el moreno feliz por poder comprobar que no alucinó y triste por saberse tan estúpido.

- Ese fénix rondaba la Madriguera en algunas ocasiones- informó la pelirroja.

- Iba ocasionalmente pero pensamos que era Fawkes, mamá dijo que últimamente no ha ido…-

- Todo este tiempo fue ella- dijo Harry en un murmullo amargo.

La siguieron con la mirada hasta que de pronto un hermoso halcón plateado apareció volando junto al ave de fuego, sin cantar claro pero haciendo majestuosas maniobras, terminaron su acto aterrizando en el suave pasto volviendo a su forma original.

- Llegue justo a tiempo-

- Siempre Draco, siempre- ella lo abrazó de repente.

- Acaso me dejarás ganar así de fácil?- dijo risueño el otro intentando abrazarla de vuelta pero ella lo esquivó impulsándose hacia atrás.

- Ni lo sueñes! Accio Lioness A4!- sonrió triunfal al tomar su escoba y montarla de un salto.

- Vuela mientras puedas!- también conjuró su escoba iniciando la persecución a lo largo de todo el terreno, él iba a toda velocidad tras la joven que era muy hábil para despistarlo.- Te tengo Mione!- gritó el joven cuando sujetó las ramas de la escoba de ella, la chica solo lo miró con inocencia tirándose de la escoba cayendo al vacío bastante despreocupada.

- No te confíes!- emitió un extraño silbido y de la nada apareció un enorme Granian gris azuloso que la recibió en su poderoso lomo antes de que cayera más- Vamos Len aprisa!- ordenó continuando con su huída.

- Ya verás- soltó su propia escoba saltando también al aire, silbó de igual forma para que un gran thresal negro de mirada poco amable lo atrapara en su lomo también- Anda Grep persíguela!- ordenó siguiéndole el paso a ella.

Después de un rato más de peligrosas piruetas y risas que casi no se escuchaban por la distancia el joven concluyó la persecución saltando encima del granian de la chica para tirarla de él cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo sin ningún rasguño al parecer.

- Te atrapé Señorita- declaró abrazándola con fuerza.

- Tuviste suerte Señor-

- Yo siempre tengo suerte- la beso con pasión- Por eso te encontré a ti- dijo con una mirada tierna.

- Oh Draco!- lo premió besándolo de nueva cuenta.

- Mione- se vieron a los ojos- sé que no llevamos mucho saliendo pero tú eres dueña de mi corazón desde hace mucho- sacó una cajita de su túnica mostrándole que contenía el precioso brazalete con dos serpientes, una dorada y la otra plateada- Sé que ya lo conoces pero ahora te lo pregunto…¿quieres casarte conmigo?- la joven lo miró algo sorprendida, no se lo esperaba, es más ni siquiera imaginó que él pudiese ser así de cariñoso, permitió que sus ojos se humedecieran para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Oye, nunca me das una respuesta- reclamó él a modo de juego.

- Es un sí- soltó ella a lo que él le colocó la joya besándola.

- Te amo Mione y no sabes cuánto-

- Yo también te a…ahhh- gritó sin poder completar la palabra pues un dolor en su pecho se lo impidió, apretó su mano sabedora de que ahí radicaba el problema, la oprimió contra su pecho sin obtener alivio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mione?!- preguntó asustado el joven.

- Me, me-duele- inhaló con trabajo- Qui-quita me el…anillo!- exclamó comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo.

- Lo haré, aguanta!- tocó su mano tratando de agarrar al sortija pero una fuerza extraña lo rechazó tirándole a unos cuantos metros de ahí- Maldición!- lo intentó nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado, ella gritó más fuerte incapaz de soportar el dolor.

- Hola mi querido Draco- saludó una voz arrastrada tan conocida por el joven.

- Padre…-

- Por lo menos aún me recuerdas, hijo- hizo una mueca sarcástica.

- Tú! Qué le haz hecho?!- dijo enojado señalando a la chica.

- Nada, no tengo que ver en eso-

- ¿Qué quieres? Mejor lárgate o lo lamentarás!-

- Uy que carácter, igual al mío _Crucio!_- no le dio tiempo de defenderse si quiera cuando le impacto la maldición torturadora haciendo que se retorciera de dolor lo suficiente para darle una lección, paró.

- ¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar el joven débilmente.

- Solo viene a ofrecerles que se reintegren a las filas del Señor Tenebroso…- propuso con una sonrisa petulante.

- Nunca!! _Expeculus_!!- dijo una voz cargada de ira lanzando al mortífago contra un árbol.

- Vaya, ya..despertaste- se pudo en pie lentamente.

- Largo de mi casa- amenazó sin el molesto dolor.

- Muy bien, solo era una oferta- miró al joven que se incorporaba apenas- Y tú ten cuidado desde ahora, mi compasión se esta terminando piensa en lo que dije-

- Nunca seré siervo de ese engendro y yo no tendré compasión contigo tampoco-

- Bien porque la próxima vez que nos veamos todo será muy distinto- se fue con una sonrisita sin dejar el mínimo rastro.

Una mirada ámbar miró confusa a unos ojos grises-azulosos (para ella) muy angustiados mientras otras cinco miradas también la veían con inmensa preocupación, sobre todo una esmeralda…

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó preocupada.

- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé…pero seguro es algo malo.-

- Pues no lo dejaremos- dijo ella resuelta a no dejar que ese hombre hiciera más daño.

- Yo no dejaré que te haga daño- la miró.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no está en tus manos- hizo una mueca- Además según parece me quieren con vida así que eres tú el que debería cuidarse- advirtió.

- Sea lo que sea te protegeré- sonrió- Ahora eres mi prometida ¿no?-

- Claro- le correspondió al gesto.

Unas personas se acercaron a los dos jóvenes con premura, no había querido intervenir antes puesto que no tenían sus varitas y podrían resultar ser un estorbo pero ahora nada se los impedía.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo a su antigua amiga.

- Veo que estos vieron todo- murmuró el rubio con enojo.

- Lo vimos y nos preocupa- le espetó la rubia.

- ¿Ah si? Pues creo que no les interesa- repuso este.

- Somos aurores y todo lo que tenga que ver con mortífagos nos incumbe-

- Mejor te callas Potter- contestó el ex-slytherin.

- No vale la pena discutir Draco- detuvo la castaña antes de que comenzaran a pelear- Es cierto que son aurores pero ahora no diremos nada puesto que están inactivos por su falta- terminó dejando satisfecho a su novio que los miró altivamente.

- De verdad nos preocupamos Herm, por favor perdona nuestra estupidez- rogó Neville al ver que ella no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

- Ya es un poco tarde para eso- cortó Malfoy.

- Tú no contestes por ella- el ojiazul lo miró con furia- Herm, yo sé que no merezco tu perdón por todo lo que hice pero talvez los demás sí…- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada apenado pero ella no se ablandó.

- Por favor Hermy, una vez me dijiste que todos cometemos errores- siguió Ginny con lágrimas en sus castaños ojos, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo.

- No basta con tanta disculpa así que haremos lo que nos pidas para tratar de conseguir tu perdón- dijo Luna con tristeza.

- Es que no pido nada, es complicado…- la ojimiel tembló, su corazón empezaba a ceder por el cariño que les guardaba pero recibió un apretón de manos por parte de su prometido en señal de apoyo.

- Herm- la voz del ojiverde sorprendió a todos pues no esperaban que hablara- Soy el más ciego por pensar en vez de confiar, jamás me arrepentiré de amarte- confesó- como el día del ataque mi sentir es el mismo, pero ahora mezclado con remordimiento, coraje, tristeza, odia hacia mí mismo- sus ojos esmeralda comenzaron a derramar lágrimas- Te amo…por favor perdóname, soy un imbécil- se hinco ante ella rogándole su perdón mientras un enojadísimo Draco soltó la mano de la castaña para apretar sus puños con fuerza, no quería intervenir aún pero un paso más de San Potter y rompería su patética cara.

- Harry…- pudo pronunciar en medio del cúmulo de emociones que la invadían, todo se volvía confuso pero el anillo emitió un destello apenas perceptible provocándole un cosquilleo en si interior que le aclaró las ideas endureciéndole la mirada- No Potter, no flaquearé no derramaré una lágrima más por ustedes, bastante fue mi dolor aquel día y los que le siguieron, no seré más esa muchachita de débiles sentimientos, ya no, he cambiado y no hay retorno- se alejó un poco de ellos sacando sus varitas- Doy por terminado su castigo para que se laguen de mi vista- pronunció sombría arrojándoles las varitas.

- Pero Hermy…-

- Nada Weasley! Me cansé de sus miradas de asco, me cansé de su indiferencia e insultos y cuando ya no me afectan me salen con esto¡Ya no más!- gritó algo alterada mirando a los chicos uno por uno, los cuales lloraban impotentes al saber que ella tenía toda la razón para juzgarlos de esa manera, se sentían pésimo. Así que con miradas desilusionadas se encaminaron a la salida de la mansión volteando para ver los fríos ojos del rubio que mostraba una perfecta sonrisa en ese momento al tiempo que abrazaba a su acompañante de gélida mirada que tanto daño les causaba.

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!- exclamó el moreno dando una patada a la reja de la mansión.

- Es normal Harry, pero ya verás que nos disculpará-

- No Neville, es diferente, se ha vuelto más dura- desmintió su novia.

- Era de esperarse…- siguió su hermano.

De pronto frente a ellos apareció una persona bastante conocida, y detestada, que no esperaba ver, mucho menos por ahí.

- ¿Snape?-

- Tan irrespetuoso como siempre Weasley- le respondió dirigiéndole una mirada arrogante.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestionó la rubia.

- Eso no les incumbe- acomodó su túnica sacudiéndola- Pero ya que los encuentro debo decirles que la profesora MacGonagall quiere verlos lo más pronto posible- informó mirándolos con esos ojos negros tan escrutadores que antaño los intimidaban mas ahora le sostuvieron el reto-

- ¿Para qué?-

- No soy mensajero Longbottom, vayan y averígüenlo ustedes mismos- les dio la espalda dispuesto a entrar.

- Gracias- Potter desapareció seguido de los demás mientras Severus entró a los terrenos de la mansión con semblante indiferente.

ºººRGSººººRGSººººRGSºººº

- Vaya, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos- suspiró un pelirrojo.

- Aún nos falta para llegar, además por qué el Bosque Prohibido es el que te trae tantos recuerdos Ronald¿Yo recuerdo sitios mejores?- le sonrió pícaramente haciéndolo enrojecer.

Los demás rieron quedamente siguiendo su camino hasta encontrarse con las puertas principales de Hogwarts, su antiguo colegio. No hicieron ningún alto hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora que no los esperaba tan pronto y se encontraba algo nerviosa por lo que los invitó a sentarse para comenzar.

- La razón por la cual los hice venir es que confío plenamente en ustedes y en su seriedad absoluta- los demás asintieron- Aunque esperaba contar con la presencia de Hermione- agregó.

- Ella no pudo venir, ha cambiado…- suspiró la pelirroja.

- Cada día que pasaba veía más a Albus en ella, pero es cierto, últimamente la noto diferente, no sé pero es una pena- también suspiró.

- ¿Cuál es el asunto profesora?- inquirió Potter sin desear hablar más de eso.

- Bien- se acomodó en su silla- Un día como cualquiera de cuando ustedes cursaban su último año, Albus me llamó a su oficina para decirme algo muy importante- carraspeó- Él había encontrado el pensadero de Helga Hufflepuff-

- Una de las fundadoras-

- Asó es señor Longbottom, una de las hechiceras más poderosas-

- Pero ¿cómo pudo y por qué?-

- A eso voy señorita Lovegood- prosiguió- Primero me dijo que Helga dejó un último recuerdos a modo de mensaje en que decía que solo el director de Hogwarts por sangre podría ver sus recuerdos y sería el escogido para transmitirlos a sus destinatarios-

- ¿Cómo que por sangre?-

- Bueno, por descendencia de algún antiguo director, Albus tenía sangre del segundo que sucedió a la fundadora-

- ¿Y quiénes son los destinatarios?-

- Tenga paciencia señor Weasley- le reprendió suavemente- Comprendí que yo debía saber todo de su boca puesto que no podía ver directamente el pensadero, cuando Albus fue asesinado supe que la responsabilidad recaía en mí y que él siempre supo que así debía ser- agachó la mirada con tristeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?- cuestionó la pelirroja.

- La historia completa de los fundadores, y por ende, de los magos más poderosos que el mundo ha conocido- declaró.

- Debo saberla…- murmuró Harry como con un presentimiento.

- La contaré por supuesto- lo miró seriamente comenzando su relato.

- Cuando la magia se pasaba de mago a descendientes, se les enseñaba lo que el antecesor sabía, por ello cada familia poseía diferentes habilidades, los magos hijos de muggles jamás se enteraban de su sangre mágica, vivían y morían como simples personas, los squibs eran maltratados y aislados por sus propios parientes, las familias se reducían por los matrimonios entre ellos mismos que los reducían más aumentando a los squibs e impuros, por ello, de cada rincón del territorio, llegaron cuatro grandes magos; Salazar Slytherin del pantano, Helga Hufflepuff del valle, Godric Gryffindor del páramo y Rowena Ravenclaw de la cañada, ellos querían que la magia no se perdiera nunca ni se limitara enseñándola a todos, por ello crearon el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Al principio los patriarcas magos no aceptaron enviar sus hijos a ese lugar, pero al ver tales maestros y comprobar su gran poder, la escuela ganó prestigio. Los cuatro eran grandes pensadores y amigos sobre todo, sin embargo discrepaban en el tipo de alumnos a los que transmitirían sus conocimientos, Salazar fue el primero en objetar al ver que admitían a sangre sucias, como él calificaba a los magos hijos de muggles, pero al no obtener más apoyo decidió crear una casa dentro del Colegio para alumnos que merecían que él fuese su maestro, la casa de Slytherin nació, solo admitiendo a sangre pura ambiciosos y astutos. Los tres compañeros restantes decidieron que no se quedarían atrás, Rowena era una hechicera muy sabia, por ello en su casa de Ravenclaw solamente admitiría a los alumnos que compartieran su amor por el conocimiento, por su parte Godric contaba con gran entereza y valor, creó la casa de Gryffindor poniendo como requisito la valentía y el gran corazón, al quedar Helga como última decidió que en su casa Hufflepuff acogería a todos los demás que fueran leales y trabajadores. Así quedó conformado el escudo, las prestigiosas familias de estos magos tenían una tradición, que era la animagia, cada miembro podía convertirse en el animal representativo de su familia, por ello pusieron a dichos animales en ese escudo para identificar su nueva estructura. Como saben encantaron el sombrero de Godric para que realizara la selección, así pasaron unos cuantos años- tomó aire pues aquí venía la parte buena que pocos sabían a detalle- Rowena era una mujer muy hermosa que no tardó en atraer la atención de Godric que también era buen mozo y no dudó en cortejarla a cada oportunidad que tuvo, ella también se sentía atraída por él, así que surgió un amor tan grande y puro entre ambos que no pasó desapercibido. Helga se alegró sobremanera por su felicidad pero Salazar no, Slytherin era un hombre maduro pero muy apuesto además de poderoso, tenía la sangre fría, hasta cierto punto era indiferente a todo, calculador y sediento de poder, mas una debilidad se le presentó, se enamoró perdidamente de Rowena, lo negó al principio pero cuando decidió confesárselo fue demasiado tarde pues Godric había ganado su corazón, eso lo enfureció provocando que tratara de separarlos pero no lo consiguió, luego trató de olvidarla sin resultados, se desesperó tanto que decidió que la única salida era matar a Gryffindor para tenerla, así que una noche salió de Hogwarts para ya no volver hasta estar preparado para dejar al otro sin vida, regresó a los pantanos ocurriéndosele convocar magos a su causa, muchos respondieron ante el ansia de poder y supremacía, con la magia oscura de su lado, no tardó en formar un poderoso grupo que denominó Los Caballeros de **sdfgsg.** Godric se enteró de sus intenciones, era su amigo pero le enojó que llegara a esos extremos en su fijación por su amada, reunió a magos que defendieran el bien de la comunidad, valientes y nobles con un domino en la magia blanca, consiguió bastantes aliados llamándoles Aurores, en representación de la luz que eliminaría la oscuridad. Rowena era demasiado lista y se percató de un confrontación inminente, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados así que hizo un llamado a los magos más sabios y fuertes de su época que no dudaron en seguirla en pos del bien enfocando su inteligencia en idear planes de contención y estrategias, además de su dominio en la magia antigua, ella decidió ponerles un nombre que no representara ni bien ni mal, ni individualidad ni generalización, sino que infundiera respeto, los llamó Inefables, algo tan grande que es imposible decir cuánto.

Así comenzó una tremenda guerra ente estos grupos, entre el bien y el mal, ya no solo luchaban por ellos sino por todo el mundo, quien ganara haría de él lo que quisiese, los inefables llamaron la atención del león y la serpiente que al enterarse de quién los comandaba llegaron a un acuerdo de no lastimarla a ella, muy desconfiados el uno del otro, ordenaron a uno de sus mejores hombres que la protegieran, la mujer se negó rotundamente sin embargo no le dejaron otra opción, un joven apuesto y altivo por parte de Slytherin otro jovial y risueño por parte de Gryffindor, no se esperaba que el guardián de los leones se sintiera atraído por la belleza de su protegida pero era tan fiel a su maestro y mejor amigo que se olvidó de ella, pero el otro joven no resistió, no pudo evitar enamorarse de la bella mujer, a él no le importaba la opinión de su despiadado maestro, le confesó sus sentimientos pero ella lo rechazó alegando que lo quería pero no amaba, no importándole esto el joven traicionó a su maestro luchando en el bando del león con lo que encontró su muerte a manos del mismo Salazar a pesar de la intervención de Rowena. Godric le pidió matrimonio a Rowena en medio del caos, ella aceptó encantada jurándose amar mutuamente sin importar lo que pasara, los celos de Salazar lo empujaron a realizar un ataque sorpresa al castillo para liquidar de una vez a Gryffindor y reclamar a su amor.

Así dio inicio la cruenta batalla entre los dos bandos, ninguno se rendiría sin dar pelea y Salazar era más fuerte con su magia negra y más astuto cuando convocó un poderoso hechizo para matar a su contrincante en pleno duelo, sin embargo Rowena vio la gravedad del conjuro interceptándolo a costa de su propia vida, hecho que destrozó al causante de tal bajeza y encolerizó a Godric que asesinó a Slytherin en ese momento, derramando lágrimas por su amada, reclamando por su injusta partida, jurando venganza, proclamando su retorno…al parecer lo trastornó mucho la muerte de la mujer, se retiró del castillo dejando a Helga como directora absoluta, nadie volvió a saber de él hasta cinco años más tarde cuando la directora recibió una lechuza notificando su muerte.- terminó.

- Es una historia muy trágica y triste… pero qué tiene que ver con el presente?- preguntó Ron tomando aire después del relato mientras su amigo de la cicatriz se mostraba pensativo.

- Pues Gryffindor al parecer hizo un hechizo muy poderoso que fue el causante de su muerte, por lo que sé, el conjuro servía de alguna manera para que sus almas regresaran a este mundo, me refiero al alma de Godric, Rowena y Salazar, para consumar su venganza y completar su amor, todo por recuperarla…-

- Mmfff, que romántico- suspiró Ginny extasiada por la historia ante la casa severa de su novio.

- Sí, pero creo que el motivo por el cual Albus se enteró de esto y me lo dijo, es que ya han reencarnado los tres- explicó la profesora.

- ¿Y quiénes son?- cuestionó Neville intrigado.

- Sabemos que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- todos rotaron los ojos por la mención- es el heredero de Slytherin y su reencarnación-

- ¡Ese maldito!- exclamó Luna.

- También sé que el heredero y reencarnación de Gryffindor es…- fue interrumpida.

- Soy yo- dijo el moreno inesperadamente sorprendiendo a todos por su aseveración pero parecía lo más lógico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Lo sospeché Neville, sino para qué nos contaría todo esto- respondió un tanto sombrío.

- Sé que es una carga muy pesada para ti pero es tu destino desde que naciste- intentó disculparse Minerva mirándolo a través de sus gafas.

- Lo sé- asumió su responsabilidad con seriedad.

- Pero necesitarás la ayuda de la reencarnación de Rowena para derrotarlo, ella es la que hará la diferencia- condicionó.

- ¿Y quién es?-

- Por desgracias nadie lo sabe señor Weasley, talvez ni siquiera lo sabe ella misma, perdimos la genealogía de Ravenclaw, la de Slytherin pasó por Gaunt terminando en Riddle y la Gryffindor en Potter pero la de ella no se sabe nada-

- Entonces ¿cómo se supone que le pediremos ayuda si no sabes quién es o dónde esta?-

- Lo que dije es todo lo que sé señorita Lovegood, siento no poder ser de más ayuda-

- Genial…- bufó Ron.

- Lo único que decían todos los hombres que la vieron y amaron, es que sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que hubiesen visto, que estaban llenos de una vida tan dichosa que los absorbía, los hipnotizaba…-

- ¿No dijeron el color?-

- No señorita Weasley pero pudiese variar, Godric los tenía azules y Potter los tiene verdes, los de Salazar eran verde pálido y Quien-ustedes-saben los tiene escarlata- razonó como último detalle tomándose la cabeza con una de sus arrugadas manos.

- Muchas gracias profesora, su trabajo esta completo pues ya tengo la información, la buscaremos- se levantó el moreno con una nueva actitud decidida.

- Cuídate mucho Potter, todos-

- Gracias, hasta luego-

- ¡Recuerden que pasado mañana hay una reunión de la Orden!-

- ¡Si!- respondieron marchándose por la chimenea de inmediato.

Tomaron un día para comenzar a indagar sobre la heredera, emplearon magia y visitaron infinidad de bibliotecas y registros de nacimientos mágicos, pero en tan solo una jornada no consiguieron avances, Harry pensaba mucho en esa historia sin embargo no terminaba de gustarle la idea de que su destino era enamorarse de esa tal Ravenclaw, ni siquiera la conocía además él ya estaba enamorado de otra mujer que por cierto no lo había perdonado…al día siguiente cuando tendrían la reunión en la noche, los cinco chicos fueron al Ministerio reportándose.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí con sus varitas?- preguntó un auror acercándose.

- Calma Roger, ya terminó nuestro castigo- aclaró Luna saludando a todos.

- Ah excelente, hay una junta ahora misma, vayamos- propuso amablemente a lo que los demás asintieron siguiéndolo, ingresaron a la sala donde estaban todos los que conformaban el cuerpo de defensa del mundo mágico de Inglaterra, entre ellos Hermione y Malfoy que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de cierto ojiverde que se limitó a dar un saludo general para tomar asiento, justo después el Ministro apareció.

- Nos hemos reunido porque los inefables sospechan de un ataque próximo a la comunidad- carraspeó con preocupación después de todo él era el principal responsable de la seguridad de muchas personas- Me he reunido con la Orden del Fénix hace poco, decidimos unir fuerzas por el bien mayor y ellos también dijeron sospechar de dicho ataque- se tornó mucho más serio- Es de suma importancia averiguar la fecha de este para poder prepararnos lo mejor posible- nadie habló pensando en la nueva información, muchos conocían la clandestina Orden pero no pensaron que el ministro mismo aceptase una alianza eso solo significaba que las cosas estaban más graves de lo que pensaban.

- Rufus- llamó una voz sacándolos de sus cavilaciones.

- Dime Hermione- sonrió con amabilidad, esa chica había demostrado ser un excelso elemento y merecía su respeto.

- Yo puedo intentar obtener la información que pides- sentenció segura de su capacidad.

- Es demasiado arriesgado además es mejor que entrenes a tu departamento todo lo que puedas- respondió tratando de quitarle esa idea.

- No, confío en que sus respectivos jefes podrán hacer eso…por otro lado considero más importante conocer los planes del enemigo- insistió con firmeza.

- Testaruda…- gruñó el hombre suspirando- Promete que te cuidarás-

- Sabes que eso no, solo prometo cuidar a los demás- sonrió poniéndose de pie evocando cierto recuerdo en Ginny- Entre más rápido me vaya más tiempo tendré para investigar-

- ¿No te podré hacer desistir?- dijo el Scrimgeour resignado.

- No lo creo- sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.

- Muy bien entonces has lo que tengas que hacer- elevó su tono severamente- A todos pido extrema discreción respecto a lo que se habó aquí- se volvió hacia la castaña que iba a salir- Si averiguas algo infórmalo esta noche en la junta de la Orden, estaré ahí- sonrió.

- Téngalo por seguro ministro Scrimgeour-

- Que Merlín la acompañe señorita Dumbledore- respondió más solemne mirándola salir de la sala al igual que un rubio con gesto pétreo pero preocupado y el ojiverde con gesto de angustia e impotencia.

- ¿Creen que estaré bien?- preguntó Neville a sus amigos.

- Ella es fuerte- respondió la rubia.

- Esto es como un deja vú- musitó la pelirroja.

- ¿A qué te refieres hermana?-

- Lo mismo dijo cuando le pedimos lo mismo y fue cuando terminó en la enfermería…- recordó angustiada.

- Demonios…la seguiré…- el moreno hizo además de levantarse pero la mano de su mejor amigo lo detuvo con pesar propio pues estaba igual de preocupado.

- No Harry, debemos enfocarnos en entrenar y en encontrar a Rowena- dijo el pecoso.

- Talvez si se lo decimos a Herm…-

- No Nev, tiene sus propias responsabilidades, acaba de irse a una misión muy arriesgada-

- Cierto Luna…- suspiraron los demás.

- Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, a moverse- dijo el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo poniéndose de pies mientras la reunión se disolvía, sus compañeros lo siguieron.

ºººRGSººººRGSººººRGSºººº

- El plan está marchando a la perfección mi Lord- reverenció un hombre.

- Eso espero Lucius- sonrió malévolamente- ¿Ella?-

- Directo al lugar-

- Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- siseó.

- Todo saldrá bien Señor, usted será complacido-

- Por tu bien espero que si…y tu traidor hijo?- escupió con algo de burla.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se doblegue-

- Sabes que merece morir por su traición- recordó duramente.

- Lo sé amo, pero podría servir de algo…- trató de excusarse sin mostrarse nervioso.

- ¿Es necesario?- dijo algo molesto pero maquilando una plan en su mente.

- Mi Señor, a pesar de todo es mi hijo…- agregó temeroso.

- Y solo por eso sigue con vida- rió.

- Le juró que pronto lo tendrá a su servicio- finalizó retirándose con una inclinación a lo que el otro se limitó a acariciar a su serpiente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aquí está….:P disfrútenlo y no me maten porque si no ya no sabrán que sigue (jajaja)**** perdón por la tardanza.**

**Muchísimas g****racias como siempre a **_**LizEchizen**_** y bueno sí hablaron con ella pero no como lo esperaban no? Espero que tus problemas se resuelvan favorablemente, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo nuevamente.**

_**AleGinevra**_** muchas gracias y sí, tienes razón en lo de la peli solo me gustó porque es como ver el libro en vivo y eso aunque al final me quedo con mi imaginación pues no estuvo mal, me gustó más no encantó. Espero te haya gustado el capi.**_**feñita **_**pues ya actualicé espero te guste el capi y gracias por tu apoyo.**

_**LuPaz**_** muchísimas gracias por tener tan buena opinión de mi escritura espero no llegue a decepcionarte y este nuevo capi te haya gustado de igual manera.**

_**Ana Arredondo**_** pues me alegra que consideres así mi fic y espero que si me llego a equivocar en un dato respecto a los libros pues me ayudes dándome la observación al respecto, bueno me refiero a hechos que yo no haya inventado jejeje gracias de verdad.**

_**haydee**_** lamento que tarde tanto pero algunas veces no me da tiempo de sentarme frente a la compu y escribir pero espero compensarte con la longitud del capítulo, gracias por tu review.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que se atreven a leer mi fic, por favor déjenme un review.**

**Cristal90**


	21. C 21: El Inicio de la Guerra: La Trampa

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**El Inicio de la Guerra****: La Trampa**

_- Le juró que pronto lo tendrá a su servicio- finalizó retirándose con una inclinación a lo que el otro se limitó a acariciar a su serpiente._

La castaña apareció en el Callejón Diagon con gesto inescrutable, se dirigió enseguida a la entrada del Callejón Knockturn que era muy frecuentado por magos oscuros, no creía que ahí encontraría mucho pero por lo menos le darían una pista sobre el supuesto ataque, se colocó su túnica negra cubriéndose el rostro son la capucha, por lo pronto no era conveniente que supieran quién era ya que su presencia ahí levantaría sospechas. Entró al local de _Borgin&Burkes_ para hablar con el dueño, sabía que el tipo podría ser un soplón por algunos galeones así que eso le ofrecería, se acercó al tétrico mostrador lleno de objetos siniestros y detrás de él un mago algo anciano de aspecto desagradable.

- Borgin- anunció su presencia con voz firme.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre mirando con actitud sospechosa al extraño que se dirigía a él de manera tan confiada.

- Eso no importa, quiero información- siguió ella aprovechando sus nervios.

- Ja¿qué le hace pensar que le diré algo a un desconocido?- respondió enojado actuando a la defensiva.

- Bueno…-sacó varias monedas de oro de su saquito ante la mirada codiciosa del señor- ¿esto lo hará más sencillo?- se los ofreció.

- ¿Qué desea saber?- aceptó el viejo recibiendo el dinero con una maniaca sonrisita que dejaba ver su escasa dentadura amarillenta.

-Hay rumores de un ataque de los mortífagos ¿qué sabes de ello?- se apresuró a preguntar, no quería perder el tiempo.

- No..no puedo decir nada- negó dejando los galeones frente a ella con las manos sudorosas revolviéndose.

- ¿Quieres más galeones?- dijo mientras le mostraba más monedas esperando que no se pusiera demasiado leal ahora.

- No- tragó saliva ruidosamente- so digo algo me matarán…- confesó retrocediendo unos pasos a lo que ella se le aproximó rápidamente sacando su varita para apuntarle al cuello.

- Escucha- amenazó- si no me dices lo que sabes ellos nos serán tus asesinos…-

- Al menos….no sabe de lo que son capaces- tartamudeó alterado.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que con ellos sufrirás más?- cortó secamente, descubrió su rostro que mostraba una cínica sonrisa bufando molesta al tener que usar ese recurso.

- Dumbledore…- su identidad lo alarmó- Perdóneme pero está con los aurores y no puedo decirle en que su noble corazón entenderá mi situación- esta vez se atrevió a suplicar.

- Nadie dijo que yo tenía un noble corazón- arrastró sus palabras enterrando más su varita en el cuello arrugado del otro- Talvez te gustaría comprobarlo…-

Casi al instante alguien entró en el local con paso enérgico, un hombre de aspecto fornido que se reunió con los presentes sin vacilar en interrumpir.

- Deja de perder el tiempo con el viejo- sonrió el joven- no dirá nada-

- Bueno, entonces tendré que preguntarte a ti- bajó su varita al reconocerlo, ahora tenía a un pez gordo.

- Hazlo entonces Mione- le dirigió un sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

- Será un placer Nott- se apartó del viejo variando la posición de su arma.

- Acompáñame por favor y dime Theodore, querida- le ofreció su brazo con galantería.

- De acuerdo Theodore pero no creas que tocaré tu sucio brazo- declaró adelantándosele.

- Te lo decía, debías haber quedado en Slytherin- bromeó siguiéndola.

- En tus sueños, además no quiero perder mi tiempo¿me dirás algo o tendré que sacártelo por la fuerza?- preguntó aparentemente indiferente pero estaba molesta por la alusión, ella no era como esos tipos.

- Jajaja, tan directa como siempre- la invitó a entrar a una taberna llena de magos sin enojarse por su actitud.

- Como sea- inspeccionó el lugar- ¿cuando te humille quieres que haya público o para qué venimos aquí?- preguntó suspicazmente al verlo tan feliz.

- Bien Mione, si te sientas conmigo te diré todo lo que quieras saber- dijo ofreciéndole un lugar en la barra.

- ¿Por qué he de creerte?- lo miró con fijeza- Si solo podría obligarte-

- Porque ofrezco mi información voluntariamente, si la quieres claro- pidió un hidromiel para los dos mientras la joven lo miraba no muy convencida de su pasividad pero no tenía otra fuente por el momento.

- Te escucho- concedió

- ¿Qué deseas saber?-

- Sobre un probable ataque al Ministerio-

- Mentira- negó con completa seguridad.

- Explícate-

- No va a haber ningún ataque contra el Ministerio- repitió más claramente tomando su bebida.

- Pero sí lo habrá en otro lugar…- murmuró ella leyendo entre líneas.

- El Señor Tenebroso atacará a la comunidad mágica junto a sus mejores mortífagos-

- Lástima que no participarás en él- dijo la otra con sorna.

- El sarcasmo te gusta, no?- la escrutó con su mirada azul oscura- pero es cierto que yo no iré- terminó.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser?- inquirió.

- Mañana al atardecer- afirmó provocando una visible alteración de la ojimiel que dejó su vaso en la barra.

- ¿Cómo confiar en tus palabras¿Traicionas a tu amo?-

- Nada de eso- sonrió de nueva cuenta como si le divirtiera- Te lo digo porque el Señor quiere tu regreso- soltó.

- Ya le he dicho que no- replicó ácidamente.

- Pero él insiste- la miró con seriedad- No tiene caso resistirse-

- Me resisto a pesar de todo- aferró su varita- Retirarme será lo más apropiado- hizo ademán de levantarse.

- Temo que eso será imposible- los magos que estaban de la taberna se giraron a verla sacando sus varitas para apuntarla, todos eran mortífagos- Sabes demasiado…- era una vil trampa, el nerviosismo se dibujó en la cara de la joven.

- ¡Propongo un enfrentamiento entre Inefables y Aurores!- declaró la voz de un rubio entrando altivamente a la sala de prácticas de estos últimos.

- Para entrar a un lugar se pide permiso- protestó una pelirroja deteniendo su entrenamiento.

- A una pobretona no le pediré más que limpiar por donde camino- se burló barriéndola con su mirada platina.

- Solo vienes a fastidiar ¿cierto Malfoy?-

- Diría que sí con gusto Weasel pero ya dije a lo que vine- contestó al pecoso.

- ¡Mejor lárgate hurón!- exclamó Harry interviniendo antes de que se armara algo peor.

- Ah, San Potter tiene miedo de un calentamiento- sonrió burlonamente- con un jefe así tus aurores deben ser basura-

- ¡Ya cierra la boca Malfoy!- se indignó otro joven.

- No me des órdenes Longbottom, te puede ir mal- alertó siseante.

- Vete ya,, no eres bien recibido- terció una rubia.

- La Lunática construyó una frase normal, vaya¿pero corriendo a un superior? tsk tsk tsk¿dónde están sus modales?- agregó con sarcasmo.

- En el mismo lugar donde dejaste tu cerebro-

- Al menos yo sí tengo uno comadreja- respondió calmado disfrutándolo.

- ¡Basta!- gritó el ojiverde- Ya no somos unos niños-

- ¡Vaya! Tu única neurona funcionó-

- Malfoy- lo miró haciéndolo callar- Vamos a entrenar tú y yo, te parece?- propuso.

- Por mí está bien, pero cuando llores no tendré compasión- sonrió triunfante.

- Cuando tú supliques haré que llores- replicó el moreno devolviéndole el gesto desafiante.

- Harry, no es prudente que peleen ahora…-

- Solo es un entrenamiento Neville- rió- Cierto Malfoy?-

- Claro Potter, solo vamos a calentar un poco- se desprendió de su capa exterior.

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en el centro de la sala ante la mirada de aurores e inefables que verían a sus jefes luchar, amigos y enemigos que esperaban la pelea…levantaron sus varitas apuntándose.

- Voy a ganar- afirmó Draco bastante confiado.

- Ni lo sueñes- contestó Harry sin creerle.

- ¡_Repelo_!-

- ¡_Protegare!_- ¿Es todo hurón?-

- ¡_Operir_i!- una red plateada trató de envolver al moreno.

- ¡_Apographon!_- la red explotó y un clon de Harry se materializó al lado del verdadero.

- No me engañas ¡_Iacere!-_ un rayo morado impactó el pecho del Harry falso impactándolo contra una columna.

_-¡Finite_!- la copia fue deshecha por su creador al saberlo ya inútil- ¡_Carpe Retractum_!- se impulsó para llegar cerca del rubio en el menor tiempo posible- ¡_Furúnculo_s!-

- ¡_Escudare!¡Arduus_!- el rubio se alanzó a un lado y usó otro hechizo para atacarlo logrando inmovilizar su pie.

- Eso es magia negra- acusó el moreno tratando de deshacer el maleficio.

- Todo se valía¿no?- se mofó el otro.

- Claro- sonrió- ¡_Corvus_!- un grupo de cuervos apareció de su varita picando al ojigris.

- ¡_Statua Vitale_!- una estatua de dragón dorado cobró vida quemando a las aves con su gran fuego y lanzándose en picada hacia el ojiverde.

- ¡_Funus_!- reaccionó el atacado haciendo explotar a la bestia antes de que lo tocara.

- ¡Repelo!- otro hechizo salió de la varita del rubio con una rapidez imposible de evadir por lo mismo el otro chocó contra la pared pero no se quedó mucho tiempo así.

-¡_Relaxio_!- le respondió arrojándolo con furia al suelo, él se levantó mirando indignado al moreno que había osado derribarlo.

-¡_Aguamenti_!- arrojó un chorro de agua a los pies de Potter.

- Que mala puntería- se burló este- ¡_Cister Aperio_!-

-¡_Expello!-_ inutilizó el hechizo anterior- Estúpido¡_Aqua formus_!- el agua comenzó a tomar forma de serpientes que se enroscaban en los pies del moreno.

_-¡Dissaparate_!- pero no sucedió nada para frustración del joven que trataba de liberarse.

- No podrás salir de esta ¡_Depulso_!-

- _Prote_…Ahhh!- recibió de lleno el rayo pues las serpientes formadas de agua se enrollaban en su cuerpo impidiéndole la movilidad.

- Que patético te ves- el rubio se aproximó a su ahora indefenso rival- Antes de que te de el golpe final, te repito, ella se queda conmigo- sus orbes grises chispearon triunfantes al decirlo.

El otro, por su lado, pensaba 'eso no¡Yo amo a Herm y sé que ella también! Y voy a recuperarla sin que este hurón me lo impida' concentró toda su energía para usar un poco de magia sin varita, nunca había sido muy hábil en eso pero esta vez sí que lo hizo, voló a las serpientes en partículas de agua que eran liberándose ágilmente.

-¡Conjuntivitis!- atacó.

- ¡¡Ahhh!!- el rubio se frotó los ojos quejándose de su repentina ceguera- También juegas sucios eh Potter?- escupió tratando de ubicarlo por el sonido de su voz.

- Toda se vale no¡_Diffindo!_- atacó nuevamente, sin dejarlo recuperarse lo derribó.

- Maldito…¡_Oppugno_!- desde el suelo le lanzó una piedra que se desprendió de la pared rezando por dar en el blanco pues seguía sin ver nada.

- Tonto, _¡Levicorpus_!- murmuró dejando al otro colgado de su pierna izquierda en el aire- Ahora tú serás el perdedor y ella se quedará conmigo¡Re…!- no pudo terminar porque la piedra antes lanzada regreso estrellándose en su cabeza cosa que lo derribó.

- _¡Liberacorps_!- musitó el ojigris agradeciendo mentalmente haber escuchado tres años a la castaña, calló al suelo- _¡Finite Incantatem_!- apuntó a sus orbes recuperando la vista al instante- Jamás me subestimes ¡Crucio!- maldijo provocando espasmos en el cuerpo atlético del joven de cabellos azabache.

- Tampoco tú lo hagas…- controló su dolor mirándolo con furia- ¡Imperio!-

- ¡Eso no funciona!- se mantuvo como si nada- ¡_Confundus!_- contraatacó pero el otro rodó en el piso esquivándolo.

-¡_Mimblewible!-_

-¡_Lumus Maxima_!- la gran luz cegó toda la sala momentáneamente cuando los espectadores fueron capaces de ver el escenario ambos oponentes trataban de levantarse trabajosamente.

- Ya verás…- dijo uno pero antes de agregar otra cosa, un patronus en forma de lobo prorrumpió en la sala.

- Prepárense, pronto será la reunión de la Orden, no lleguen tarde- dijo el animal con la voz de Lupin desapareciendo unos segundos después.

- ¡Ya casi es hora!- exclamó Ginny.

- Combatieron bastante- admiró Luna- Pero es hora de alistarnos-

- Si no hay opción- Draco se levantó tomando su varita para apuntarse- ¡_Restauretem_!- al instante todas sus heridas y golpes sanaron, comenzó a sacudirse la ropa.

- Eso es útil- dijo Harry parándose de igual manera mostrando su deplorable aspecto.

- Nada extraordinario, Mione acondicionó esta sala para el hechizo ya que otro lugar no funciona- levantó su capa que al inició tiró apuntando al moreno con su varita- ¡_Restauratem!_- lo sanó también con actitud indolente.

- Brillante- sonrió- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó limpiándose de igual forma.

- Si Mione se entera de esta "práctica" no sé que podría pasar- sonrió de lado con sarcasmo marchándose sin más.

- Él es extraño- declaró Neville una vez que el jefe de los inefables se hubo retirado.

- No, solo está enamorado- respondió Harry sintiendo empatía con el rubio por primera vez en su vida.

- Lo malo…- habló la pelirroja-…es que de la misma mujer que tú-

- Exacto, el hurón no se rendirá-

- Lo sé Ron pero yo tampoco- miró al techo pensativo.

- Alistémonos o McGonagall nos mataré- recordó Longbottom jalando a su novia de la mano.

_ººº__IGT__ºººº__IGT__ºººº__IGT__ºººº_

Definitivamente la joven mujer estaba en desventaja con diez mortífagos cerrándole el paso a su alrededor y uno de los mejores justo frente a ella, a pesar de estar apuntándole con si varita directo a su pecho, éste ni se inmutaba.

- Mione, no te resistas, de verdad no queremos hacerte daño- repitió el ojiazul.

- Si me rindo ¿dónde queda la diversión?- trató de sonar confiada pero temía no poder avisar a tiempo a la Orden, ya casi amanecía.

- La tendrás de sobra si vienes con el Lord-

- ¡He dicho que jamás lo haré!- soltó- _¡Ignis_!- convocó llamas que la rodearon cercándola.

- Ya sé que eres muy hábil para controlar el fuego ¡_Alcu_s!- sofocó las llamas con una cortina de bruma que salió de su varita.

-¡_Depulso_!- se apresuró a arrojarlo.

- Así lo quisiste querida- se recuperó con cara pétrea- ¡Atáquenla!- ordenó a los demás.

Los encapuchados obedecieron comenzando a lanzarle hechizos no mortales pero agresivos, a penas los podía esquivar, era demasiado para ella sola, lo mejor sería irse a la brevedad.

- ¡_Repelo_!- mandó a volar a algunos- ¡_Cliens!_- un conjuro de su invención la rodeó con un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente poderoso para salir de ahí casi ilesa, solo debía llegar a la puerta, repentinamente el dolor de su mano la acribilló drenando su energía con lo que su protección se esfumó dejándola indefensa.

- ¡_Crucio_!- escuchó la maldición reaccionando para esquivarla.

-¡_Mittere_!- varios rayos salieron de su varita impactando a otros tantos mortífagos, trató nuevamente de huir.

- Lo lamento pero esto no te será tan fácil¡I_mpediment_a!- Zabinni la atacó.

- ¡Debilitémosla!- gritó Bullstrode enojada- ¡_Langlock_!- disparó.

- Que ingenua¡_Cavea ops_!- ahora una onda de energía azulosa los embistió sin piedad.

- ¡Usen imperdonables idiotas!- ordenó Nott poniéndose de pie enojado, le daba pavor defraudar a su amo en algo que le había confiado a él.

- ¡_Crucio_!- lanzaron todos a la castaña que no logró eludir todos los rayos, los que le pegaron le provocaron gran dolor, era tanto que no reprimió su gritó, inmediatamente se mordió la lengua tratando de controlarlo pero no lo lograba, aferró su varita a pesar de que ya casi no controlaba la movilidad de su cuerpo por los espasmos.

- Suficiente- paró Theodore- No queremos matarla- observó precavido.

- Grave error…- murmuró ella al recuperar su voz comenzando a pararse a pesar de su precaria condición- …porque yo los mataré _Mercitus Claim_! – una luz cegadora los tomó por sorpresa causándoles un intenso malestar en la cabeza- Este hechizo lo encuentro muy útil para ustedes, todas las personas que han dañado causan el dolor de su cabeza y es sorprendente el daño que les pueden regresar- declaró sonriendo cansinamente.

- Olvidas que...yo..sé Legeremancia!- Nott se puso de pie con trabajo levantando su varita- ¡_Finite_!- exclamó haciéndola soltar su arma y que el hechizo concluyera.

- Ese fue bueno Mione, no lo conocía..- declaró Blaise poniéndose de pie al igual que sus compañeros- siempre has sido dura de convencer- rió terminando de recuperarse.

- ¡_Sectusempra_!- conjuró Pansy sin decir nada más, el rayo impactó en la castaña provocando que emanara sangre de cada una de sus heridas.

- Amor es suficiente con eso, no queremos matarla- calmó su esposo con calma.

- Sí, creo que ya es bastante- miró el charco de sangre que rodeaba a la joven- _Episkey_!- detuvo el sangrado escuchando el débil gemido de la muchacha al saberse casi indefensa pues estaba mareada, no podía concebir que una tontos mortífagos la derrotaran.

- _Repelo_!- intentó conjurar pero de su varita solo salió un tenue rayo que apenas empujó a Bullstrode.

- Con que aún te quedan fuerzas para algo de magia sin varita eh?- preguntó Theodore casi con admiración- Pero no por mucho tiempo, Zabinni!-

- _Confundus_!- conjuró el ojiverde rápidamente terminando de nublar la mente de la chica.

'Demonios…' pensaba ella con esfuerzo 'No puedo moverme, ni enfocar bien…me cansa siquiera pensar…no dormiré' los párpados le pesaban horrores ' No! no..no…debo avisar del ataque…qué? debo..no..no..no puedo caer así, NO!' una fuerza desconocida fluyó por sus venas como una torrente furioso que su cuerpo no podía contener un segundo más, como si las heridas que la aquejaban no fuesen nada, abrió los ojos de golpe poniéndolos completamente en blanco, a continuación se puso en pie mientras un aura dorada la rodeaba y con un movimiento de mano lanzó lejos a los magos que la observaban anonadados.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- murmuraron algunos parándose alarmados.

- _¡Imperio_!- conjuró la castaña apuntando hacia una mortífaga que no pudo defenderse.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- le disparó la chica Bullstrode ya sin voluntad propia lanzándola fuera del establecimiento.

En ese instante la joven Dumbledore recuperó el color ámbar de sus ojos sintiendo cómo el dolor volvía a atormentar cada célula de su cuerpo así que sin perder más tiempo empleó el último resquicio de energía que le quedaba para tratar de aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, sería arriesgado pues era un lugar inmarcable pero si no lo intentaba talvez no pudiese avisar a la Orden del inminente ataque…desapareció.

_ººº__IGT__ºººº__IGT__ºººº__IGT__ºººº_

En la que fue la Noble Casa de los Black se encontraban reunidos los miembros de la clandestina Orden del Fénix liderados por Minerva McGonagall , en ese momentos planeaba cómo manejar la posible situación de guerra entre el mundo mágico y el mago obscuro.

- Bien, no sabemos nada acerca de cuándo atacarán…-

- Minerva- llamó el Ministro- Hermione fue a averiguar al respecto ayer- informó el hombre desde su lugar en la mesa rectangular en la cual estaba acomodados.

- Cierto Rufus pero no ha regresado- respondió la mujer con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Vendrá con información certera- intervino la pelirroja.

- Qué más quisiéramos señorita Weasley pero por lo pronto debemos tener un plan-

- Hay que atrapar a sus principales seguidores- sugirió Moody con su voz cavernosa.

- Ya lo hemos intentado…tonto- dijo el profesor de pociones con su voz arrastrada mientras el auror de un ojo lo miraba con rencor, era bien sabido que el viejo lo detestaba porque fue un mortífago, uno de los que se le escapó pues el anciano Dumbledore lo protegía.

- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces Severus?- habló otro hombre tratando de evitar que Alastor le lanzara una maldición al grasoso profesor, él no lo odiaba pero siempre se llevaron muy mal y no estaba dispuesto a remediar eso pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte.

- Pues Lupin, digo que debemos reunir más fuerzas para atacar su base de una vez- contestó cruzándose de brazos, le hartaba tratar con esa bola de inútiles pero eran los únicos que podrían ayudar a Mione en esto así que lo soportaba pero no por ello sería sentimental como ellos.

- ¡Eso es una locura!- replicó Kingsley.

- Recuerda que tratamos que haya las menores muertes posibles- recordó el señor Weasley con tono preocupado calmando al otro auror.

- Los sentimentalismos no sirven Arthur¡esto es la guerra!- apoyó una joven llamada Rose Zeller.

- La chica está en lo correcto- concordó Snape sorprendiéndose.

- ¡Tonterías! Aún no estamos en guerra- habló Bill.

- No dudes Weasley que lo estaremos- agregó un rubio dándole su apoyo a su ex-profesor.

- El señor Malfoy tiene razón- suspiró Minerva sobándose sus sienes- pero mientras gocemos de una estabilidad aparente, queremos evitar que mueran inocentes y exterminar de raíz el mal- miró a todos los presentes.

- Eso es imposible McGonagall- se burló el rubio con actitud indolente.

- Ten más respeto Malfoy y no nos contagies de tu pesimismo ahora, es lo último que necesitamos- espetó Harry.

- No es pesimismo Potter, es simplemente la realidad- respondió sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

- Deja de decir estupideces- bufó Ron.

- Ja, ahora sé porqué siempre salen perdiendo, son tan ingenuos- sonrió- No pueden comprender que para que exista el bien debe existir el mal sino sería imposible definir ese parámetro, nada es completamente bueno ni completamente malo, eso puede el arma más poderosa o el punto más débil de alguien…- explicó dejando un momento en silencio a la sala.

- Solo confiemos en que venceremos- alentó Molly prestando poca atención al discurso del chico, no le caía bien y no confiaba en él.

- No se preocupen, no fallaré- afirmó con una falsa seguridad el-niño-que-vivió.

- Siento no poner mi vida en tus manos Potter, pero ¿no te hace falta alguien para eso?- inquirió Snape sarcástico.

El chico frunció el ceño, para eso momento en que la reunión estaba por terminar ya todos los presentes conocían que para derrotar a Voldemort, Harry requería la ayuda de la heredera de Ravenclaw, así lo decidió el aludido con el fin de recibir todo el apoyo posible en su búsqueda pero las cosas se estaban precipitando, por mucho que le doliera Snape tenía razón.

- No importa Harry, no te dejaremos solo- dijo Fred.

- Te apoyaremos en dónde sea- completó George.

- Aunque no quede mucho tiempo la buscaremos- confió Luna.

- La encontraré- el ojiverde miró a los demás agradecido- pediré su ayuda si lo hago pero no estoy dispuesto a repetir nuestra supuesta historia.- declaró con firmeza pues él ya había entregado su corazón a una persona y no estaba dispuesto a entregárselo a una completa desconocida por mucho que fuera su salvación.

- Este amor es un factor importante si queremos vencer- recordó Remus.

- Pues a la única que amo y amaré es solo a una- se exasperó Harry.

- Sería mejor apara todos si te enamoras de la heredera y punto, Potter- elevó la voz Draco.

- Ni creas que te dejaré el camino libre, Malfoy-

- Sinceramente lo tengo, solo evito humillarte más, ya ves soy muy considerado- rió el ex-Slytherin.

- ¡Dejen eso!- reprendió Snape- es más importante ordenar las tropas y…-

- ¡No comprendes que matar no es la única solución!- se paró Tonks.

- Cálmense- intervino Hestia Johnes- no debemos…- un plop seguido de un estruendo en la mesa interrumpió las palabras de la mujer, todos miraron a una chica castaña sobre aquella madera al parecer muy lastimada, reconociéndola de golpe.

- ¡¡Hermione!!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Esperemos qué sucederá con esto…**

**Finalmente….Quiero pedir disculpas por mi tardaza pero apenas hoy se terminó una etapa pesada de mi vida estudiantil así que como celebración publicó este capi espero lo disfruten y me dejen muchos comentarios, el sig ya esta en proceso y creo que podré subirlo mucho más pronto.**

**Agradezco como siempre a **_**Liz Echizen**_**te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo incondicional**_**AleGinevra**_** (temo que no salió tu correo, al menos no lo encontré, por favor mándalo a mi mail con confianza creo que este viene en mi perfil), **_**LuPaz, **__**nana-flash**_**(este día si encontré inspiración jejeje),**_**heydi Ha**_**(me halagas de verdad y me da gusto que lo disfrutes tanto gracias por tu comentario**_**), Kaoru riddle**_** y a todos los que se atreven a seguirme en esta loca historia. **

**Es de opinión general mi tardanza pero muchísimas gracias por tener tanta paciencia, prometo compensar esto con el siguiente.**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias, estos me motivan mucho. Gracias.**

**Cristal90**


	22. C 22: El Inicio de la Guerra: Ataque

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**El Inicio de la Guerra: Ataque**

_- ¡¡Hermione!!_

La aludida estaba casi inconsciente, por unos segundos que parecieron eternos los demás no terminaban de creerse esta súbita aparición, sin embargo algunos reaccionaron con mayor presteza.

- ¡Mione!- un rubio platinado se le acercó a toda prisa levantándose de su lugar para bajarla de la mesa y colocarla en una posición más cómoda.

- ¡Herm!- el de cabello azabache fue un poco más lento pero igual corrió a su encuentro sumamente preocupado, se hincó a un lado del ojigris con el propósito de sostenerla también.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Snape preocupado aunque también muy intrigado- ¿Cómo apareciste aquí?- se apresuró a preguntar acercándose a la chica mientras los demás le lanzaban mirada mortales.

- Eso no importa ahora, hay que llevarla a San Mungo de inmediato!- dijo McGonagall.

- No creo que San Mungo sea seguro para ella, quien la haya dejado así debió ser poderoso y yo puedo atenderla aquí mismo- ofreció un sanador de la Orden de apellido Barone.

- Dra…co..- musitó repentinamente la castaña llamando la atención de los presentes más aún del joven rubio- no…..ag….dor…mir…- se alcanzó a escuchar para enseguida ella perder la conciencia.

- ¿Qué quiso decir?- preguntó un preocupado y celoso Harry que estaba a su otro lado.

- ¡Enervarte!- conjuró el aludido sin responder a la pregunta del otro apuntando directo al pecho de la ojimiel que abrió los ojos de golpe profiriendo un grito de dolor pues su cuerpo no resistía el sufrimiento.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!¡Las vas a matar!- reclamó un Ron furioso tratando de apartar a la serpiente de su mejor amiga pero otras palabras de esta lo detuvieron.

- Sev…- llamó- lo…nece…si..to…..vi..tal- a penas pronunció mirando con súplica a su antiguo profesor de pociones que apartó a los chicos de ella para sostenerla él.

- Eso espero- advirtió mientras cerraba los ojos para comenzar una extraña letanía incomprensible para los demás, mientras la decía su cuerpo comenzó a emanar energía así como el de Hermione, estas auras fueron combinándose hasta que el hombre se separó con la respiración agitada y la joven abría completamente sus orbes visiblemente con más energía, tanto así que se logró poner en pie con la ayuda del hombre.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó una confundida Ginny aún con su cara totalmente angustiada por el estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

- Un hechizo de magia antigua- respondió Snape automáticamente- Le permite soportar el dolor y ella misma irse recuperando- explicó secamente.

- Gracias- le dijo la castaña- Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder…-

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- reclamó un joven.

- Bueno Draco, en resumen fui al Callejón Knockturn para averiguar algo del supuesto ataque pero casualmente me encontré a Nott que me dio información pero cuando iba a regresar me atacaron más mortífagos y logré escapar…- miró a Minerva- Al atardecer atacarán Voldemort y sus mejores mortífagos- dejó caer causando gran revuelo entre los miembros de la Orden, esa sí que era una noticia importante y se agravaba más al ver en tales condiciones a la portadora que además de ser poderosa era muy inteligente, lo que ella dijera no debía ser ignorado a pesar de que estuviera cubierta de sangre y su túnica rota en varias partes porque eso solamente la hacía ver temible.

- ¡Debemos alistarnos! La guerra comenzará en pocas horas- ordenó Minerva luego de mirar fijamente a su ex-alumna meditando el asunto.

- Los aurores tomaremos el frente-

- Los inefables serviríamos mejor Potter-

- ¿Eso crees Malfoy?-

- No es momento para eso- intervino con severidad la castaña- Todo el Departamento de Defensa tomará los flancos- ambos chicos se miraron retadoramente- Ni se preocupen por repartirse que se combinarán por equipos de ataque y defensa- miró a los jefes de cada sector los cuales asintieron muy a su pesar- Los miembros de la Orden que no estén en ellos iremos al frente…-

- ¡Es muy peligroso! No te has recuperado lo mínimo siquiera, pudiste morir…otra vez- dijo un pelinegro alterado.

- Otras ocasiones he enfrentado esto y ustedes jamás se enteraron ni mucho menos se angustiaron- tornó fría su mirada y seca su voz- esta vez no tienes derecho a hacerlo, está decidido Potter- nadie más se atrevió a contradecirla- Severus, saben ya que eres espía así que te pido que seas tú quien reúna tropas con las banshees- asintió- los dementotes ya están de su lado, varios gigantes también, Hagrid es necesario que vayas con Madame Maxime nuevamente a las montañas a ver si puedes convencer a algunos- el semigigante afirmó con la cabeza- los licántropos están con Greyback así que los Miriam y Barone hagan pociones para todos evitando una transformación por mordida; sé que no querrás Minerva pero es esencial que regreses a Hogwarts para proteger a los alumnos-

- Imposible, estoy al mando de la Orden y no puedo dejarlos- negó la señora- Además Hermione, no pienso dejarte pelear sola en tu estado- agregó con cariño la profesora.

- De acuerdo, entonces Sally Perks, Demelza Robins y Kenneth Towler junto con algunos ayudantes custodiarán el castillo- estos aurores asintieron- Remus, tú serás el encargado de reclutar más magos capaces, los más posibles pero tampoco traigas cobardes- finalizó pensativa, algo fuerte iba a iniciar, algo que cambiaría muchas cosas y no estaba nada confiada, mucho menos con lo que le pasó recién.

- Ya escucharon, retírense- ordenó la directora a lo que los comisionados se marcharon menos el jefe de la casa de Slytherin que se aproximó discretamente a la castaña.

- Te recomiendo que vayas a la cámara de tu abuelo- susurró algo misterioso.

- Pero…-

- Nada…ahí talvez encuentres algo de utilidad, además, no sabes si tendrás otra oportunidad- siseó con algo de frialdad a lo que ella afirmó y Snape se marchó a cumplir con su tarea.

- ¿Vienes?- ofreció un apuesto chico ofreciendo su brazo.

- No Draco, debo ir a otro lugar- respondió con firmeza manteniéndose en pie trabajosamente pues su energía mágica estaba muy baja debido al proceso de autosanación a la cual el hechizo la designó casi por completo.

- No cometas insensateces Mione-

- Nunca lo hago…- sonrió levemente- …llegaré al frente a tiempo, lo prometo-

- Quisiera que no pero prefiero mantenerte visible-

- Más te vale que llegues completa- intervino la pelirroja menor.

- No te metas Weasley- cortó el rubio al saberse sorprendido en un momento sentimental.

- Solo procura no meterte en más líos Herm- agregó una ojiazul ignorando al rubio.

- Luna tiene razón, no perdonaré el que recaigas-

- Otro Weasel entrometido…- murmuró el ojigris asqueado.

- Estaré bien, con permiso- cortó la castaña caminando muy lentamente hacia la salida con la cabeza en alto para que no notaran su pronunciado cojeo, sus amigos la observaron marchar sabiendo que nada podían hacer para impedírselo.

- Potter ya deja de mirar a mi novia- recalcó- y organicémonos-

- Vamos- contestó el chico de la cicatriz mirándolo con rencor pero sin contestarle.

_ººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº_

- Buenas tardes- saludó una joven.

- Dígame Señorita, qué quiere?- respondió con indiferencia un gnomo sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

- Deseo ir a la cámara 100- pronunció causando un respingo en el pequeño ser que levantó su vista poco a poco reconociendo a la joven.

- Encantado Señorita Dumbledore- reverenció saliendo de detrás de su escritorio- Venga conmigo, la conduciré con gusto- caminaron un poco para bordar uno de los carritos de los túneles dirigiéndose a las catacumbas laberínticas donde de ubicaban las bóvedas- Que gran placer tenerla aquí- siguió alabándola, los gnomos no eran zalameros con la mayoría de los magos pero con algunos en especial sí, por motivos a veces desconocidos para los mismos- Su dinero sigue tal y como lo dejó, Gringotts está en tiempos difíciles por Ya-sabe-quien pero es todavía el lugar más seguro que hay- continúo hablándole de ello todo el trayecto que no fue corto pues la cámara 100, al ser de las primeras en construirse, estaba muy escondida, finalmente arribaron a una gran puerta de metal negro profuso con grabados misteriosos, el gnomo la ayudó a bajar pidiéndole su llave que introdujo en una ranura difícilmente identificable, abriendo un pequeño hueco en el centro de la puerta.

- ¿Es todo?- preguntó extrañada, por ese agujero no cabría.

- Pues verá, para entrar debe meter su mano, solo quien tenga sangre de los verdaderos propietarios podrá ingresar, un ladrón moriría en el intento- informó la criatura, la ojimiel no dudó en hacerlo, en ese momento sintió un leve pinchazo haciendo que los símbolos se iluminaran de un color escarlata produciendo una luz cegadora, cuando abrió los ojos estaba del otro lado de la puerta, dentro de la cámara; examinó el lugar viendo generosas cantidades de galeones, objetos de oro, piedras preciosas, objetos muy antiguos, libros y una hermosa túnica roja con partes doradas de escote rectangular con exquisitos adornos de esmeraldas, no se atrevió a tocarla así que prosiguió inspeccionando el lugar buscando algo, hasta que su vista dio con un pergamino lacrado muy bien conservado que estaba sobre un pedestal, lo tomó desplegándolo para leerlo.

_Querida Jane,_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que nosotros ya no estamos a tu lado al igual que tu abuelo Albus. Debes saber, antes que todo, que jamás quisimos dejarte; cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos éramos muy jóvenes, nos enamoramos locamente y nos casamos para tenerte a ti, hija…lamentablemente nuestros sueños de verte crecer, brindarte día a día nuestro amor y darte hermanos se vio frustrado gracias a ese malvado de Tom Riddle que empezó a causar estragos en el mundo, matando magos y muggles para sembrar el mal y el terror. Nosotros nos afiliamos a la Orden del Fénix que Albus fundó; tu padre, Charles, era auror mientas que yo, tu madre, sanadora aunque no por eso era indefensa, en ese tiempo no podía darme tal lujo. Ya por ese entonces tu abuelo nos reveló algo que nos asustó sobremanera, quisimos resguardarnos por medio de un Fidelius pero al enterarnos de la muerte de mis padres, nos negamos a ocultarnos como cobardes aunque tampoco permitiríamos que tú corrieras peligro…por desgracia Riddle, o Voldemort como se hacía llamar, nos encontró, tu padre luchó fervientemente dándonos la oportunidad de huir, pero parece que perdió de manera definitiva…Ahora que escribo él ya no está pero te amó mucho, al igual que yo, te estoy viendo sonreírme y sé que serás una gran mujer, tan hermosa y valiente como imagino, me cuesta tanto escribir esta carta pensando que será lo último que te diré…si todo sale bien jamás tendrás que leerla porque yo estaré a tu lado, pero si algo salió mal estará en tus manos y eso conlleva a que tú estás bien siendo esto lo más importante…sé que tu abuelo supo procurarte. Siempre ten fe, jamás te rindas, conserva a tus seres queridos y recuerda que te amamos demasiado y que siempre estaremos contigo…por cierto me llamo Jane por eso tu nombre hija, estamos en tu corazón así que nunca olvides quién eres Hermione Jane Dumbledore Dagworth._

_ Te ama__ eternamente,_

_ Tu mamá._

La ojimiel terminó de leer con los ojos llorosos de emociones encontradas, ahora sabía algo de sus padres, de cómo murieron y que la amaban mucho pero se sentía triste porque ya no los tenía a su lado, jamás los conoció…los que tuvo también se los quitaron y todo por culpa de una persona. Se levantó dispuesta a luchar cuando algo resplandeciente llamó su atención.

_ººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº_

- El momento se acerca- habló McGonagall por medio de un sonorus a las tropas que estaban de su lado- Debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros por el bien de lo que queremos¡Por derrotar al mago oscuro!- exclamó con valentía.

- ¡Ya escucharon!- gritó el jefe de los aurores infundiéndoles ánimo.

- ¡Prepárense!- secundó la orden el jefe de los inefables.

_ººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº_

- Hoy será un día memorable, cuando obtenga gran parte de mi triunfo- siseó tétricamente el Lord Oscuro mirando a sus esbirros- ¡Recuperaremos el domino!- cientos de mortífagos de túnicas negras ya sin máscara alguna prorrumpieron en exclamaciones sádicas, matarían, y ese era su deporte favorito.

- ¡Humillemos a los sangre sucia, mestizos y traidores de la sangre!- gritó Lucius Malfoy secundando a su amo con vehemencia.

_ººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº_

- Ya es hora- comentó Neville.

- Estoy lista- afirmó Ginny con mirada decidida.

- También yo- la secundó su hermano con firmeza.

- Cuenten conmigo- agregó Luna aforrándose a este.

- Gracias chicos, les juró que derrotaré a ese mal nacido- declaró el ojiverde.

- Pero no encontramos ni una pista de Rowena…-

- No importa Ginny, podré hacerlo-

- Tú solo no, con nosotros sí- le apoyó Ron poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

- Imbéciles- un ojigris intervino- lo más seguro es que nos asesinen, Potter no podrá ganar sin Ravenclaw, la profecía lo dice, además el Lord es muy poderoso- declaró.

- Si no confías en ganar¿por qué no regresas al lado de tu amo, Malfoy?- espetó el joven de la cicatriz molesto.

- Porque moriré por proteger a Mione- dijo con convicción- Donde quiera que esté-

- Estamos en las mismas- lo miró retadoramente- Ganaremos- un plop los interrumpió.

- Siento la demora- dijo una voz femenina que reconocieron al instante.

- Mione, me alegro de que estés bien- sonrió el ex-Slytherin al verla con ropa nueva, sin sangre y casi sin señales de heridas.

- Ya me recuperé un poco más Draco, estoy lista-

- Dirige el avance- completó una mujer de edad avanzada que se acercó a recibirla.

- No Minerva, eso lo harás tú, prefiero combatir libremente-

- En ese caso ¡avancen!- las tropas se movilizaron hacia delante divisando en la colina, justo en la puesta del sol, a los enemigos que se aproximaban a ellos junto con gigantes, vampiros, licántropos y dementotes, al frente de todos iba El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado.

- Bienvenidos a su tumba- rió Voldemort cuando estuvieron más cerca.

- Ya veremos- respondió al reto el joven Potter.

- ¡Mátenlos!-

- ¡Al ataque!-

Una guerra sin cuartel dio inicio, una en la cual se decidiría el destino del mundo, con cada choque de hechizos, con cada cuerpo caído, con cada paso dado se decidía el temido caos o la tan anhelada paz, la muerte o la vida, no podía ser frenado este enfrentamiento ambos bandos entregaban la vida por su causa, por su creencias y sueños, no habría clemencia esta vez, era ganar o perderlo todo, si no en esta habría una siguiente pero quien ganara la presente tendría una gran ventaja, era legendario que el bien y el mal chocaran en algún momento con mayor intensidad y dependía del vencedor moldear al mundo según su gusto para enfrentarse nuevamente en otra ocasión pues uno no podía existir sin el otro, eran parte de la misma cosa…el ambiente se llenada de gritos furiosos y temerosos, de sangre, cuerpos inertes cubrían el suelo, a pesar de ello nadie estaba dispuesto a rendirse, sabían que tarde o temprano morirían pero sería con honor, sin miedo pues así estaba escrito.

Luces de colores salían de las varitas en toda dirección, si un muggle hubiese visto la pelea seguramente pensaría que era una feria de fuegos pirotécnicos pero no pasaría de eso pues al instante moriría pues no había lugar seguro en ese campo de muerte.

- Nos vemos de nuevo Mione- saludó un mortífago levantando su varita.

- Espero que sea la última vez Dolohov- le apuntó ella.

Combatieron unos momentos hasta que la chica salió victoriosa matando a su adversario sin un ápice de pena, no había tiempo para eso, prosiguió a abrirse paso hasta su verdadero objetivo. Lo ubicó atacando ferozmente a varios aurores que eran incapaces de hacerle un rasguño.

- Voldemort- llamó a lo que este posó sus ojos escarlata en ella.

- Que gusto Mía- esa manera de llamarla le seguía produciendo escalofríos.

- Curioso, te da gusto estar a punto de morir- sonrió ella acercándosele mientras él mataba a los estorbos que quedaban a su alrededor.

- Jajaja- esa carcajada le heló los huesos- No lo creo….

_ººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº_

Harry peleaba al lado de su escuadrón con todo su poder derrotando mortífagos y ganado terreno, sin embargo su objetivo era otro mucho más importante.

- ¡Kingsley quédate a cargo!- ordenó corriendo al centro de la batalla donde vio su asqueroso rostro blanquecino sonriéndole con perversidad a ella…iban a pelar si no se equivocaba, eso no podía permitirlo pues ese monstruo no dañaría a la mujer que amaba, antes muerto.

- ¡Voldemort¡Yo me encargaré de matarte!- gritó ya más cerca- ¡Herm, apártate!-

- Tonto, jamás me vencerá un mocoso como tú- rió mirándolo con burla.

- ¿Eso crees? En guardia-

- Harry- hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa dulce voz pronunciar su nombre- talvez si atacamos juntos tengamos oportunidad- propuso ella sorprendiendo al chico y alarmando a la gran serpiente.

- Sí, lo estoy esperando- arrastro las palabras con malicia.

¿Qué trama?pensaba la joven angustiada Mi madre me escribió que si confiaba en el corazón vencería pero es Harry el destinado a eso, talvez yo sea un estorbo pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados…esa sonrisita, algo oculta pero ¿qué¿dónde está Lucius, se supone que es su mano derecha pero solo lo vi al comienzo ahora no lo veo por ningún lado, además falta Nott que dijo que no vendría pero me consta que es uno de los mejores…¿estarán escondidos¿de reserva? No lo creo, no son tan cobardes…'

- ¿Qué esperan? Nunca ganarán, así que no retrasen su fracaso, además su futuro está perdido, no tendrán esperanza alguna ya…- rió macabramente.

'¿Nuestro futuro perdido? Algo quiere decir mmm si los líderes no están aquí entonces talvez haya otro ataque pero ¿dónde?...esperanza, futuro, semillas…' una idea iluminó su mente aterrorizándola.

- Hogwarts- solo atinó a decir ante la sonrisa de su adversario, justo entonces un patronus en forma de petirrojo apareció corriendo hacia ella- Sallly…- murmuró, el ojiverde también lo notó.

- Vete, yo me encargo- ofreció.

- Pero…-

- ¡Date prisa!- insistió elevando la voz.

- Ya es tarde- dijo triunfante Voldemort.

- No estés tan seguro- negó ella girando para desaparecer.

- Acabas de cavar tu tumba Potter- agregó al verla irse.

- Estás demente…¡_Repelo!-_ atacó iniciando su duelo.

- _¡Scalpere_!- desvaneció el hechizo con facilidad- Es tu fin_…¡Acus_!- exclamó.

_ººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº__IGA__ºººº_

La castaña estaba sudando frío, talvez fuese demasiado tarde para los niños, esos niños que eren el futuro del mundo mágico y merecían la oportunidad de vivir…apareció en el Bosque Prohibido que era lo más cerca que podía llegar de esa manera, se orientó rápidamente echando a correr lo más deprisa que podía pues un segundo era crucial, distinguió el Lago Negro reflejando el ocaso tan tranquilo como si el tiempo le fuese indiferente y el caos de su alrededor no le importase en absoluto, sin embargo al toparse con la puerta principal del Castillo el panorama cambiaba drásticamente pues lo que temía era una realidad…ahí estaba un puñado de mortífagos abriéndose paso por el colegio, por su colegio, caminó tratando de darles alcance cuando arrinconaban a los aurores, en rededor solo algunos alumnos de séptimo, los que pelearon en la defensa del lugar, estaban algo heridos pero sin tanta importancia, por ello suspiró más aliviada, apuntó con su varita hacia una cabellera blonda que se le hacía muy familiar.

- ¡Lucius!- gritó con voz potente para hacerse escuchar entre los hechizos y maldiciones entre los atacantes y defensores, estos pararon mirándola.

- Vaya, veo que ya llegaste querida- sonrió el hombre con malicia relajando sus facciones como nunca le había visto hacer- Te esperábamos- comentó haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros que la castaña identificó con celeridad como Zabini, Nott, Bullstrode, Parkinson, entre otros.

- Lamentarán haber atacado este sitio… ¡_Ignin!_- llamas procedentes de la varita de la joven mujer envolvieron a los hombres que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de moverse.

- No creí que fueras tan ingenua- se burló uno despareciendo el fuego.

- _¡Expelliarmus_!- gritó lanzando a Millicent contra una de las paredes.

- _¡Crucio_!- gritó Blaise de inmediato mas ella lo esquivó.

- _¡Espongificación_!- con un gran saltó la joven se colocó tras sus atacantes- _¡Wadawasi_!- atacó sin conseguir darle a alguno mientras los aurores trataban de resistir el ataque envalentonados por su presencia al igual que los profesores y contados alumnos de último año.

- Esto es muy entretenido- rió Pansy con voz carente de toda elegancia, algo muy raro por cierto, la conoció bastante en séptimo como para notar que algo estaba extraño.

- Lo siento pero yo no estoy jugando, _¡glacius_!- dio de lleno a la mortífaga congelándola con su escalofriante sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡_Zancadilla!_- la atacaron por otro frente aunque logró saltar hacia un costado para evitar el impacto.

- Que débil te has vuelto Theodore _¡iacere_!- se burló lanzando al chico hacia el fondo del pasillo donde chocó con otros encapuchados.

- ¡_Aguamenti!-_

- ¡_Impervius!_-

- _¡Cistem Aperio!-_

- _¡Diffindo¡Depulso!_- un intercambio de hechizos dio inicio y aunque se veía sorprendente la realidad era que la castaña a penas se esforzaba pues los ataques de los encapuchados eran bastante menos ágiles que lo usual, lo que le provocaba la sensación de que algo definitivamente andaba mal. Observó su comportamiento detenidamente detectando anomalías en sus antiguos compañeros de escuela y cuando el rubio líder de ese grupito la miró fijamente no detectó el brillo de la vida en sus ojos terminando de convencerla de que estos eran impostores.

- ¡Tú no eres Malfoy!- soltó con voz firme pero interiormente estaba muy asustada pues a nada se teme más que a lo desconocido y para ella, una estratega que deseaba prever todo evitando fallos que terminarían fatal, era algo que le calaba en muy en el fondo.- No son ustedes…- terminó mirando con un brillo angustiado a los demás.

- ¡Por fin lo descubres Dumbledore, para lo que dicen de tu intelecto ya te habías tardado!- rió el "rubio" contagiando a sus compañeros que lucían más pálidos cada minuto que pasaba.

- _¡Verdimillus_!- Hermione les lanzó el conjuró sin esperar más para confirmar su suposición, al instante en que el rayo color dorado cubrió el cuerpo de los hombres este dejó ver su verdadera apariencia, su porte soberbio, su aire de grandeza, su piel demasiado pálida para ser normal, su cabello completamente lacio y oscuro, sus ojos tan carentes de vida e inhumanamente gélidos y sus terroríficos caninos largos y afilados como lanzas, cubiertos por un perfecto esmalte completamente blanco…- Vampiros- declaró sin evitar mostrarse sorprendida ante la presencia de esos seres que en lo cuentos muggles eran criaturas malignas que provocaban pesadillas en los niños y en el mundo mágico eran temidos por su sangre fría al momento de chupar la vida de los vivos.

- Así nos dicen- rió el líder relamiéndose sus colmillos con malicia- aunque también pueden llamarnos los inmortales, ja-

- ¿Por qué..?- musitó tratando de crear una idea coherente entre tanto caos.

- Ahh, pronto lo descubrirás…- respondió uno de esos seres con una sonrisa perversa.

- No pude ser…- se regañó con furia, en ese momento supo que había caído en una trampa, una tan elaborada que la engañó completamente alejándola de lo verdaderamente importante.

- Ya que lo sabes talvez te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotros- propuso una vampiresa mirando con descaro el terso cuello de la castaña.

- Malditos- declaró sintiendo como una ira ciega se apoderaba de su mente por haber sido engañada tan vilmente mientras su anillo brillaba con intensidad como alimentado de su odio, les apuntó con su varita- _¡Lumos Solem Maxima_!- una luz tan fuerte como el mismo sol inundó gran parte del lugar alrededor de la mujer que lo conjuró ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presente y la última de los vampiros que nada más los tocó se desintegraron como papel consumiéndose ante la inclemencia del fuego arrancándoles gritos de agonía como no profirieron desde que fueran convertidos. La ojimiel observó su acción entre complacida y sorprendida por el resultado, había acabado con todos…

- Hermione, debes regresar a la batalla fue un error haber mandado ese patronus- sollozó Sally Perks acercándosele sosteniéndose dolorosamente el costado que estaba lleno de sangre.

- Lo sé- respondió la aludida mirando a los profesores- Cuídense- con estas últimas palabras salió corriendo hacia los jardines pero antes de poner un pie en el pasto del exterior sus ansias de llegar a su destino la inundaron de energía y desapareció.

Aterrizó en el campo de batalla sin tener tiempo para admirar lo que había hecho, la aparición desde un lugar inmarcable, ya que comenzó a caminar extrañada por algo más y eso era el que todo estaba desierto, demasiado silencioso para ser bueno…a lo lejos distinguió a muchas figuras reunidas en torno a algo o a alguien pero estaba demasiado lejos como para oír lo que se decía en aquella congregación y mucho menos para ver lo que sucedía. Con precaución corrió hacia ese lugar presintiendo que encontraría algo que no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

Ya más cerca vio que lo mortífagos tenían cautivos a varios compañeros suyos que seguían con vida obligados a ver al centro del círculo donde un angustiosa escena se desarrollaba, una imagen que le heló la sangre parando momentáneamente su corazón.

- Este es tu fin muchacho- sonrió un "hombre" de rostro blanquecino- dile adiós a tu patética vida-

Hermione miró al joven de cabellos azabache a los pies de su némesis a punto de ser asesinado por su varita gemela, y eso no lo podía permitir, simplemente no podía, pues su corazón clamaba a gritos que lo impidiera a toda costa.

-¡_Avada Ke…!-_ la maldición fue pronunciada con la mayor crueldad pero no pudo ser completada debido al grito imperativo de la joven mujer.

- ¡¡Detente!!- exclamó la ojimiel abriéndose paso entre los encapuchados que la miraban incrédulos a contemplarla plantarse sin miedo ante su señor que la miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos escarlata.

- Has llegado a tiempo para ver morir al insecto- siseó el Lord sin dejar de apuntar al joven.

- Me tendiste una trampa- declaró con ira examinando alrededor viendo al verdadero Lucius y compañía conteniendo a sus compañeros con gesto divertido.

- Admito que el responsable fue Lucius- respondió el "hombre" sin rastro de verdadero agradecimiento.

- Pero ahora estoy aquí- miró a sus antiguos amigos suspirando internamente al encontrarlos con vida, buscó con aire preocupado a Draco pero lo vio retenido por Zabini, estaba mirándola fijamente evidentemente tratado de liberarse sin éxito alguno, suspiró de nuevo al verlo herido pero vivo.

- Solo para presenciar la derrota de este patético ejército de impuros y traidores- rió.

- No permitiré que asesines a nadie- respondió ella con una fría tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?- ella no respondió simplemente le dirigió una mirada tan penetrante que lo obligó a apartar su mirada que nadie más podía soportar.

- Juro que me mataré- dijo con firmeza colocando su varita en su corazón para alarma de todos, no sabía porqué pero sí sabía que serviría, algo en su interior se lo gritaba.

- ¡No Herm¡Huye¡No seas tonta!- gritó un histérico ojiverde al superar el shock de esa declaración.

- Cierra la boca Potter- espetó ella duramente sin mirarle pues deseaba que su absurdo plan resultara y solo si se mostraba así podría suceder.- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó a Voldemort.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que me importa tu vida? Eres una traidora después de todo, me harías un favor si mueres- dijo este con voz indiferente.

- Bien, si eso piensas lo haré y punto- amenazó ella con voz seria poniendo nervioso al líder de las serpientes pues veía en sus ojos resolución y sabía que desde hace tiempo ella ya no le temía a la muerte solo la odiaba pues le había arrebatado muchas cosas ya.

- Te propongo algo- dijo cediendo- tú dejas que pelee contigo y yo prometo que nadie de ellos morirá hoy- siseó el Lord con una sonrisa.

- ¿También les liberarás?-

- Sí, prometo también dejarlos ir- accedió saboreando su inminente triunfo- ¿Trato?- extendió su mano como haría la muerte ante un moribundo que no tiene otra opción más que tomarla.

- ¡¡NO!!- lograron gritar Draco, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville al escuchar esa preocupante propuesta pero sus gritos fueron acallados por lo vasallos de la gran serpiente.

- No lo hagas Herm…por favor- suplicó el ojiverde incapaz de incorporarse pero haciendo un vano intento a lo que la aludida lo miró con dulzura por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que no tendría otra oportunidad, sabía que caminaba al abismo pero no tenía otra alternativa. Harry sintió todo el calor de esa mirada ámbar que lo reconfortó al instante y no le importó más morir si esa iba ser su última visión sin embargo recordó la situación y sostuvo su mirada tratando de hacer que ella desistiera de esa idea tan descabellada porque nada bueno presentía de ello.

- Acepto- declaró la castaña apartando sus ojos del joven para estrechar la mano del mago oscuro que rió sombríamente horrorizando a los demás.

- Acabas de sellar tu destino querida- vitoreó la serpiente.

- ¿No será al revés?- enarcó sarcásticamente una ceja la joven al tiempo que le apuntaba con su varita.

- Puede ser…¡_fluere_!- un rayo salió disparado a la chica pero esta lo esquivó y aún así logró rozar su brazo que sangró levemente.

- _¡Caeruleius_!- le regresó un rayo verdoso a lo que el "hombre" solamente lo desvió hacia unos árboles que se destruyeron al instante.

- _¡Apographon_!- se apuntó a sí mismo haciendo aparecer copias de su persona por el lugar con tal de confundir a su oponente, quería divertirse un poco.

- _¡Speciallis Revelo_!- adivinó rápidamente el contrahechizo diluyendo a sus clones para sorpresa del otro que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- _¡Sectusempra_!- conjuró enseguida impactándolo en un brazo que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

- Eso fue un grave error- siseó el Lord cerrando su herida con un gesto amargo- ¡Dolohov!- bramó.

- Sí mi Señor- el mortífago apuntó con su varita a un auror de apellido Kirke que cayó fulminado por la maldición asesina con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¡Rompiste tu promesa¡Eres un maldito..!- comenzó a injuriarlo la joven al ver el cadáver del hombre.

- No, te equivocas, tú la rompiste primero- dijo con calma a lo que ella le miró confundida- Yo dije que dejaras que YO peleara contigo pero tú no podías hacerlo- declaró con cierto placer al verla engañada nuevamente.

- Que así sea entonces- respondió mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle maldiciones a ese ser tan despreciable. Sus amigos la escuchaban sin poder hacer nada para impedir el progreso del duelo si es que así se le podría llamar a esa batalla tan injusta.

- Te advierto que si me atacas nuevamente otro insecto morirá-

- Ya lo entendí Voldemort- le cortó secamente.

- _¡Scalpere_!- atacó el otro sin el más mínimo reparó pero ello lo esquivó- Así que quieres jugar eh¡_Fligere!_- mandó otro hechizo y otro después de ese pero ninguno dio en el objetivo pues la muchacha se movía con agilidad por el campo de batalla evitando el roce de los rayos multicolor.

- Creo que tu puntería es pésima- se mofó ella haciéndolo enojar.

- _¡Vadere glob!-_ moldeó una bola de energía azulada que salió disparada hacia ella pero se apartó, sin embargo la bola la siguió sin disiparse, sonrió con malicia al ponerse al lado de su atacante que previendo sus intenciones se tiró a un lado y su hechizo impactó de lleno a uno de sus mortífagos haciéndolo caer desmayado.

- Vaya, de verdad que la edad te afecta- le dijo la castaña altivamente si no podía dañarlo físicamente al menos lo haría en su orgullo.

- ¿Eso crees?- sonrió él_- ¡Crucio_!- su rayo no era para su oponente sino que pasó a su lado dando en e cuerpo indefenso de su antigua amiga pelirroja que aulló de dolor cayendo al suelo para retorcerse.

- ¡Basta! Tú…-

- Dije que nadie moriría pero torturar es otra cosa muy diferente- se relamió sus cetrinos labios dejando respirar a la inmunda traidora de la sangre pelirroja.- Pero eso entraría en nuestro trato si tú no opones ninguna resistencia a mi ataque- propuso.

- ¡¿Acaso te volviste demente?!- reclamó.

- Claro¡_crucio!-_ esta vez el objetivo fue un chico de cabello platinado que mordió sus pálidos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para evitar gritar pero el dolor fue demasiado grande para contenerlo.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo!- ordenó Hermione al borde del llanto.

- ¿Aceptas la nueva cláusula?-

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- escupió ella sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer para negarse.

- Sí como sea ¿qué dices?- la ignoró con cinismo jugueteando con su varita pensando en un nuevo blanco.

- Maldita serpiente…- murmuró con rencor Harry desde su lugar de espectador sostenido por un encapuchado.

- ¡Cállate Potter¡_Crucio_!- el pelinegro gritó de dolor al sentir nuevamente el tan conocido dolor.

- ¡Alto!- la maldición se pausó- Lo haré…- cedió la joven bajando sus brazos en señal de rendición.

- Buena elección- el Lord la apuntó- ¡_Crucio!_- ya encarrerado lanzó la maldición a la aparentemente frágil mujer que la recibió estoicamente tratando de permanecer de pie para por lo menos quedarse con un poco de su orgullo que tanto había sido ya pisoteado. Pero como la tortura no paró ni un segundo poco a poco su fortaleza fue menguando y el dolor la penetraba más y más obligándola a arrodillarse profiriendo gritos.- Así me gusta- paró el mago oscuro observándola con deleite.

- ¡Déjala maldito!- gritaban los que tenían fuerzas para hablar pero sabiendo que eran inútiles todas sus exclamaciones pues ese ser no tenía ni una pizca de compasión.

- Regresa a mi ejército y todo tu sufrimiento parará además te divertirás mucho- ofreció de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo¡Jamás imbécil!- contestó débilmente pero sin un ápice de duda.

- _¡Crucio_!- le arrancó un grito desgarrador que estremeció los corazones de quienes la querían, sus cuerdas vocales no aguantarían mucho más ese ritmo ni mucho menos su cuerpo que sentía era destrozado lentamente.- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó concediéndole un respiro.

- Segura- contestó firme, sabía lo que vendría y no tenía miedo, miró a Draco encontrándose con su suplicante mirada acerada que le pedía mudamente que aceptara si era necesario para salvar su vida pero prefería dejar de existir a hacer las cosas terribles de antaño, la apartó…vio uno a uno a sus amigos tratando de dedicarles un adiós hasta que chocó con la mirada esmeralda que hacía mucho tiempo tenía atrapado su corazón con una cadena tan poderosa que no habían podido romper por más que ambos quisieron, se adentró en las profundidades de su intenso color verde encontrando el mismo amor que ella le guardaba, sintió que el nadie más existía y en un mundo feliz ella y Harry hubiesen declarado su amor por el mundo entero pero lo que fue una fracción de segundo pasó así de rápido cuando sintió su inminente fin despidiéndose del joven en silencio mas su corazón palpitaba como loco a saber que nunca más lo volvería a ver, al meno no en esta vida.

- Así lo quisiste _¡Avada Kedavra_!- no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que el rayo verdoso dirigiéndose hacia ella fue lo último que pudo ver antes de caer con un golpe seco al suelo…todos quedaron en silencio en ese instante sin poder reaccionar porque simplemente parecía imposible lo que acababa de suceder, tenía los ojos abiertos de asombro mientras los de la castaña se cerraron ya sin el brillo de la vida en ellos.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas aunque sabía que era inútil su llamada pues la mujer que amaba ya no se encontraba en este mundo…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Tan tan taaan…**

**Ahora sí, esto fue un poco más rápido no? Jaja además fue más largo y con algo verdaderamente intenso. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Quiero agradecer a **_**AleGinevra**_** (todo a su tiempo jajaja de qué servirían las recompensas si no cuesta trabajo alcanzarlas?), **_**nana-flash**_**(espero que la espera nueva haya valido la pena),**_** Orube **_**(gracias por esa opinión je**_**), Kaoru riddle**_** (no voy a abandonar el fic para nada no te preocupes lo terminaré), **_**petalos-de-rosa**_**y a todos los que se atreven a seguirme en esta loca historia.**

**Gracias por leerme**

_**"Por conservar la libertad, la muerte, que es el último de los males, no debe temerse." .- **__**Cicerón**_

Cristal90


	23. C 23: El Que Busca la Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**El ****Que Busca la Verdad, Corre el Riesgo de Encontrarla**

_-¡¡¡Hermione!!!- gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas aunque sabía que era inútil su llamada pues la mujer que amaba ya no se encontraba en este mundo…_

- ¡¡Te voy a matar!!- rugió el chico librándose de su captor para sorpresa del mismo pues no sabía de dónde había sacado aquella fuerza- _¡Accio Espada_!- gritó levantando su mano para recibir una espada plateada con diamantes incrustados en el mango y el nombre de Godric grabado en la hoja. Miró encolerizado al mago oscuro haciendo que sus ojos esmeraldas chispearan de furia provocando en el otro un miedo ya conocido en otra vida cuando fue muerto por el león…aunque esta vez las cosas no terminarían igual.

- Así que realmente eres tú Gryffindor- dijo- Tu espadita no me impresiona y si crees que con ella me vas a matar estas muy equivocado- al decir esto sacó de su túnica también una espada pero de color dorado con esmeraldas en el mango, de hoja ancha pero exquisita, digna de un rey y de igual manera tenía el nombre de Salazar grabado con elegancia soberbia, la tomó con firmeza poniéndose en guardia, listo para combatir, listo para ganar…

- ¡Tú eres el que se equivoca, morirás!- y con esta declaración se lanzó contra él mas este contuvo perfectamente su embestida sin mucho esfuerzo.

- No digas tonterías chico- se burló regresándole en golpe potentemente con sus propia arma.

Los presentes, no los mortífagos claro, seguían mirando con asombro el cuerpo caído de la mujer que creyeron invencible durante mucho tiempo, estaban pasmados y con lágrimas pugnando por salir pues veían la joven con una expresión tan serena que parecía solamente dormida y escuchaban el sonido de los metales chocar combinados con gritos de furia…sin embargo un joven reaccionó con violencia.

- ¡¡Suéltame idiota!!- un rubio asestó un fuerte golpe a Zabini obligando a que le soltase para apresurarse a llegar junto a su castaña.

- Bastardo- rugió Blaise pero fue detenido por el rubio mayor.

- No importa- dijo con simpleza viendo con cierta repulsión la escenita de su primogénito.

- ¡¡Mione!! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Despiértate!- gritaba el ojigris derramando lágrimas como nunca sin el menor pudor- ¡No te puedes morir! ¡No me puedes dejar…!- exclamó a todo pulmón mientras la agitaba como si con eso pudiese obligarla a que abriese sus ojos- ¡¡¡Yo te amo!!!- confesó.

- Ahh, pobre Malfoy traidor- dijo Riddle- Que patético te ves lloriqueando como bebé- se mofó mientras seguía con cu duelo.

- ¡Cállate que aún no acabamos!- cortó el otro pelinegro.

- Potter, Potter, tú eres el que no ha terminado yo solo estoy entreteniéndome un poco- rió al tiempo que encajaba su espada en el brazo izquierdo del joven causándole que soltara un grito de dolor- ¿Lo ves?-

- ¡Mal nacido!- bramó tratando de parar la hemorragia de su extremidad.

- No le hables así a tus superiores- lo lanzó al suelo con un hechizo- Se ve que no tuviste padres, con eso modales…-

- ¡Tú me los quitaste! ¡Me haz quitado todo!- sus ojos se empañaron pero contuvo sus lágrimas para que no le viera llorar más- ¡Me la quitaste a ella!-

- Sí- convino tranquilamente- Pero agradece que no te quitaré tu patética vida, al menos no hoy…-

- No quiero vivir sin ella ¡y por eso te llevaré al infierno conmigo!- exclamó poniéndose en pie.

- Pues no podrás- chocaron sus armas mirándose a la cara- Ni siquiera sabes usar el poder de un heredero niño- siguió defendiéndose- Jamás lograrás nada-

- ¡Mi único deseo es matarte!- atacó como poseso comenzando a fatigarse sin lograr siquiera rozar al otro- ¡Te odio!-

- Estamos en las mismas- dijo sin borrar su macabra sonrisa- Pero ya es suficiente- hizo otro movimiento con su espada para derribar al muchacho dejándolo en una posición vulnerable.

- ¡Asesino asqueroso!- gritó una voz con furia seguida de un cuerpo que arremetió contra el Lord tomándolo por sorpresa, el rubio comenzó a asestarle golpes sin pensar en nada que no fuese matarlo pues ese ser asesinó al único amor de su vida, deseaba derramar su apestosa sangre por doquier…de pronto una fuerza lo elevó para después dejarlo caer con fuerza en el suelo lejos de la serpiente.

- ¡Imbécil!- reclamó enojado el mago- ¡Jamás oses tocarme de nuevo!- dijo levantándose y limpiándose un poco de sangre de su labio, sacó su varita_- ¡Cruci…!-_ se detuvo al recordar su promesa pero se acercó a darle una patada al joven en señal de frustración- Mereces morir pero no hoy- escupió mirando a Dumbledore, luego a Potter a sus pies, a su completa merced pero decidió que tendría una muerte mucho peor…miró a los capturados para dar una orden.- Suelten a todos- dijo con indiferencia, sus súbditos no dudaron en acatar la orden liberando a los prisioneros que estaban confusos- Prometí que nadie moriría hoy y que los dejaría ir en paz- siseó- Así que aprovechen -

- ¡Nunca! ¡Solo al verte muerto!- le escupió Ron que junto con su novia, hermana y Neville rodearon el cuerpo de su amiga, llorando de rabia.

- Bien, bien, entonces quédense- concedió Lucius con favor de su amo- El espectáculo va a empezar- afirmó con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con rencor una desconsolada pelirroja con la cabeza de su mejor amiga en sus piernas.

- Voy a decirles cosas importantes- soltó el Señor Tenebroso y nadie se movió ya sea por miedo o porque no podían- Cuando me enteré de que el anciano Dumbledore tenía a su nieta con vida traté de averiguar a toda costa dónde estaba, mi asombro fue grande al enterarme de que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter era ella, pensé que me sería muy útil tenerla de mi lado, pero sabía que ella jamás se uniría a mi por voluntad propia, un defecto Gryffindor debo señalar- se burló- así que envié a Lucius para capturar a sus padres obligándola a servirme. Después descubrí gran poder en su interior pero sus sentimientos nobles eran un obstáculo por ello se planeó que Lucius les pusiera en contra de ella, que a ella se le dominara para que pareciera que iba sin coacción y que Bellatrix asesinara a sus padres ante sus ojos- rió con placer- Cosa que resultó a la perfección, además de que me deshice de su abuelo, quedó sola y pensé que terminaría acudiendo a mí pero el joven Malfoy intervino escapando de su destino con ella. Decidí dejarlos un tiempo pero las cosas se complicaron cuando ella los encontró nuevamente, renaciendo sentimientos que creía perdidos, tomé cartas en el asunto por medio del anillo- señaló la sortija verdosa que seguía en el dedo de la joven- esta estaba embrujada para influir en su corazón, endureciéndolo poco a poco…- miró con rencor al ojiverde mientras el ojigris trataba de incorporarse- También Lucius planeó lo de los inferi para eliminar a Potter y compañía mientras yo me enfrentaba con Hermione para evitar su intervención, sin embargo fue muy astuta y se dio cuenta rescatándolos- observó con odio a los Weasleys, Lovegood y Longbottom- Por ello se urdió otro plan donde usaríamos su inteligencia en su contra alejándola de la batalla aprovechando para atraparlos y que combatiera conmigo- terminó cu relato admirándose por ser todo un genio.

- ¿Todas esas molestias para que al final la mataras?- cuestionó un joven incrédulo.

- Por lo menos heredaste algo de cerebro joven Malfoy- dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Entonces?- siguió Potter apoyando a su rival en su cuestionamiento.

- Ya verán- se aproximó hacia la castaña.

- No te atrevas a acercarte- amenazó Neville todo herido pero con valentía.

- ¡Aléjate!- secundó el pelirrojo parándose al lado se su amigo.

- No se alteren- declaró sonriente pasándolos de largo rumbo a su sirviente platinado- Inicia el ritual-

Ante estas palabras varios mortífagos, de los mejores, formaron un círculo en torno a su Señor comenzando a entonar unas palabras a modo de canto que se escuchaba realmente tétrico mientras su amo se rodeaba de un aura verde rebosante de poder, cosa que atemorizó al bando contrario, Potter sin embargo trataba de aproximarse a Herm ayudando a un débil Malfoy porque aunque se odiaran a muerte ella los unió en vida y los uniría en muerte…no pudieron llegar pues el Lord paralizó a todo mundo cuando enterró su espada de oro en su propio abdomen sin manifestar malestar alguno más bien parecía complacido, luego la casó y a continuación el aura verdosa entró a su cuerpo mezclándose con la sangre de su herida, una luz lo envolvió completamente empezando a transformar su cuerpo. De los huesos crecieron músculos bien moldeados, su piel cetrina adquirió un color más natural aunque era muy clara aún, de su calva cabeza brotó abundante cabello crespo y castaño oscuro, los hoyos de su cara dieron forma a una fina nariz, sus cuencas oculares se normalizaron estilizándose pero conservando su tono escarlata, el esquelético hombre se había convertido en el apuesto joven que alguna vez fue Tom Riddle pero más maduro, de unos 25 años, este se admiró a si mismo un instante comprobando con deleite el resultado de su hechizo para sonreír jovialmente…Nadie creía que eso pudiese ser verdad, un miedo incontrolable les invadió pues ni el Elegido pudo detenerlo como estaba y ahora rejuvenecido sería mucho peor, trataron de atacarle pero no causaron mayor revuelo.

- ¿Cómo…?- murmuró Harry anonadado.

- Poco a poco recupero lo que es mío- dijo con una voz diferente, grave y elegante- Es hora- con magia hizo colocarse una elegante túnica verde botella envainando su espada para ponerse en una cómoda posición como si esperase algo.

- ¿Qué demonios pretende?- dijo con trabajo el joven rubio soltando el agarre de Potter.

No obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta porque en es momento todos exclamaron asombrados, no podía ser cierto…sus ojos les estaban jugando una broma o talvez sus mentes, porque era imposible…sorpresa tras sorpresa…al ojigris y al ojiverde les comenzaron a latir fúricos sus corazones y de algún lado sacaron fuerzas para correr al encuentro de los pelirrojos que presenciaban un verdadero milagro.

- ¿Hermy?- susurró una llorosa Ginny observando como su amiga comenzaba a respirar nuevamente y lentamente trataba de abrir sus ojos como si en verdad despertara de un sueño.

- Gin- pronunció la aludida con voz cansada y titubeante al reconocer a su amiga sosteniéndola, estaba realmente confundida lo último que recordaba era haber sido impactada por la maldición asesina, creyó que había muerto pero seguía ahí, a menos que todos que estuviese en el cielo pero sinceramente dudaba que ese fuese su lugar, además porque estaría su amiga ahí…

- ¡Herm! - ¡Mione!- gritaron al mismo tiempo dos voces masculinas bastante conocidas para ella lo que solamente la confundió más.

- ¿Harry, Draco?- preguntó extrañada tratando de enfocarlos.

- Bienvenida al mundo de la conciencia querida- saludó el joven Voldemort nada sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué sigo con vida?- reclamó sin entender el extraño suceso estaba segura de haber muerto pues nadie sobrevivía a esa maldición.- ¿Y qué te sucedió?- añadió al ver su nuevo aspecto.

- Es tiempo de que sepas la verdad- siguió ignorando su última pregunta por carecer de importancia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo curiosa pero con furia al ver las condiciones de que se encontraban sus amigos.

- En este momento el destino se decidirá y yo tengo el poder de que siga el curso de se me antoje, ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi venganza culminará con la revelación que haré- rió extasiado dirigiéndole a la castaña una mirada de un brillo singular- Te complacerá-

- ¿Vas a morir?- cuestionó burlona.

- No, pero te aseguro que será interesante-

- Me interesa saber porqué no me mataste-

- Sí te maté…al menos cualquiera hubiese muerto con ese hechizo- prosiguió.

- Habla claro-

- Antes hay varias cosas que no sabes, verás, tus padres provenían de prominentes familias mágicas y pudieron ser de los nuestros, para su desgracia optaron por se traidores de la sangre enfrentándome- relató- Daban bastantes bajas a mis fuerzas, no podía permitir que continuaran así, maté a tus abuelos maternos que también se les unieron, por ello tus padres se enfurecieron y no se ocultaron, así los encontré ya contigo, el imbécil de tu padre Charles me confrontó dándoles oportunidad de huir, Jane no quiso arriesgarte por lo que aceptó el Fidelius de su suegro, sin embargo cometió el error de salir de él pensando que su esposo seguía con vida, obviamente un trampa- se jactó- Pero a ti te resguardó con el anciano, la maté mas no te encontré…después pasó lo de los Potter y este- señaló a Harry- causó mi caída momentánea-

- Maldito- murmuró Malfoy.

- ¿Quieres darme más razones para que te elimine?- dijo fríamente la castaña porque le dolía mucho conocer la historia completa por boca del asesino de su familia.

- Solamente te digo detalles que no sabías. Deberías agradecérmelo-

- ¿Agradecer que hayas exterminado a mi familia? Que cómico- escupió ácidamente.

- Dar gracias por borrar del mundo a traidores inmundos como ellos- contestó altivamente.

- ¿Y tú? ¡Deberías suicidarte!- le sugirió Harry- ¡Eres un mestizo, tu padre era muggle!-

- ¡Yo soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin!- se exaltó- Para limpiar mi linaje maté a ese muggle, me permito recordarte-

- ¿Cuál es tu juego?- apuró Draco.

- Es muy simple a decir verdad y ustedes me lo facilitaron aún más- miró a la castaña- es mi deber informarte que eres la segunda persona que conozco capaz de contrarrestar un Avada- declaró.

- La primera fui yo- dijo pensativo el moreno tratando de adivinar a dónde quería llegar.

- Oh Potter, no te creas tan importante. No fuiste tú, por causa de tu madre estás vivo la poderosa magia que usó solo sirvió una vez- dijo burlón.

- ¿Quién fue esa persona entonces?- intervino la chica.

- Alguien que seguro conocen…-

- ¡Al grano!- chilló Ginny impaciente, el hombre solo la miró con desdén.

- Salazar fue quien la conoció- tocó suavemente su espada- y se enamoró de ella…- soltó- su nombre era Rowena Ravenclaw- nunca pensaron escuchar esa revelación, definitivamente no era lo que esperaban y sin embargo todo señalaba a que era verdad- Exacto, ¡tú eres la heredera!- exclamó triunfante- Solo una hechicera con tanta sabiduría pudo descubrir cómo parar la maldición asesina y dejar ese saber en su heredera- rió.

Harry miró a Herm fijamente pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta antes, era de ella de quien estaba enamorado, era ella la bruja más inteligente que conocía, era muy poderosa…todas las señales se lo dijeron pero no hizo caso de ellas, si tan solo le hubiera contado lo que les dijo McGonagall talvez todo sería diferente, talvez…

- ¡No es cierto!- gritó ella.

- Claro que lo es, lo supe la primera vez que nos vimos en la Mansión Malfoy, desde aquel momentos intenté todo para separarte de tus amiguitos y lo logré- siseó.

- ¡De ser así por lo menos tendré el poder de matarte!- chilló furiosa tratando de levantarse pero un agudo dolor en su pecho la detuvo en el acto.

- Verás, el que no hayas muerto no significa que no te pasara nada-

- ¡Herm!- llamó el ojiverde- ¡la profecía dice que juntos le venceremos!- reveló en un intento de cumplirla.

- Ya es inútil Potter, demasiado tarde…- soltó una macabra carcajada.

La ojimiel trató de levantarse otra vez teniendo éxito pero un intenso dolor en su mano la alertó, el anillo brillaba más que nunca.

- ¿Qué esta...pasando?- preguntó mientras se sostenía fuertemente la mano tratando de aislar el dolor pero este se intensificó provocando que ella profiriera un grito angustiado.

- ¡¿Qué le haces engendro?!- reclamó la pelirroja- ¡_Iacere!-_ lanzó pero nada sucedió.

- Mía- canturreó el nombre llamando su atención- No te resistas, permite que la sensación te recorra y no dolerá más- esbozó una mueca- Lo prometo-

- ¡No!- apenas gritó el dolor se hizo más agudo llegando hasta su mente que se nubló. No lograba pensar con claridad, sus ideas se encontraban revueltas siendo rodeadas por una especie de humo negro que le impedían tener acceso a ellas además el dolor no la dejaba concentrarse mucho, jamás había experimentado algo así en toda su vida…se revolvió furiosa en su sitio tratando de apartar la sensación tan desagradable que la embargaba, sentí que el aire le faltaba y su corazón latía con mucho esfuerzo, luchó fieramente contra eso pero estaba demasiado débil como para oponer verdadera resistencia, había sufrido dos ataques en muy poco tiempo y su magia se disolvía lentamente al ser opacada por la del anillo que no desistía…dolía demasiado pensar, dolía respirar, dolía…en ese momento perdió totalmente la conciencia de su ser y su mente terminó de hundirse en las tinieblas llevándose consigo a su corazón…

Los presentes observaban la escena bastante confundidos no sabían que le pasaba a la joven mujer pero lo que fuese había sido horrible y había parado súbitamente dejándola completamente quieta y con el rostro oculto por su cabello.

- Ven conmigo- siseó el ahora joven Riddle mirándola sonriente, la aludida levantó la cabeza lentamente mostrando una mirada completamente perdida, acató la orden ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

- ¡Herm! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!- gritó uno.

- ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Eres más fuerte!- gritó el ojigris intuyendo lo que sucedía.

- Ni lo intenten insectos- rió el Lord recibiéndola a su lado- Ella carece de voluntad, hará lo que yo le diga que haga- confesó tomando el mentón de la castaña para elevar su cara y observar con deleite sus orbes perdidas.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella engendro!! –bramó Ron furioso dando un paso al frente con la varita en alto.

- No seas imbécil Weasley- amenazó Lucius con su varita también- El Señor Tenebroso no los va a matar hoy pero si atacan yo sí que lo haré- esbozó una demente sonrisa.

- ¡No dejaré que te la lleves!- gritó Harry sin mermar su tono de voz a pesar de sus múltiples heridas.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- sonrió Tom con petulancia.

- ¡¿Eso crees…?!- amenazó con atacarlo pero alguien lo retuvo.

- Piensa por una vez en tu vida Potter, no conviene que ataquemos ahora, morirían todos- señaló el rubio menor haciéndole ver su inferioridad de condiciones.

- No todos somos tan cobardes como tú Malfoy- rugió la pelirroja acercándose a los jóvenes junto a su novio y amiga.

- Espera Gin, puede que tenga razón- musitó Neville examinando también la situación.

- Cierto, lo mejor es vivir hoy para pelear mañana- apoyó la ravenclaw sabiamente, tampoco le agradaba que se llevaran a su amiga castaña pero entendía la situación.

El ojiverde se tragó su furia examinando de igual manera la situación, era verdad, no cometería una insensatez que pudiera costarle la vida a los demás presentes, debían reagruparse para atacar más adelante pero ahora no era el momento. Miró a la castaña unos segundos sintiendo alegría mezclada con tristeza, ya que por un lado su corazón agradecía que estuviera viva pero por otro se estrujaba al verla con ese maldito ser. Bajó sus brazos impotente.

- Sabia decisión Potter- rió Voldemort- Ahora retirémonos, hay cosas más importantes que hacer- ordenó el hombre llevándose del brazo a la mujer que no soltó ni una palabra.

- Sí mi Señor- dijo Lucius- Esta es tu última oportunidad Draco- miró fijamente hacia su hijo que le sostuvo la mirada- ¿Vienes?- el joven escuchó la propuesta mirando por un momento al vacío pensando en qué era lo mejor, finalmente tomó una decisión.

- Sí, padre- dijo encaminándose hacia su progenitor.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- otro joven lo retuvo tomándolo de un hombro.

- Suéltame Potter- arrastró sus palabras quitando la mano del otro- Dije que lo único que me mantenía de su lado era Mione, ahora yo la seguiré a dónde y con quién vaya- explicó con celeridad dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida- Hasta la muerte cara-rajada- dijo en son de despedida desapareciendo con los demás mortífagos.

- Esto no me gusta nada-

- Menos a mí Ron…-

- Es necesario reorganizarnos, esto solo nos demostró su poder-

- Lo sabemos Nev, lo sabemos…-

_ººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº_

Los encapuchados llegaron a la mansión de su Lord encabezados por el mismo que portaba una auténtica sonrisa sumamente rara en su persona y es que lo que planeaba estaba resultando muy bien, solamente le faltaba el detalle de asesinar de una vez por todas a Potter.

- Mi señor, ¿cuándo desea que demos el golpe final?-

- Aún no, quiero disfrutar de su sufrimiento por no saber anda, de su pánico…-

- Como ordeno. Con su permiso-

- Llama a tu hijo, deseo hablarle- Malfoy padre asintió con una reverencia. Voldemort miró a su acompañante seriamente, era solo un títere en sus manos, no era que no le gustara pero quería algo más, quería recibir su amor no su obediencia solamente, tomó su mano para tocar el anillo levemente el cual emitió un tenue resplandor provocando que la castaña parpadeara confundida.

- ¿Qué…?- iba a preguntar pero fue acallada por el hombre.

- Ve a tu nueva alcoba y ponte cómoda-

- Como gustes- accedió sumisa caminando hacia las escaleras con elegante lentitud.

Cuando ella hubo desparecido escaleras arriba un joven rubio hizo acto de presencia.

- Me necesitaba, mi Lord?- se inclinó arrogantemente.

- Estas vivo porque tu pare rogó por ello, lo comprendes?- lo rodeó para examinarlo.

- Sí, mi Señor-

- Por tu traición mereces morir aún así, pero te daré una oportunidad para comprobar tu reincorporación a mis filas- siseó- Quiero que mates a un traidor-

- ¿A quién?-

- Severus Snape- dijo firmemente notando como sus ojos grises se dilataban y el nerviosismo corría por el cuerpo del muchacho, lo que le indujo a esbozar una mueca complacida.

_ººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº_

La joven mujer se sentó en una lujosa cama para observar la decoración del cuarto, el cual carecía de adornos pero sin duda era macabro…recién se había percatado en dónde estaba como si hubiese salido de un sueño pero algo había cambiado, se sentía tan libre que parecía imposible, descubrió que no le importaba nada más que su propio placer y extrañamente no le preocupaba ese pensamiento.

- Veo que ya estás instalada- dijo una voz varonil a su costado, ella no respondió solamente le miró descubriendo que ese hombre le atraía sobre manera.- En una semana tomaremos el mundo mágico y destruiremos el muggle- declaró él con naturalidad acercándose más a la castaña que sonrió- No te alejes de la mansión en ese tiempo- dijo con su rostro demasiado pegado al de ella.

- Me suena a orden- susurró ella por primera vez encontrando un deseo insistente de besarlo.

- Llamémoslo sugerencia- sonrió pegando sus labios a los de ella apresando su lengua con la de él fervientemente a lo que ella no se opuso respondiéndole enérgicamente lo que le complació, sin embargo la separó.

- No quiero seguirla- soltó ella agitada.

- Bien, pero saldrás acompañada- siseó él sin esperar que ella retomara el beso con urgencia pero le respondió gustoso mas cuando comenzó a despojarla de su túnica mordió su labio haciéndola sangrar y apartándola nuevamente.

- Aún no quiero celebrar- ella lo miró desconcertada- No me mal interpretes, te deseo mucho más de lo que imaginas pero antes que nada quiero ver a Gryffindor bien muerto- aclaró- Nos reuniremos el día del ataque- susurró dejándola sola nuevamente.

Ella conjuró una túnica color turquesa para colocársela enseguida luego de un baño de burbujas que bien se merecía. Caminó hasta la estancia encontrándose con uno de los dos Malfoy.

- Mione- saludó el joven parándose educadamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Señorita Dumbledore para ti Malfoy- alegó ella.

- ¿Aún no Riddle? - se mofó hipócritamente puesto que en el fondo se preocupaba por ella.

- No…¿qué haces aquí?-

- Vengo a rescatarte-

- Pues sabe que no necesito que me rescaten- espetó.

- Sí que lo requieres pero no te das cuenta- la tomó de los hombros tratando de ver la luz d antaño en sus ojos pero no encontró nada.

- Suéltame- ella le soltó una cachetada que lo obligó a hacer lo que le pedía- No vuelvas a tocarme-

- Voy a recuperarte- declaró enérgicamente.

- Eso no pasará, no soy la misma Malfoy- dijo dirigiéndole una mueca de desagrado- Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon para entretenernos un poco, ahora lárgate- le ordenó marchándose con una pose altiva dejando pensativo al rubio que sabía que sería extremadamente difícil quitar el hechizo que la mantenía sometida, sin embargo él no se rendiría por nada del mundo.

_ººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº_

El Ministerio de Magia estaba en una total crisis, tenían varias bajas, desapariciones, desventajas, tensión porque la guerra a penas comenzaba y ellos ya llevaban una batalla perdida la cual se llevó a la jefa del Departamento de Defensa y al jefe de los Inefables al lado contrario, eran demasiado vulnerables y propensos a perder en cualquier momento. El miedo se sentía en magos y brujas, no había control, un día era suficiente para que la débil estabilidad de su mundo se viniera abajo, las calles estaban casi desiertas desde que el pasado ataque se difundió, nadie quería salir a correr el riesgo de morir, los líderes estaban nerviosos y la Orden del Fénix tenía sus propios problemas.

- Estamos en graves problemas- declaró una frustrada McGonagall a la cabecera de la gran mesa de nogal de la antigua mansión Black.

- Más que graves- secundó sarcástico Snape ya que internamente estaba intranquilo, no pensó que semejante situación pudiera darse.

- Todo es mi culpa…- declaró un triste moreno.

- No todo lo hiciste solo Harry- le confortó un pelirrojo de su edad.

- Ya madura Potter- intervino Severus- En realidad sí es tu culpa todo, aceptémoslo, si tan solo no fueras una estúpido ególatra nada de esto hubiera pasado…pero no te lamentes ya que no estamos para eso niño- regañó con su tono arrastrado lleno de desprecio.

- Déjalo en paz Severus- intentó calmar otra voz.

- Remus tiene razón, mejor hay que concentrarnos en buscar una solución a todo esto-

- No la hay- afirmó Moody- Estamos en el hoyo Minerva-

- Tu pesimismo no ayuda- advirtió Tonks que estaba al lado del licántropo con una cara seria.

- Tampoco tú aportas una solución Nymphadora- replicó el hombre.

- No me llames así-

- ¡Alto!- calló la líder- No debemos alterarnos, ahora tenemos la prioridad de derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…-

- …y de recuperar a Hermione- agregó Harry.

- No sabemos que pueda pasar respecto a ella, ahora que sabe que es la reencarnación de Ravenclaw puede ser un peligro si pelea contra nosotros- comentó Remus sombríamente.

- Harry puede con eso, él es la reencarnación de Gryffindor después de todo- dijo Tonks.

- Yo no me atrevería a dañarla…además están los dos juntos…-

- Malfoy también está de su lado y aunque duela admitirlo, es bastante poderoso- soltó Ron.

- Demasiados contras…- se lamentó Ojo-loco.

- Antes que nada debemos prepararnos por si atacan nuevamente- propuso Minerva.

- Reclutaremos a todos los magos posibles, la última vez a penas tuvimos tiempo- habló Arthur.

- ¿Y los muggles?-

- Esperemos que no decidan atacarlos primero Ginny- la pelirroja apretó los dientes sonoramente dando un golpe en la mesa con su puño.

- Hija, debemos ser fuertes…- consoló Molly mirando con preocupación a su pequeña.

- No puedo mamá, Hermy siempre nos protegió- sus ojos se aguaron ante tal mención- Y ahora que ella nos necesita, no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla…- no dejó que las lágrimas salieran era momento de dejar su niñez atrás para mostrar su fortaleza, lo haría por su amiga, cambiaría por ella…de ahora en adelante sería más autosuficiente y madura, no era tiempo de llorar.

- Saldremos de esta hermana- dijo su hermano Ron solidario.

- El amor todo lo puede- con esta frase el cerebro de una rubia trabajó rápidamente.

- Por supuesto- susurró.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna?-

- El profesor Dumbledore una vez dijo que el amor era la magia más fuerte del mundo- sonrió con efusividad- …que todo podía-

- Inclusive derrotar a la magia antigua- hiló la idea el niño-que-vivió.

_ººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº__BVCRE__ºººº_

- Es hora de partir- dijo una joven portando una soberbia túnica verde pálido.

- Será un placer acompañarte-

- Por favor Blaise, tú solo sigues órdenes- intervino un rubio.

- No opines Draco que por lo menos él no traicionó al Señor- defendió Pansy a su marido.

La castaña se exasperó instándoles a partir. Aparecieron en el Callejón que en ese momento estaba casi desolado, excepto por algunos valientes o tontos que abrieron su local y pocos que iban a estos, también detectaron a pocos aurores "custodiando" la zona.

- Estos es vergonzoso, nos aparecemos con túnicas negras y nadie se ha alertado- se quejó Blaise.

- Son precavidos nada más- respondió su esposa.

- Pues alarmémoslos- sonrió el ojiverde mortífago- _¡Crucio_!- le apuntó a una bruja que cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor llamando la atención de la gente que se llenó de pánico.

- Mi turno _¡Crucio_!- la mujer atacó a un mago que comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

- Malfoy…- la castaña lo llamó al verlo sin hacer nada- ¿qué pasa?¿acaso no te atreves?- retó.

- _¡Crucio_!- un auror no pudo defenderse y gritó por la maldición- Pero ¿y tú?-

- ¡_Crucio!_- el rayo se dirigía hacia un niño que corría tras sus padres tratando de huir pero antes de que la maldición le impactara alguien la bloqueó.

- Pero si es Potter- escupió el nombre Pansy reconociendo a la persona que había intervenido.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Hermione?- preguntó este sin prestar atención a la mortífaga, estaba bastante desconcertado al ver a su amiga atacando a un niño.

- Nada que no quiera- contestó esta con voz indiferente.

- Lárgate de aquí Potter- espetó otro.

- Tú no te metas Zabini, no puedes ganarme- le amenazó Harry.

- ¡Hermione!- llegó una pelirroja junto a más aurores.

- Weasley- reconoció con desdén cosa que lastimó a la otra joven porque este odio no era fingido, era real.

- Parece que vinieron más perdedores-

- ¡Cierra la boca Zabini!- gritó Ron furioso.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi mujer, pobretón!- el moreno amenazó con acercársele para atacarlo pero se lo impidió una voz.

- Vaya, que agradable coincidencia- intervino la voz de un hombre- Todos reunidos…-

- Severus- reconoció la ojimiel.

- Mione, parece que habrá que detenerte por la fuerza-

- Que gracioso, de verdad quisiera jugar contigo pero no es asunto mío- buscó a alguien con la mirada- Malfoy- llamó instándolo a adelantarse.

- Severus, tendré que tener un duelo contigo- declaró el joven sin una pizca de pesar.

- No me negaría, pero ¿el pupilo superará al maestro?-

- Lo veremos, sígueme- ambos caminaron hacia una parte más lejana del callejón.

- Blaise, Pansy…lárguense- dijo la castaña con extrema tranquilidad mientras estos la miraban interrogantes.

- No lo haremos el Lord nos ordenó que…-

- Váyanse- dijo una vez más dirigiéndoles una gélida mirada con esto ambos mortífagos desaparecieron intimidados.

- Ahora estamos solos, regresa con nosotros al Cuartel, buscaremos una solución para quitarte el anillo.- propuso Neville con gentileza.

- No creo que eso sea posible Longbottom- rió ella negando con la cabeza.

- Pues no permitiremos que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte- dijo Ginny con una seguridad sorprendente.

- Que conmovedor…- se burló.

- Amiga, sabes que algo no anda bien en ti, esa no era tú, pelea…- la rubia trató de convencerla.

- ¿Acaso creen que no lo sé?- cuestionó altivamente- ¡Soy la reencarnación de Rowena Ravenclaw! ¡Poseo su inteligencia y hasta más!- suspiró- Sé que este anillo me hizo algo- recitó ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué lo permites entonces?-

- Bueno, Weasley, así me siento libre de cualquier atadura, puedo hacer lo que me plazca y nada me lo impide, mi corazón no me afecta en lo absoluto…-

- ¿Acaso vale la pena estar con Voldemort por eso?- preguntó Luna.

- Sí- soltó llanamente- Siempre me cegó mi amor por Godric, por Potter…sin embargo ahora soy libre de esas ataduras- les dirigió una mirada lasciva.

- Perdiste lo más importante en la vida Herm…- habló Harry con tono dolido.

- El amor- soltó la pelirroja.

- Nosotros te queremos Hermione- secundó Ron.

- Porque eres nuestra amiga- siguió Neville con sinceridad.

- ¡Imbéciles!- gritó ella alejándose de los jóvenes que le provocaban un intenso dolor de cabeza, nuevamente sentía el malestar en su ser, le aquejaba más fuerte que antes.

- Yo por fin tengo el valor de decirte lo que callé por tanto tiempo…te quiero demasiado Herm- confesó el ojiverde aproximándose a la joven.

- ¡Cállate Potter!- bramó sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, sus palabras la herían.

- Te amo- dijo con convicción.

- ¡Que te calles!-

- ¡TE AMO!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras algo dentro de ella se rompía con violencia como si la bruma que cubría su mente se hiciera más tenue, trató de mantenerse así para salir de aquel hechizo pero siguiendo la luz de esa confesión mas unas manos invisibles impidieron que se marchara sumiéndola nuevamente en la obscuridad…en esos momentos el cielo se obscureció también y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los jóvenes, ella lloró de impotencia al saberse incapaz de escapar de su cautiverio…

- Parece que morirán en el lodo- rió la castaña recuperando su aire arrogante- Aunque si prometen servir a Lord Voldemort puedo perdonar sus vidas- ofreció.

- ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas me rebajaría tanto!-

- Cierto, no debí ofrecerles tanto, no lo merecen…muertos estarán mejor-

- Por favor Herm, lucha- suplicó Harry al verla impasible a pesar de que hacía unos segundos algo había pasado.

- Imposible- musitó con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido- La única salida es la muerte-

- Nunca te haría daño, jamás…- el ojiverde soltó su varita.

- ¿Me dejarías asesinarte sin dar pelea?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, toma mi vida si así lo deseas- respondió.

- Vaya, creí que el heredero de uno de los más grandes magos de la historia tendría más agallas pero veo que no…eres un cobarde que elige lo fácil en lugar de lo correcto- afirmó con una significativa mirada en señal de que algo sí que había cambiado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- espetó este.

- Sí que lo es y no temes a la muerte si no a la vida, lo que te hace aún más patético- chasqueó la lengua aparentando decepción.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- inquirió este extrañado.

- Que tengas muy en claro quién eres y cuál es tu destino…-

- Pero…-

- _¡Grubaith_!- conjuró antes de que hablara más, una bola de fuego amarillento se formó en el aire a pesar de la lluvia mantenía un intenso brillo.

- ¡Mione!- llamó alguien desde lejos comenzando a aproximarse- Vamonos-

- Malfoy, qué…-

- No hay tiempo, la Orden viene junto con más inefables y aurores- vio a los otros cinco chicos mirando aparentemente a la nada, sin esperar más la tomó de la mano para desaparecer del lugar de inmediato.

Aparecieron en la mansión unos segundos después mientras ella se separaba del rubio con desprecio.

- Por lo menos espero que hayas cumplido con tu misión- espetó secando sus ropas con un práctico encantamiento a lo que el joven recordó lo pasado.

_ FlashBack _

- Lo veremos, sígueme- ante estas palabras el hombre caminó tras el joven hacia otro lugar del callejón.

- Se nota que la amas mucho Draco- habló el hombre de nariz ganchuda.

- Mucho Severus, mucho- declaró el rubio parando frente al otro.

- Supongo que esta es tu prueba de fidelidad al Señor Tenebroso- sonrió amargamente- Matar a un traidor ¿no?-

- Así es, pero de sobra sabrás que no podré hacerlo- le dirigió una pesarosa mirada- Parece que tendremos que hacer una farsa de tu muerte o algo así-

- Sabes bien que no se puede hacer eso…tendrá que ser de verdad-

- No lo haré, si lo hacemos bien Voldemort no se dará cuenta- insistió el joven con una creciente preocupación.

- Lo sabrá…- le miró con compasión- Nada me hará sentir mejor que el que vaya a morir en manos del que considero un hijo- confesó con cariño regalándole una triste sonrisa.

- Yo no quiero matarte Severus, te considero también como a un padre- bajó su varita sin poder contener unas lágrimas.

- No dudes, mi muerte no significa nada, es más tu oportunidad para hacer lo que planeas- le alentó fervientemente.

- ¿Cómo…? Ah, no importa…- suspiró agachando la mirada.

- Sabes que no hay otra salida, anda, aquí estoy, que tu mano no tiemble- extendió sus brazos- Confío en que cuidarás de ella, en que la salvarás Draco, hijo…- declaró sinceramente con una suave voz llena de sentimiento, él vio a su frío y osco profesor de cabello grasiento y gestos amargos como nunca pensó verlo, le quería…

- Algo me dice que nos veremos pronto- sonrió con melancolía apuntándole al corazón mientas su corazón lloraba.

- ¡Hazlo!-

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- así, un rayo de luz verdosa acabó con la vida de Severus Snape, el hombre que lo aconsejó en todo momento, el que lo apoyó incondicionalmente desde que lo conoció, aquel que le manifestó su cariño sutilmente, el hombre que le entregó su vida para ayudarle, el único que se preocupó por él como su verdadero padre jamás hizo…y él lo había asesinado hacía unos instantes, se sentía devastado al perder de aquella forma a uno de los dos seres que más quería en el mundo, cayó de rodillas al suelo sin atreverse a mirar el cadáver de su profesor, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a llover y que las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban confundiéndose en su cara con sus propias lágrimas. Permaneció inmóvil por un rato más, se acercó a abrazar a su "padre" como nunca lo hizo en vida, luego se levantó regresando su rostro a uno de indiferencia con mucho pesar pensando que aún le quedaba una persona a la cual debía salvar arriesgándolo todo.

Regresó con paso lento al lugar donde ella se encontraba; a lo lejos divisó a los miembros de la Orden esa junto a más personas decidiendo retirarse lo más pronto posible, corrió hasta ver la silueta de la castaña empapada como él conjurando una extraña llama, no le importó e intervino para llevársela de ahí.

- ¡Mione!- gritó con fuerza presintiendo que algo había sucedido al verla de esa manera con sus tontos ex-amigos mirando a la nada- Vamonos- dijo al llegar a su lado.

_ Fin FlashBack _

- ¡Malfoy!- lo sacó bruscamente de sus memorias- ¿Cumpliste con ella?- preguntó nuevamente al ver la mirada medio desorientada del otro.

- Por supuesto- respondió con frialdad aunque el corazón aún dolía luego el crimen que cometió estaba seguro de que cuando sacara de ese embrujo a su castaña, esta lloraría por el caído profesor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ok, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más, este ya es el penúltimo así que solo faltaría otro más y el epílogo si lo quieren.**

**¿Qué les pareció? No creían de verdad que iba a matar a Hermione oh si? Jajaja no lo haría. Todavía falta una profecía por cumplir y un destino que sellar…Me gustaría que me dijeran sus impresiones por medio de un Review por fa, ya casi acaba la historia así que quisiera que comentaran jejeje**

**Agradezco como siempre a **_**Liz Echizen**_** (pues efectivamente se hizo algo ¿no? Y m¡no te apures muchas gracias por los reviews, que bueno que ya terminó tu castigo, cuídate mucho), a **_**AleGinevra**_** (como podrás notar sí que se encontraron de nuevo…) **_**heydi Ha**_** (gracias por tu comentario pero aún no termina..) y a todos los que se atreven a seguirme en esta loca historia.**

**Gracias por leerme**

_** "**__**"Quiéreme cuando más deberías odiarme, por que será cuando más lo necesite"**___

Cristal90


	24. C 24: Preludio de Tormenta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**Preludio de Tormenta**

_-__Por supuesto- respondió con frialdad aunque el corazón aún dolía luego del crimen que cometió estaba seguro de que cuando sacara de ese embrujo a su castaña, esta lloraría por el caído profesor._

Harry Potter quedó desesperanzado cuando la mujer que amaba desapareció de su vista, las palabras que ella de dijo resonaban en su mente ¿era un cobarde? Talvez sí, por no luchar lo suficiente por ella ¿acaso era su destino nuca ser felices? Apretó los puños ante tal pensamiento, eso estaba por verse a pesar de que las circunstancias se inclinaban mucho por una respuesta afirmativa a aquella pregunta. Sus verdes ojos estaban inundados de tristeza y frustración.

- Harry, mira la llama- dijo una impresionada pelirroja mientras el chico de gafas dirigía su vista hacia esa porción de fuego que Herm había convocado sin aparente motivo, cuando estuvo más cerca escuchó unas misteriosa voz saliendo de ella tal y como le sucedió con su antigua profecía.

"_El elegido nacerá de los que ha desafiado al Mago Obscuro tres veces, al morir el séptimo mes. EL Mago lo marcará como su igual y llegado el día se enfrentarán pues el uno no pude vivir si el otro vive"_

- Esa es mi profecía, la del Departamento de Misterios- dijo con curiosidad el ojiverde mas luego la tristeza volvió a invadirlo ya que conocía esa profecía desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que debía cumplirse, asesino o asesinado…suspiró tomando una decisión, él iba a ser el asesino, mataría al ser que le arrebató todo lo que amaba, lo haría aunque se manchara las manos, se lo merecía…

- Pero parece que hay más- habló el pelirrojo llamando la atención de su amigo.

"El Elegido y el Mago Tenebroso tendrán poderes del pasado para terminar con lo incompleto aunque ella inclinará la balanza con su decisión, pero su camino no será claro entre penumbras y un sacrificio de amor será realizado, si no el mundo vivirá en las tinieblas por siempre…ellos serán los herederos del destino."

Esta extraña revelación dejó medio descolocados a los jóvenes, ni siquiera sabía que existiera una profecía semejante pero ahora la comprendían casi por completo, sin embargo al moreno no le gustó nada odiaba que su vida la rigieran estúpidas profecías dichas por algún loco, además la detestó más porque la involucraban a ella condenándola a algo, al igual que había sucedido con él…pronto los de la Orden, aurores e inefables, llegaron junto a ellos intrigados por sus sombrías expresiones.

- Sorprendente, es un perfecto Grubaith- afirmó la profesora McGonagall acercándose a verla mejor sintiéndose súbitamente conmovida por los recuerdos- Es conocida como la Llama del Fuego Eterno y es difícil de hacer ¿quién la conjuró?- preguntó mirando a los cinco aurores sin terminar de creer que hubiese sido uno de ellos.

- Hermione- dijo la rubia con cierto orgullo a lo que la profesora sonrió ligeramente.

- Lo suponía…ella es sin duda una bruja muy poderosa, la más inteligente que el colegio acogió y además es una Dumbledore…Albus también convocó una para los gigantes en símbolo de paz cuando derrotó a Greywold que fue el Mago Obscuro más poderoso de su época- explicó la mujer con la mirada perdida recordando a su difunto amigo con melancolía.

- ¿Estas cosas sirven para dejar profecías?- preguntó con curiosidad Ron.

- No exactamente señor Weasley, ¿por qué lo pregunta?- inquirió ella.

- Es que acabamos de escuchar una- confesó su hermana.

- Pues la llama se hace con la magia interior del hechicero, los sentimientos la alimentan y es complicado porque no todos sabemos sacar ese tipo de energía, este caso excepcional que mencionan es totalmente factible por quien ella es, aunque talvez ella no lo sabía…su color es hermoso, yo tengo la creencia de que la Llama representa lo poderoso de la esencia de la persona- ilustró la madura mujer con evidente emoción en la voz.

- ¿Y qué se hará con ella?- cuestionó Kingsley práctico como siempre.

- Bueno, nada, conservarla- respondió la mujer.

- Creo que yo tengo una solución adecuada- tomó la palabra un hombre bastante grande que se abría paso entre los aurores.

- ¡¿Hagrid?!- exclamó Ron alegre al verlo- ¿Cuándo regresaste?-

- Hace poco pero ya estoy al tanto de todo, lo bueno y lo malo, así que decidí venir con los demás aurores para verlos- dijo el semigigante.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Madame Maxime? Me refiero a los gigantes-

- Es difícil Neville, ellos temen por su seguridad al enfrentarse a magos, recuerdan la batalla con Greywold y no quieren cooperar- entristeció- Pero ya que Hermione hizo un Grubaith creo que podrían reconsiderarlo- sonrió.

- ¿Cómo pretendes eso Rubeus?-

- Verás Minerva, ellos aprecian mucho la Llama de Albus y si ven que les damos otra confiarán en nosotros, más aún porque la convocó la nieta de él- dijo satisfecho por su plan.

- Es buena idea pero hay un problema- intervino por primera vez Lupin- Hermione está en el bando contrario ahora- con esto se hizo un silencio perturbador.

- Bueno no importa, ellos nos la conocen, con que nos ayuden será suficiente- compensó Moody.

- Talvez funcione pero engañarlos no me atrae mucho- declaró Tonks con cierto miedo al recordar a los enormes seres que había visto alguna vez.

- No lo haremos de verdad Tonks porque recuperaremos a Hermione cueste lo que cueste, casi funciona hoy y deberá hacerlo nuevamente- habló con mayor seguridad Potter.

- Sí y hay que planear cómo quitarle ese dichoso anillo- apoyó Ron.

- Solo espero que si no lo logramos…- Luna no se atrevió a completar la oración.

- Yo también, pero si no hay otro remedio…- se cortó también Neville al ver la mirada fúrica que el ojiverde le mandó pero que luego retiró al saber que si era inevitable sería lo mejor para todos, aunque él la seguiría al mismo infierno.

_ººº__PT__ºººº__PT__ººººº__PT__ººººº_

- Lucius- llamó un hombre de voz tétrica aunque más juvenil.

- Mi Señor- respondió el aludido inclinándose.

- Quiero que prepares el golpe final en la fecha prometida, sin errores- siseó el joven Voldemort de manera amenazante.

- Sí mi Señor- reverenció el rubio.

- Si tu hijo hace algo estúpido, quiero que lo mares tú mismo o yo los mataré a los dos- lo miró con sus ojos color sangre.- Y por si las dudas dale esto- le mostró una collar de plata pura con una cadena gruesa y colgando de ella una gema verde.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito de eso?- preguntó recibiendo consternado el objeto.

- Solo es una medida de seguridad, pero no quiero que le menciones que yo te lo di, solo dile que es un regalo de padre a hijo o algo así- explicó misteriosamente.

- Como ordene Señor-

- No quiero fallas Malfoy, te lo advierto- advirtió con una autoridad abrumadora.

- No las habrá mi Lord, se lo prometo- dijo retirándose elegantemente del lugar sin otra la sonrisa demencial dibujada en el apuesto rostro del Señor Tenebroso.

- Gobernaré este mundo para siempre- declaró seguido de una macabra risa que podría helar la sangre del más valiente- Vas a morir Gryffindor asqueroso- siseó en pársec dichoso por tan próximo evento.

_ººº__PT__ºººº__PT__ººººº__PT__ººººº_

- Entonces ¿alguien tiene un plan?- dijo de repente un pelirrojo.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es hacerla recordar como el otro día-

- A lo mejor eso ya no funciona Harry, sabes que estará preparada-

- Pero Ginny, no tenemos otra opción- intervino Neville.

- Debemos buscar otra forma- suspiró la pelirroja sentándose en el sofá de la cada que compartían los chicos.

- La profecía es una ayuda- dijo por fin Luna- Siempre se escribe de manera en la que nada es concreto, hay que relacionarla con lo que pasa ahora-

- Bueno, el profesor Dumbledore me explicó la primera parte- comenzó el moreno- Es simple: voy a morir a manos de Voldemort o él morirá en las mías- sonrió con amargura- pero he decidido que yo lo mataré-

- Vaya hermano, por lo menos no piensas morir- exclamó Ron en son de burla.

- Dije que lo mataría pero no por ello voy a vivir- declaró misterioso- Imagino que yo haré el sacrificio de amor que marca al profecía y por ella con gusto entregaré mi vida-

- Probablemente eso pueda ser pero ella no conoce la profecía y está empeñada en que la matemos- dijo una frustrada Ginny.

- Ya veremos qué pasará y ahí evaluaremos la situación, por lo pronto debemos entrenar.-

- Ay Neville, Harry es el jefe así que se supone que él debe decir eso!- protestó el pelirrojo arrancando una sonrisa por parte de sus amigos.

Una sonrisa esa algo realmente precioso, algo que no tenía precio, en lo caóticos tiempos en que vivían el sobrevivir se había vuelto su objetivo y obtener la victoria tan solo era un sueño, pero el que, aunque sea por unos segundos, se hayan concentrado en hacer una mueca alegre en sus rostros, hacía renacer la esperanza de ver un mundo libre de tanta maldad, tenían fe renovada pues sabían que a pesar de todo, los amigos siempre estarían juntos para que, hasta en los peores momentos, mantuvieran una sonrisa. Porque tomaban como lema que mientras hubiese vida, habría esperanza…

_ººº__PT__ºººº__PT__ººººº__PT__ººººº_

La mansión Riddle seguía viéndose tan destruida y tenebrosa por fuera como siempre pero por dentro era elegante y lúgubre como quienes la habitaban.

Él se mantenía pensativo, ahora cargaba con una culpa enorme, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo pero todo tenía una razón y eso era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir con esa farsa que tanto daño le hacía, quería gritar, correr y llorar como nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer esos desesperados impulsos, solo se mantenía sentado en una sofá sosteniendo una copa de vino, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana con sus nostálgicos ojos grises que solamente para una mujer, la cual él amaba, brillaban con un ligero toque azul. Unos pasos serenos tan conocidos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y la voz del hombre terminó por salir.

- Draco- dijo a modo de saludo la siseante voz.

- Padre- fue toda su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?- preguntó divertido.

- Se podría decir que mejor de lo que esperaba-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- He cumplido ya con mi misión- dijo con la mayor indiferencia que fue capaz.

- ¡Que grata noticia! El Señor se alegrará por ello, hijo- sonrió.

- Sí, eso espero- respondió secamente.

- Claro, pero no he venido por eso- tomó asiento en otro sofá frente al joven rubio- Debo y quiero darte esto- sacó de su túnica el collar de plata de la gema verde.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- cuestionó dudoso al mirar el collar.

- Es de la familia, ha pasado por muchos Malfoy antes que llegase a mis manos y ahora es tuyo- se lo entregó a su primogénito mintiendo descaradamente.

- Nunca lo había visto en ningún cuadro y menos en ti- comentó suspicaz sin querer tomarlo.

- Por supuesto que no, a nadie se le puede enseñar, solo el dueño y su heredero tienen ese privilegio, ahora es tuyo- repitió como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Por qué me lo das hasta ahora?- debatió desconfiado.

- Te lo pensaba dar cuando saliste del Colegio pero te fuiste al bando contrario, nos traicionaste…pero ahora ya estas en lo correcto y pronto empezará la última batalla, si he de morir así será, pero tú debes vivir para preservar el linaje de sangre pura y el collar es un símbolo familiar quiero que lleves con orgullo- explicó el hombre con una voz más suave y una mirada que jamás había visto el joven, cosa que lo convenció y tomó la joya.

- De acuerdo, lo llevaré- declaró con frialdad colocándoselo para luego ocultarlo bajo su túnica- Creo que nadie debe verlo ¿no es así?- su padre solo sonrió para abrazarlo con muy poco afecto pero ya era algo, luego le habló.

- Mañana es el ataque definitivo, prepárate- informó serio.

- Lo estaré- contestó.

Una multitud de encapuchados rodeaban a una persona ataviada con una túnica verde muy elegante que sobresalía entre todas las capuchas negras, todos tenían una mirada fría y una sonrisa siniestra, del de verde mantenía sus ojos rojos furiosos pero triunfantes mientras su voz siseante se hacía escuchar.

- ¡Mañana será por fin el día de nuestro triunfo, mataremos a los que se nos opongan, masacraremos a los muggles, los sangre sucia serán nuestros esclavos o morirán también, los mestizos nos servirán a la fuerza y los sangre pura traidores pagarán con la muerte su traición a menos que nos juren lealtad!- pausó su discurso para que lo asimilaran- ¡Ya no hay nada que nos detenga, siéntanse libres de matar o torturar a quien quieran, menos a Potter claro, ese el mío, morirá a mis pies y usaremos su cadáver como símbolo de victoria!- gritos eufóricos, risas malévolas y chispas verdosas fueron señal de aceptación general, los seres llamados mortífagos estaban listos para matar guiados por su poderoso líder.

- Tom- se escuchó un siseo siniestro en el lugar haciendo acto de aparición una hermosa mujer vestida con una túnica que dejaba en claro sus bonitas formas, una vestimenta escarlata sin duda elegante.

- Mía- respondió también con un tenebroso siseo hipnotizado como en otra vida pro esos ojos ámbar que le quitaron el aliento.

- ¿Qué haré yo?- los demás solo escuchaban más siseos pues no entendían mas no se atrevieron a interrumpir la escena.

- Mirar cómo mato a Gryffindor- respondió complacido en pársel agregando- Veo que sí leíste el obsequio que te hice-

- No me dejaste otra opción- sonrió- Pero no me gusta la idea de solo observar-

- Bueno no te impediré nada, solo que Potter es mío-

- Quiero matarlo yo- declaró con furia en la mirada.

- No- fue su única respuesta, seca y rotunda.

- Déjame encargarme de sus amigos por lo menos- reclamó resignada pues de nada valían sus réplicas.

- Como gustes- se le aproximó acariciando su rostro- Pero no quiero perderte- seseó a su oído con un tono que distaba de ser tierno o preocupado más bien era posesivo.

- ¿Temes por ello?- inquirió aún así.

- No- la tomó por los hombros enérgicamente- Pero te voy a prometer algo-

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin inmutarse por la presión del hombre.

- Nunca, nunca te librarás de mí, recuerda que eres Mía- siseó tan lúgubremente que a la castaña le dio una escalofrío como ningún otro.

- Nos vemos mañana- se despidió en lengua humana separándose de él.

- Prepárate- respondió de igual manera, luego miró a sus vasallos- ¡Y ustedes también, nada debe fallar!- con eso se fue.

_ººº__PT__ºººº__PT__ººººº__PT__ººººº_

Personas de negro estaba en el cementerio, hacía apenas unas horas habían hecho el anuncio en Hogwarts de la muerte del profesor Snape con lo que el Gran Comedor se vistió de negro, últimamente ya no era raro escuchar esa clase de noticia sobre la muerte de algún conocido, el miedo impreso en los rostros del alumnado era evidente pues su futuro era más incierto que nunca, nadie sabía si viviría para ver el amanecer del día siguiente…el profesor de pociones no era el docente más querido pero los alumnos estaba ahí de cualquier forma, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos talvez porque su muerte representaba que el peligro estaba ya demasiado cerca, otros ni siquiera tenían fuerza para lamentarse, tanto horror parecía injusto para su corta edad. La Orden del Fénix también estaba presente para honrar a tan valioso y leal elemento caído, era un buen hombre a pesar de todo, cuando lo encontraron en aquel callejón, muerto, supieron que habían perdido a un miembro importante y le lloraban como un amigo, aunque ahora debían guardar un poco de compostura frente a los estudiantes para no infundirles mayor pesar. Cinco aurores estaban presentes de igual manera con una mirada triste ya que ese hombre fue su profesor y antes que su rivalidad estaba la integridad de Snape que fue impecable hasta su último aliento, él estaba muerto ahora y sabían perfectamente quién lo había asesinado, el hurón…Neville derramó finalmente unas cuantas lágrimas recordando que su maestro lo trató con mano dura pero le enseñó a defenderse y por eso lo apreció. Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que el causante de todo eso, estaba esa noche en el cementerio escondido tras una lápida, derramando silenciosas lágrimas por el que llegó a considerar un padre, así se quedó toda la ceremonia pidiéndole disculpas al alma de aquel hombre que se vio forzado a asesinar vilmente…luego desapareció con una muda despedida sin que nadie lo notara.. Aunque jamás pensó que alguien más lo vio todo junto a él ya que lo había seguido pero al ver su destino algo en su interior se removió y decidió quedarse sin delatar su presencia ni delatarlo a él…el ver aquel patético espectáculo al principio la asqueó sin embargo su corazón se debatía furioso ante tales desprecios y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla sin que ella lo quisiera, por ello la limpió enojada por ese estúpido reflejo tan insulso para su persona. Cuando el rubio se largó, la joven ojimiel también emprendió la retirada con las últimas palabras del Ministro "Descanse en paz Severus Snape" resonando en su cabeza.

_ººº__PT__ºººº__PT__ººººº__PT__ººººº_

- Esto ya llegó demasiado lejos- habló con furia Minerva McGonagall a los miembros de la Orden que quedaban- Desde la humillante derrota de nuestras fuerzas, las cosas han ido de mal en peor, ya perdimos a un miembro, precisamente a causa de uno de nosotros-

- Malfoy ya no es uno de nosotros, es un mortífago nada más y es nuestro deber acabar con todos ellos para poner paz- intervino Kingsley duramente.

- Tuvo sus razones- defendió otra voz.

- Oh, claro que no- respondieron- Ahora no te pondrás de su lado Ginebra Weasley, ese hurón siempre nos engañó, no es más que un mortífago repugnante, la maldita sabandija, serpiente ponzoñosa- escupió con furia el pelirrojo menor.

- No quiero que te expreses así de nadie Ronald- reclamó otra vocecilla.

- Luna tiene toda la razón jovencito, no me importa que estemos en medio de la guerra, mis hijos no van a perder sus modales.- regañó la señora Weasley para incomodidad de su hijo y la burla de los gemelos.

- No hay tiempo para esto, debemos planear algo, estamos en crisis- dijo otra voz.

- Alastor, de nada sirve presionarnos tanto porque un error nos puede salir muy caro, ya lo comprobamos- a las palabras de la animaga les siguió un pesado silencio.

- El plan sigue siendo recuperarla- se escuchó por primera vez la voz del Elegido.

- Pues no es ni será nada fácil Potter- alegó Ojoloco- Ella se ha vuelto muy poderosa y muy peligrosa para nosotros- dijo suspicaz.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?- cuestionó Neville con una sutil hostilidad que impresionó al viejo auror ya que él solo lo recordaba como el chiquillo tímido del Colegio no como este joven que era un auror verdadero.

- El primer plan es el mejor desde luego, pero en caso de que no resultara deberíamos tener otro para asegurar la victoria, debemos tener ¡alerta permanente!- agregó en alto, la idea no era mala pero un auror de anteojos redondos y cicatriz en forma de rayo simplemente no deseaba llegar al punto de aplicar algo más drástico.

- Yo apoyo al anciano, otro plan sería un respaldo, esa Dumbledore talvez no reaccione y sin otro plan nos veremos en problemas- habló Chang despreocupada pero temerosa ante la mirada que le dirigió el ojiverde.

- Mejor pensemos en esa otra opción entonces, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda- calmó muy oportunamente Corner al ver la tensa situación.-En el confrontación anterior comprobamos su fuerza, hemos entrenado, pero seguro el otro bando también- comentó enfocándose en el problema.

- Contamos con que los gigantes nos ayuden en esta lucha-

- No es una ventaja exactamente Ernie, ellos tienen de su lado a dementores y vampiros- dijo con preocupación Miriam Strout.

- Saguini es el líder del clan de vampiros, estamos enterados que está aliado con Greyback de los licántropos…- suspiró Lupin con pesar, recordaba a ese tipo como a nadie, él lo había maldecido.

Los presentes se quedaron pensando en las posibles soluciones, pero a nadie se le ocurría algo, ni una idea surgía de sus estresadas cabezas hasta que alguien decidió tomar la palabra.

- No contamos todo lo que pasó en nuestro encuentro con Herm- declaró Harry luego de meditarlo un rato.

- Cierto pero sabemos que eso es una locura, no vale la pena mencionarlo- se apresuró a decir Ron con tono nervioso.

- No, talvez esa sea la única salida…- prosiguió el-niño-que-vivió con voz temblorosa.

- Nada de eso, tonterías, ella estaba fuera de sí- trato de desechar la idea el joven Longbottom.

- …ella dijo que debíamos ma…- iba a decir el pelinegro sin escuchar las réplicas de los otros.

- ¡Cállate Harry!- explotó la pelirroja interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

- Ginny, déjalo hablar, debe hacerlo- dijo Luna tratando de calmar a su amiga aún cuando ella misma sintiera pesar en su corazón. El moreno la miró agradecido.

- …ella nos pidió que la matáramos- cuando pronunció lo último sus ojos se llenaros de lágrimas pues no pudo contener su pena más tiempo pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de ello.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó auror de apellido Goldstain intrigado porque había visto que un avada no le hacía nada.

- Eso es algo que solo sabemos nosotros cinco y es mejor que se quede así de momento- respondió el joven con tono muy serio.

- Que así sea entonces.- dijo McGonagall antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, la animaga quería mucho a Hermione, lo suficiente como para respetar su voluntad y además comprenderla aunque ciertamente sentía una profunda tristeza por el destino de su casi hija. Por otro lado era mejor no preguntar más, el riesgo de que la información se filtrara era muy grande y prefería confiar en los jóvenes que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos.

El chico de ojos esmeralda salió lo más pronto que pudo del cuartel, deseaba estar solo para afrontar su dolor, deseaba regresar el tiempo a cuando estaban en el Colegio y no tenían más preocupaciones que pasar los exámenes, eran jóvenes normales simplemente…pero por otro lado ahora comprendía el inmenso amor que le profesaba a la castaña, su mejor amiga, la única que siempre lo comprendía, la joven que nunca se fue de su lado hasta que él la despreció y a pesar de todo lo protegía aún ahora que todo estaba en su contra, talvez su destino era amare tan intensamente que este mundo les quedaba chico o simplemente no podía ser en esta vida…pero aunque el mundo entero lo impidiese, él iba a seguirla a donde quiera y la amaría por siempre de la misma manera, pues su corazón palpitaba por ella. Además no estaba tan solo, tenía a sus leales amigos que lo acompañaban constantemente pero sin ella todo era nada…él era nada.

- ¿Estás bien Harry?- una mano tomó su hombro.

- Ron…eres mi mejor amigo, pero no me hagas preguntas estúpidas- respondió algo irritado.

- Sabemos que nada está bien pero lo único que nos queda es soñar, tener fe…y eso no lo podemos perder por nada- tomó la palabra Neville.

- Mis sueños son tan imposibles que ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de pensar en ellos ya- suspiró el morocho sin mirar a sus amigos.

- Pero soñar es precisamente imaginar que lo imposible puede ser realidad…-

-…para luego hacerlo verdad y disfrutarlo- completó la pelirroja a la rubia que hablaba.- Vamos a contar nuestros sueños- propuso ella súbitamente más animada pero al ver la mueca de Harry agregó- No hay más que hacer por ahora, con esto nos relajaremos un poco-

- De acuerdo pero me niego a empezar- aceptó a regañadientes el hombre Weasley.

- En ese caso empezaré yo- exclamó la ojiazul emocionada y con una mirada soñadora de aquellas que ponía en el Colegio y que tanto cautivaban al pelirrojo, aunque últimamente solo tenía los ojos vidriosos.- Quiero casarme algún día, tener una familia- con esto el ojiazul se puso rojo de inmediato- Me gustaría ser una persona pacífica, dedicarme a ayudar a mi padre con su revista, vivir tranquilamente y ver a los hijos que tenga vivir en un mundo mejor- finalizó sonriente provocando que su novio la abrazara protectoramente.

- Y a mí me gustaría hacer todos tus sueños realidad- el pecoso la besó con ternura- Quisiera jugar Quidditch, sinceramente me convertí en auror por esto de la guerra pero creo que cuando acabe será suficiente- trató de sonar positivo con eso.

- Es mi turno- habló su hermana algo impaciente- Yo también quiero jugar Quidditch profesionalmente para retirarme de auror igualmente, extraño sentir la emoción de cada partido y además quiero tener un hijo, obviamente ya casada- con eso miró con picardía a su novio.

- Pues estoy a sus órdenes señorita, deseo complacerla en lo que pueda- ahora les tocó besarse a ellos- Aunque me uno a eso de dejar las batallas a mí me llama más la atención la herbología y esta vez seguiré mis gustos. Quiero vivir en un mundo pacífico donde ya no existan los prejuicios de los magos- habló con convicción. Luego todos voltearon a ver al moreno, era su turno de hablar y esperaban que lo hiciera.

- Mis sueños son concretos aunque sigo pensando que inalcanzables- suspiró nuevamente pasando una mano por su cabello para revolverlo aún más- Lo que quiero es casarme con Hermione para que cada mañana pueda verla recostada a mi lado, aspirar su perfume y besarla casualmente, que nos peleemos porque no dejo en paz mi escoba o porque ella no sale de la biblioteca, deseo que nada nos impida eso, que podamos amarnos y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que tengamos hijos con sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa y mi apellido, que los veamos crecer en un mundo mejor que el que nos tocó- esbozó una tenue sonrisa al imaginar eso- Ya no quiero peleas, me dedicaré a ser un buscador profesional solamente para después enseñarle a mis hijos a jugar mientras Herm nos reprende por entrar a casa sudados…quiero verla feliz, a ambos, eso anhelo más que nada…-terminó dejando a los otros con lágrimas en los ojos, les había conmovido ver a su amigo, El Elegido, tan frágil y sentimental; se sonrieron terminando por abrazarse hasta que el ojiazul rompió el silencio separando un poco a su novia y sorpresivamente se hincó frente a ella en un acto de valentía, sacó una cajita azul de su túnica que llevaba guardada desde que terminaron su carrera, ante esto la rubia lo miró con una radiante sonrisa.

- Luna Lovegood ¿aceptarías casarte con este humilde hombre?- le preguntó abriendo la cajita que contenía una bonita alianza de oro blanco, sencilla pero elegante, exhibiendo un pequeño solitario en el centro- Por favor- agregó nervioso esperando una respuesta por parte de la mujer pero esta se limitó a tomar el anillo para colocárselo en su dedo soltando una cuantas lágrimas de la emoción.

- Claro que acepto Ronald Weasley- dijo feliz lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora prometido, sin embargo la realidad la impactó de repente- Pero no creo que…- fue acallada por un beso.

- No ahora, cuando todo acabe claro, tendremos nuestra vida, una magnífica te lo aseguro, no te angusties- la abrazó con cariño recibiendo como premio otra caricia.

Los tres chicos restantes tenían una sonrisa en su rostro aunque el de cabello crespo la borró de inmediato adelantándose con gesto molesto.

- ¡Eres un tonto Ron!- exclamó para sorpresa de todos- No debías pedirle eso ahora, ¡eres un tonto!- continuó.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le reclamó la pelirroja indignada ante el reclamo de su novio pero él tan solo la encaró pasando a hincarse ante ella.

- Tu hermano se me adelantó por eso le reclamo…yo quería ser el primero- sacó una cajita negra de su túnica, abriéndola para mostrar una sortija de oro blanco también pero más ornamentada que la anterior, además de tener un solitario más grande- ¿Te casarías conmigo Ginevra Molly Weasley?- propuso con extrema seriedad.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí Neville Longbottom!- imitó a su amiga lanzándose a los brazos de su prometido quien solo atinó a besarla en la boca románticamente.

- Claro que también será después, esperaremos- sonrió- pero no mucho-

- Muchas felicidades chicos, les deseo lo mejor- habló el pelinegro con total sinceridad y alegría, estaba acostumbrado a ver la felicidad ajena y si era la de sus mejores amigos le alegraba de verdad, pero los cuatro lo miraron con algo de tristeza pues creían que de todos él era el que merecía mayor felicidad por tanto que había sufrido ya pero antes de empezar a decirle algo un histérico Remus apareció en su departamento.

- Mala noticias- respiró agitado- ¡El ataque ha iniciado!- exclamó nervioso- ¡La última guerra ha comenzado! ¡Prepárense!- ordenó despareciendo tan súbitamente como había llegado.

Los jóvenes no reaccionaron de inmediato por tal impresión, de la incipiente felicidad pasaron a la cruda realidad llena de dolor y muerte, la noticia les impactó como un rayo luego del trueno, volviendo una tormenta sus mentes pues comenzaron a plantearse la posibilidad de no salir con vida de esa guerra para poder cumplir su promesa de matrimonio, pero eran aurores y su deber era defender su mundo a costa de todo, aún de sus propias vidas.

- Los mortífagos siempre arruinan nuestra dicha- inició el jefe de los aurores- es momento de que les pongamos un alto- dijo con aplomo- Vamos a reunirnos con los demás- ordenó.

- Amigos hasta la muerte, no?- dijo Ron siendo apoyado por los demás juntando sus manos como muestra de su amistad, cada uno de ellos pelearía porque la astuta muerte no les diera alcance tan pronto, al menos no antes de acabar con el mal que amenazaba con derrumbar sus ilusiones sin compasión alguna, para derrotar a ese que les había quitado tanto. Era hora de mostrarse valientes, de ser firmes para realizar todo lo que prometieron, si morían, morirían sabiendo que contribuyeron para vivir en un lugar mejor…o por lo menos llevándose a todos los mortífagos posibles con ellos.

La guerra dio inicio y el amor era la clave para ganarla o perderla…la tormenta había dado inicio y ahora en forma del más fiero huracán.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Años después pensarán no? Bueno pues no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible y por el retraso me disculpo sinceramente.**

**¡****Penúltimo capítulo. Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Los reviews los contesto en el siguiente capítulo, esta vez lo subiré pronto.**

**Gracias por leerme**

_**"Es buscando lo imposible que el hombre ha siempre realizado lo posible. Aquellos que se han sabiamente limitado a lo que le apareciera posible no han nunca avanzado ni un solo paso." (M. Bakunin)**__**"**___

Cristal90


	25. C 25: La Última Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**La Última Guerra**

_La guerra dio inicio y el amor era la clave para ganarla o perderla…la tormenta había dado inicio y ahora en forma del más fiero huracán._

- Vaya, vaya nos volvemos a encontrar Pottercito- se burló una mujer de risa demencial que sostenía elegantemente su varita.

- Me sorprende que sigas con vida Lestrange- el joven se puso frente a la mujer que asesinó a su padrino y a los padres de su amiga castaña- Claro que eso se puede solucionar- esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ja, eso quiero verlo niñito insensato- escupió la mortífaga preparando su varita que tantas vidas había arrebatado ya.

- Lo verás- respondió el pelinegro concentrando todo su coraje, él no quería convertirse en un asesino sin embargo lo sería contra Voldemort y podía serlo con Lestrange sin problemas.

- _¡Expelliarmus_!-

- ¡_Impedimenta!_-

- _¡Sectusempra_!- atacó el moreno sin compasión recordando el mortal hechizo.

- ¡_Relaskio_!- logró defenderse ella.

- ¡_Aguamentus maximus!-_

_- ¡Fumus glaciatus!-_

_- ¡Cistem aperio!-_

_- ¡Escudare_! ¿Es todo Potter?- se mofó ella haciendo gala de su habilidad para el duelo, no por nada era muy apreciada por su Señor.

- No, solo estoy jugando un rato contigo- contestó- La diversión se perdería si te matara rápidamente ¿no crees?- este comentario molestó a la pelinegra pues odiaba a ese chiquillo y no permitiría que se burlara de ella tan descaradamente.

- ¡_Crucio_!-

- ¡_Ment cortus_!-

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!- a penas esquivó la maldición el ojiverde pero no pudo evitar distraerse con ello, lo suficiente como para que su oponente mandara otro ataque- ¡Crucio!- el rato esta vez lo impactó en un hombro provocándole un gran dolor pero no cedió ante él.

- Tu poder es insuficiente Lestrange- el joven rompió la maldición sorprendiendo a la otra quien borró su sádica sonrisa por una un tanto nerviosa.

- No he terminado ¡_Sacre mentus_!- el rayo rojizo fue lanzado.

- ¡_Protego! ¡Stori mento_!-

- ¡_Mimblewimble_!-

- _¡Octenus master_!-

- _¡Susdanterum_!- ambos conjuros chocaron a medio camino neutralizándose.

- _¡Cru…!-_ cuando iba a mandarle la tortura de nueva cuenta una voz potente intervino.

- ¡_Depulso_!- el rayo impactó a la mujer desde atrás arrojándola desprevenida.

- ¡Ron!- reconoció el moreno a quien le había ayudado entre contento y enojado.

- Hola de nuevo hermano- saludó el pelirrojo como si nada.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- cuestionó.

- Es obvio, soy un auror y estoy acabando con mortífagos- respondió subiendo los hombros.

- ¡No!- se irritó- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú interfiriendo en mi lucha?- reclamó.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que desconsiderado! Nosotros también nos vamos a entrometer- exclamó otra voz que pertenecía al joven Longbottom.

- Esto es entre ella y yo- gritó el otro señalando a la mujer que se incorporaba lentamente.

- ¡Harry Potter!- gritó igualmente la vos de Ginny- ¡no seas cabezota! ¡Quieras o no vamos a estar a tu lado e impedir que cometas locuras!-

- Eso es un hecho Harry ¿acaso quieres intentar detenernos?- lo retó Luna seriamente.

El ojiverde miró detenidamente a sus amigos, detectando en sus rostros la resolución que él mismo tenía, comprendiendo que no podría apartarlos por nada así que emitió un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Siempre se tienen que salir con la suya verdad?- se resignó finalmente.

- Oh, qué tierno- una voz llena de sarcasmo los interrumpió- Me dan asco- habló la mortífaga sacudiendo su túnica un poco con una expresión arrogante- pero morirán ¡_Avada…_!-

- ¡Bella!- otra voz bastante conocida interrumpió su maldición.

- Dumbledore- escupió la mujer con una mueca de odio en su afilado rostro al ver a la mujer de perfectos rizos castaños aproximarse a la batalla como si nada.

- Herm…- musitó el morocho con algo de sorpresa al igual que sus compañeros.

- Cuánto tiempo si verte querida- siguió la castaña con forzada cordialidad y una sonrisa vacía en su fino rostro bellamente pintado- Pensé que no te vería más ya que en nuestro último encuentro no te veías muy bien- agregó maliciosamente sin perder su sonrisa.

- Estoy ocupada, no molestes- replicó Bellatrix con mucho esfuerzo para no perder los estribos y matarla ahí mismo, después de todo ahora su amo la protegía.

- Así no se le habla a tus superiores, Bella- regañó la joven burlona irritando más a la adulta mientras los otros las observaban inquietos.

- Escucha Dumbledore- gruño la antes Black- vete de mi vista antes de que decida desobedecer a mi Señor- le advirtió.

- Que miedo me das Bella- sonrió ella- Pero debo decirte que en cuestión de poderes, yo te supero con creces- declaró jugando con su varita.

- Ya me hartaste ¡_Depulso maximus_!- exclamó la mujer cediendo ante su coraje pero de nada sirvió su ataque pues el hechizo rebotó sin llegar a tocarla regresándoselo a ella por lo que tuvo que bloquear su propio ataque con furia.

- Esa fue toda una grosería querida- reprendió Dumbledore con el tono usado para regañar a los niños pequeños aunque sus ojos eran igual de fríos.

- ¡Maldita!- la mortífaga emitió un sonido de molestia desviando la mirada pues sabía que no podría vencerla.

- Mírame a los ojos Lestrange- el tono de voz de la muchacha cambió de golpe sorprendiendo por su frialdad- Mira los ojos de tu verdugo- este comentario impactó a la otra quien rápidamente le dirigió la mirada solicitada quedándose estática- _¡Avada Kedavra_!- vio esos ojos color de ámbar que congelaron sus sentidos, una descarga recorrió su cuerpo...un escalofrío...sintió por primera vez miedo de esos ojos, un verdadero terror se implantó en su esbelta figura que laguna vez había sido magnífica, a continuación vino un rayo verdoso que dejó todo obscuro para ella, para siempre. La maldición asesina cumplió su objetivo. El cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange, la última mujer Black, cayó pesadamente, y por última vez, al frío suelo del campo de muerte.

Los cinco aurores habían presenciado atentamente la escena y no podían moverse de la impresión; su amiga había asesinado a sangre fría a una persona, una de las mortífagas más despreciables claro, pero al final de cuentas era humana. El morocho estaba dispuesto a matarla hacía unos segundos atrás pero al verla ahí tirada con sus rostro contraído en lo que fue su último gesto y no haber sido por su causa, en parte le alivió pero al saber que su Herm se había manchado las manos de sangre, le dolió.

- La…mataste- confirmó la más pequeña de los Weasley saliendo del trance y mirando fijamente a la que alguna vez consideró su mejor amiga.

- Me estorbaba- contestó con naturalidad la castaña, como si no fuese nada, su mirada seguía fría pero ahora una sonrisa amarga se asomaba en su tez.

- ¡Yo debía matarla! ¡Era mi batalla!- explotó el ojiverde de pronto.

- Que egoísta eres Potter- lo miró profundamente sin variar de expresión aunque esas palabras le recordaron algo al otro, ella también tenía derecho a ese acto pues la misma mujer le había causado igual o más daño que a él, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse de mal de saber que jamás se recuperaba la vida inocente luego de arrebatar la vida de otra persona.

- Exactamente, yo siempre lo he dicho- siseó de repente la voz clara de Riddle- Mía- se acercó a la aludida hasta llegar a abrazarla sutilmente ante la mirada furiosa de su eterno rival- Parece que te divertiste un poco pero te repito que soy el único con derecho de matar a Potter- dijo con firmeza- Tú puedes encargarte de lo demás- concedió depositando un beso en la tersa mejilla de la muchacha para luego soltarla.

- En eso pensaba precisamente Tom- declaró ella con tono seductor.

- Bien Potter, si eres tan valiente peleemos ahora mismo- retó- pero en otro lugar más mmm privado- agregó maliciosamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Ron- No nos separaremos de él, pelearás contra todos nosotros- declaró con el respaldo de los demás.

- Eso será imposible- intervino la castaña captando la mirada de los demás- Ustedes pelearán conmigo- soltó.

- ¡Quédense aquí y huyan si se pone peligroso!- dijo Harry aunque al verlos ponerse testarudos siguió- ¡Es una orden! Tengo cuentas pendientes con Voldemort que tenemos que resolver en privado- ordenó con extrema seriedad.

- Pero…-

- ¡Pero nada Neville!- gritó- ¡Obedezcan!- con esto se aproximó con aplomo al mago de mirada escarlata que sonreía malignamente.

- Una sabia decisión Potter- escupió el Lord- ¡Sígueme!- comenzaron a alejarse pasando entre innumerables contiendas sin mayor problema.

Luna hizo ademán de seguirlos pero alguien se puso en su camino impidiéndole continuar.

- Creo que dejé claro que los cuatro pelearían conmigo- recordó la ojimiel con su varita en alto.

- A pesar de todo yo te quiero mucho Hermy y no pelearía contra ti- declaró Ginny segura de sí misma.

- Pues eres una tonta- replicó la otra- Me entregas tu miserable vida en bandeja de plata, como si no valiese nada-

- Hermione, tú eres mi mejor amiga- inició el pelirrojo- pero no permitiré que nos mates- ante esto esbozó una sonrisa levantando su varita.

- Bueno por lo menos tendré algo de diversión contigo Weasley-

- Con dos, yo tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados.-

- Longbottom también, eh? ¿Y qué me dices tú Lovegood?- cuestionó obteniendo como respuesta la muda negación de la rubia que abrazó a su novio- Lo interpretaré como un no- rió.

Todos cruzaron sus miradas, en ellas había pesar, incertidumbre, cariño, cansancio en unas y en la otra odio y maldad.

Alrededor de ellos miembros de la orden, aurores, inefables y civiles peleaban con fervor contra los mortífagos, a lo lejos se escuchaban los aullidos de los hombres lobo que ingresaron a la batalla para luego ser contraatacados por los imponentes gigantes que acababan de llegar dando una chispa de esperanza a todos. Esta vez McGonagall se había esmerado en la preparación de su bando y estaban en una frustrante igualdad de fuerzas, las banshees y vampiros se enfrentaron entre sí, la sangre se esparcía como agua en el pasto del lugar, gritos de maldiciones, hechizos de muerte se escuchaban por doquier. La guerra final estaba en curso, quien ganara tendría el control del mundo mágico para bien o para mal. Claro que había una diferencia entre ambos, mientras que los aurores tenían a medimagos y sanadoras en sus filas quienes se escabullían entre los duelos para atender o llevarse a los heridos, los mortífagos se limitaban a lanzar la maldición asesina sus compañeros que ya no les eran de utilidad.

En medio de toda la contienda una enorme silueta alada cruzó sobre las cabezas de los humanos quienes cedieron al impulso de elevar su vista solamente para ver enormes bestias que lanzaban enormes columnas de fuego quemándolo todo…los dragones negros habían llegado. La angustia y el pánico se extendieron por los de la Orden ¿cómo combatirían a los dragones? Era casi imposible, se derrota con estas criaturas era palpable y plausible en la mente de todos ellos, sin embargo…

- ¡A luchar! ¡Estos a penas comienza!- exclamó la potente voz de Charlie Weasley desde el cielo, apareciendo en la espalda de un inmenso dragón verde seguido de más dragones, recibiendo gritos eufóricos por parte de sus hermanos y padres.

La lucha nuevamente llegó a la igualdad de condiciones de las cuales ningún bando estaba en posibilidades de ganar, el bien y el mal libraran otra sangrienta batalla como siempre había pasado a través de los tiempos y seguiría pasando por la eternidad, pues el uno no podía existir sin el otro, son elementos complementarios que dejan como legado la felicidad de una época y la destrucción de otra. Por siempre…

Entre aquellos combatientes cinco jóvenes seguían mirándose dispuestos a no ceder terreno hasta que la conexión fue rota bruscamente por alguien.

- Mione, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó una mujer de cabellera negra reluciente acercándose a la castaña con gesto serio, ser mortífaga no era tener la vida glamorosa que ella imaginó después de todo.

- No te necesito Zabini, mejor lárgate- ordenó ella molesta a lo que la otra se resistió porque después de todo debí ayudar.

- Puedo ayudarte a matarlos…- insistió.

- Olvídalo Pansy, solo yo quiero tener esa dicha- le contestó altivamente con una firmeza intimidante- Además tu esposo esta teniendo dificultades con Kingsley- comentó casualmente señalando a dos figura más allá.

Pansy miró hacia el lugar indicado descubriendo a su marido tal como le dijo su ex-compañera, tuvo unos segundos de duda entre si dejarla sola o insistir en ayudarle, pero pudo más ir con el hombre de ojos verdes así que se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

- Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos- habló la rizada.

- Te advierto que daré lo mejor de mí- dijo el pecoso en guardia.

- Y yo no me quedaré atrás- siguió Nev.

La risa macabra de la joven se dejó escuchar erizando la piel de los muchachos quienes sabían que lo más seguro era que muriesen ese día pero antes de ello no se darían por vencidos y tratarían de recuperarla.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

Dos hombres, ambos jóvenes, ambos huérfanos, ambos poderosos, ambos enemigos, llegaron a una colina, la más alta, desde donde fácilmente podían observar la batalla y a la vez tener una lucha más privada, los dos sostenían sus varitas hermanas fuertemente, esto era lo que habían deseado que pasara desde hacía años, bueno desde hace siglos. Salazar Slytherin contra Godric Gryffindor, serpiente y león, por fin volvían a enfrentarse decidiendo así sus destinos, el comienzo de la profecía daría inicio.

Los contrincantes se colocaron frente a frente levantando sus varitas en señal de hostilidad, chocando el esmeralda y el escarlata con el más puro odio.

- Te mataré como debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo- afirmó la serpiente saboreando sus palabras.

- Te equivocas, yo te mataré como ya pasó una vez- corrigió con fervor el león.

Luego procedieron a sonreírse con sarcasmo y malicia para dar la media vuelta correspondiente y empezar a alejarse lo correspondiente, pues el suyo sería un duelo de verdad, un duelo a muerte.

- ¡Fligere!-

- ¡Acutus!-

Los conjuros fueron lanzados al unísono chocando entre sí produciendo un haz de luz que dio comienzo a la lucha inclemente donde sus poderes serían puestos a prueba, tiempos malos estaban en curso y en esto derivaban, dos varitas gemelas para decidir el futuro, una amor puro para cambiarlo y una verdadera maldad para destrozarlo.

Ahora todo dependía de sus acciones, de sus mentes y desde luego de sus corazones.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

Un joven platino estaba deambulando histérico por la mansión Riddle, no lo graba dar con la maldita biblioteca del lugar y mucho menos con el cuarto de su Señor y se estaba impacientando, ahora que todos estaban luchando era el momento perfecto para buscar cómo quitarle el hechizo a la castaña como lo planeó desde el momento de seguirla, como lo vio en la mente de su profesor antes de asesinarlo…posó su mano en otro picaporte para descubrir qué ocultaba ese habitación, ya llevaba como veinte revisadas y nada.

- Asumo que no buscas el sanitario- siseó una voz atrás de él sobresaltándolo.

- Entonces aciertas- le contestó con un tono imperturbable pues no quería que lo descubrieran.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la batalla- inquirió la misma persona.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti ¿qué haces aquí?- le increpó encarándolo.

- Buscándote, presiento que tu redención es cuestionable, hijo- declaró el rubio hombre ya envestido en su fina túnica negra.

- No entiendo tus dudas padre, ya he demostrado mi lealtad- dijo gélidamente, su progenitor era tan suspicaz como él y muy listo, no por nada era la mano derecha de Voldemort.

- Así parece…- comentó con un tono dudoso- _Posse et vis_- murmuró hacia una de las paredes en donde una puerta negra se materializó- No hagas cosas insensatas, Draco- aconsejó.

- Haré las necesarias padre- recalcó mirándolo con cierto asombro, él lo conocía demasiado bien a pesar de nunca haber demostrado tener interés por su persona, pero comprobaba que la sangre era muy fuerte después de todo y ellos compartían la misma.

- Hasta después- se despidió el hombre sin denotar un mínimo de sentimiento en su voz pero el chico pudo comprender el mudo deseo de suerte que le expresaba con cada gesto, él tampoco le contestó ni le dio las gracias pues ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para esas cursilerías además no estaban acostumbrados a ellas.

Cuando vio al otro rubio desparecer, el ojigris abrió la misteriosa puerta encontrando la habitación de su amo donde una estantería llena de libros lo esperaba. Comenzó a leer los títulos hasta dar con el que le interesaba y ya en eso con el hechizo que buscaba.

Luego de un tiempo salió del lugar con gesto decidido y con el corazón acorazado, había tomado una decisión que le dolía muchísimo pero era la única solución que existía y lo asumía con la entereza debida pues seguía siendo, a pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy.

'He llegado' apareció en el campo de batalla comprobando, con sus ojos grises, el caos desatado, escrutando a su alrededor nerviosamente buscando a la chica que le había robado el corazón, fijó ese objetivo en su mente para iniciar su búsqueda. Él ya tenía un destino e iba directo a cumplirlo aún sin siquiera saberlo pues cada paso que daba era crucial para todo lo que le depararía al mundo mágico y muggle.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

_- ¡Depulso!-_

_- ¡Mimblewimble!-_

_- ¡Glacius!-_

_- ¡Cistem Aperio!-_

Una lluvia de rayos de colores salían disparados desde las varitas de dos chicos hacia una bonita joven que se limitaba a jugar al tiro al blanco con ellos pues cuando presuntamente le daban ella se desaparecía al instante sorprendiendo a sus atacantes que comprendieron con cierto tener la gran diferencia de poderes que existía entre ellos.

- ¡_Sectusempra!_-

- _¡Restimus_!- Por un momentos pararon de atacar, algo agitados, al ver que nada tenía efecto.

- ¿Qué? No me digan que ya es todo- se mofó ella con elegancia- Me dijeron que me darían pelea pero tal parece que no lo hacen, temo que me mintieron- reclamó sarcásticamente.

- ¡No hemos terminado!- gritó Neville lanzándose al ataque.

- _¡Seclio!-_ un rayo salió de la varita de la joven directo al pecho del joven de crespo cabello que, aunque trató de bloquearlo, salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo al lado de su prometida quien se apresuró a ayudarlo.

- ¡Maldición!- el pecoso corrió hacia ella para atacarla con sus ojos azules cristalinos- _¡Cerium_!- conjuró.

- Patético ¡_Deflecto_!- el hechizo rebotó a unos centímetros de su cuerpo para mandar a volar a quien lo había conjurado.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?- sollozó Luna corriendo a su lado.

- No es nada amor, solo fue la caída ya me levanto- se paró con algo de trabajo- ¿Y Neville?-

- Acá amigo, no te preocupes sigo con vida- se acercó a él para cubrirse las espaldas.

- No por mucho tiempo- intervino ella amenazante- Me he limitado a defenderme pero creo que ya es hora de que ataque- avanzó hacia ellos con paso lento pero firme.

- Prepárense, es muy fuerte…- susurró el pelinegro.

- ¿Algún plan hermanito?- musitó la pecosa al gran ajedrecista que negó con la cabeza.

- Usemos la táctica nueva que escribiste- propuso la rubia tratando de sonar alentadora mientras su antes amiga estaba ya muy cerca.

- No sabemos si funcione y…-

- No tenemos nada que perder Nev- sonrió con cansancio el pelirrojo- Y hay mucho por ganar- los demás asintieron decididos.

- _¡Sustum_!- atacó la ojimiel sin miramientos, su rayo se dividió en dos directo a los chicos pero antes de tocarlos las dos chicas se pusieron frente a ellos sirviéndoles de escudo con lo que salieron despedidas.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Luna!- los chicos corrieron hacia donde sus novias había caído abrazándolas con preocupación.

- Oh, vaya, no debieron interponerse…tontas- dijo Herm con una voz levemente más suave pero sin llegar a sonar arrepentida.

- ¡Pagarás! _¡Rossen met_!- esta vez el conjuro de Ron le dio con fuerza a la joven haciendo que cayera mas luego ella se levantó furiosa.

- ¡Nadie que me haga eso queda inmune!- exclamó- _¡Flagarate_!- el fuego salió de su varita directo a aquel que había osado derribarla.

- ¡_Glacius_!-

- _¡Aguamenti_!- el de ojos castaños ayudó al pelirrojo combinando los dos rayos para neutralizar las llamas que amenazaban con quemarlos, con esto se formó una espesa capa de humo bloqueando su campo de visión…cayeron en la trampa.

- ¡_Estimus dop_!- desde el humo, la silueta de la castaña les mandó dos rayos que no esperaban derribándolos con violencia, cayeron al suelo inconscientes- Ahora solo falta acabar con su existencia- se encaminó hacia ellos.

- ¡_Accio varita_!- exclamaron dos voces al unísono haciéndose con la varita de la joven sin que esta pudiese impedirlo pues no se lo esperaba.

- No puedo creer que ustedes Gryffindors me hayan tendido una trampa- declaró ella con gesto reprobatorio que anteriormente usaba para regañar a sus amigos por no hacer los deberes.

- _¡Crucio_!- otras dos voces masculinas la atacaron por las espalda al mismo tiempo, ella se limitó a levantar una mano y con eso paró las maldiciones para sorpresa de sus antiguos compañeros.

- ¿Qué co…?-

- Sin palabras altisonantes Weasley- calló al ojiazul de golpe- ¿De verdad creyeron que podrían contra mí?- la pregunta obviamente no esperaba una respuesta- No necesito de mi varita para matarlos- sonrió de lado como solo un Slytherin sabía hacer.

- Herm, por favor, recobra la cordura, vuelve a ser tú- suplicó Ginny con angustia al ver su mirada tan gélida, tal como la tenía cuando mató a Lestrange.

- Amiga por favor, lucha contra ese ser repugnante- secundó Luna con su varita en alto.

- Como ya les dije, es imposible y como este es un duelo a muerte…- caminó nuevamente hacia los cuatro quienes estaban reagrupados y en guardia

- Si te atreves a tocarlas juro que te mato- defendió el joven pelirrojo con dolor en su pecho.

- Perfecto- sonrió ella extendiendo su mano como al aire para materializar una elegante espada de metal azulado bellamente decorada con la cual se disponía a matar a los que alguna vez quiso demasiado.

Neville se puso al lado de su amigo dispuesto a también defender a las chicas a costa de lo que sea, todos esperaban el momento del impacto con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, sin embargo antes de que la punta filosa del arma los rozara esta comenzó a despedir un fuerte brillo azulado que paralizó a la castaña unos segundos pues luego esbozó una mueca de dolor haciendo además de soltar la espada como si le quemara pero no lo consiguió.

Hermione sentía un calor abrasador en las manos que sostenían el mango de su arma, quería soltarla pero pareciera que el metal se había fundido con su carne pues no cedía, pronto el dolor fue peor que un cruciatas y el anillo que ostentaba comenzó a brillar intensamente provocando en ella el conocido sufrimiento pero ahora multiplicado por mil. Unos segundos después no pudo resistirlo y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor ante la mirada confundida de sus oponentes.

- ¿Hermy?- la pelirroja se preocupó por el estado de su antes amiga y trató de acercársele.

- No te acerques- la frenó su hermano con precaución, en cambio él sí se aproximó- ¿Hermione?- la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La chica en cuestión no podía concentrarse en escuchar pues el dolor le impedía percibir otro tipo de sensaciones, parecía que el poder de la espada luchaba contra el poder del anillo y su cuerpo era el campo de batalla. Sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro hasta que sintió un cálido contacto en su hombro que alivio levemente su sufrir, con esto pudo enfocar su vista y dirigirla hacia el joven de cabellos de color del fuego que la miraba con preocupación.

- Ron…- musitó ella al reconocerlo súbitamente, mas luego el dolor volvió a envolverla hasta que otra mano le hizo compañía

Levantó la mirada chocando con la celeste de su amiga rubia seguida de otras dos castañas que la veían con pena y dolor pero más que nada con un cariño que a pesar de todo no se perdía, esto removió algo en el interior de la castaña quien inspiró hondo para tomar fuerza.

- Ha llegado…la hora- logró articular mientras las gotas de agotamientos perlaban su tez y una mueca amarga se formaba en el mismo.

Los otros pudieron entender fácilmente a qué se refería con exactitud pero tenían muchas dudas.

- Claro, es hora de quitarte este anillo- inició Neville tratando de tomar la alianza pero soltó un grito cuando la piedra verde emitió otro brilló y lo quemó.

- Ja, imposible…solo Voldemort puede…quitarlo- miró la pequeña serpiente metálica que rodeaba su dedo con tristeza-…y no creo que lo haga.- terminó apretando los dientes cuando una nueva oleada de dolor la invadió.

- Pues buscaremos una manera…- insistió el pelinegro.

- ¡No la hay Neville!- le regañó ella- ¡No pierdan el tiempo!- enfatizó con visible esfuerzo.

- ¡No!- se opuso la pecosa.

- ¡Háganlo!- gritó- Si no lo hacen…será el fin de ustedes…del mundo mágico y muggle…de Harry…- al pronunciar lo último derramó silenciosas lágrimas pues sabía que ya nunca lo volvería a ver. Ella ya había aceptado el morir desde el momento que rechazó unirse a Voldemort, sabía que debía morir por el bien de todos y no podía sentirse más dichosa que el hacerlo por el joven que amaba, además prefería dejar de existir a seguir siendo una marioneta de ese ser tan repulsivo.

- De acuerdo- habló el joven pecoso con voz temblorosa pues le dolía mucho aceptar lo que harían pero sabía que se lo debían- ¿Cómo?- ante esto su amiga le dirigió una agradecida mirada.

- Lancen el avada a mi corazón…todos- indicó.

- Hermano…-

- Sabes que es lo único que podemos hacer por ella- la interrumpió él con sus ojos empañados.

- Sabes que te queremos ¿verdad?- la rubia también derramó lágrimas de tristeza tomando su mano con cariño.

- Lo sé…siempre lo recordaré…- lloró ella con un intento de sonrisa al tiempo que sus amigos la soltaban y el intenso dolor la envolvía con furia, pudo ver que ellos le apuntaron al lugar indicado con sus varitas que temblaban levemente evidenciando el temor de sus portadores.- Gracias- alcanzó a expresar sonriendo con nostalgia pues tampoco a ellos los vería más.

- _¡Avada Kedavra_!- gritaron cuatro voces al unísono.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

'Dónde estás Mione' se preguntaba un intranquilo rubio mientras corría furtivamente a través de las constantes peleas sorteando la lluvia de hechizos, de repente divisó la cabellera rizada que tan bien conocía, ella estaba en el suelo ante cuatro aurores muy bien conocidos por él, por la rareza de la situación decidió aproximarse precavidamente para escuchar que ella les pedía, o más bien suplicaba, su muerte…eso jamás lo permitiría…vio cómo cuatro rayos verdosos salían despedidos hacía su delgada figura y, sin dudarlo un segundo, saltó hacía ella.

Los rayos estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo cuando súbitamente un encapuchado salió de la nada apartando a la joven del trayecto de los mismos, con esto ambos rodaron por el suelo antes las miradas extrañadas de los aurores y la tremenda confusión de la ojimiel quien logró identificar a si "salvador".

- Draco- susurró sumergiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos color mercurio que para ella tenían un hermoso toque azul cobalto.

- Mione- correspondió él feliz mirando también sus bellísimos ojos color del ámbar que mantenían cautivado a su corazón. A pesar de su cara cansada y su ropa tenuemente mancillada, a él se le antojaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás y por haberla conocido, sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces?- se percató de que el dolor había sido casi neutralizado por el contacto del rubio y era capaz de hablar con fluidez nuevamente.

- Te salvo la vida- le contestó él sin más y manteniéndola abrazada.

- Oh Draco, no hay mucho tiempo, deben matarme para ganar una esperanza…yo no tengo el control de mí misma, en cualquier momento hasta podría matarte…- explicó ella con tristeza.

- Lo sé- dijo simplemente el chico confundiendo más a la otra.

- No te comprendo- insistió ella con la duda latente al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su compañero.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que pretendes Malfoy?!-

- ¡Cierra la boca Weasley!- espetó el aludido imperativamente para luego mirar fijamente al amor de su vida- Dame un beso- pidió con la voz algo temblorosa y ojos cristalinos.

- Pero…- iba a hablar cuando lo labios del ojigris se unieron suavemente a los suyos callándola de momento.

Cómo extrañaba esos labios sabor a fresa de su Mione, hace tanto que no los probaba que hasta era una dolorosa pero exquisita sensación, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que el tiempo se congelara en ese mismo instante para perpetuar ese beso, que jamás se acabara…lamentablemente así no eran las cosas, todo tenía un principio y un fin. Ella, por su parte, recordaba con dulzura los tiernos besos de Draco que tanto le gustaban, parecían siglos desde la última vez que lo besó, además aún conservaba el sabor amargo de los desesperados y furiosos besos que Riddle le había dejado, de hecho, considerando su naturaleza de reptil, podía calificarlos como mordidas…sin embargo el rubio era tan diferente, le recordaba a alguien pero no podía recordar a quien ni tenía idea de por qué la embargaba dicha sensación, de lo que sí estaba segura era que él la amaba con todo su ser.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente tomando el tiempo para aspirar sus alientos, ambos abrieron sus ojos mirándose nuevamente, sus almas estaban en contacto, sus ojos podían leer sus corazones que palpitaba furiosamente para entonces.

- Por favor perdóname, esto tiene que ser así- comenzó él acariciando su mejilla con ternura- Severus también lo quiso así- informó recordándole repentinamente a la joven la muerte de su querido profesor, su amigo…mas no tuvo tiempo de llorarle pues que el ojigris la abrazó fuertemente, ese gesto le supo agridulce como presintiendo algo.

- ¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar consternada y con un toque de pánico.

- Lo que debo.- sentenció tomando su mano derecha donde el anillo maldito reposaba concentrándose fervientemente en lo que haría.

- Me estas asustando…- estalló la joven tratando de recuperar su extremidad pero se quedó helada al ver que era imposible y él acercaba su otra mano directo al anillo.

- Lo destruiré- declaró haciendo contacto con la alianza en forma de serpiente la cual despidió su característico brillo verdoso quemando la mano del chico quien se resistió al intenso ardor. Esta luz se intensificó poco a poco llegando a impedir que los cuatro aurores vieran lo que pasaba con los dos personajes por lo que se mantuvieron al margen pero se asustaron cuando escucharon el grito de su amiga.

La rizada trataba histéricamente de apartar su mano de la del rubio pero era imposible, miró con horror cómo la mano del joven comenzaba a adquirir un preocupante tono rojizo para luego tornarse negro y en su rostro claramente se dibujaban muecas de sufrimiento mientras gotas de sudor empapaban su cara pero él no desistió. De pronto su palma comenzó a emitir otra clase de luz, una blanquecina que ahora ayudaba a la de la espada a combatir la verdosa, por acción de los tres poderes ambos comenzaron a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo para que toda esta lucha llegara a su culminación…otro fuerte destello arrancó un grito de dolor por parte de ambos jóvenes, ella miró que ahora el rubio tenía casi todo su brazo negrusco y su mano se separaba de la suya dejándole ver el anillo que aún ostentaba pero este comenzó a fragmentarse lentamente para finalmente desintegrarse por completo…

Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su rostro haciéndola abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo…supuso que había estado así unos cuantos segundos, miró al cielo notando el inicio de una llovizna, trató de acomodar sus ideas cuando un nombre vino a su mente como una bofetada…Draco.

- ¡Draco!- gritó levantándose con celeridad sin prever un fuerte mareo que casi la hizo caer nuevamente sin embargo sacó fuerzas de algún lugar para examinar su alrededor buscándolo. De repente lo vio, tirado poca arriba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose empapar por la lluvia…se acercó lo más rápido que pudo tomando la cabeza del joven para colocarla suavemente en sus regazo y acariciando su mejilla con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Al verlo sin reaccionar temió lo peor pero el aludido pronto abrió sus orbes dirigiéndole una mirada.

- Mione…-

- No trates de hablar- lo calló ella con dulzura- Es mi culpa…- sollozó al ver el terrible estado de su brazo y casi de la mitad de su cuerpo.

- No te sientas mal…- respiró cansinamente-…debía pasar…no me arrepiento de nada- le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Me salvaste…-

- No- negó- Tú me salvaste a mí- declaró.

- Resiste- musitó sin poder parar su caudal de gotas saladas que empapaban sus mejillas- Por favor, no me dejes sola…por favor- suplicó al verlo respirar cada vez con mayor esfuerzo.

- Te amo Mione…nunca lo olvides- estas fueron las últimas palabras de Draco Malfoy, el que fue el único heredero de una rica familia, el orgullo de su padre, el príncipe de Slytherin, el sangre pura por excelencia, el arrogante y pedante galán de Hogwarts, el capitán de Quidditch, el prefecto, el chico frío y calculador…el amigo incondicional, su salvador, su amigo, su soporte, el joven cariñoso y sensible, el tierno amante, el bravo inefable, la decepción de los mortífagos y la esperanza de la joven…todo lo que fue y lo que era había concluido para siempre, dejando un hueco, un vacío enorme en el corazón y alma de la ojimiel que jamás nadie podría llenar, ni sanar, solo a él le pertenecía ese pedazo de su ser por lo cual se lo había llevado consigo. Unas míseras lágrimas no bastaban para soportar que él se había marchado para no regresar nunca, tan solo pro salvarla a ella.

Pensó en lo injusto de la situación, pensó que si no la hubiese conocido talvez seguiría con vida…sin embargo no era el momento para culparse además él le dijo bien claro que ella lo salvó de una vida sin luz, sin amor, solamente rodeado de tinieblas que terminaría por absorberlo y perder su alma, pero a pesar de todo eso que recordó para menguar sus remordimientos, sabía que ese vacío y sentimiento de culpa nunca se irían de ella, nunca…

- ¡NOOO!- gritó a todo pulmón abrazando contra su cuerpo el cadáver del más joven de los Malfoy, clamó a los cielos con una voz llena de dolor sacando por fin todos sus sentimientos de frustración. Permaneció unos minutos más a su lado llorándole sonoramente para luego dejarlo con delicadeza en el paso, quitándole su capa negra para cubrirlo con la suya que se había quitado, se puso la capa negra sobre su vestido vino limpiando con rudeza sus lágrimas, era hora de dejar de llorar, debía hacer alfo útil, ya era hora, se lo debía a él.

- ¿Hermione?- una dudosa voz se dejó oír. Era Luna que se dirigió presurosa hacía donde estaba la castaña, seguida de sus amigos que habían presenciado la mayor parte de la escena aún sin sentirse con el derecho de intervenir pero ahora todo parecía haber terminado.

- No hay tiempo que perder, ayuden a los demás- declaró con tono monótono.

- Pero…-

- El conjuro terminó- mostró su mano libre del anillo alegrando a los demás sin embargo su rostro se tornó realmente frío y lo giró hacia la maleza como detectando una presencia, al parecer la ubicó pues rápidamente blandió su espada echando a correr hacia un matorral, ahí cortó algo…los otros pudieron ver el cuerpo decapitado de una gran serpiente, que identificaron como la mascota de Voldemort, caer fuera de su escondite horrorizándolos, su amiga se limitó a hacer una mueca de repulsión.

- Háganla un trofeo si les place- declaró.

- Sería de muy mal gusto- sonrió su amigo pecoso- Ten esto- le arrojó su varita.,

- Luchen- tomó su varita para guardarla en su capa y afirmar su espada para comenzar a alejarse, sin embargo paró de pronto y ladeó su cabeza mirándoles de reojo.- Cuídenlo por favor- pidió, ellos supieron de inmediato que se refería al cadáver de Malfoy a lo que asintieron.

- ¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Neville viéndola alejarse nuevamente.

- Con Harry…- escucharon su grito ya muy tenue como única respuesta.

El panorama estaba dando un giro brusco a favor de ellos, ahora tenían muchas esperanzas de salir victoriosos de ese enfrentamiento que al principio se veía imposible de ganar, todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, el orden natural y la paz pronto regresarían. Sus fantasías y sueños podían sentirse más cercanos y talvez no muriesen después de todo.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Cansado?- preguntó divertido el Lord al ver a su rival parar.

- No- negó este algo ausente pues se había detenido porque sintió una punzada en su corazón y en el momento que una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer supo que algo había sucedido- Sigamos- declaró apartando la sensación de momento para concentrarse en su duelo.

- _¡Simen Cram!-_

- _¡Corle Mot!-_

- _¡Magnum Tero!-_

_- ¡Belistom!-_

- _¡Fimero Flagarate!-_

- _¡Aqua Corporeus!-_

- No se tú pero yo me estoy comenzando a aburrir- dijo de pronto el joven Riddle con burla en la voz.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió retadoramente Harry.

- _¡Crucio!-_ respondió el otro al reto.

- _¡Escudare maximus_!- este hechizo logró parar la poderosa maldición que solo el Señor Tenebroso podía lanzar así, con tanto odio concentrado.

Ambos continuaron peleando infatigablemente, conjurando toda clase de hechizos, desde la magia oscura hasta la más común, ninguno quería ni podía darse por vencido aunque era más que evidente que uno era más poderoso que el otro; mientras el ojiverde respiraba agitadamente y ostentaba algunos cortes y heridas por su cuerpo, el de ojos escarlata a penas y se había agitado sin mencionar que no tenía ni una herida.

Harry Potter comenzó a dudar…¿y si de verdad no podía ganar? Talvez el otro lo mataría aunque la idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto pues debía ganar pese a todo, debía triunfar para salvar a su Herm y librar al mundo de Voldemort por su bienestar. Además se suponía que él era el heredero, la reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor quien fundó su casa donde los valientes y nobles de corazón solamente podían entrar así que él debía hacerle honor a todos esos títulos. Buscó en su mente una alternativa para ganar ventaja, de nada le serviría tratar de hacer el Priori Incantatem pues el otro no le daría oportunidad…de pronto recordó su arma legendaria decidiendo que esa sería su mejor ventaja.

- ¿Acaso ya imaginas tu derrota Potter?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eso nunca Riddle- se envalentonó.

- Nunca digas nunca niño-

- Lo mismo va para ti- sonrió retadoramente haciendo aparecer en su mano una espada, su espada para empuñarla vigorosamente.

- ¡Ah vaya! ¿Tienes ganas de otra pelea de espadas?- el Señor Tenebroso también convocó su espada empuñándola hábilmente- Espero ya te hayas recuperado después de nuestro breve enfrentamiento anterior- dijo venenosamente recordándole al ojiverde cuantas pociones le tuvieron que administrar para que se recuperara.

- Esas heridas no fueron nada- alardeó provocando una mueca de disgusto en el otro joven hombre.

- Si consideraste eso, me encargaré de que esta vez si valgan la pena- amenazó.

- Eso quiero verlo maldito- con este comentario Riddle se abalanzó contra él enojado.

Se volvió a escuchar el choque estruendoso entre metales junto con maldiciones proferidas entre los combatientes, ambos jóvenes, ambos fuertes, era difícil que alguno venciera…

Harry se concentraba en bloquear las embestidas de su oponente que cada vez eran más peligrosas, su ritmo de pelea se aceleraba mientras que su defensa se debilitaba poco a poco, otro choque y un poco de sudor mezclado con el agua que no paraba de caer, de pronto, en un descuido de Riddle, Harry alcanzó a rozar levemente su brazo provocando que algo de sangre emanara del miembro, el agredido se limitó a reír maléficamente degustando el líquido rojizo con complacencia.

- Esto es a lo más que llegarás, la próxima sangre que se derrame será la tuya- sonrió.

- Ya lo veremos, con suerte morirás antes de verlo-

- Tú lo has dicho, con mucha suerte, pero no creo-

Continuaron sin alguna consideración, era vivir o morir, así de simples eran sus reglas, no les interesaba que abajo cientos de sus hombres estuvieran también batiéndose en duelo o que ya ni siquiera viviesen, no les importaba pues todo recaía en ellos, quien ganara iría en ayuda de su bando asegurándoles la victoria absoluta.

Voldemort decidió que era momento de finalizar lo que hace tiempo inició, concentró más poder en su espada golpeando a su oponente inesperadamente, el pelinegro cayó al húmedo pasto sin posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto ya que la mano que controlaba su espada quedó aprisionada bajo el pie del otro muchacho quien lo miraba con repulsión.

- Es hora de tu muerte- elevó su espada dispuesto a clavarla en el pecho del su sempiterno rival pero antes de tocarlo siquiera, una fuerza desconocida lo golpeó potentemente impidiéndole cumplir con su cometido, lo que el pelinegro aprovechó reponiéndose y buscando a quien lo había ayudado. Cuando levantó su vista pudo divisar una figura bastante conocida que se aproximaba hacia ellos bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada, agitada y herida, sin embargo la identificó de inmediato.

- Herm…- dijo con marcada sorpresa aunque de pronto recordó su situación pensando que ella podría haber acabado ya con sus amigos e iba ahora a ayudar a matarlo pero ¿por qué atacaría a Voldemort? Talvez lo que sintió hacía unos momentos sí hubiese significado algo pero no lo sabía.

- Mía- le llamó Riddle algo confundido por su repentina agresión en medio de su más grande logro- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó.

- He venido a impedir que lo mates- le respondió con una voz gélida.

- Te dije que yo lo mataría si pretendes hacerlo tú, se supone que te encargaría de sus amigos- recordó sin importarle la lluvia- Aunque si vienes a mirar no interfieras nuevamente ¿está claro?- inquirió acomodando su espada para atacar de nuevo.

- No- negó ella con firmeza.

- ¿Qué haz dicho?- la miró directamente a los ojos extrañado de su comportamiento.

- No- sonrió- Me parece que no te has percatado de un pequeño detalle- movió sutilmente su mano derecha como acomodando su espada, él miró ese movimiento abriendo los ojos más de lo común.

- El anillo…- murmuró- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con un creciente sentimiento de preocupación.

- Fue destruido- sus ojos ámbar lo miraron con resentimiento- Y ahora es tu turno, querido- agregó con deleite provocándole al otro un intenso escalofrío.

- Herm, ¿eso es cierto?- los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar tal confesión, ante esto ella le devolvió una cálida mirada asintiendo con una sonrisa.- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto me alegro!- exclamó incorporándose de golpe para correr hacia ella pero otra figura se lo impidió.

- ¡Ustedes nunca estarán juntos! ¡Nunca!- bramó el Lord furibundo levantando su espada dispuesto a atacar.

- Eso esta por verse- la rizada levantó su arma que ambos observaron embelezados pues era hermosa, hecha de un metal azulado, delgada y firme, con un mago finamente moldeado en oro y una cabeza de león como ornamento y curiosamente una serpiente hecha de oro blanco adornaba toda la hoja de la espada.

- ¿Otra arma legendaria?-

- Sí Harry, fue forjada bajo la supervisión de Godric y Salazar como regalo a Rowena- explicó complacida al ver la cara pálida de Voldemort que no tenía idea de semejante hecho. Ella agradeció a su verdadera madre por habérsela dejado con la explicación concerniente para su empleo, además claro de que dicha espada le había ayudado a pelear contra el poder del anillo.

Riddle rugió de rabia lanzándose al ataque sin más a lo que la mujer blandió elegantemente su delicada espada conteniendo el ataque del otro con una magnífica maniobra corroborándole a la serpiente el poder de su arma. El ojiverde no esperó más y, cargado de nueva vitalidad, atacó al hombre junto con ella.

Así dio inicio otra etapa de la profecía donde dos herederos se unirían para derrotar al tercero que estaba corrompido por la maldad, mientras que los dos anteriores estaban unidos por el amor…el resultado ya estaba dicho y el joven Voldemort comenzó a sentir verdadero miedo en su interior, sabía que estaba perdido y todo se vendría abajo, ahora que ella ya no estaba bajo su control y lo atacaba junto al odioso de Potter, seguramente lo derrotarían y ya no podría evitarlo…detuvo dos estocadas con una rápida defensa doble pero tuvo de tirarse al suelo para detener otro embiste…él no acabaría así, no lo haría…

- ¡Maldición!- concentró más de su magia en la espada para detener los cada vez más coordinados y potentes ataques de los jóvenes.

- ¡Esto será por todas las personas que lastimaste!- ella le hizo un profundo corte en su pierna haciéndolo arrodillar de dolor.

- ¡Y por todos nuestros seres queridos que mataste!- siguió el morocho dañando uno de sus brazos con furia cambiando el gallardo rostro de su rival por una mueca de dolor e impotencia.

- ¡NO!- gritó levantando su arma para dar un tajazo al abdomen del otro joven quien profirió una maldición pero no se amedrentó y le atacó de nuevo- ¡Esto no acabará así!- agregó horrorizado cuando la castaña le hundió el filo de su arma en el brazo que sostenía su espada, obligándolo a soltarla.

- Así es la vida Tom- le contestó la joven careciendo de sutileza pues ni siquiera eso merecía, la había hecho sufrir demasiado, le había arrebatado demasiado como para tenerle consideraciones y se enojó más al recordar el sacrificio de cierto rubio…no era justo, ahora ese ser pagaría por su maldad.

- Prepárate para tu fin- secundó el morocho con una pizca de lástima pues recordó que había visto lo triste de su infancia, su cruel destino, en el pensadero del director y por ello se había convertido en eso.

- Eso nunca Potter- respondió el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos con su mirada inyectada de sangre y llena de odio.

- Nunca digas nunca- repitió el otro las mismas palabras que le había dicho anteriormente y mirándolo detenidamente, todo rastro de pena se esfumó de su ser, pues el hombre se merecía lo peor, nadie tuvo la culpa de su suerte ni de sus elecciones, porque las tuvo y no quiso cambiar, Salazar también pudo ser de otra manera si lo hubiese querido pero ambos escogieron el camino del mal que los llevaría al mismo destino: la muerte- Adiós- le dijo por último.

Con una mirada el pelinegro y la castaña levantaron sus espadas para clavarlas directo al pecho de Lord Voldemort sin algún miramiento ni asomo de duda, este abrió aún más sus ojos para, repentinamente, posarlos sobre la mujer que lo había obsesionado hasta llevarlo a su perdición ya dos veces.

- No te olvides…de mi promesa…- musitó con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba para luego cerrar sus ojos definitivamente, esos ojos que tantas muertes había visto y disfrutado, que tanto dolor había causado y tanto odio habían destilado, esos ojos ya nunca verían otra vez.

Un nuevo cuerpo yacía en el pasto, uno más de muchos que murieron ese día, pero no cualquiera, ese era el cuerpo de Voldemort, el líder de los mortífagos, jefe de las criaturas mágicas que se le unieron, causante de muchas desgracias, la encarnación del mal…quien sucumbió ante la fuerza del amor, el cuerpo joven que obtuvo tan solo le duró unos días porque ahora estaba maltrecho y sin alma pues si existía un infierno ahí debía de estar en camino sin la necesidad de un juicio siquiera. Finalmente la calma regresaría, los días de paz tan anhelados llegarían, el futuro estaba a salvo después de todo…luego de tantas pérdidas, sacrificios, dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, miedo, impotencia, lágrimas, gritos, sangre…llegaba la luz, el amor florecía otra vez pero el recuerdo de la época del horror no se iría jamás, eso marcaría sus vidas hasta que la muerte las reclamase.

- ¿No quedaron horcrux verdad?- preguntó la castaña pensativa aún sin creer estar viendo el cadáver de Riddle a sus pies.

- No, el último se destruyó hace un año- respondió el otro igual de impactado al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su hazaña, y ano habría más de ese monstruo, estaba bien muerto finalmente, sin embargo eso no le devolvía todo lo que perdió en el proceso, excepto talvez a ella.

- Sé lo que piensas- dijo la joven- Y no es Legeremancia- sonrió- Este hecho nada nos devuelve pero hemos asegurado el futuro de nuestros seres queridos que nos quedan y de muchas personas inocentes.- trató de consolarlo y consolarse ella misma con estas palabras.

- Es cierto…- corroboró él cobrando conciencia de lo que tenía: ella, después de tanto tiempo podía decirle libremente cuanto la amaba, ya sin algún mal de por medio, son prisa ni pena, tan solo con su corazón en la mano, su sueño ya no era inalcanzable pues lo palpaba nada más debía dar unos pasos para cumplirlo.

El joven se acercó a su acompañante confortándola con un tierno abrazo al cual ella se aferró como di este pudiera se tan solo un sueño que se esfumaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo eso no pasó, lloró como hace mucho no hacía, lloró de tristeza y alegría.

- Te amo- le susurró él al oído dulcemente.

- También te amo- le respondió ella feliz de poder decir nuevamente esa palabra, ya nadie se lo impedía, lo llevaba guardado desde hacía mucho y el aroma masculino de Harry le recordaba el intenso amor que le profesaba, lo amaba como nunca pudo amara a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco…el rubio se había esforzado mucho para que lo quisiera y ella se hubiera casado con él si no hubiese muerto, jamás lo olvidaría, todo parecía hasta injusto en ese instante cuando se sentía tan segura entre los brazos del que fue su amigo desde el Colegio.

Ahí, en medio de la persistente lluvia, sellaron sus palabras con un beso, un beso lleno de amor, de felicidad pues nunca lo habían hecho, tantos obstáculos no lo habían permitido mas ahora unían sus labios con ternura y sin prisa. Para él, ella sabía a fresa y besarla era la mejor sensación de mundo, sus labios suaves y delicados eran exquisitos. Para ella, nada se comparaba con los suaves labios de él, estaba eufórica a su lado, sentía que el corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento por el inmenso amor la embargaba. Así, todos sucios, heridos, cansados y empapados, se sintieron las personas más dichosas del mundo sumergidos en su caricia, en la culminación de sus sentimientos como un grito silencioso de victoria, todo valió la pena por eso, ahora nada los detendría en su camino a la felicidad, nada…

- Harry- dijo la joven cuando se separaron a tomar aire.

- Mmm- dijo él aún como en las nubes.

- Debemos ayudar a los demás- recordó de pronto haciendo notar que más allá las batallas aún continuaban y eran perfectamente visibles desde la colina. El joven de despejó bruscamente ocultando su espada y empuñado su varita.

- Vamos- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para dirigirse en pos de sus camaradas, la castaña la tomó.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

- ¡_Experto Patronum_!- un gran perro salió de la varita del joven embistiendo a decenas de dementotes que solamente retrocedieron momentáneamente- ¡Son muchos!-

- ¡_Experto Patronum_!- se le unió otra voz de una rubia.

- ¡Debemos alejarlos por lo menos!- exclamó Neville.

- ¡No será sencillo!- le contestó la pelirroja agitada.

- ¿Qué estará pasando con…?-

- ¡No es momento para esas preguntas hermanito! ¡Mejor concéntr…!- no pudo acabar la frase ya que un dementor se había acercado demasiado a ella debilitándola pro completo.

- ¡Gin! ¡_Experto Patronum_!- el joven Longbottom fue en su ayuda interponiendo su patronus entre ella y la criatura con lo que la alejó de momento.

De pronto la lluvia cesó por completo dando paso al celo nocturno que empezaba a desaparecer, casi amanecía pero el ambiente era pesado a causa de los cientos de dementotes que llegaron para menguar las fuerzas de los aurores que llevaban nueva desventaja.

Los cuatro jóvenes no se habían alejado del lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo del ex-slytherin tal como le habían prometido a su rizada amiga. A pesar de que el aire estaba viciado de tristeza y de que casi no podían respirar y que sus almas podían se absorbidas en cualquier momento, ahí se mantenían pero no por mucho tiempo.

- ¡EXPECTO PATROMUN!- exclamaron dos voces repentinamente haciendo aparecer a dos hermosos animales formados completamente de luz, de pensamientos muy felices, una nutria y un ciervo que avanzaron velozmente por el campo derribando a todo dementor que encontraban en su camino, la luminosidad que emanaban era potente y llenaba a los humanos de un reconfortante sentimiento de calidez, de una paz interna con tan solo contemplarlos. Ambos animales acabaron con los antiguos custodios de Azkabán sometiéndolos nuevamente para obligarlos a servirles pues esos seres no pensaban tan solo obedecían al más fuerte.

Cuando todo volvió a calmarse y los patronus desaparecieron elegantemente, dos figuras hicieron acto de presencia, eran dos jóvenes tanto o más maltrechos que los demás presentes, una era castaña y el otro de rebeldes cabellos negro azabache, los dos con una cansada pero satisfecha sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- exclamaron los que los reconocieron con la alegría marcada en sus voces, los aludidos les dirigieron una mirada para, en seguida, desvanecerse por el inmenso cansancio, así, los mortífagos supieron que su Señor había sido derrotado y los cabecillas trataron de huir, entre ellos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy quien huyo con un pesar en su pecho, los restantes fueron inmovilizados y arrestados de inmediato. Ahora el trabajo pesado de los sanadores empezaría.

- Lleven a la señorita Dumbledore y al señor potter a San Mungo de inmediato- ordenó una fatigada pero impasible Minerva McGonagall a un medimago- Y ustedes vayan igualmente para un chequeo general- dijo imperativa a los miembros de la Orden que estaban cerca quien obedecieron demasiado agotados para reclamar.

- ¿Y tú Minerva?-

- Iré cuando termine aquí, es mejor que tú lleves a Remus, Nymphadora, se ve muy agotado- insistió la mujer causándole un sonrojo a la metamorfomaga.

- Soy Tonks- la corrigió- Nos vemos allá- aceptó tomando al licántropo del brazo y desparecer juntos.

- Por fin todo terminó- suspiró la directora mirando a su alrededor con ojos tristes.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo otra voz a su costado.

- Veo que sigues tan vivo y positivo como siempre, Alastor-

- No moriría tan fácilmente además solo promuevo la ¡Alerta permanente!- exclamó levantando su bastón al cielo.

-Vete a San Mungo a ver que te pueden hacer- regañó la mujer severa a lo que el auror apodado Ojo-loco gruñó desapareciendo del sitio.

- Todo limpio Minerva, los mortífagos van a Azkabán junto a los dementotes, mandamos la noticia al Ministro Scrimgeour y los demás ya están en San Mungo- informó un hombre luego de unas horas.

- Gracias, vamos entonces nosotros- dijo ella para desaparecer.

_ººº__LUG__ºººº__LUG__ººººº__LUG__ººººº_

Le dolía horrores la cabeza cuando cobró conciencia de su entorno, poco a poco los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria haciéndola sonreír, decidió hacer el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos lentamente, cuando lo logró se encontró en una cama dentro de una blanca habitación, examinó su alrededor percatándose de que no estaba sola, unos siete pares de ojos la observaban aliviados.

- Hola bella durmiente- la saludó el morocho depositándole un beso en su mejilla.

- Hola ¿cómo están?- preguntó son más comenzando a estirarse.

- Bueno, considerando que tú eres la que está en cama y nosotros no, pues diría que bien- bromeó el pelirrojo siendo reprendido por su madre.

- Nos da mucho gusto que despertarás ya querida- le sonrió Molly abrazándola con ternura.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- indagó ella.

- No mucho, solo tres días-

- ¿No mucho? ¡Eso es bastante Luna Lovegood!- exclamó sorprendida por su largo sueño y tratando de incorporarse pero alguien la detuvo.

- Cálmate, necesitas reposar, todo está bien, relájate- le dijo Harry lentamente.

- Pero ¿todos están a salvo? ¿qué pasó con los mortífagos? ¿tú cómo estás?-

- Para, para- rió- Yo estoy bien, solo me quedará una cicatriz en el abdomen pero solo tendré una que podré ocultar- bromeó descubriendo su frente.

- ¡Tu cicatriz ya no está!- lo examinó feliz por la desaparición de esa marca.

- Al parecer desapareció con la muerte de Voldemort- explicó igual de feliz.

- Ya no hablen de eso- regañó otra joven adelantándose- ¡Hermy, gracias a Merlín que estás bien!- la abrazó la pelirroja menor con entusiasmo.

- Sí Gin, gracias a Merlín- correspondió ella.

- Me alegra tu regreso amiga- secundó otro joven.

- Gracias Nev, los extrañé mucho en verdad- respondió conmovida porque no la odiaran a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho.

- No es momento de perturbar a la señorita Dumbledore- intervino una mujer- Hermione me da mucho gusto que estés bien- agregó la misma mujer regalándole una cariñosa sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Minerva- correspondió feliz de que todo hubiese terminado al fin.

La castaña estuvo dos día más en el hospital recibiendo miles de cartas y flores donde le agradecían su acto, al igual que a Harry, su cuarto quedó como todo un invernadero que Neville admiró sinceramente por lo que se las regaló hasta que fue dada de alta.

Cuando las cosas se estabilizaron un poco y El Profeta fue capaz de publicar, una sola cosa salió como titular llenando a todo mago o bruja de alegría.

_CAIDA DEFINITIVA DE VOLDEMORT_

"_Hace cinco días exactamente dio lugar la confrontación del Departamento de Defensa, compuesto por aurores e inefables, de la secreta Orden del Fénix (que sale a la luz fundada por el fallecido Albus Dumbledore y actualmente dirigida por la directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall) y de varios voluntarios contra los temidos mortífagos. Según se nos informa, fue un enfrentamiento inigualable, repleta de muchas muertes pero en donde finalmente el bando del bien salió triunfador con la muerte definitiva del mago oscuro Voldemort, su nombre ya no debe ser temido puesto que fue rotundamente derrotado y su maldad ha desaparecido ya que todos los mortífagos fueron condenados al beso del dementor y algunos poco pugnan cadena perpetua en Azkabán. El cuerpo del Departamento de Defensa ha estado concluyendo algunos casos, además de que el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour está resolviendo todo lo que quedó inconcluso._

_Harry Potter, mejor conocido como 'el-niño-que-vivió', fue uno de los que derrotaron a Voldemort, uno de nuestros salvadores, tal como esperábamos el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores fue premiado con la Orden de Merlín 1º Clase junto con el agradecimiento del mundo mágico._

_Hermione Dumbledore, nieta del mago Albus Dumbledore quien derrotó al anterior mago oscuro Grindelwald, mejor amiga de Potter, fue la otra persona que mató a Voldemort, ella es actualmente la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa y miembro honorable del Wizengamot del cual su abuelo fue Mugwump Supremo, también fue premiada con la Orden de Merlín 1º Clase junto al sincero agradecimiento del mundo mágico de igual manera._

_Tal parece que ambos jóvenes tienen una relación muy estrecha y quién sabe qué sorpresas nos puedan dar…por lo pronto Harry potter nos comenta que quiere retirarse de ser auror que prefiere seguir su pasión por el Quidditch como buscador de las grandes ligas; en cuanto a Hermione Dumbledore quiere también retirarse de su puesto, y es comprensible luego de todo lo que han hecho ambos por la comunidad._

_En cuanto a la también importante participación de Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Shackelot Kingsley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, el fallecido Severus Snape, el fallecido Draco Malfoy (antiguo Jefe de los Inefables), la familia Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, se les ha concedido la Orden de Merlín 2º Clase por sus grandes servicios._

_Por fin la era oscura terminó, pasará a la historia para poder empezar una nueva vida, todo ha terminado, fue la caída definitiva de Voldemort y sus secuaces, podemos dormir en paz."_

Cuando la noticia fue publicada y los medios se enteraron de que los héroes abandonarían el hospital, no dejaron de cuestionar a los chicos que ya eran muy famosos pero eso era realmente molesto, en especial para Hermione que no estaba del todo contenta y le disgustó cómo los pintaron en el Profeta, como si fueran héroes o íconos solamente, muchas cosas malas habían pasado para llegar a ese momento y ni siquiera las habían nombrado, parecía que ya nadie las recordaba o no les interesaban.

_Edgard e Isabel Dagworth- abuelos adorados_

_Charles y Jane Dumbledore- padres queridos_

_Jonathan y Helen Granger- padres amados_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- abuelo bondadoso y amado_

_Severus Snape- profesor, amigo y consejero_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy- amado amigo, compañero entrañable, inolvidable…_

Leyó los nombres con todo el dolor de su corazón, todas esas lápidas eran por las personas que, por su simple existencia, por estar a su lado y ayudarla, habían muerto, porque si ella no hubiese existido seguramente todos ellos estarían vivos, pero no era así…jamás los vería nuevamente y se sentía tremendamente culpable por eso. Derramó lágrimas amargas por todo ellos, recordó cómo sus vidas fueron violentamente arrebatadas, sin compasión y sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

- Así me siento cuando veo las de mis padres y la de Sirius- dijo de pronto la voz grave del ojiverde quien la había seguido y ahora la abrazaba protectoramente, ella soltó a llorar aún más ante este comentario- Pero gracias a ti y a nuestros amigos, comprendí que no fue culpa mía, que eso tenía que pasar y que quedaban muchas cosas buenas en el mundo por las cuales vivir, además si ellos querían mi felicidad no tengo derecho a decepcionarlos- reflexionó el joven tratando de aliviar el dolor de su castaña, ella no pudo más que asentir sonriendo finalmente en señal de agradecimiento.

- Tienes razón, aunque no es tan sencillo- respondió con melancolía, jamás podría olvidarlos.

- No, no lo es pero yo te ayudaré a sobrellevarlo- la alejó de él solo un poco- Si me lo permites, yo te haré feliz- declaró hurgando en su túnica con nerviosismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó ella algo desconcertada.

- Hermione Jane Dumbledore, aquí, frente todos tus seres queridos y aunque sé que no pasamos por el noviazgo, quiero pedirte algo: cásate conmigo- soltó abriendo una linda cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante antes esto la joven se sonrojó como adolescente.

- Claro que sí, Harry James Potter, te amo- aceptó llena de felicidad mientras el joven le colocaba la alianza delicadamente, luego se abrazaron.

- Yo te amo más- la besó antes de que replicara, aunque este vez fue un beso calmado, tranquilo, suave y tierno que transmitía todo su amor, ya no estaban en medio de una guerra sino en el comienzo de la paz, nada los interrumpiría esta vez, formarían una vida juntos, se amaban y ya no habría secretos entre ellos. Poco a poco se separaron con cierto pesar pero necesitaban respirar, se miraron con profundidad, ella, siempre conservaba esos ojos color del ámbar tan cálidos, él, impactaba con sus ojos esmeralda que tenían un destello de los antiguos ojos celestes de Godric pero que ambos expresaban todo el amor que sentían hacia esa mujer.

- Tengo una duda- dijo él repentinamente- ¿A qué promesa se refería Voldemort antes de morir?- indagó recordando la frase dicha por el mago, eso le preocupaba un poco.

- No lo recuerdo, seguro deliraba- mintió ella con algo de nerviosismo pero no lo dejó traslucir aunque quedó algo de suspicacia en el otro quien decidió finalmente no darle importancia. Pero ella recordaba a la perfección esa promesa ¿cómo olvidar esas palabras que le helaron la sangre? Pero ya no tenía caso repetirlas, todo había acabado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Este si que estuvo larguito ¿no? Pues he terminado solo falta el epílogo y listo, fin de una historia.**

**A la primera que agradezco es a ti **_**Liz Echizen**_** haz sido un gran y valioso apoyo a lo largo de este fic, tal parece que todas las dudas anteriores fueron resueltas ya en este capítulo que espero haya sido de tu agrado, me parece que es el más largo que he escrito y en menos tiempo, aunque estoy con el epílogo ahora, cuídate. Gracias también a **_**heydi Ha**_** por el review anterior.**

**¡****Último capítulo. Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Gracias por leerme**

_**"Aquel que tiene un porqué para vivir puede enfrentar todos los cómos." **_

_**(Frederich Nietzsche)**_

_**"El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto." (Charles Chaplin) **_

Cristal90


	26. C 26: Epílogo, Un Nuevo Comienzo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling obviamente y por más que quisiera no míos, esta historia es ficticia; algunos pocos de los nombres y acontecimientos sí son míos.

Cristal90

**H****EREDEROS ****D****EL ****D****ESTINO**

**Epílogo**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

_- No lo recuerdo, seguro deliraba- mintió ella con algo de nerviosismo pero no lo dejó traslucir aunque quedó algo de suspicacia en el otro quien decidió finalmente no darle importancia. Pero ella recordaba a la perfección esa promesa ¿cómo olvidar esas palabras que le helaron la sangre? Pero ya no tenía caso repetirlas, todo había acabado._

_Amo_

_amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_amo lo que eres o imagino_

_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

_amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

_y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_te amo en el beso y la distancia_

_y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte, se que te amaría aun lo mismo_

_y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor a dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido_

_amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

_amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas_

_amo lo que dices, lo que piensas_

_te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

_y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas_

_amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

_amo lo que pides y regalas_

_amo tus caricias, tus ofensas_

_amo tus instantes y lo eterno_

_te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

_y amo lo que amas yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte se que te amaría aun lo mismo_

_y amo lo que amas yo te amo_

_te amo por amor a dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Una enorme multitud estaba reunida en los jardines del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, infinidad de periodistas luchaban por tener la mejor posición y sacar la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles, la gente sonreía abiertamente portando sus túnicas de gala, en primera fila una Minerva McGonagall no podría sentirse más orgullosa de prestar su amado colegio para la ocasión tan especial que tenía lugar frente a ella.

- Estamos reunidos para honrar la unión de un hombre y una mujer en mágico matrimonio- empezó a recitar el Ministro de Magia Scrimgeour con la solemnidad requerida además de alegría por la joven pareja que se notaba radiante de felicidad.

Sus amigos ocupaban también las primeras filas, de hecho eran los padrinos de la boda.

- No es justo- susurró un pelirrojo con su túnica azulada y unas alianzas en la mano- Nosotros pedimos primero la mano de nuestras novias y ellos son los que se casan primero- comentó con tono de broma a su futuro cuñado.

- Se lo merecen luego de todo lo que pasaron- le dijo Neville con sensatez sosteniendo junto a su novia una especie de lazo sumamente delgado al parecer de hilo de oro pues se notaba elegante. Con lo que dijo la pelirroja le depositó un beso en la boca como recompensa.

- Bueno, bueno de todas for…- iba a continuar alegando el otro.

- Cállate Ronald, va a empezar lo importante- murmuró con reproche Luna a lo que el pecoso obedeció volcando su atención nuevamente en la ceremonia.

- Harry James Potter- el joven de cabellos negro azabache llevaba puesta una costosa túnica negra con puños de plata y brocados elegantes, una camisa blanca que con su moño del mismo tono le daba una apariencia formidable, se veía más apuesto que nunca a pesar de que no pudo hacer nada por su rebelde cabellera además tampoco se había quitado sus lente circulares tan característicos pero sus ojos esmeralda se distinguían perfectamente transmitiendo enorme dicha- ¿Aceptas a Hermione Jane Dumbledore como tu legítima esposa y prometes cuidarla y respetarla siempre?- le preguntó el hombre mayor mientras le indicaba al padrino pelirrojo que ya era su turno.

Ron avanzó hacia su amigo y hermano declarado sacando una de las alianzas de su estuche para dársela en la mano con ceremonia.

- Acepto- pronunció el ojiverde con voz firme a pesar de los nervios que sentía mientras le colocaba la sortija- Prometo cuidarla y amarla todos los días de mi vida y hasta el fin del mundo- afirmó sinceramente con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

- Hermione Jane Dumbledore- la joven dio un involuntario respingo al escuchar su nombre por lo perdida que había quedado en la mirada del amor de su vida. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, era de una tela muy fina por la caída que tenía simplemente exquisita, sus mangas eran largas y se ensanchaban ligeramente más al irse acercando a sus muñecas dejando ver una bonita caída a lo largo de los brazos también, su escote en v le daban un aire provocador pero definitivamente no descarado, además resaltaba perfectamente sus curvas que solo la hacían ver más bella, su cabello lo llevaba agarrado en un elegante chongo con cascada de donde se escapaba a propósito algunos rizos hacia su frente, el ligero maquillaje que le pusieron no hizo más que resaltar su belleza- ¿Aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legítimo esposo y prometes cuidarlo y respetarlo siempre?- formuló la misma pregunta el ministro.

- Acepto- para ese instante su amiga rubia ya le había entregado el anillo correspondiente y ella tomó la mano de su casi esposo para colocarle la joya- Prometo cuidarlo y amarlo toda mi vida y más si es posible- confirmó ella pensando que esa escena era un sueño hecho realidad, la boda con el hombre que amaba era lo que siempre deseó y ahora estaba sucediendo.

- En ese caso con el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia Británico, los declaro marido y mujer- hizo otra seña hacia los otros padrinos quienes levantaron sus varitas y mediante un conjuro colocaron el lazo dorado alrededor de sus amigos, este se ajustó a la pareja y cuando estuvo quieto comenzó a brillar indicando que su unión estaba lista- Que Merlín los bendiga- terminó Scrimgeour a lo que el recién casado acercó su cara a la de su esposa para unir sus labios con amor y ella le correspondió más feliz que nunca; en ese momento sus patronus aparecieron por sí solos frente a todos, para de pronto comenzar a transformarse, el ciervo en un enorme y orgulloso león y la nutria en una altiva y delicada águila, luego de eso desparecieron en un destello de luz, esto significaba la más pura unión de almas de dos personas que se amaban. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudirles mientras las fotografías no se hacía esperar y los ocurrentes gemelos Weasley lanzaban una especie de burbujas que al reventarse disparaban diminutos fuegos artificiales.

- Te amo- dijo el pelinegro feliz.

- También te amo- respondió ella igual de alegre.

De inmediato la fiesta dio inicio como era esperado pues los periódicos prometían que ese sería el evento social más grande y renombrado del año tanto por sus protagonistas como por lo que significaba, una nueva era había comenzado.

La diversión fue la tarea principal de los gemelos que no desaprovecharon oportunidad alguna para exhibir todos sus productos que sorprendieron gratamente a la multitud. El ambiente se notaba tan alegre que pudo haber explotado el castillo y no lo hubiesen notado.

Los recién casados tomaron asiento en la mesa principal del lugar junto con sus más queridos amigos, se disponían a darse otro beso cuando el sonido de la copa de alguien llamó su atención.

- Atención- ese era su atolondrado amigo pelirrojo quien se paró a su lado pidiendo silencio el cual le fue concedido rápidamente- Como padrino y mejor amigo de los acaramelados de mi lado…- inició haciendo sonrojar a la pareja- …me han pedido que diga una bonitas palabras y como parece que perdí el papel donde anoté el gran discurso que preparé especialmente para esta ocasión y que era muy largo y bien elaborado…- obviamente todos sabía que eso era mentira y que de seguro ni siquiera se acordaba por lo que sonrieron divertidos.-…solo me queda decir que estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro y que estoy seguro van a ser muy felices porque se lo merecen, que van a tener muchos hijitos y en muchos años voy a tener que seguir interrumpiendo sus besitos- este comentario provocó una risa general pues eso era cierto como comprobaron hacía unos minutos- ¡Felicidades¡- exclamó levantando su copa a lo que los demás lo imitaron brindando por la pareja- Ah y creo que nuestra anfitriona desea decir unas palabras- agregó rápidamente para tomar asiento como si nada.

Las miradas se dirigieron al otro lado de la mesa donde una confundida McGonagall dirigía al que había sido su alumno una mirada interrogante, ella no quería hablar…el silencio se hizo presente y como tampoco iba a verse mal, odiaba quedar en un situación incómoda, se puso de pie con su característica rigidez lanzando esta vez una mirada amenazante al ojiazul quien se limitó a sonreír como niño pequeño.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que es un placer que hayan decidido tener su boda aquí, estoy segura de que a Albus le hubiese fascinado la idea y sé también que es estos momentos esta sumamente feliz por ustedes- dirigió una cálida mirada a su alumna predilecta recordando la primera vez que la había visto en su casa cuando le anunció que era una bruja y ahora la veía convertida en toda una mujer que acababa de contraer matrimonio, no pudo menos que sentirse orgullosa de ella- Son una jóvenes excepcionales y les deseo lo mejor de la vida- terminó levantando su copa para brindar pues si continuaba hablando seguramente terminaría por derramar lágrimas y no iba a permitirse eso.

Todos aplaudieron por las palabras del joven y la directora ya que sabían que eran totalmente sinceras e improvisadas.

Un rato después la música comenzó a sonar indicando que era momento de que los esposos abrieran el baile. Ellos, tomados de la mano, se pusieron en medio de la pista moviendo sus pies al son de la canción, a pesar de que Harry era un pésimo bailarín se esmeró en seguir el ritmo de la música ya que su esposa era una excelente bailarina así que no fue tan difícil.

Conforme avanzó la velada el ambiente adquirió un aspecto más romántico y fue entonces cuando las tres parejas de amigos se juntaron en la pista ya con música más movida.

- Como que ya se van yendo ¿no?- comentó la pelirroja con gesto pícaro.

- ¡Gin!- regañó su prometido.

- ¿Qué? Es lo normal ¿no? Pronto estaremos en la misma posición- se encogió de hombros ella.

- Claro, nuestra boda también será muy pronto- intervino Luna divertida.

- Y estaremos ahí desde luego- respondió la castaña risueña.

- Exacto aunque no nos invitaran iríamos- agregó el morocho.- ¿Dónde planean hacerla?-

- Aquí definitivamente no, ustedes ya nos robaron la idea- bufó Ron fingidamente molesto.

- No exageres Ronny- la ojimiel le dio un cariñoso golpe en el hombro- Pueden casarse donde quieran nosotros les ayudaremos en lo que sea- sonrió mientras el joven hacía un puchero.

- Eso sería fantástico, serán los padrinos desde luego…- asintió Ginny entusiasmada.

- Ja, no te he dicho lo mucho que extrañaba que me llamaras Ronny, hace tiempo que no lo hacías- soltó el ojiazul de pronto con un semblante relajado.

- Pues como no te portes bien, te hartarás de ese nombre- bromeó la joven mucho más divertida.

Todos reían como en su infancia, sin más preocupaciones que planear las próximas bodas y prepararse para sus nuevos trabajos. Ya todo había terminado gracias a Merlín y el mundo era nuevamente iluminado por el sol de la esperanza.

El matrimonio potter no tardó en seguir el consejo de su amiga fugándose en medio de la fiesta ante las risueñas miradas de todos pues eran bastante obvios y llamativos. Se irían de luna de miel y ya tenían reservados sus trasladores solamente tenían que activarlos, así lo hicieron llegando a una lujosa habitación de hotel con vista al mar llena de rosa encantadas que formaban mensajes románticos con sus pétalos ahí tendrían su noche especial…sin esperar más comenzaron a besarse tiernamente tumbándose en la cama.

- Harry- ella captó su atención mirándolo con cierto pudor- Yo nunca…-

- Shh- la calló dulcemente él- Estamos en las misma, no te preocupes todo irá bien- le sonrió continuando con su labor de explorar más a fondo sus labios, ella lo siguió aliviada sabiendo que inminentemente se convertiría en toda una mujer gracias al hombre que amaba quien también experimentaría otra etapa de su vida.

Ambos concordarían que esa noche tuvieron la mejor sensación de su vida.

_ººº__UNC__ºººº__UNC__ººººº__UNC__ººººº_

- Narcissa cálmate, piensa un poco- dijo la voz arrastrada de su marido quien la tenía aferrada de un brazo.

- No quiero pensar nada, quiero ir a ver a mi hijo- exigió la rubia con enojo.

- Es muy peligroso, podrían apresarnos- intentó hacerla desistir.

- Ahora todos están ocupado con la 'boda del siglo'- escupió refiriéndose claramente a Potter- Quiero visitar la tumba de mi hijo y es mi última palabra, llévame o déjame ir- dio su ultimátum a lo que el rubio suspiró cansado pero no la soltó, levantó su varita para aparecerse en donde le pedía su esposa.

Ambos se acercaron a la tumba con una mirada tristes al leer el nombre de su único vástago grabado en la fría lápida de mármol…los dos mortífagos, asesinos y convictos eran capaces de sentir algo, que en ese momento era tristeza, sabían que el joven había sido un traidor a su causa, que había renegado de ellos pero seguían siendo sus padres y a pesar de las circunstancias lo amaron como solo a un hijo se le puede amar.

Los rubios se permitieron abrazarse sin pudor pues estaban solos y la mujer no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas amargas de sus aparentemente fríos ojos azules.

Sin embargo el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises rápidamente anunciándoles una tormenta y frente a ellos se materializó un joven con el cabello rubio platinado inconfundible sorprendiéndolos enormemente, vestía la túnica funeraria y se notaba intacto pero en su rostro no había expresión alguna y una palidez mortal lo cubría.

- ¿Draco…?- preguntó su madre consternada pero internamente la felicidad la invadía poco a poco.

- No- respondió el joven con una voz siseante que definitivamente no era la de su hijo, sacó su varita- ¡Avada Kedavra!- conjuró la maldición asesina contra la mujer quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque tan carente de compasión por parte del que creyó su hijo.

Lucius salió de su impresión a ver el cadáver de su esposa caer al pasto como una muñeca de trapo, entonces lo cupo todo y una furia enorme lo invadió.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Eres un desgraciado..!- el hombre empuñó su varita pero antes de decir algún conjuro el otro le apuntó.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!- rápidamente eliminó, sin atisbo de duda ni arrepentimiento, al patriarca Malfoy mirando con repulsión los dos cuerpos que dejó en el lugar. Sin decir palabra colocó con un hechizo a la pareja en el ataúd que había ocupado antes y que estaba metros bajo tierra, ahí jamás los encontraría.

Miró al cielo nocturno tomando una decisión: esperaría para recuperarse. Soltó una carcajada llena de maldad y en sus orbes grises se pudo distinguir un brillo color escarlata mientras su collar de la gema verde emitía otro brillo igual de intenso…

**&¤****Fin¤&**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**¡Listo! Ya se terminó finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo con ella la acabé completamente y me siento muy bien por eso, como lo prometí: tarde pero seguro.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todo lector que dio click en mi fic y mucho más a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, los cuales siempre me animan.**

**Siempre siempre agradezco a Liz Echizen, agradezco mucho que me hayas apoyado a lo largo de toda la historia, ahora mismo tengo en curso otra por si quieres darte una vuelta en ella y además mmm pues no sé pero voy a hacer como una segunda parte de esto ¿qué te parece? Por eso dejé así el final pero bueno aún no lo decido, de cualquier modo gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios. Nos vemos en otro fic.**

**Gracias también a **_**heydi Ha**_** por el review que me dejaste, como verás ya está listo el epílogo, espero te haya gustado y la misma invitación te hago para que visites mi otro fic.**

**¡Dejen REVIEWS!**** Por favor, aunque sea de despedida jajja**

**Gracias por leerme**

_**"La manera en que una persona toma las riendas de su destino es más determinante que el mismo destino." (Karl Wilhelm Von Humboldt)**_

Cristal90 se despide.


End file.
